Islands In A Storm
by kittykat2015
Summary: The sequel to Love Will Find A Way. It's April 1964 and Ennis and Jack are living on their ranch in Georgia. Many obstacles await to test the strength of their relationship, including a hysterical phone call from Jack's cousin Becky...
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's notes**_

_Hi guys! As promised, here is the sequel to Love Will Find A Way. I know people are looking forward to it, so here it is! Six months have passed since we left the boys. There isn't much plot in this first chapter, just setting the scene, but I promise things will pick up soon._

_Enjoy!_

_Kathryn xxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_August 19__th__, 1963_

_The rain fell hard and fast as the two young men shouted at each other, one trying to hold together the pieces of his breaking heart, the other trying desperately to get through to him and make him listen. Harsh words were being thrown in self-defence, but the other wouldn't give up._

"_Jack, I don't love her!" the blonde yelled at the retreating figure, hoping for a chance to explain himself. _

"_You must, you proposed to her didn't ya? You must love her!" the awful truth was draining him of energy. He hadn't expected this._

"_I thought I did...I proposed to her 'cos I thought I could make her happy, I thought it was what I was supposed to do!" the voice was now desperate; he was trying so hard not to lose the one person he had come to care about more than any other._

_"Yep, an' now you've had yer little summer of fun, get it out of yer system before ya settle down. I was just a way of you gettin' experience so's you'd know what to do on yer weddin' night!" Tears were flowing down the flushed cheeks, blue eyes full of raw emotion. _

"_Jack, I don't love her, I-"_

_"You do, you're just confused by what's happened between us. A few months down the line an' you'll see how much you love her. She's the love of yer life." The figure turned and continued to walk briskly, trying to put as much space between him and his companion as possible._

"_Jack, she ain't the love of my life," a deep breath. "She can't be, not when you are!"_

_The other figure froze in his tracks, heart pounding, not daring to believe what had just been said. Warm, strong arms were wrapped around him from behind, a face buried in his neck._

"_Jack...I love you. Ain't ever loved nobody but you."_

_Jack finally turned in Ennis's arms, smiling. A deep and meaningful kiss was shared, the pair of them trying to convey everything they felt._

"_I love you too Ennis," he whispered as he was drawn back into Ennis's arms._

_April 10__th__, 1964_

Jack's eyes opened slowly as he returned to wakefulness. It took him a moment to adjust, and then he remembered where he was. Every morning for the past six months, when he awoke, he was unable to stop a grin unfurling across his face. He was in a wonderful ranch house on a beautiful ranch, and the best part was the man lying next to him, who, Jack could tell by his breathing, was still fast asleep.

He rolled onto his back and then onto his other side, facing his bedfellow. Ennis was on his side facing him, looking so young as he slept. Well, they were still very young, only twenty after all, but when Ennis was awake his face usually bore signs of hard work, and wrinkles would be a continuous presence on his forehead. They only cleared when he was with Jack, and perhaps that was because they seemed to migrate to his mouth and reappear as those wonderful dimples.

Jack silently watched Ennis sleep, forehead free of wrinkles. He loved it when he could do this, when he woke before his partner and could watch him like this.

He thought back to his dream. He'd had it a few times since their arrival, and he always seemed to awake with a smile on his face. It was a good memory. The majority of that day had been spent in turmoil, terrified of what may or may not happen with Ennis, his heart fearful that it was all over. And then out of the storm clouds, a ray of sunshine had appeared. Ennis had admitted his feelings and told Jack he wanted to be with him. Jack's heart had soared to hear those words; he still felt a swell in his heart even now as he thought back on it. It had gone from being the worst day of his life to the best. And now...here they were. Here in Georgia, on their ranch. The state had its problems of course, but then, didn't everywhere? They were doing their best to keep a low profile, and not get themselves entangled in the events up near Atlanta, and up until now they'd had some success.

Jack thought about the last six months. It was now early April, and spring was well underway. The cows had all been impregnated by their bull, and the horses were doing well. His beautiful stallion, Signal, had taken a shine to their recent addition, Star. Perhaps they could be bred sometime. Their other horse, the one that Ennis usually rode, was another strong stallion, and Ennis had named him Lightning. The significance of the name had not been lost on Jack.

Ennis stirred next to him, shaking him from his thoughts. Jack watched as Ennis's deep brown eyes became visible. Ennis blinked a few times, and looked up to see Jack watching him.

"Hey," Jack whispered, "Mornin', cowboy."

Ennis smiled sleepily. "Mornin'..." he yawned. "Time's it?"

Jack looked over his shoulder at his watch on the nightstand. "Just after five," he whispered, stroking Ennis's curls. "You sleep okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

Jack smiled. "Always do. I had that dream again..."

"Yeah?" Ennis's brain was starting to function properly. Jack had had the dream a few times now, and he knew that it made Jack happy to revisit that moment in his dreams. Neither of them had had any nightmares in the last six months, but they'd agreed that if they did that they would be there for each other.

"Yeah...I ended up feelin' so happy that day..." Jack leaned across and planted a soft kiss on Ennis's lips, then drew back to see Ennis smiling slightly.

"Me too, darlin'...c'mere..." He reached out to Jack, stretching one arm under his neck, using the other to pull him close. Jack leaned back over without hesitation, the pair of them engaging in more soft, slow kisses. They'd known each other almost a year now, and they had reached a comfort level unlike anything they'd expected. They loved lying in bed in the early morning like this, just enjoying each other's company.

A scratching at the door made them break apart, laughing slightly as Jack got out of bed to let Lucky in. He loved coming in and jumping on their bed to see them. He was still only young, but was already quite protective of them, and they knew he would be good for them and their ranch.

The blue heeler ran in and leapt onto the bed, crawling up to Ennis to lick his face. Ennis wrapped him in his arms and scratched him behind the ear, then glanced up at Jack, whose heart filled with happiness at the scene before him. He was home.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, the pair of them parted ways for the morning. A few months after their arrival, they had realised that they would need an office area, somewhere for all the important documents to be kept, and business calls to be made. Within a few weeks, a small office building had been built a few yards from the house to the side, between the house and the stables. Jack showed more of an aptitude for bookkeeping than Ennis, yet he still wanted to work on the land with his partner.<p>

As a result, they had soon come up with a routine. After they'd had breakfast, Jack would spend a few hours in the office, doing whatever needed to be done, while Ennis would take Lucky and head out to the stables, working with their hired hands. They had three so far, Rick, Sam and Peter. Rick and Sam were older than themselves, Peter was eighteen. Both Ennis and Jack felt that they should give all potential workers a chance, knowing how it felt to be desperate for work and money. And of course, they had their foreman, Dave, who was old enough be their father, but his experience and knowledge was something they were both grateful for.

At lunch, Jack would head back in to make something for everybody. Early on they had told the hands that they were welcome to eat lunch with them if they wanted to; take a break. They figured it would be better than eating out in the cold. Afterwards, Jack would join them in the stables or on the land, more often than not sidling up to Ennis and working with him. Jack had also been known to corner him in the tack room once or twice.

Right now, they were checking on the pregnant cows in the field. There were still some months to go before they were due for calving, but both of them knew all too well that anything could happen. They'd both seen it while growing up on ranches. Jack had to admire Ennis's work ethic; it was what made the ranch function.

"How's it feelin', cowboy?" asked Jack, watching intently as Ennis gently pressed a hand to the underside of a cow's swollen belly.

"Feels okay...nothin' seems weird or anythin'..."

"Good. It oughta be, price we paid fer that bull. I got a good feelin' 'bout these new calves." Jack said. Their bull had cost them a fair price, but they knew they would need it if the ranch was going to succeed.

Ennis straightened up and stepped away from the cow, standing next to Jack. "Everythin' seems alright here. What's next on the list?"

"Um, I dunno...you wanna go fer a ride?"

Ennis's mouth twitched slightly into a smile. "You sure? What if they need us at the stables?"

Jack thought for a moment. He hadn't considered that; he was after ten or so minutes with his man, maybe ride up to the field of heather up on the hill on the edge of their property. They'd discovered it on their very first ride, after getting themselves some horses. Just past the fields there was a dirt road that wound up a hill through a copse of trees, and at the top was a beautiful field of heather. Jack had come to realise that he loved lying there on a blanket with Ennis, letting the aroma fill their nostrils.

"Well..." he scuffed his boot in the grass. "I'm sure they're fine. Ain't gonna be the first time we've left them on their own." This was true; as they had promised themselves, whenever they hired a new member of staff, they were honest with them about their relationship, feeling that their workers had a right to know exactly who they were working for. None of them had been bothered by it, and they had become used to their employers sneaking off together for a while. They were all capable workers and decent people.

Ennis took one look into those blue eyes and soon became aware that the battle was lost. He could never resist those eyes.

Ten minutes later they were laying on a blanket in the heather field; Jack had pulled the blanket out of his saddlebag without even blinking, and Ennis knew he'd planned this.

They were on their backs, Jack with his head on Ennis's chest. Ennis had one hand running through his hair, the other rubbing his stomach lazily. They'd soon discovered that they both liked that. Jack had his hands folded comfortably on his chest, above the spot where Ennis was rubbing him. It was a clear, cloudless day and from here, they could dimly hear the traffic in Sandersville, about ten miles southeast. They loved to come here at night, when they could see the city lights in the distance, finding it a very romantic setting.

Jack sighed contentedly, enjoying the feeling of Ennis's hands on him, even in a non-sexual way like this. It reminded him of their dozy embrace by the fire that evening up on Brokeback. There was no sexual hunger here (even though they knew it could occur at any time with them) but they were happy to just lie here like this.

"Wonder what our families are doin' right now?" Jack murmured, gazing up at the endless sky.

"Yeah..."

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I love bein' here with you, you know I do. I do miss 'em though."

"I know. I do too, rodeo. But it ain't like we never see 'em. I mean, we saw Cecilia an' K.E. just last month, an' yer mama too. An' we're makin' plans to see 'em at Thanksgivin', right?"

"I know, but still. Ain't like we coulda stayed over there, anyway. Made enemies, people know us. At least we can try an' stay outta trouble here. Ain't gonna be goin' up north anytime soon."

"Hell no. Gotta feel sorry fer all those coloured folks. I never thought on it much growin' up, but...they got the same kinda problems as us. People hatin' 'em, beatin' on 'em, shunnin' 'em 'cos of somethin' they can't control. Ain't much different from us, really."

"Yeah...the world's fulla hate fer people who are different. Ain't much we can do 'bout it 'cept watch out fer each other..." Jack trailed off, his voice tinged with sadness. Ennis planted a kiss in his dark hair and continued to rub his stomach in comfort.

* * *

><p>That evening, the pair of them were carrying out their Friday ritual of hosting dinner for their neighbours, Bill and Mary Jones. They'd gotten into the habit of having dinner together every Friday, alternating as hosts. This week, it was Ennis and Jack's turn, which meant that Jack had clocked off earlier than usual to make sure he didn't screw up.<p>

He was busy chopping up vegetables to go with the steaks when he felt a pair of familiar arms snake around his waist, and a chin being planted on his shoulder.

"Hey rodeo," murmured Ennis, looking over his shoulder at what he was doing. "Whatcha makin' fer dinner?"

Jack smiled at the warmth pressed against his back. No other feeling could compare to this. "Got some steaks in the oven, should be ready in about an hour. What time they comin'?"

"Bill said six."

"Right. This'll be ready in time, I reckon," Jack dropped the vegetables into various pans on the stove and then wrapped his arms around Ennis's as they held him. "An' what can I do fer you?"

Ennis smiled and pressed his lips to Jack's cheek. He was silent for a moment, and then whispered, "You happy, Jack?"

Jack smiled slightly. Every so often Ennis would ask this, and he knew why. Things had happened awfully quickly for them, and Jack suspected that Ennis feared that with time, the novelty of the whole situation, a whirlwind romance as such, would wear off, especially if times got a little hard. Jack knew that Ennis was scared of losing him, not just by death, and as a result would seek reassurance that he was indeed very happy and content. It was all Jack could do to reassure him and let him know that he loved him.

Jack turned himself in Ennis's arms and looked into his eyes. "You know I am, cowboy," he said softly. "Real happy." He leaned in and kissed him, tongue gently probing Ennis's mouth where it was greeted by its mate.

"Me too," Ennis murmured into Jack's mouth.

Around an hour later, their guests had arrived and they were sitting down to what looked like a good meal. Jack's cooking skills had definitely improved over the last few months. As they ate, Ennis and Jack filled them in on how well the ranch seemed to be faring. They had indeed managed to start contract negotiations with a restaurant in town, the one that they had visited on the day they'd arrived in Sandersville. Calving would be in October, and the owner of the restaurant was interested finding in a new meat supplier. It seemed as though the ranch he was currently buying from was going under; the owners just couldn't keep up with the bills, despite his patronage.

"Seems like you boys are doin' real well," commented Bill as they told them about this new contract.

"Yep," said Jack happily, "Things are goin' real well."

"You boys interested in dairy still?" asked Mary.

"Um, dunno," replied Ennis. "We thought we'd stick with the meat fer a while, make sure it works out, you know? Won't really know 'til calvin'. Don't wanna fork out a load o' money fer dairy machines if we ain't makin' enough.

"Well, you know the old Miller ranch?" That was the name of the ranch that appeared to be failing, over on the other side of Sparta to the northwest.

"Sure, the one whose owners are losin' money?"

She nodded. "That's the one. They're sellin' off any equipment they can't afford to keep. There's a notice up in the feed store; they're sellin' off dairy equipment, good prices."

"Huh. Might look into it. We'd hafta hire more hands if we did that. Can't expect those three an' Dave to take care of everythin', even if we was both out there, too."

"Guess so. We got the money, Ennis. Barely touched what Uncle Harold left. Might be worth playin' around with, we did say we wanted to try some of everythin'."

Not for the first time that day, or ever, Ennis knew as soon as he looked into those eyes that it would happen. He knew that Jack was better than him at dealing with the finances, and that was fine. He trusted Jack enough to know that he would make the right decision for them.

"Well...I guess we could go up there this weekend, take a look," he said, giving in. It _would_ open up a whole new avenue of making good money, after all. There was a lot of demand for dairy products, and it would also mean one less thing that they would have to pay for. They could put some of their produce away for their own use. Between the milk and the food they would get from their stock, they could become a self-sufficient farm for most things. If they decided to dig a vegetable patch some day, they would be well on their way.

_We could be onto somethin' here, _mused Ennis as they returned to their food. They might as well put their land to good use.

Bill and Mary left sometime later, leaving Ennis and Jack washing and drying the dishes in a companionable silence. They'd always enjoyed working together like this up on Brokeback and enjoyed this time together, even if it did feel strange to be doing dishes together, or as Ennis would put it, "all domesticated, like". Jack had a habit of splashing Ennis when he wasn't looking, and Ennis would retaliate by cracking Jack's ass with the towel he was holding.

"Ow!" exclaimed Jack after a third crack, punching Ennis on the shoulder. "Watch it will ya? I'm real sensitive back there."

"S'alright," Ennis responded calmly. "I'll kiss it all better later." That shut Jack up immediately, and he wanted to get up those stairs sooner rather than later.

The last dishes finally washed and put away, Jack turned to Ennis. "Now then, you owe me an' ass kissin'." He stood there with his hands on his hips, trying not to smirk.

Ennis faced him, eyes glittering. "That ain't the only thing I could do to yer ass, boy," he whispered, flicking out his tongue to prove a point.

That was it for Jack. He grabbed Ennis by the hand and dragged him upstairs swiftly, where Ennis more than made sure that his ass was well tended to.

* * *

><p>The next day was a Saturday, and Ennis and Jack were just finishing their lunch, planning a lazy day together, when there was a knock on the door.<p>

Ennis looked at Jack. "Ain't expectin' anyone, are we?"

Jack shook his head. "I don't think so, lemme go see." He rose from his chair and went to the door. He had to admit he was surprised by the sight that greeted him.

A young black man stood there, looking to be barely younger than themselves. He looked extremely nervous to be there, turning his hat over and over in his hands.

"Uh..." Jack cleared his throat, and then extended a hand. "Howdy there. Jack Twist. Can I help ya?"

"Um, I hope so, Mr Twist..." the boy said quietly, knocked back a little by Jack's friendly demeanour towards him. He shook Jack's hand. "My name's Michael Roberts. I was wonderin' if you might be hirin'?"

"Oh." Jack considered this. He and Ennis had discussed the bleak situation faced by people like Michael many times, and they had agreed that if someone should come knocking on their door looking for work, they would be determined to find some sort of work for them on the ranch. They hadn't been entirely sure if anyone would be brave enough to do so. Yet this young man had been, and they couldn't just turn him away, having some idea of what he and his family might be going through.

Jack smiled. "Tell you what, walk 'round the house to the back. You'll see a small buildin' near the back of the house. That's our office. Me an' my partner'll meet you there."

"Okay," said the boy nervously. "Thanks."

Jack went back inside and into the kitchen, where Ennis was still sat. Jack quickly relayed what was going on, and Ennis immediately agreed that they try to work something out. A few minutes later, they were walking across the grass towards the office, where Michael was waiting, scuffing his boots in the dirt.

"Hey Michael," greeted Jack. "This here's my partner, Ennis Del Mar." Ennis extended his hand and shook with Michael, who looked quite intimidated by him. Jack led them into the office, he and Ennis sat on one side of the desk, and Michael on the other. Ennis could see the confusion on the kid's face that he was being treated like an equal, and it saddened him to think that maybe he wasn't used to that kind of treatment from white people.

"So, Michael," started Jack. "You say yer lookin' fer work?"

"Um, yes sir. I just turned eighteen, an' I wanna support my family. We ain't got much..." he fidgeted and looked away in embarrassment.

Jack looked sympathetic. "We know how ya feel. This time last year we was both dirt poor. Barely had anythin' to our names. We didn't buy this place, ya know. I inherited it. We just got lucky. Ain't no need to be embarrassed in front of us."

Michael looked up and tried to meet Jack's eyes. "Well..."

"You got experience of workin' on a ranch?"

"Yes sir. Worked on my daddy's ranch the last few years. My daddy died an'...we couldn't keep the ranch. Had to leave."

Jack took a sidelong glance at Ennis, knowing that Michael's story would strike a chord with him, having himself lost a home through no fault of his own. The pained expression on Ennis's face told him he was right.

"In that case, yer welcome to start over here," Jack said. "We got three hands an' a foreman, but we're thinkin' of lookin' into dairy, so we're gonna need more help soon anyway. You wanna work here?"

Michael gave a shy smile. "I'd sure like to, sir."

Jack looked at Ennis, who nodded back. "In that case, welcome to Brokeback Ranch." He stood up and shook Michael's hand again, Ennis following suit.

Michael looked flustered. "Um...can I ask you somethin'?"

"Sure."

"Well...you both been real nice to me. An' you didn't slam the door in my face like a lot of people did. Can I ask why?"

Ennis and Jack looked at each other, a silent conversation passing between them. "Michael," said Jack, "me an' Ennis, we ain't just business partners, know what I'm sayin'? We're together." Jack held a steady gaze.

Michael blinked, comprehension dawning on his face. "Oh..."

"An' a requirement of workin' here is that yer alright with it. Our other employees are, an' we feel they got a right to know who they're workin' fer."

"Well...I ain't never known people like you guys before, but...I guess it ain't really my business. An' I'm grateful that yer willin' to hire me, so...I can live with it."

"Good. Since you was honest with us, now it's our turn. We know what's been goin' on up in Atlanta, all the stuff happenin' to people like yerself, an' we're sorry fer that," Jack said quietly, noticing the sad look on Michael's face. "So...thing is, we're treated pretty much the same in a lot of places, especially back in Wyomin', where we're from. We ain't all that different if ya think on it. Bein' treated like that fer somethin' we can't control, fer who we are. Ain't right. That's why we was willin' to hire ya. It's the least we can do. Yer welcome here."

Michael finally smiled fully, face full of gratitude for Jack's words. "Thanks Mr Twist. I'd like to work fer you. Yer good guys."

"So we'll see ya Monday then?" asked Ennis. "I'll show ya the ropes."

Michael nodded. "Okay. Thanks again." He tipped his hat and left the office.

Ennis looked at Jack and took his hand. "Proud of you, rodeo," he whispered. Jack smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"So...back to our lazy day then?" he murmured, sliding his hands up Ennis's chest to play with his curls. "You wanna go fer a ride...or you wanna go back to bed?" His eyes glittered.

Ennis couldn't stop a grin unfurling on his face. "You can go fer a ride if ya want; I'm goin' back to bed."

Jack lowered his hands to squeeze Ennis's crotch. "You ain't goin' up there without me," he whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>Ennis and Jack did spend a few hours in bed that day, only moving when their stomachs started to rumble, knowing that they unfortunately couldn't survive on sex alone. They went for a ride afterwards up to the field of heather again, talking and kissing lazily in the sun until it started to drop beyond the horizon. They then sat on the hill and watched the lights of Sandersville appear against the growing darkness, Jack's head on Ennis's shoulder, Ennis's arm around his waist. The noise of the city was a faint hum from here; their land was silent.<p>

Eventually they rode back to the house for some late dinner and an early night, knowing that they had to get up early tomorrow to go to the other ranch that was selling dairy equipment. It wouldn't take them long to get there but they didn't know how long they might take.

After locking up and making sure Lucky had food and water, should he need it in the night, Jack joined Ennis in bed, flopping onto his back and sighing. He looked at Ennis and smiled.

"I love lazy days with you," he said, a lop-sided grin appearing on his face.

Ennis smiled back and leaned over. "Me too..." he whispered, bringing his face close to Jack's, letting their lips meet for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Mmm," Jack moaned softly into the kiss, bringing an arm up to curl around Ennis's neck and pull him closer. Ennis's hand wandered down Jack's body to take him in hand, making Jack grin.

"Jesus, Ennis, ain't you had enough fer one day?"

Ennis pulled back, eyes glittering. "Can't never get enough of you," he whispered, leaning back in as he straddled Jack and lowered his full weight onto him. Jack's hands were in his hair as their kisses deepened, tongues mashing together and erections rubbing together. That alone would have been enough to make Jack go off, but he knew he wanted more just then.

Ennis pulled back for a few seconds to bump noses and lean back in, but Jack stopped him. "Ennis..." he whispered during the brief respite. "Ennis, hang on..."

"Huh?" Ennis stopped and looked into Jack's eyes. "What's up, rodeo?"

"This is real good, but...I want ya inside me..." Jack whispered in the darkness. "Need to feel ya..."

Ennis paused, and then nodded. "Sure thing." He leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed the tube of lubricant, always lying there ready to be used. He reared up onto his knees but kept his lips attached to Jack's as he prepared himself. He put the tube back and took hold of Jack's legs, wrapping them around his waist and pulling the sheets over them both in a cosy heat, a small intimate space for just the two of them.

Jack had hold of his forearms as he slowly pushed in, holding Jack by his shoulders. Jack's face was full of concentration as he pushed back to try and let Ennis in. It was easier by now, after almost a year of regular sex with Ennis, he didn't feel as tight as he used to, like on their first night together.

Ennis broke through and entered him fully, Jack's face going slack and his head falling back against the pillow at the sensation. Ennis kissed him as he started thrusting slowly into him, Jack raising his hips in time to meet the thrusts, happy to give himself over. He enjoyed the times when he was on top, sure, but he felt that he was happiest in Ennis's arms like this, letting him take over.

Ennis suddenly changed his angle and found what he was looking for: that special place inside his lover, his version of heaven. The place that reminded Ennis how right and perfect their relationship could feel, like he was meant to be in that place. Jack wrenched his face free as he gasped with pleasure, Ennis thrusting into the sweet spot. Ennis covered his mouth again and brought one of his own hands down to Jack's raging hard-on. He swiftly began to stroke in time to his thrusts, sending Jack closer and closer to the edge as he moaned into Ennis's mouth helplessly, unable to move or even think straight.

Jack's face broke free again. "Oh God, Ennis..." he croaked, starting to shake as his orgasm loomed nearer. Ennis braced himself as he thrust relentlessly, anticipating the explosion that he knew would come. Jack brought his mouth to Ennis's collarbone and eagerly sucked at the skin, nipping it with his teeth as his body squirmed beneath Ennis.

With a combination of more thrusts in his ass, and more strokes, Jack finally lost control and spasmed, crying out as he spilled between them, gripping onto Ennis for dear life. The sensation of Jack shaking around him so violently sent Ennis sailing over the edge too, also gripping tight as he rode it out. They could both see little white lights before their eyes and their senses were wiped out. Ennis collapsed onto Jack and all they could do for the next few minutes was breathe heavily, waiting to come down from cloud nine. Their bodies were pouring with sweat and they were a tangle of arms and legs. Ennis barely had enough energy to pull out of Jack before collapsing again. Every time they had sex, they thought of it as the best time yet, which it usually was. This was definitely one of their best times.

Ennis heard Jack give a contented sigh and raised his head from Jack's chest to look up at him. Jack's eyes were still dark; the post-coital flush evident on his face.

Ennis couldn't move a muscle, and as he lay there looking at Jack's face, a sleepy smile on his face as his head fell back and hit the pillow, he realised he didn't particularly want to. He pressed a soft kiss to Jack's chest as it cooled down, before folding his arms over it and laying his head on them, Jack's breathing rocking him into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_April 12__th__, 1964_

Ennis and Jack drove the half-hour journey north-west to the Miller farm, to check out the equipment for sale and see if they could get a good deal. After some talking that morning, they had ultimately decided to give dairy farming a go, in addition to raising and breeding cattle like they were. They had been apprehensive at first; they knew they would need more workers for it to run smoothly, but the addition of Michael was a start. They had made a mental note to tell their workers on Monday to keep their ears peeled for anybody they knew who needed work, and they had planned to put a notice up in the feed store on the same day.

It was a little overwhelming for Ennis, to be the co-owner of what could turn out to be a large, multi-purpose farm, but he trusted Jack to make the right decisions on the business side of things. And he couldn't deny he was quite looking forward to this new venture, it would be good for the reputation of the farm, which, he had learnt quickly, was key to attracting more customers. Already, some of their neighbours were placing orders for meat, and word-of-mouth was a tried and tested way of getting business.

They arrived at the farm and were greeted by a sombre sight: Paul Miller, the owner, was standing around looking dejected, watching as ranchers from what appeared to be all over the state and maybe from beyond wandered around the fields surveying the equipment that he was practically being forced to sell.

They got out of the truck, and Ennis in particular was stricken to see this. He knew how it felt to lose a home and he looked at Jack with a pained expression.

Jack looked back at him. "You alright, cowboy?"

"Ain't right..." muttered Ennis, looking around. "This is his home..."

Jack ran his tongue along his bottom lip, thinking. He then prodded Ennis. "Come on, let's go talk to him."

They made their way over to Paul and stopped in front of him. "Hey, Mr Miller, right?" asked Jack.

"That's right," he replied in a sorrowful voice.

"I'm Jack Twist, this is Ennis Del Mar," Jack stated as they all shook hands. "We own the Brokeback Ranch near Sandersville. Been here six months now."

"Well, good luck to ya," Paul said with a weak smile. "Yer gonna need it."

A silent conversation passed between Ennis and Jack. "Listen, Paul...thing is, we're lookin' to go into dairy, an' we need equipment. We was told 'bout you, an', well..."

Paul nodded. "Yep. Got a letter yesterday. They're repossessin' the ranch. Gotta move out by Friday."

"Christ, sorry about that..." Jack answered, scratching the back of his head in sympathy. "You, uh...you think we could take a look at yer dairy equipment?"

"Sure, it's just over there. Help yerselves."

They walked in the direction he indicated and clapped eyes on the large machines. Jack's eyes widened. "Woah, I didn't realise how big all this stuff was gonna be."

"I know...we might hafta put up a new buildin' or somethin'..."

"Guess so...whaddaya reckon, cowboy?" asked Jack, looking at him.

Ennis chewed his lip thoughtfully for a moment. "Well...we got the money, the space...we can get more help soon enough, I reckon. An' he needs the money...I say let's do it. Let's give him a good price."

Jack smiled. "Sure 'nough."

They singled out a large milking machine that they liked the look of and went back to Paul, who seemed to look more depressed by the minute.

"Hey Paul," greeted Jack.

"Hey guys, find anythin' you like?"

"We sure do," said Ennis. "The one on the end there, near that tree."

"Okay, that's number four. The office is over there; my wife's handlin' the money."

"Sure thing."

They went over to the office, where they were greeted by Paul's wife Claire. "Hello boys, can I help ya?"

"I hope so, ma'am," said Ennis as they removed their hats, sitting where she indicated them to. "We was just lookin' at the milkin' machines, found one we liked."

"Okay," she replied, opening a large accounts book. "Which one is it?"

"Um, number four, yer husband said."

She found the details for number four and began copying them into the book. They noticed that while she was totally professional, she had large bags under her eyes.

_Guess this whole thing's takin' its toll on them, _Jack thought to himself sadly.

"Ma'am? How much do ya want fer it?" he asked.

Her eyes clouded slightly. "We'll take whatever we can get," she whispered.

Ennis and Jack looked at each other again. They had agreed on an offer while inspecting the machine, particularly affected by how desperate these people were to gather some money before having to leave.

"Well," said Jack, "We talked it over, an'...how does $1500 sound?"

Her head shot up, eyes wide with shock. "Are...are you sure?"

They both nodded. "We got the money, yer gonna need it, we want the equipment...only seems fair."

"Well, I uh...that's very generous. Thank you..."

"You take checks? I brought a check book with me," said Jack as he extracted it from his coat pocket.

"Um, yes, we do." She seemed quite flustered by this offer.

Jack leaned forward to lean on the desk as he wrote out the check, then ripped it out and handed it over. "There ya go."

She took it with trembling fingers and looked at it. "Brokeback Ranch...? Oh, yer the new ranchers, right?"

"That's right, from just outside Sandersville. Hope this makes things a little easier for ya."

She managed a smile. "Well, I'm very grateful, and I'm sure Paul will be over the moon. We gotta leave this place, but...this'll help us start over."

They both smiled back. "Great. Everybody deserves the chance to start over."

A little later, after Claire had shown the check to a beaming Paul, Ennis and Jack left an started up the truck again, heading back home.

"Hey, cowboy?"

"Yeah?"

"Wish I coulda done that fer you, ya know. When you had to leave yer parents' ranch."

Ennis smiled and squeezed Jack's hand. "I know, bud."

* * *

><p>Since it was nearing lunchtime by the time they got back to Sandersville, they decided to pay a visit to their favourite diner and have some lunch. They spent most of the meal talking about what would be involved in venturing into dairy farming. They agreed to host the machine in the barn for now, and then ask around town for someone who could help them to erect a new building for it, and if it went well, maybe also for further equipment. They decided to stick with the one machine for now, see how it goes.<p>

Jack sensed that Ennis was feeling a little overwhelmed by how fast their business seemed to be growing, and he told himself it would be worth it in the end. He didn't want Ennis to lose another home. He also thought, optimistically, that if this new venture took off, and they became successful multi-purpose ranchers, this would maybe deflect any hostility about their relationship that might be floating around. He knew that not everybody would accept them, this was true, but maybe at least they would be left alone, the 'live and let live' attitude.

After a quick word with the manager, who was expressing interest in their meat and wanted to arrange a meeting, they left the diner and headed back to the truck.

Their path was blocked by an older man, probably in his thirties, who Jack had seen sitting near them in the diner. He had brown hair and cold grey eyes. He was wearing rancher's gear (very much like the clothes John Twist wore, in fact) and a scowl on his face.

"Can we help you?" asked Ennis warily.

He didn't speak for a few moments, just looked between them angrily. He was close enough for them to smell his breath, and it soon became clear that he'd been drinking.

"You the pair runnin' the Brokeback Ranch?" he said in a voice filled with venom, spit flying out.

"Who wants to know?" asked Jack, crossing his arms across his chest in a defensive stance.

The man's eyes narrowed. "I hear stuff 'bout the pair at that place. Heard they's queer."

Jack took a sidelong glance at Ennis, who was clearly trying to keep his face impassive, and not let his temper fly.

"I don't see how it's yer business," stated Jack bluntly. "We don't know each other, so just get out of our way, if you don't mind."

"I knew it," he snarled. "Fuckin' queers, takin' over. Livin' out in the open like you got a right. Yer disgustin'."

Jack could practically feel the heat radiating from Ennis, and knew that unless they got away from there swiftly, there would be trouble. He sure didn't want Ennis to get arrested.

"C'mon. Let's go," he whispered, prodding Ennis in the back and trying to manoeuvre them both around the unwelcome stranger.

"I ain't finished with ya yet, queerboy!" The half-drunken yell rang through their ears, and by now Jack's temper was also rearing up.

Jack whirled around. "Listen, you. We came here fer a bit of peace an' quiet. We've dealt with more shit from people like you in the last year than we care to remember. We ain't caused no harm, an' we ain't done nothin' to personally offend you, s'far as I can see. We don't even know yer name, an' you don't know ours. We may be queer, but that don't mean we can't kick yer ass. An' we will if ya bother us again, got it?"

Ennis hadn't seen Jack snap like that without it being directed at him, and now he could appreciate just how strong Jack was. He'd stared the stranger directly in the eye without flinching and read him the riot act without backing down. Jack often called him the strong one, the one who could be leaned on, the one who could stand up for himself and those he loved. But as he watched Jack like this he realised that Jack was strong too, neither of them were weak. He'd had fears that Jack thought he was treated as a wife, or someone who couldn't fight his own battles. This just proved that Jack wasn't weaker than himself in any way; he was just less likely to fly off the handle, only snapping when an incident cut deep, like the hateful words from this man.

Jack's words worked a treat. The man glared for a moment, then slunk away, muttering to himself. Jack was breathing heavily like he'd just run a mile. Ennis hesitated, and then put a tentative hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack?"

"Damn, that felt good." Jack turned to face him and gave a triumphant smile.

Ennis smiled back. "I know I said this yesterday, but...I'm proud o'you rodeo."

Jack shook his head, trying to clear out his angry thoughts, and rubbed his temple. "Shall we?"

"Yup."

Later, on a blanket on the heather-covered hilltop, Ennis sighed and looked at Jack. Their clothes were lying around at random; Jack's display of testosterone back in town had inexplicably aroused him immensely, and as soon as they were lying down, he'd pounced on a delighted Jack to show him how impressed he was.

"You was great back there, ya know," he murmured. Jack opened his eyes and looked back at him.

"Thanks. Felt real good, standin' up fer us like that. He was askin' fer it. The things he said to us back there...I guess I just snapped."

"Funny, I thought I would be the one to lose it with him. You beat me to the punch."

"You're okay with that, right? You don't mind that it was me? I mean...yer the tough one. I sure ain't."

Ennis stroked his arm. "It's okay, rodeo. I was thinkin' that you might think I treated ya like a wife, or like some sort of weaklin'. I'm glad it was you, 'cos it proved to me that yer strong too."

Jack smiled. "I never thought that. I mean, yeah, I take care of the bills an' the phone calls, I do the cookin' an' everythin', but...I never thought ya treated me like a wife. I know ya don't think of me like that. I didn't snap at that guy to prove a point or nothin', I did it 'cos I thought he deserved it, he was insultin' us an' I wasn't gonna take that. I know that what we got ain't wrong, so...I wanted to defend it. Defend us."

With that, he pulled Ennis close to him for a soft kiss, tangling his hand in Ennis's curls. When they broke apart he whispered, "This, right here, is one of the few things in the world that's right. We got love, cowboy, an' that can't be wrong, can it?"

Ennis looked deep into those blue eyes and smiled. "No, it sure ain't, darlin'. You an' me, that's what's right." He laid his head on Jack's chest as the sun caressed their skin.

* * *

><p>On Monday, it was back to work, back to the comfortable routine they'd settled into. Jack was in the office, on the phone to someone, and Ennis was in the stables with the hands, mucking out stalls and brushing the horses. He loved this aspect of working on a ranch; being able to be hands-on with the animals and take care of them himself, it satisfied him immensely. He was truly grateful to Jack for giving him this opportunity, unaware of the fact that Jack thought he was the one who had made this happen. They were grateful to each other, and Ennis knew that this was why they hardly ever argued. What they had was too special to poison with angry words and fights. They always talked things out before their tempers rose too high.<p>

Ennis noticed that Jack's stallion Signal was hovering more and more near Star, their filly. They certainly seemed to like each other and Ennis vaguely wondered if something was going to happen between them. Jack would be over the moon if they foaled; he had confessed to a love of baby animals. Ennis thought it was just another example of Jack's warm, caring heart, and he was utterly charmed by it.

Lucky was swiftly becoming a useful addition to the ranch. He was good at helping them move the cows and he was always on full alert. Ennis knew that blue heelers were good ranch dogs, and he knew that Jack loved Lucky. He still remembered the look on Jack's face when Lucky had jumped out of the box at him on his birthday last year. He loved to see Jack smile.

Calling for a break, he strode off towards the office to see what Jack was up to, while the workers took five minutes. He opened the door to hear Jack talking on the phone.

"Well, it's like I said, we ain't even got our own calves yet, we could be a mighty big risk fer all you know...well, yeah, that's true..." Jack looked up and grinned at Ennis as he entered and leaned against the door, thumbs in his belt loops.

"Well, if yer sure...okay then. When's a good day? May second? Yep, that's good fer us. 12? Sure, sounds good. Alright, we'll see ya then. Bye."

He hung up and sighed happily. Looking up at Ennis, he smiled. "Hey, cowboy."

"Hey," Ennis smiled back, standing up as Jack got up and walked around the desk into his arms.

"Nice of ya to visit me," Jack said, leaning in for a kiss.

Ennis went a little red. "Well," he started, "I called fer a break an' decided to see what my fella was up to." Jack gave a sideways grin and fiddled with his curls. "Who was that on the phone?"

"That, my friend, was a rancher from down near Albany. He's interested in a kind of partnership, see. He wants to come up here an' take a look at our bull. He wants to see if he's suitable fer loanin' to breed with his cows. Saw the flyer in the feed store an' wants to come see us on May the second."

"Really? Optimistic ain't he? We ain't got no proof yet that he's a good bull, we ain't got our own calves yet."

"That's what I was sayin' when ya walked in. He said he heard where we got our bull from, that big ranch up near Atlanta, an' he seemed real impressed. Said he hoped that, as a smaller ranch, we'd be easier to deal with than the guy up there. Wants to loan our bull, breed him with his cows an' fer every calf that meets his standard, he'll pay us good money. He was talkin' $500 fer each one, I'm gonna see if I can barter with him." Jack's eyes sparkled.

Ennis loved this authoritative side to Jack, the side that showed him as someone who was in control, who knew what to do and how to do it. He was overcome with an urge to have Jack inside him, show him a bit more of that side. He quickly whispered in Jack's ear what he wanted, making Jack grin slyly.

"Wait here a sec," he whispered, then ran out of the door and told the workers that the break was up, and that he and Ennis had something important to attend to. He missed the amused glances exchanged; they knew exactly what their bosses were up to.

Back in the office, Jack took Ennis by the hand and led him back towards the house and up the stairs. Before long, the clothes were off and they were falling on the bed together, Jack on top. He kissed his way down Ennis's body, making him shiver, and then took him in his mouth for a few sucks. Ennis grabbed his hair.

"Jack...c'mon Jack...ain't got all day..."

Jack relented and crawled back up, over his lover to lock eyes with him. He reared up onto his knees and prepared himself. He was very surprised when Ennis told him to flip him over. They didn't do that too often. Still, he did as Ennis requested, turning him onto his stomach and up onto all fours, where he shook with anticipation.

Jack grabbed his hips and slowly pushed in, ever mindful of Ennis's relative inexperience with penetration. Once fully sheathed, it didn't take long for him to get a rhythm going, skin lapping together.

"Fuck, Jack...harder!" Ennis growled, struggling to stay on his knees. Jack had his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach, and one wandered down to jerk Ennis off as he felt his orgasm about to erupt.

Jack thrust hard and fast at Ennis's request, feeling how tight he was and how amazing this felt. He was bent low over Ennis's back, buried deep inside him as they both shuddered and gasped for air. Ennis's hands were grabbing fistfuls of the bed sheets as Jack thrust into his prostate again and again.

His vision blurred as he erupted all over Jack's hand, the explosion triggering Jack's own finish behind him. He collapsed onto the bed and Jack followed him, collapsing onto Ennis's back, unable to move. They lay there gasping, a heap of sweaty flesh, a tangle of limbs.

"Is that what ya had in mind?" Jack breathed in his ear.

"You bet."

* * *

><p>The next day at lunch, Jack walked into the kitchen to prepare some lunch for everybody, and he was greeted by the sound of a pitiful whimpering. He looked around, confused. <em>What the hell...? <em>

Following the sound into the living room, he saw Lucky lying down by the fire, curled up and shaking slightly. Jack immediately went to him, cautiously pressing a hand to him. The blue heeler was cold to the touch and Jack grew alarmed. He shot up and sprinted through the kitchen to the back door, yelling Ennis's name.

"Ennis! Where are ya, cowboy?"

Ennis was brushing down Lightning in the stable when he heard Jack's panicked voice. He started walking out of the stable to go and see what the matter was, and practically collided with Jack.

"Woah, steady on there, rodeo, what's goin' on?" He placed his hands on Jack's shoulders as he caught his breath back. Concern overcame him as to why Jack was in this state.

"Ennis, it's Lucky. Somethin's wrong with him, he's whimperin' an' he's cold."

Jack led Ennis back to the house and Ennis examined Lucky himself, before directing Jack to call their vet in Sandersville, Paul Smith. He was a decent man who knew and respected Ennis and Jack for the good people they were. He'd been out to the ranch many times to see and tend to their stock.

In half an hour, they were seated in the waiting room, waiting to be called. When they were, Paul laid Lucky on his examination table and started examining him, Jack scratching Lucky's ears to calm him.

"Well guys," he said eventually, "Seems to me like he's got a stomach bug. Ain't nothin' too bad. He'll live. Mighta caught it from all the dust an' stuff in the stables or barn or somethin'."

They both breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God," said Jack. "I was gettin' real worried 'bout him. He's a good dog."

"Well, ain't no cause to worry, Jack." Paul turned and rummaged through his cabinets, extracting a small bottle of pills. "Put two of these in every one of his meals an' he'll be right as rain in a few days. Come back if he ain't improved by Friday."

"Sure, thanks Paul."

On the drive home, Ennis drove while Lucky curled up in Jack's lap. Paul had given him a shot to tide him over for now, but he would need the pills soon.

Ennis noticed Jack looking worried as he gazed down at Lucky. He took Jack's hand. "He'll be alright, darlin'."

Jack sighed. "I know. I just...he's part of the family. Our family. Gave me a scare."

Ennis squeezed Jack's hand at the word family. His heart ached for the fact that he and Jack couldn't get married legally, show their love for each other to the world and let people know they weren't ashamed. But he honestly couldn't see it ever happening, despite how much they might want it to.

A seed of an idea planted itself in his mind, something that he _could_ do to show Jack his love and devotion. It wouldn't be a legally binding marriage ceremony, but it was surely the next best thing for two men in their situation. He didn't have a clue where to start, though. He'd have to ask someone for help.

Later that evening, Lucky had taken some medication with his food and was now curled up in front of the fire again, this time still and content.

Ennis and Jack were curled up too, on the sofa. Ennis had his feet on the floor but Jack had his up on the sofa, curled up into his body as he leaned his head on Ennis's shoulder. They were watching the first Bond film, Dr No, and were totally engrossed in the plot. They hadn't seen the movie before and were trying to work out the plot as Bond did, figuring out what was going on and who was to blame.

Jack jumped when the tarantula came up on screen. He had known for some time that he was arachnophobic (not that he had ever heard the word, but he knew that spiders made him antsy). Ennis smiled affectionately and placed an arm around Jack's shoulders. Jack snuggled closer to him and calmed down when the scene was over. His hand drifted and found Ennis's when the main characters kissed at the end, interlacing their fingers together. He could get used to this. He hoped that he could get Ennis to watch more romantic movies with him; it was the kind of thing that couples do, he figured.

The film finished and Ennis went to turn off the TV as Jack stretched and yawned. Ennis went back over to him and took his hands, pulling him up.

"I'm gonna get Lucky his food an' water. Meet ya upstairs?" he whispered.

Jack smiled. "You bet."

Ennis walked into the bedroom to find Jack wearing nothing but a smile. The sheets had been folded down to the end of the bed, leaving Jack in all his glory. Ennis gulped and immediately felt his jeans tighten.

"Hey there cowboy," greeted Jack, thoroughly enjoying the effect he was having on his lover. Ennis's eyes raked his body as he stripped on his side of the bed, eager to get to him. Once he was on the bed, he leaned over and kissed Jack deeply, one hand on his cheek, the other in his hair. Jack kissed back eagerly, loving the feel of their tongues sliding together, and the warm wetness inside. He placed his hands on Ennis's waist, pulling him over to lie on top of him as they continued to kiss.

Within minutes, Ennis was sliding slowly into him, sliding home where he belonged. They made love slowly and tenderly, both remembering how good it felt to spend time together, even if it was just watching a movie. It felt special to share it together. They wondered from time to time if it was humanly possible to be happier than they were right now, but with each new day, Jack felt more and more content with his life, he felt that he couldn't ask for more. And somewhere deep inside, he knew Ennis felt the same.

* * *

><p><em>April 24th, 1964<em>

Becky sat on the end of her bed, utterly terrified. She'd made a huge mistake and now she would have to deal with the consequences. She didn't know what on earth to do, but knew she must make a decision soon.

She hadn't meant to end up in the back of that guy's car two weeks ago, it had just happened. He was nice and she'd been missing Andy terribly. She was a young woman and had needs. The guy had been good to her, even driven her home afterwards, both of them unaware of what had just happened.

She'd missed her period a few days afterwards, and she would never forget how scared she was when she'd realised it was late. She prayed that it was just late this month, and that it didn't necessarily mean anything. A visit to her doctor last week proved her wrong. She was nearly two weeks gone and nobody except herself and her doctor knew. She'd had to come up with a creative reason as to why she wouldn't barrel race a few days ago, and why she wouldn't go for a drink afterwards. She knew she couldn't hide this forever. In just a few weeks she would start showing, and the cat would be out of the bag then.

She debated with herself what to do. She had very little money, and she knew that her father was likely to kick her out once he knew. That much was certain. All of her friends still lived with their parents, so that was no good. She was unmarried, so she knew that most of society would shun her, call her a variety of names, no doubt.

There was really only one option left to her – Ennis and Jack. They were the only ones she could think of who would understand, who would be willing to take her in. She hated to intrude on the privacy of their new life together, but she couldn't think what else to do. She sure as hell couldn't go up to Lightning Flat. She knew Rose would welcome her, but...she had vowed to herself that she would never live under the same roof as that man. Especially now, in the condition she was in.

She sighed, resigned to the fact that only her cousin (or cousins, as she affectionately thought of them both) could help her now. She pulled her trunk out of her closet and began packing up her clothes, intending to leave in the middle of the night when her parents were asleep, hopefully avoiding the confrontation that would likely ensue. She would send them a letter when she was far away, and let them decide if they wanted contact.

One thing she did know was that she was sure she could do this. She'd always had a maternal instinct, and she figured that with just a little help here and there she could manage this. She couldn't bring herself to have a termination.

She was packed within the hour and started turning her attention to how she would get to Georgia. She figured that she would have to call them; she could drive but was in no state of mind to, and she didn't have her own vehicle anyway.

She paid no attention when the phone rang downstairs and her father answered it.

"WHAT?" she heard her father yell, and froze. _Shit._

Footsteps thundered up the stairs and towards her room. She braced herself, knowing that he knew.

He banged the door open. "You little slut!" he snarled.

"Daddy..."

"That was Dr Oberman on the phone, he was askin' how my girl's doin'. How she's copin' with her..." he couldn't say the word, didn't want to believe it of her. He knew she wasn't a virgin, but he had placed his hope in her brains that she would always use protection. As it was, they had, it simply hadn't been 100 per cent effective. She'd always been fine up to now, so simply hadn't thought that it might not work, until a week ago at least.

"Daddy, please..."

"I ain't havin' you in this house no more. You ain't my daughter no more."

The irony of that statement was not lost on her, and the impact of it blazed between their eyes. Her jaw set, she folded her arms. "Fine. But I ain't gettin' rid of it neither. I know where I can go. I'm already packed; I was plannin' to leave anyway."

"Get out," her father spat at her. "Get yer stuff then, an' get out. Don't come back."

"I ain't plannin' to," she shot back. She grabbed her trunk and pushed past him. Her mother was just outside the room. She didn't want to lose her daughter, but as a woman felt she should not argue with her husband nor disobey his orders.

"I'm sorry mama," Becky whispered as she passed her, tears gathering at her eyes. She missed Andy more than ever. She knew he would have supported her. She'd contacted the guy she slept with and told him, but his reaction wasn't much better than her father's. He'd called her a few choice names, clearly forgetting that there were two people there that night, and told her he wanted nothing more to do with her.

She managed to find her way to a motel, ironically enough the same one that Ennis and Jack had stayed in when they were here. She felt weird about taking the same room, even though it had been over six months, so she took the one next door. She dumped her stuff in a corner, before flopping onto the bed. She spent a good ten minutes crying before mustering the courage to call the people she considered her best friends. She was unable to tell Jack why her father had kicked her out, and the situation she was in, she was crying so much. He told her to calm down, and that he and Ennis were leaving straightaway to come and get her. She lay back down again to get some sleep, her thoughts fixed on her uncertain future, and the life growing inside her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_April 24th, 1964_

It was nearly ten at night and Ennis and Jack were, as always, curled up on the sofa together watching TV. At the end of the working day they loved to unwind here with a beer, just enjoying the comfortable silence between them. The new milking machine had been set up in a temporary residence in the barn, and they'd talked to a contractor in Sandersville about a new building. Things were coming together nicely.

Jack was preoccupied. One of their hands, Pete, had been ill on Monday when Michael had started working, so had been unaware of the addition. He'd come back to work on Wednesday and had reacted badly. In his words, he could cope with queer employers, but he had issues about a coloured co-worker. Jack had been forced to call him into the office, where he'd explained to him why they had hired Michael; the fact that they could sympathise with his situation.

Pete appeared to remain uncomfortable with the situation, so Jack had told him that if he wanted to leave, he could, but he was welcome to stay if he held his tongue. Pete told Jack he would try as long as he didn't have to interact with Michael directly. Jack told him to run it by Ennis, knowing full well that Pete was intimidated by him. Jack told him that it was up to Ennis how things worked out on the land. He had a feeling that Pete would be too scared of Ennis to complain, so hopefully the boat wouldn't be rocked too much.

His thoughts were swiftly swept away by the film finishing and Ennis starting to kiss his hair, running a hand along his arm. Jack looked up at him, smirking, and soon he was lying back on the sofa with Ennis on top, their limbs weaving together as they kissed slowly.

They'd recently had another phone installed here in the living room, so they didn't have to get up to go to the kitchen every time someone called. It now rang on the side table next to Jack's head; he reached an arm across and picked it up.

"Hello?" he said, craning his head back as Ennis kissed his neck, starting to undo his shirt buttons.

"Jack?"

"Becky? Hey honey, nice to hear from ya." Ennis leaned back over him and kissed him full on the mouth, hands caressing Jack's now-bare chest.

"Jack, I..." She sounded choked up, like she was trying to hold back tears. At this, Jack put a hand on Ennis's chest, silently telling him to stop.

"Becky, you alright? You don't sound so good..."

"I...my daddy, he...he kicked me out. I got nowhere to go." She started sobbing into the phone, and Jack was devastated to hear her like this. Ennis caught the look on his face and became concerned. He sat up and allowed Jack to do the same.

"Yer daddy kicked you out? Why?" he asked, his eyes fixed on Ennis's.

"I...I..." but she was too upset to speak coherently. Jack sighed, clearly understanding that, whatever it was, it was bad, and she was in no state to talk about it just yet.

"Alright. Listen, where are ya?"

"The motel...in Childress where you guys stayed last year. The room next to the one where you guys were...number three," she replied, sniffing and breathing shakily. "I got nowhere to go..."

"It's alright, don't worry. We're comin' to get you." Jack looked back at Ennis, who nodded. Becky was clearly in a bad situation, and if her father had kicked her out, she needed help. "Get some sleep, and get somethin' to eat. Try an' stay there as much as possible. We'll be there as soon as we can, okay? Trust me, we'll be there, an' we're bringin' ya to Georgia. See ya soon, Becky."

"Okay...thanks, Jack."

He hung up and looked at Ennis. "She's got nowhere else to go, Ennis. Somethin' bad's happened, I bet, an' she's got no-one."

Ennis grasped Jack's shoulder. "She's got us, rodeo. She'll be safe here." Jack nodded, relieved.

Jack went over to Bill and Mary's house to let them know that they would be gone for a few days, and asked them to watch the house. Ennis called their foreman, Dave, to tell him what was going on and he agreed to be in charge while they were gone. They trusted him with the ranch and knew it would be okay. The rancher who was interested in their bull wasn't coming until the second of May; they figured they would be back by then.

They then spent some time packing up clothes and essentials for the multi-day trip. Ennis packed a pair of bags for them while Jack made sandwiches and packed the cooler. They'd decided to leave straightaway and get there as soon as possible. As for Lucky, Ennis had somehow managed to get through to him that he needed to stay here and watch over the ranch for them, they left plenty of dog food and water, and when Ennis called Dave he reminded him to make sure Lucky had enough to eat.

Jack packed the cooler into the truck and tarped it down to the truck bed. He then placed the bags Ennis handed to him on the floor as Ennis locked up. They'd given their spare set to Bill to look after while they were gone. Within an hour they were setting off along the dark road, heading west towards Texas. They planned to stop in a few hours, somewhere in Alabama, and take a nap in the truck.

"Sure hope she's gonna be okay..." said Jack, staring out at the darkness before them, his green jacket wrapped tightly around him in the chill of the night; Ennis was wearing the winter jacket Jack had bought him for Christmas.

Ennis moved his right hand off the steering wheel and took Jack's left, squeezing it. "She'll be fine, darlin'. 'Specially once we get to her."

"Yeah..." Jack wracked his brains, trying to figure out what on earth could have happened, but nothing came to mind; he'd never heard her that upset before. She was a strong young woman who had always seemed in total control of herself, and it was clear to him that something big had occurred to mark this change in her behaviour.

* * *

><p>Sometime the next day, they were driving through Louisiana, figuring that they would reach Texas in a couple of days. Jack grew more and more worried about Becky as time went on. He'd called the motel number that morning to check up on her, and she seemed to still be quite upset, but not as hysterical as she had been. She'd evidently had enough time to calm down and get some sleep. Ennis had given up trying to reassure Jack that everything would be alright; Jack always worried about those he loved.<p>

Instead, he turned his mind to the events of the past week. They had successfully used their new milking machines on some of their cows, and had put up a new flyer in the feed store advertising their new product. Jack was of the mind that they should come up with a logo of some sort; something that would identify products in shops as theirs. They could approach butchers in Sandersville, package their meat and sell it. And not only could they sell their milk, but maybe they could create other dairy products from it, cheese and so forth, maybe even ice cream. That was always popular with children, especially during the summer.

As for the logo, Jack had shown Ennis some potential designs, and they both liked the image of a mountain with the word 'Brokeback' curved at the top and 'Ranch' curved along the bottom. It was simple yet somehow was perfect for them.

A few young men had seen the job advert in the feed store and had stopped by to apply. True to the promise they had made themselves, Ennis and Jack had told them at the interview the nature of their relationship. Most of the men who applied were taken aback but said they didn't care as long as they were doing paid work. Money was tight all around, so they couldn't afford to be choosy about whom to work for. One applicant looked thunderstruck when he was told, and immediately walked out of the office, leaving Jack shaking his head. Ennis had been particularly sweet and tender that night, reminding Jack just how much it was worth it.

They hadn't run into their drunken assailant again, but a conversation with Bill and Mary told them that his name was apparently Fred Kane, and he was a known troublemaker. His wife had left him recently because he insulted and threatened her brother, who rumour had it was gay. It left him with an intense dislike of gay people, which explained why he'd acted that way towards Ennis and Jack.

That was another thing. Jack had begun to realise that the term 'queer' was often used as a derogatory term for men like themselves. Apart from Ennis, the only people he'd heard use it were people who wished them ill. That had scared him; that Ennis had used the term up on Brokeback, and probably since. He'd taken his concerns to Ennis, who agreed to try and stop using it, for it always held bad connotations for them, and start saying 'gay' instead. Jack felt more comfortable with that term. He knew that Ennis would do anything to avoid causing friction between them.

Jack was silent as he stared out of the passenger seat window, watching as the landscape rolled by, his mind in two parts; one back home in Georgia, hoping that everything was alright, and the other ahead of them in Texas, with his cousin who needed his help. He had no idea what was going on and couldn't think what it might be, but he knew that he and Ennis would undoubtedly be there for her, no matter what. She needed them, had called for help, and help would come.

Jack's thoughts turned to Ennis. He'd seen a growth in maturity in him over the last six months. Gone was the shy, quiet man who was quick to blow up like a volcano without warning, the man who decided everything with his fists. He was still a little on the quiet side, but he wasn't really shy anymore, and no longer quick to anger. In his place was someone kind and gentle, at least with him, someone who could show his emotions without fear of ridicule. He knew that Jack would never judge him for anything. He could be quite sweet sometimes, and Jack absolutely loved it. He couldn't believe how strong their love felt, even after almost a year.

It was obviously a stark contrast to how he'd been on the mountain. Even as late as August, he'd still been shy about making love with Jack, seemed to lack the confidence to make the first move once they were both in the tent. Jack usually had to coax him into it, and he always enjoyed it, even if he did get flipped over in the end. It was always worth it. They hardly ever did it without facing each other these days; they much preferred to see each other and kiss. It sure felt more intimate that way.

Only one time could Jack recall them being slow and gentle back on Brokeback – their second night together. That, for Jack, was like walking into a dream. It had been everything he had hoped it would be and more. Ennis had been so shy and endearing to him; his heart had melted when he saw Ennis's scared face, knowing what he wanted but being too scared to initiate it. He'd come to Jack, and silently let Jack know what he wanted. Jack had picked up on his nervousness and done most of the work that night, teaching Ennis all those things that a romantic relationship should entail of. Ennis had learnt so much that night and was now able to use that knowledge with confidence.

Jack's mind wandered fully to that night, figuring that it would pass the time well enough. His heart would treasure that night always, the real start of their relationship. He was unaware that next to him, Ennis was also thinking about that night.

* * *

><p><em>Jack lay there in the tent, staring up at the canvas. He honestly didn't know if Ennis would come to him tonight, even after he'd basically said that this 'thing' between them could continue, if only for the summer. He'd just have to wait and see, knowing that Ennis would have to come to him under his own steam; he couldn't force him.<em>

_He thought back to the night before. Why had he enjoyed being taken so roughly like that? It had hurt like hell and he'd been sore for most of the day, yet it had felt incredible to have Ennis inside him like that. His tough, silent exterior and calm, sometimes sweet interior was a combination that had completely swept Jack off his feet. A strong feeling was building inside him, something he'd never felt before but knew it was what he'd been looking for. He'd had these thoughts for a year, after all. _

_He'd had to lie to Ennis about being queer. He knew that if he didn't, that would be it; Ennis would want nothing more to do with him and that would be the end of it. Jack wanted to know more, wanted to experience more, and only with Ennis. _

_What he felt for Ennis...he hadn't felt that about Joel, and certainly not about Jimbo down in Texas. Joel truly had been a drunken mistake, and while it had stirred a new awareness in him, it hadn't felt anything like last night. And Jimbo...a product of confusion if nothing else._

_He was certain of the feelings that were growing in his heart. But at the same time, he had to resign himself to the fact that even if Ennis reciprocated these feelings, their affair was only to last until September, the end of the summer. He had to make the most of this time. _

_He heard soft footsteps approaching the tent, and his heart skipped a beat. Was it true? He turned his head when he saw movement in the corner of his eye. Ennis was approaching the tent slowly._

_Jack sat up as Ennis crouched just inside the tent, his hat between them like a barrier, the only thing protecting him from what might happen. Jack placed a hand gently on his forearm, stroking his thumb across it in an attempt to comfort him._

_Jack could see the fear in his eyes. He was clearly scared of this 'thing' that had been created between them without warning. Jack knew in his heart that Ennis had never been in this situation before, and was scared of the unknown. His heart melted with this new feeling inside him as he peered up into Ennis's face, his eyes slightly hooded. The firelight was casting an amber glow over them both that could only be described as...well...romantic. It was the perfect setting for a night like this._

_Jack gently removed Ennis's hat from his shaking hands and placed it aside. Ennis was unable to meet his eyes for more than a second; instead he kept sneaking glances down at Jack's bare chest, taking it all in, and perhaps a glance or two down lower, at his jeans._

_Ennis's nervousness filled Jack with empathy. He so wanted this night to be good for them both, and that would only happen if Ennis relaxed. So he gently brought his hand up to Ennis's cheek and caressed it, then moved it to the back of his neck to bring him close. It was time for them to move to the next step of their fledgling relationship. Jack brought his other hand up around Ennis's neck and then brought his face up close, nearer and nearer to Ennis's lips._

_When their noses were touching, Jack opened his mouth and leaned in, letting Ennis come to him on his own. Ennis finally gave in and opened his own mouth, letting their lips finally meet. The kiss was tender and sweet, yet a little awkward due to lack of practice. But all in good time._

_They broke apart with their faces still close, a single strand of saliva connecting their lips._

_It broke as Ennis whispered, "I'm sorry..." clearly embarrassed about his hesitation and nervousness. Jack didn't mind in the slightest; Ennis had nothing to apologise for._

"_It's alright..." he whispered. He had all night to get Ennis to relax and all the patience in the world. "It's alright..." He nodded slightly at Ennis and brought his head to rest on his chest, pulling Ennis's body down with him as he lay back on the bedroll. _

_Jack held Ennis in his strong arms and let Ennis get accustomed to this closeness, this intimacy. Ennis ran his hands along Jack's bare chest gently as if he were made of the most fragile glass, and Jack rubbed his forehead just as gently. Ennis occasionally ducked his head to kiss at Jack's chest, and in due time sought Jack's lips willingly. Jack kissed him again as he rolled them both over, until he was on top of Ennis. _

_Jack leaned down to claim Ennis's mouth again, and this time Ennis responded much more enthusiastically. They kissed passionately for a few minutes, and then Jack finally broke away._

"_Ennis..." he whispered, gently fingering the first few buttons on Ennis's shirt, looking into his eyes. "Can I?"_

_Ennis's eyes were dark and unreadable, but he nodded slowly. "Yeah..." Jack reared up onto his knees, straddling Ennis as he steadily undid the buttons, pulling the material out of his jeans. Ennis was wearing an undershirt but Jack could see the outline of his muscles, the ones that he'd secretly admired for days. He placed his hands on Ennis's shoulders and encouraged him to sit up._

_Ennis did so, shyly taking off the material and allowing Jack to pull off his undershirt. When it was off over his head Jack gazed at Ennis's chest, running his hands gently over it._

"_So beautiful," he whispered. He leaned forward and nuzzled into the blonde hair, feeling how soft it was. He saw Ennis's hands moving and looked up. Ennis's hands were making their shaky way to his own chest, taking his cue from Jack._

_Jack sat back up and looked at him encouragingly. "Go on, it's okay..."_

_Face filled with concentration, Ennis ran his trembling hands over the dark patches of hair on Jack's chest, feeling the texture. Jack moved his own hands down to his rodeo buckle and met Ennis's eyes._

"_Alright?"_

_Ennis seemed to know what Jack was asking and bit his lip nervously. He'd never seen another man naked before, had certainly never seen another man hard before, and the bulge in Jack's jeans spoke for itself. He nodded, unable to speak._

_Jack undid his buckle slowly, eyes fixed on Ennis for his reaction, undid the buttons and pulled the zipper down. He then sat back on his ass to get his jeans over his hips. Ennis blushed when he saw Jack's erection, but then became distracted by the fact that Jack was cut. He'd heard about that, but it didn't repulse him, in fact it made him feel sorry for Jack._

_Jack was watching him. "You okay?"_

"_Uh, yeah..."_

"_You wanna...?" he gestured to Ennis's own jeans, where a wet spot had long since appeared. Ennis's face went even redder, but as if his fingers acted on their own, he felt them move down to his own buckle, and before he realised it, his own jeans were down around his hips. He was having trouble looking at Jack while being so exposed, he was feeling very self-conscious. _

_Jack just smiled. Ennis in all his glory was a fine sight to behold, and he gently pulled Ennis's boots off his feet so Ennis could get his jeans off. They joined the pile of clothes in the corner and Jack gently pushed Ennis onto his back, lying on top of him again. He knew that no way was Ennis ready for penetration, and he doubted that he could do it again so soon after his first time._

_Instead, he started rubbing his hips against Ennis's in a slow, gentle rhythm, kissing Ennis all over his face and whispering to him how beautiful he was. Ennis didn't have the words to respond in kind but held Jack close and responded to his kisses. Their groins were locked together and they knew it wouldn't be long. They were both painfully hard and without even thinking about it, Ennis began thrusting up against Jack, who was delighted with this response._

_The combination of the thrusting, the rubbing and the slow, tender kisses were enough to make them climax simultaneously, in what was the best orgasm they'd ever experienced. _

_From that night on, the two young cowboys forged a connection that would never be broken; the new feelings inside them grew stronger by the day, until one day in late August when they could finally put a name to them: love. _

* * *

><p>At last, they reached Childress, Texas at around 1 in the morning. Jack was eager to get to Becky and make sure she was alright. It was all Ennis could do to hold his hand in the truck, grip it firmly to calm him. He knew by now that Jack was quite protective of Becky; saw her as something of a sister after their years growing up together. It occurred to Ennis that maybe the presence of a woman on the ranch would deflect any rumours that might be floating around.<p>

He didn't know why Becky's father had thrown her out, but now he could see what Jack had meant when he'd said that he was like his brother, Jack's father. He hoped to hell that her father hadn't raised his hand to her; both he and Jack would be over there straightaway with the first shotgun that came to hand. Hitting a woman was something that you just didn't do.

Jack gripped back at Ennis's hand, trying to calm his nerves and concentrate on what Becky would do once they got her home and on her feet. He felt like it would be pushing it to ask her to cook or clean, simply because of her gender. Then again, he did those jobs and he'd never felt like a wife or anything, but that was probably because he only spent the mornings in the office; he spent the afternoons out in the fields with Ennis.

Maybe he could ask her to do the cooking and cleaning. He'd sure love to spend more time outside on the land, and she had a decent sized brain; perhaps he could teach her the books.

He couldn't think too much right now. His mind kept drifting to the young woman in question, and exactly why and how she had ended up in this predicament.

Ennis finally pulled up at the motel they'd spent time in last year. He parked up outside number three where Becky had told them she was. Jack jumped out of the truck and went straight to the door.

He knocked a few times, trying to hear movement, but no answer.

"Becky? It's us," he called. By this time Ennis had joined him, and he also tried knocking.

"She might be asleep."

"What do we do? We gotta make sure she's okay."

Ennis bit his lip. "Can't believe I'm suggestin' this, but...is it locked? Maybe we could, uh..."

"Just go in? It's alright, I ain't pegged her as the type to sleep naked, you know." Jack smirked. Then he twitched at that thought. She was _family._

He took hold of the handle and gently turned it; it was unlocked. Jack slowly opened the door to the room.

Becky was lying on her side, curled up, fast asleep with her arms hugging a pillow. From the looks of it, the pillow seemed to be damp with tears. The bedside light was still on.

Jack looked back at Ennis, an expression of sorrow on his face. Ennis pressed a hand to his back. "Come on," he whispered.

They approached the bed as quietly as they could. Jack slowly lowered himself to sit on the edge on the side she was laying, and Ennis sat next to him, facing him so that they had to twist themselves sideways to see her.

Jack gently shook her shoulder. "Becky?"

She stirred, her face scrunching up in discomfort, and she gave a small tired moan. It was obvious that she was feeling drained by what had happened. They didn't yet know what else was going on to make her feel like this.

Her bright green eyes opened blearily, and she looked up at the figures before her. A pair of bright blue eyes beneath a black hat, and an equally concerned-looking pair of deep brown eyes beneath a tan hat.

_Ennis and Jack._

She looked up at them both, a mixture of happiness and woe in her heart. "I..."

"Come here," Jack whispered, coaxing her into a sitting position. She slowly sat up and rubbed her forehead, feeling groggy. She knew in her heart that they would come for her, like a pair of knights in shining armour, yet she was nervous as to how they would take her news.

She looked between them; they both had a hand on one of her shoulders. Within seconds all three of them were falling into a group hug, them holding her tight and reassuringly, her gripping on for dear life and willingly taking the comfort they were offering. Ennis and Jack had one hand saved for each other, gripping tight.

They broke apart after what felt like an eternity, reluctant to let go. Ennis whispered, "What happened? Why did yer daddy...?"

She swallowed hard; she wasn't quite prepared to tell them her big news, it was a life-changing event after all. She didn't think they would turn her away, but she didn't know if two young men like themselves were ready to have a pregnant woman in their midst, and later on, a baby. A screaming baby, no less. It would change their lives just as much as hers if they let her stay. All she knew was that she needed to get away from Texas, and they were the only chance she had. Maybe she could find a place of her own in Georgia; she knew they would help her nonetheless, even if they couldn't put a roof over her head.

She had a lump in her throat and couldn't speak. "I..." she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head.

Whatever had happened to her, Ennis and Jack could see that it had sent her into a bit of a shock. They both remembered last September, when John Twist arranged to have them killed in the dead of night, and the effect it had had on Jack. How he had gone into shock and was unable to respond to anything. Ennis had looked after him then, and they could now do the same for Becky. They had to let her open up to them in her own time.

Jack put his hands on her shoulders. "S'alright. Don't worry. You don't gotta say nothin' just now. Get some more sleep, okay? Me an' Ennis need some shut-eye too. We'll come an' get ya in the mornin', okay?"

She sniffed and nodded. She was immensely grateful to them for standing up and trying to do right by her. Ennis turned off the light as she lay back down, hugging the pillow once more.

* * *

><p>After getting themselves a room and bringing in their bags, Ennis and Jack stripped and flopped onto the bed next door, which happened to be the same room they'd taken when they were here last year. It felt like a lifetime ago; so much had changed since then. Becky's calls over the last six months told them that the men who had attacked Jack had fled town soon afterwards, and hadn't been seen since, despite the efforts of the sheriff to catch them, and the statement that Ennis and Becky had given. Jack hadn't even thought about it while they had been preparing this trip; he'd been too caught up in getting to Becky. But now he was glad that the men had disappeared.<p>

Jack rolled onto his side and looked at Ennis, who was staring at the ceiling.

_Does he have any idea how beautiful he is?_ Jack thought to himself. The sight of Ennis never failed to take his breath away. He felt incredibly lucky to have someone like him, even if Ennis couldn't see it in himself. Jack knew that Ennis had never considered himself good-looking, and it was all Jack could do to keep reminding him that he was very much wanted, just as much as Jack knew that he was wanted.

"Ennis," he whispered, gazing at his lover.

Ennis turned his head. "Hmm?" His hand automatically rose up from the bed to stroke Jack's cheek.

Jack smiled. "C'mere." He opened his arms and drew Ennis in, kissing him softly on the lips, then on his cheeks and forehead. He felt Ennis wrap his own arms around him as he responded to the kisses.

"Jack..." he whispered between kisses.

"Yeah, sweetheart?"

Ennis leaned in close. "I want ya inside me," he breathed in Jack's ear. Jack paused. Ennis didn't bottom often, only now and then, and as much as Jack loved to be inside him he was often too nervous to ask. He always waited until Ennis should request it.

"You sure?" he whispered back.

"Yeah."

Jack pulled back to look at him and smiled slightly. "You got it." He rolled onto his back and pulled Ennis over him, telling him with his eyes what the desired position was.

_I want ya to ride me._

Ennis positioned himself over Jack and passed him the lube. Jack wasted no time in slicking himself up while Ennis watched with hungry eyes. Jack tossed the tube aside and met Ennis's eyes, helping him into position as he spread his cheeks and lowered himself down, until Jack was fully sheathed inside him. It was an interesting feeling; to be on top of Jack yet having Jack inside him. It sure felt different than being the total bottom.

Jack reached up and interlaced their fingers together as he began to thrust upwards slowly, ever mindful of Ennis's lack of experience at being receptive. He would only go at the pace Ennis set.

Ennis's eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open as the feeling washed over him, the incredible feeling of being filled by his Jack. Back on Brokeback, he'd had his doubts when Jack told him how good it felt, despite the pain. But by now he could see for himself what he'd meant. Neither of them really felt pain anymore during sex, they were both used to it now.

Jack continued to thrust eagerly as Ennis's muscles clamped around him. Their skin lapped together and they were sweating profusely, Jack's head sinking deep into the pillow. Ennis leaned forward over him and kissed him hard, drawing his tongue out and sucking on it. Jack had a hand on Ennis's erection and was stroking it in time with his thrusts. Ennis's free hand was tangling in Jack's hair as they kissed and rocked together, feeling the fireworks about to explode.

Ennis finally spasmed and spilled into Jack's hand and he trembled all over. The feeling went straight to where Jack completed him and caused Jack to go over the edge too as they moaned into each other's mouths.

Ennis collapsed onto Jack and they breathed heavily in unison, Jack shifting a little so he could pull out and then flop back down again onto the bed.

"I love ya," he breathed into Ennis's ear, seeing the curls flutter under his breath.

"Love ya too," came the barely audible response.

The next morning, the three of them got some breakfast in the same diner where they'd first seen Becky last year. They were planning to be on the road by ten.

As for the lady in question, Becky looked tired and her eyes were still bloodshot from all her crying. Both Ennis and Jack were surprised when she refused coffee and ordered juice instead. She sure looked like she needed coffee and Jack knew she loved the stuff.

Unwilling to put any pressure on her, Ennis and Jack talked to each other and let her sit in silence if she wanted to. So many thoughts were running through her head and she wondered how long it would be before they finally spilled out. She hadn't said anything but early that morning she'd been awoken with morning sickness. She'd always hated throwing up in the past when she got ill, and now it was likely to stick around for the majority of the next eight and a half months. She sure hoped Ennis and Jack would take her in. She couldn't do this on her own.

After breakfast they loaded up the truck again. Fortunately, the truck Jack had bought from Tom's work friend had a back seat, so they were able to set Becky up there. They put a few blankets in there and told her to try and get some more sleep, and she was immensely grateful to them for looking after her. They then started the long drive back to Georgia. If they stuck to schedule they would be back in time to see that rancher who was interested in their bull. They both had high hopes for this deal, and for everything else they were planning for the ranch. Becky heard them talking about all of these things and hoped her news wouldn't throw a spanner in the works.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_May 1st 1964_

It was almost 9pm when they finally got back to the ranch, and Ennis and Jack were glad to be home.

The journey had been pretty uneventful; Becky had spent most of it sleeping, huddled in the blankets they had given her. Luckily for her, her companions decided that the truck was no place for a lady to spend the night, so they'd been sleeping in motels. This also meant that they remained unaware of her morning sickness.

Often, while they were driving, Becky would just lie there with her eyes closed; they often became warm and slightly weepy, which she surmised must be a pregnancy symptom. She would overhear their conversations about the ranch. She hadn't yet had the chance to visit since they'd moved in; she couldn't exactly risk the possibility of her father and uncle knowing their location. But from the sounds of it, things seemed to be going well. They'd already told her about their foray into dairy, and she overheard them talking about some rancher near Albany who wanted to take a look at their bull and maybe loan him for breeding purposes.

She was pleased for them; they'd been through a lot since last August, and she thought it was about damn time they caught themselves a lucky break.

Speaking of Lucky, the day after Jack's birthday in October, he'd called her excitedly to tell her about Ennis's gift of a young blue heeler pup, and by the sounds of it, Jack was completely smitten by the bundle of fur. By all accounts, he was becoming a good ranch dog, yet Jack had reassured her that he wasn't snappy or anything, perfectly sweet towards his humans. Becky wondered vaguely if he would be able to tell about her pregnancy; she'd heard that dogs had a sixth sense when it came to things like that.

Jack kept giving her worried glances in the rear-view mirror. He was very concerned by how much she was sleeping, and hoped that once they got her home she would return to normal. Space wasn't an issue, they had three guest rooms after all, and he and Ennis were of the opinion that she could stay as long as she wanted to. It wasn't in their nature to turn someone away who needed help; they knew all too well how it felt. At least Becky knew and accepted, even supported their relationship.

Jack went through in his mind the people they knew who knew and accepted them, aside from Becky. There was his mother, obviously, who had been of great help. Cecilia and Tom had always been supportive. And after K.E's visit earlier that year, it seemed like he was slowly coming around to the idea. There was Andy, even if he hadn't been heard from for a while. At least he wouldn't go flapping his mouth about his ex-girlfriend's cousin.

Here in Georgia, they had their four hands and Dave, who were all decent men, even if Pete did harbour bad feelings towards Michael. There were their neighbours Bill and Mary, who had taken them under their wing, and bringing up the rear was their vet Paul, and their doctor, Rick Hardeman.

They had more friends than Jack had realised, even hoped for. And he knew that Ennis was aware of the fact that even though people knew about them, the world hadn't come crashing down around them. Sure, they were always going to encounter people like his father, Aguirre, those bastards in Texas and Fred Kane, but at least they had friends to fall back on. And he and Ennis had vowed to each other that they would at least try to keep each other safe.

Jack finally drove the truck up the driveway and parked. Becky was awake but looked groggy. He and Ennis exchanged a look.

"Becky? We're home."

She sat up, blinking and taking in the house, looming up in the darkness.

"Looks better in daylight," Jack commented. He and Ennis got out of the truck. Ennis went around to the truck bed and started gathering up their bags, including Becky's trunk. Jack went to Becky's door and helped her out, where she started yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Don't worry; once ya get in one of these beds you'll sleep like a log," Jack assured her. Within the first few months of their residence, they had replaced things that were old and no longer fit for use. A few kitchen appliances had been replaced, as had all the beds upstairs. They'd kept one guest room as a twin; Cecilia's two children had used those when they'd visited with their mother. That left two doubles, and the beds, like the master, were like sinking into heaven for a tired person. Jack knew she would get a good night's sleep here.

They trudged into the house and Becky looked around. "This looks real nice, you guys," she whispered.

"We'll give ya a full tour once yer up to it." Jack's words were interrupted by Lucky padding down the stairs and barking softly at them, his attention drawn by the new arrival.

"Hey Lucky, c'mere," Jack said, clapping his hands together. Lucky wandered over and went straight to Becky. He sniffed her hand and let her pet him; Becky smiled.

"Becky, this is Lucky. Lucky, meet Becky."

"He's lovely."

"Sure is. You wanna hit the hay?"

Becky nodded.

Jack went into the kitchen to prepare overnight food for Lucky. Ennis took Becky, the bags and her trunk upstairs and showed her the bathroom and to the guest rooms. She chose the one nearest the bathroom; she hoped he wouldn't ask why just yet.

While Becky got herself prepared for bed, Ennis went downstairs and over to Lucky.

"Keep an eye on her, boy," he whispered, looking into Lucky's eyes. Lucky brought a paw up to Ennis's arm in apparent understanding and went upstairs, and then Ennis took Jack up to bed.

Becky lay on her back, making the most of it while she could. She'd left her door slightly ajar in case of an emergency, and looked over when Lucky came in.

"Hey, boy." She patted the bedspread next to her and Lucky jumped up. He looked straight at her, then down at her stomach. Becky knew straightaway he could tell.

"You know, don't you?" she whispered. She'd heard that blue heelers could be very protective of their owners, and Lucky's presence calmed her. He gently prodded her stomach with his nose and curled up next to it, as if in an effort to keep it warm. Becky smiled and fell asleep. Down the hall, Ennis and Jack were doing the exact opposite.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ennis and Jack left Becky in bed and crept quietly downstairs to make breakfast. At least it was a Saturday and they would be on their own today. Jack was busy making eggs and bacon while Ennis made toast, when Becky wandered in, followed by Lucky who started eyeing the bacon.<p>

"Hey guys," she said sleepily. She was still in her nightie and dressing gown, and her long strawberry blonde hair was all over the place.

"Hey," they greeted back, looking over.

"You okay?" asked Jack. She nodded and sat down.

"Feel better after sleepin' in that bed," she smiled.

"Told ya. You want some coffee?" offered Jack.

"Um, no thanks." She knew that caffeine was inadvisable in this condition.

Ennis and Jack exchanged a look, and then Ennis got her a glass of orange juice from the fridge for her, which she took gratefully.

The cowboys got breakfast together and they all dug in. Becky found herself ravenous; whether it was from her pregnancy or the stress of everything she didn't know. They were glad to see that she had her appetite in full force. That was a good sign.

After the meal, Jack exchanged another look with Ennis and a nod, and then leaned forward.

"Becky? You wanna tell us what's goin' on?"

She got a nervous look on her face, and then sighed. She couldn't hide it forever. "Okay."

She wrapped her hands around her glass and looked down. "Thing is...I, uh..." She bit her lip. This was harder to do than she'd thought.

"What is it, honey?"

She looked up at them both. Her lip trembled. "I...I'm pregnant."

They both sat in stunned silence. This was probably the last thing they'd expected to hear. "You're...you're pregnant?" Jack repeated, dumbstruck.

She nodded and tears filled her eyes. She was scared they'd turn her away, even though she knew in her heart that they weren't like that.

"Aw, come on...don't cry..." Jack leaned forward and took hold of one hand; Ennis did the same.

"I'm sorry, I just...I just don't know..."

"What are ya gonna do?"

She looked up at them with a determined expression. "I'm gonna do it. Gonna keep it an' raise it."

Jack ran his tongue along his bottom lip nervously. He let go of her hand and stood up. Ennis also let go and looked at Jack, confused.

Jack turned to face her. "I gotta ask...why did ya call us?"

"I was already plannin' to leave, when my doctor called my daddy an' told him. I don't have no friends that can take me in. You two were the only people I could think of. I thought you'd understand..."

"Understand?" said Jack in disbelief. "Look, Becky, we'll support you, you know that. But what made ya think we'd understand? Ain't like we got a lot of experience with things like this."

"An' I have?" Becky stood up with her arms folded, and Ennis soon became aware, once again, of the kind of temper Twists could have.

"I'll tell ya why I thought you'd understand. The guy who got me pregnant was a rodeo guy I met a few weeks ago. I didn't mean to end up in the back of his car, it just happened. An' I know that you two didn't plan on fallin' in love on Brokeback, it just happened. What I did was totally on impulse. I thought it was a _one shot thing._" She knew the impact of those words. "Instead, I end up havin' my life changed for good. That one night will impact the rest of my life. People would shun me for it, call me names. My father disowned me. I'm tryin' to make the best of things. Sound familiar, Jack? Are you tryin' to tell me you don't know how that feels?"

There was silence in the room. Both Ennis and Jack were aware that Becky was right; their situations did have some fundamental similarities, just like when they compared their situation to Michael and others like him. The circumstances were different, but at the core, the two situations were pretty much the same.

Jack's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yer right. When ya put it that way...I guess we do understand." He walked over to Ennis and put a hand on his shoulder, which Ennis covered with his own hand. Jack looked at Becky. "If yer sure you can do this, see this through, then me an' Ennis are gonna be right behind ya every step of the way. Right, Ennis?"

"Yeah, you bet. Ain't right to let a woman deal with somethin' this big on her own."

Becky smiled. "Thank you. I'm sure I can do it, I'm just gonna need a little help, that's all."

"No problem. Just tell us what ya need an' we'll do our best."

Becky came around the table to them and hugged Jack, and then pulled Ennis up and hugged him. They were careful not to squeeze her too tight.

"Well, the room you was sleepin' in is yours, if you want it. Maybe we can put a nursery up in one of the others." Jack's eyes lit up at the prospect.

"Sure. Yer gonna be uncles, after all," Becky smiled happily. Ennis and Jack went red and tried to keep the smiles off their faces.

"Listen, I uh...I'm gonna need to go into town as soon as possible. Get myself registered with a doctor an' everythin'."

"Sure, I'll drive ya," said Jack.

"Uh, Jack...that guy's comin' by today, the one from Albany who wants to look at our bull. I can drive Becky, you should see to him."

Jack knew that Ennis wasn't so comfortable in dealing with customers; he didn't have the confidence and didn't consider himself as smart as Jack. But Jack had every faith in him and knew he could do it.

Becky sensed that they needed some alone time and went upstairs to shower and dress.

Jack turned to Ennis and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Ennis, I think it's best if I go. I'm direct family, after all. I know Becky considers you family, but apart from Rick I don't think them at the doctor's office will. You'll be fine."

"I dunno Jack...I ain't so good with customers like you. What if I mess up?"

Jack gripped his shoulders. "You ain't gonna. I got faith in you, cowboy. He already wants to loan our bull, you just gotta show him to him, point out his good points, maybe show him the cows, sing his praises, you know? You know the stock better than anyone. I believe in you, sweetheart." He leaned forward and kissed Ennis firmly. "You can do it, cowboy."

Ennis looked deep into Jack's love-filled eyes, trying to draw strength from him, and swallowed nervously. "Okay Jack, I'll try."

"There ya go. It'll be fine, trust me."

A little later, Jack and Becky left for town and Ennis went out to the stables to see the horses, trepidation filling him up, hoping that Jack was right to have faith in him.

* * *

><p>A truck pulled up outside the house and Ennis grew nervous. He stood up and wiped his hands on his jeans, trying to calm himself. He knew he wasn't as good at this as Jack was, but he could at least try because Jack had faith in him. He tried to keep in mind everything Jack had told him.<p>

The knock on the front door came and he opened it to see a big burly man, probably in his forties or maybe fifties. It was clear that he was one of those big-shot cattle ranchers, for he wore a suit and Ennis suspected he had an ego to match his size.

"Um, howdy sir," Ennis greeted, trying to keep his nerves in check.

"Good afternoon," replied the man. "Samuel Peterson. Are you Mr Twist or Mr Del Mar?"

"Del Mar. Jack's got business in town, might not be back for a bit yet. I'm guessin' yer the guy from Albany?"

"Yes, I spoke to Mr Twist on the phone about a partnership with you concerning your bull."

"That's right. You wanna come in? Or you wanna go see the bull first?"

"I'm on a schedule; best if I go straight to the bull and look him over."

Ennis could tell that this man had been well educated; had probably gone to the best schools. The way he spoke was certainly different to how he and Jack spoke. He tried not to feel intimidated.

He directed Samuel to meet him outside around the back of the house. He then led him over to the stables, knowing that they would have to ride to the fields. Ennis felt a surge of pride as they walked across the property; all of this belonged to him and Jack. They had built this up together and it was their home.

Ennis saddled up Lightning and told Samuel to take his pick of horses. He secretly hoped he wouldn't choose Signal; that was Jack's horse. Fortunately for him, he didn't. He chose Star, the filly that Signal seemed to be interested in. It was a strange sight to see a man in a suit mount a horse.

Ennis led Samuel over to the fields, where the bull was being kept separate from the cows; they were all grazing. They dismounted near where the bull stood and walked over.

"Here he is," said Ennis. He remembered what Jack had said about "singing the praises" of this bull to persuade Samuel it would be a good idea, and tried to think about what he could say.

"He's a fine specimen," commented Samuel, looking closely at him with interest.

Ennis swallowed. _You can do this. _"Well, uh...you know he came from that big ranch near Atlanta, right? They got a real good reputation for livestock."

"Indeed," Samuel agreed. "And to be honest, I thought it might be easier to deal with a smaller ranch like this than something so...complex. I would have had to go through a lot if I went to them."

"That's true," said Ennis. "It was a lotta hassle, Jack said. Worth it though if the calves are of good quality."

"Absolutely. Are all of your cows impregnated?"

"Yep. S'all goin' well. Calvin's in October. We'll know then fer sure if it's been worth it. Maybe it's just me, but...I think it'd be worth yer time breedin' him with yer cows." Ennis shuffled his feet. He was feeling very out of his depth without Jack.

But that wasn't to last for long. He heard hooves approaching and turned to a vision. Jack was riding up on Signal towards them; black hat flapping as he rode, blue eyes alight with life and happiness, and a grin on his face.

"Hey Jack," said Ennis. If Samuel hadn't been there he would have greeted Jack with a big kiss, but that wasn't an option unfortunately. Jack dismounted and clapped him on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Hey cowboy, I take it this is Mr Peterson?"

"Yes, nice to meet you Mr Twist." He offered his hand.

Jack shook it, salesman determination and tenacity firmly in place. "So, whaddaya think of our bull?"

"He certainly seems to be what you described. Your partner was telling me about the cows and where this specimen came from. He sure looks promising..." Samuel looked over at the bull once again. "I've decided. Mr Twist, Mr Del Mar, I'd like to formally offer a breeding partnership; your bull to my cows."

"Done," said Jack as he shook his hand again. "You wanna come back to the office?"

"Actually, I'm on a tight schedule, so perhaps I could come back on Tuesday to start proceedings?"

"Sure, come on by whenever."

As soon as the horses were put away and Samuel had left the stables to leave, Jack swept Ennis into his arms and planted a firm kiss on his lips. It was the kind of kiss that made Ennis dizzy.

"Woah, what was that for?" he breathed, his arms around Jack's waist.

"You did it, that's what! You swayed him! We got us some more business thanks to you!" Jack cupped Ennis's face with his hands. His eyes were shining and dimples were stretching his mouth.

Ennis knew there was no point in arguing the finer points, such as the fact that Samuel was already interested and was probably on the verge of making it official anyway. He was secretly pleased that he'd made some sort of contribution to the business side of things. He smiled and kissed Jack again, slow and soft.

"How'd it go at the doctor's?"

"Fine. Rick registered her as his patient; said it was easier since he's got us down already an' she's livin' with us. She's sleepin' right now; he said she'd do a lot of that. Ain't a right lot we can do for her, she's gotta take care of herself." He paused, and then smiled. "Wanna get some lunch? Maybe see if there's a movie on?"

Ennis smiled back. "Sure, darlin'."

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend passed without much event. Becky could no longer hide her morning sickness since Ennis and Jack awoke so early, and more than once she'd drawn their attention with the sound of retching. They were often there to hold her hair back and give her some water, and she was very grateful for the support.<p>

Rick had given her a few pregnancy leaflets and pamphlets to look through to gain some idea of what to expect, and over the weekend she had been looking through them. Ennis and Jack had joined her out of curiosity, which found them in the living room on Sunday evening when there was nothing on TV. Ennis and Jack were on the sofa and Becky was in the armchair they'd put in a few months into their residence here when they started having company. Earlier in the day Jack had dragged Ennis into town to find an ottoman for her so she could put her feet up.

Jack was looking through a leaflet about the actual labour, and felt slightly queasy at how gruesome it sounded. He knew that labour was a messy business; both he and Ennis had seen it on their families' ranches, but to think about it in context with his cousin...it didn't sound good. He found a photograph of afterbirth and abruptly tossed the leaflet aside. He remembered the first time he'd seen a cow give birth and had seen the afterbirth himself.

"Huh," started Becky. "Says here my taste buds are gonna go haywire soon. There's gonna be foods I won't be able to look at or smell without feelin' sick, an' I'm gonna start cravin' specific foods. Wonder what I'll get? Knowin' my luck it'll be somethin' I hate."

"Well, when that does start, let me know so's I know what to make ya to eat," commented Jack as he looked over at the leaflet Ennis was reading; it was a basic outline of what to expect from each section of the pregnancy, known as trimesters.

"These first few months ain't gonna be much 'cept throwin' up. Stuff really starts happenin' after, 'bout August. When are ya due again?"

"Rick said 'bout the second of January. That's the fortieth week but it's never dead on, he said. Due for a twelve week scan on July 4th, actually."

"Independence Day? That's somethin' ain't it?" said Jack.

"Yeah. You guys got any plans for that by the way?"

"Um..." Ennis and Jack looked at each other. Their last July 4th had been spent up on Brokeback. They'd sat around camp listening to the distant boom of fireworks and seeing the glow on the horizon, and then they had retired to the tent and made fireworks of their own. But now they were together, they could celebrate properly.

"Dunno. Ain't put much thought to it, to tell ya the truth. If you've got yer scan, though, I think we'd like to see that," Jack smiled.

Becky smiled back. "Sure. Yer both welcome to come an' see fer yerselves. It's a Saturday too; we can go into town afterwards an' see if there's anythin' goin' on. There might be a parade or somethin'. Whaddaya think?"

"Sure, sounds good. Might be fun." Ennis nodded in agreement. It would be fun to go out and spend the day with Jack and Becky.

The sound of the phone ringing shook him from his thoughts. Jack picked up.

"Brokeback Ranch, Jack speakin'." A few seconds of silence. "Oh, hey Michael, what's up?"

As Jack listened down the phone, his brow furrowed and he chewed his lip nervously. "So...they just broke in? What happened...? Oh, Jesus...how about you an' yer family? Well that's somethin'. I dunno what to tell ya except...stick together. That's all ya can do. Let us know how it goes, alright? You still comin' in tomorrow? Okay. Yep, see ya."

He hung up and rubbed his jaw.

"What did he say?"

Jack sighed. "You know that Ku Klux Klan lot that's been terrorizin' coloured folks? There's this family that live near Michael's family. Good friends of theirs. Those bastards broke in last night an' killed 'em in their sleep," he spat out the last few words.

"Jesus..."

"The only thing Michael could think of to do was call us, said he knew we'd understand. It ain't right. It's no different from people with tire irons who would come after us. We better be careful cowboy; those people ain't just targetin' coloured folks. They're goin' after anyone who's different, anyone who don't fit what they call "normal Americans".

"As long as people still think we're just business partners, we'll be okay, rodeo." Ennis put his arm around Jack's shoulder.

"It ain't just us no more though, is it? We gotta protect Becky too, an' her baby."

"Jack...I think Ennis is right. You've been sayin' that yer cousins an' business partners; people probably won't bat an eyelid. If they do, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Yeah." Jack still looked doubtful.

"Whaddaya say we hit the hay? Back to work tomorrow after all," said Ennis, shaking Jack's shoulders slightly.

With this agreed to, Becky put out food and water for Lucky and Ennis and Jack went up. After some slow, sweet and satisfying lovemaking, Jack spooned into Ennis, who wrapped an arm over his stomach. Ennis could tell that Jack was still tense about the latest news, and started rubbing his stomach in comfort. Jack enjoyed the feeling very much and was touched that Ennis was trying to help him relax.

"S'okay, rodeo," Ennis whispered into his ear. "Everythin's gonna be fine."

Jack sighed. "You don't know that," he whispered into the darkness.

"Maybe not. But I gotta have faith in what we got. Ain't we agreed that there ain't nothin' can come between us? They could burn this place down but you know what? It wouldn't matter to me so long as you an' Becky an' the baby are safe. We'll all start over someplace else. It ain't four walls that make a home; it's who's in it. You guys are my family. Okay?"

Jack smiled, letting Ennis's words wash over him. He was right. These walls could be torn down, but their family unit would never be destroyed. The three of them, soon to be four of them, were tied together. That was one tie that would never break.

* * *

><p>The next morning over breakfast, an agenda was agreed between the three of them. Ennis was usually first to rise, so he was on breakfast duty. He would then go out onto the land as normal, while Jack would take Becky into the office to teach her the books and finances. Once she got the hang of it, she would spend her mornings cleaning the house, including laundry, and relaxing. She would then make lunch, and then in the afternoon Jack would go out to the fields as normal and Becky would take over in the office. When the working day was over they would all retire to the house and Jack would make dinner. They figured it would help the place run more smoothly and they'd been sorely missing a third person to hold the fort in the office in the afternoons.<p>

Jack was very happy with this arrangement; he would still get to look after the business side of things, and also would still be able to work with his partner on the land. And Becky felt elated that she could contribute to the running of the ranch. She was good at working with animals, but Ennis knew they could be unpredictable, especially pregnant ones, so he told her that under no circumstances whatsoever she was to go near them. It wasn't worth the risk.

It was nearing lunchtime and Becky was preparing food for everyone. Jack was in the office finishing up for the morning and decided to give his mother a call.

"Hey, mama."

"Jack! Good to hear your voice. How are you, sweetheart?"

"Everythin's great. The ranch is doin' real well; got someone who wants to loan our bull for breedin', we're goin' into dairy, things are really takin' off," he said happily.

"How are you an' Ennis?"

Jack smiled. "We're doin' real good, ma. We're real happy. I love him to bits, you know that."

"I sure do. I'm proud of you son."

"How's things up there?"

"Same as usual. Yer daddy don't never talk 'bout you or anythin' that happened last year. Ranch is doin' okay."

"Best we can expect, I guess. Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"You know my cousin Becky?"

"Yeah..."

"Well...she's livin' with us now. Her daddy kicked her out an' she called us, we went an' got her an' brought her here."

"Why was she kicked out?" Rose asked in concern.

"Well...thing is, ma...Becky's pregnant."

Utter silence as Rose digested these words, and Jack remembered all those silences of the last time he'd spoken to her about Becky.

"That so?"

"Yep. Met this guy at a rodeo, an', well..."

"I see. Give her my best, won't you?"

"Will do, mama. I gotta go in to lunch. Nearly twelve here. What time's it there?"

"Almost ten. Two hours difference I guess, Jack."

"Yep. Gotta go, mama. See ya."

"Bye, Jack."

Ennis poked his head in the door as Jack hung up. "Jack? You comin' fer lunch?"

"Yep." Jack stood up and Ennis led him by the hand back to the house, Jack filling him in on the conversation with his mother.

Early on in the running of their ranch, they had extended an invitation to all their hands to join them for lunch, and this had been accepted gratefully. It helped that Jack, and now Becky, were such good cooks. Ennis and Jack had introduced her to them that morning, and said they expected them to treat her with the kind of respect they would show their bosses. They were all taken with her, and turned sweetly protective when they learnt of her pregnancy. A couple were fathers themselves.

A larger kitchen table had been bought to accommodate everyone, but it still fell short of requirements as their staff number grew, so a couple were usually sat at the island. It was always a pleasant time; the time when they learnt about each other and their backgrounds, a nice break in the working day. Jack loved being surrounded by people in a family setting like this, what with him being an only child. Even Ennis appreciated it without the shadow of his father looming over everything.

The hands were all fascinated by tales of the rodeo that Jack and Becky could tell them, and were impressed to be in the presence of rodeo stars.

"You ever rodeo, Ennis?" asked Dave. Both Ennis and Jack bit back grins at the memory of the day they'd met, when Jack had asked Ennis the same thing.

"Some. Did calf-ropin' a few times. Wasn't much good at it an'...we didn't really have the money much."

"Yeah, we was both dirt-poor when we met," said Jack.

"But look at you now!" piped up Peter. "You got this place, it's doin' real well, you got money..."

"An' we got each other," smiled Jack. Ennis smiled back and went red, which did not go unnoticed by their workers. It was clear to them that there was a lot of love between their bosses, and those who had wives or girlfriends made a mental note to themselves to tell them at the next opportunity how much they loved them.

After lunch was finished, Becky started clearing up the dishes and all the men went out into the fields and stables. Becky would go into the office when she was done. She had proved to have a head for numbers and organising, and even Jack was rendered speechless by how quickly she'd picked it up. He'd offered to pay her for her work but she'd shot him down, her reason being that they were doing enough by looking after her. It was eventually agreed that if she should need anything, she had authorisation to take money out of the business account. Jack had set it up that morning. In time they would go about turning one of the bedrooms into a nursery, and both he and Becky were looking forward to it.

Becky couldn't thank them enough for everything they were doing for her, and made up her mind to do something in return for them. She made herself a mental note to think on it some more. This baby would be the start of it; she knew it sometimes got them down that they couldn't have children together, so she vowed to give them the next best thing; have her baby christened once it was born, and ask them to be godfathers. It was the best thing she could offer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day was passing as normal; Ennis working in the fields with the hands, Jack in the office and Becky in the house, the places where they were most comfortable. It was just after ten in the morning and it was a pretty quiet day.

Thankfully, Ennis and Jack hadn't heard from nor seen Fred Kane since their encounter just over three weeks before, but they were aware that this could change at any point and had warned Becky about him; they sure didn't want her to be on the receiving end of one of his drunken tirades.

But in all, things were going pretty good, and they were all happy. Becky had not yet asked them to be godfathers to her baby; she wanted to wait until her twelve-week scan and surprise them.

Ennis, meanwhile, was busy with plans and ideas of his own. In just two days, it would be officially a year since he met Jack, and lately he'd caught Jack staring at him or into space more than usual with a dreamy look on his face; he suspected that Jack was also aware of the forthcoming anniversary. He had no special plans for this date, but he sure was planning for next month: the anniversary of their first night together. He had something special in mind, something that Jack would hopefully like, and he needed Becky's help to get it set up.

He couldn't believe it; it had been a year already. Time had just flown by in a current of love and bliss. Things had happened so fast but it all felt right, like it was meant to be. He was still so much in love with Jack and knew in his heart that Jack was still very much in love with him. He could acknowledge now that he'd been wrong: it wasn't a one-shot thing happening here. It was a once-in-a-lifetime thing, that elusive thing they talked about in movies and love songs, when you just knew you were meant to be with someone, and had been all along. It had been hard work, but well worth it in the end.

Of course he felt sorry for Alma; this wasn't her fault. She's just stood no chance against Jack Twist. Ennis thought that if he'd never met Jack (a concept he didn't like to think about), he would have gone through life not realising that he was gay.

He'd thought back to that one year of high school he'd had. He remembered guys talking about the girls that passed them in the hallway, showing off, attracting their attention like guys did, and...he'd never got it. Never understood what the big deal was. At the time, he'd figured it might have had something to do with his Methodist upbringing, where sex was not something to be considered lightly, and only once a ring was on your finger. But since he'd been able to face up to his sexuality, he'd thought that maybe it was that; that he'd never got it because girls didn't do anything for him. If he had permitted himself to look at Alma that way, and consider whether or not he was sexually attracted to her, what might he have found? He didn't like to think about that if he could help it. He had himself a loving partner whom he was very much attracted to, and whom he knew was attracted to him. His life was good; he didn't need to dwell on what might have been.

He was mucking out the stalls as he thought about all this, when a familiar hand cupped the back of his neck, making him jump.

"Can ya call fer a break?" a husky voice whispered in his ear.

"Um...guess so...how long?"

"Fifteen. In ten minutes call fer a fifteen minute break. Meet me in the office, an' come alone," the voice breathed, hot breath tickling his ear and sending volts down to his groin. How did he _do_ that?

He could hardly think straight after that, and when he called for a break he managed to get to the office on trembling legs. He knocked.

"Yeah?"

"It's me."

"You alone?"

"Yep."

"Come on in, then."

Ennis slowly opened the door and his mouth fell open. Jack had cleared the desk, and was sitting on the edge of it, facing the door, buck naked except, for some strange reason, for his cowboy hat and boots. His legs were splayed out, proudly displaying himself. He had a sweet smile on his face.

"Hey there, cowboy. Cat got yer tongue?"

Ennis snapped back to his senses and closed the door behind him, taking in the image before him. He didn't know why Jack was still wearing his boots and hat, but somehow he found it quite arousing, and his nether regions agreed.

He moved to stand in front of Jack, who wordlessly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off and onto the floor. Ennis undid his jeans and slid them down. He didn't want to take off his boots so let his jeans sit there around his ankles. He left his hat on.

Jack peered up into his face and pulled it close for a kiss, slow and deep. He pulled Ennis towards him to lean over him as he grabbed a tube from the drawer and handed it to Ennis, who suspected Jack had put it there for such occurrences. He quickly prepared himself, and for easier access in this position, grabbed Jack's legs and slid them over his shoulders, where Jack locked his ankles together and leaned back to lie on the desk, breathing getting heavier.

Ennis slid forward into him and linked their fingers together. It was odd that they would have sex in such silence, but for some reason they felt no need for words. It was a secret rendezvous in the middle of the working day, and there seemed to be no need to talk. He rocked back and forth into Jack, kissing him all over his face as he thrust into his lover. He then took Jack's hands and held them over his head on the desk, trapping them there so he couldn't move. He could feel Jack's legs shaking with impending climax as his erection rubbed between them. With a bit of luck, Ennis managed to lean over far enough to take him into his mouth for a few strokes, and Jack began to jerk violently, trembling all over and starting to groan.

He released into Ennis's mouth and then felt Ennis empty himself into him just after. Ennis collapsed onto Jack as they caught their breaths. He released Jack's hands and kissed him firmly. He pulled back and nuzzled their noses together before standing up straight and starting to get dressed, Jack doing the same with an ill-hidden grin on his face. Jack kissed Ennis on the cheek and Ennis went back outside just as quietly as he entered. They never spoke about these erotic silent encounters; they just _were._ Their actions could speak louder than words.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Becky took over in the office while Jack went out into the fields to work with Ennis and the hands. They were keeping a close eye on Pete and making sure he and Michael weren't kept in the same space for too long; the last thing they needed was a bust-up. Michael was a good worker and seemed grateful for this opportunity, and Ennis and Jack were keen to help people like him.<p>

Becky was in the office going over the books and checking things were up-to-date when the phone rang.

"Brokeback Ranch, Becky speakin'."

"Hey, can I speak to either Jack or Ennis?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"May I ask who's callin'?"

"It's Adam Wilson, I'm Tom's cousin."

"Tom...?"

"He's married to Ennis's sister, Cecilia."

"Oh!" Recognition dawned on her. "Ennis an' Jack told me 'bout you, an' yer partner. I'm Becky Twist, Jack's cousin."

"Well hey there, small world. They told us 'bout you too. But I thought you was in Texas?"

"I was, moved here a few days ago, family troubles."

"I know all 'bout them," Adam said wryly. "Least we got people who care 'bout us."

"Sure do. So Adam, what can I do fer ya? Ennis an' Jack are out on the land."

"Well, I was just callin' 'bout a visit. We come to see 'em in January an' we said we'd get together again soon, maybe this month."

"I see. When was ya thinkin'?"

"We thought maybe Monday, the 11th? We know they work all week but we thought maybe we'd give 'em a hand, we both got time off."

"I think that'd be fine. I'm sure they'd like to see ya. How about I tell 'em an' one of 'em can call ya back?"

"That's fine, Miss Twist, thanks."

"None of that, yer family, right? Call me Becky."

"Sure thing, Becky. Hope to see ya soon."

"Yep, bye."

She hung up and left the office, bound for the stables. She felt a pang in her heart as the smell of horses filled her nostrils. She loved riding, but Rick had told her to keep away from all livestock. She missed racing as fast as she could on a horse, as fast as it would go. Still, she didn't want her baby to come to any harm, so she had grudgingly agreed to follow the rules. Not that Ennis and Jack would let her near the horses anyway in her condition. She stood in the doorway and tried to spot at least one of them, but perhaps they were out.

"Jack? Ennis?" she called out. They came from around the corner, and she bit back a giggle. Their hair was sticking up all over the place like hands had been run through it, they were both red in the face, their lips were a little swollen and their shirts were a mess. It was clear they'd been engaged in a little recreational activity.

"What's up, Becky?" asked Jack as they both tucked their shirts in. Ennis was unable to meet her eyes.

"Tom's cousin Adam was on the phone, wanted to ask about a visit, maybe on Monday?"

"Oh! Okay, I'll call later. Thanks." He smiled nervously, knowing that she knew full well what they'd been up to. She smirked and left.

Jack turned to Ennis. "Sorry 'bout that. You wanna carry on where we left off?" he asked mischievously.

Ennis grinned and pulled him close, planting a kiss in his hair. "Later. We got work to do, rodeo."

Jack sighed dramatically. "Promise?" he said, batting his eyelashes at him. He knew Ennis was a sucker for that.

"Promise," replied Ennis with another kiss. He could never resist Jack when he did that, but they _did_ have work to do, and he would make up for it later.

That evening after dinner, Jack called Adam from the kitchen while Ennis and Becky were watching TV. Becky's cravings appeared to be starting, and despite the hearty dinner they'd had she was still peckish, so had claimed an entire bowlful of potato chips. Ennis watched watched her with amusement. And he thought Jack could eat like a horse.

"That sounds fine, Adam. Obviously there's been some livin' changes 'round here but we can still put ya both up. And we'd appreciate the help." He told Adam about their hand Pete, and noted the irony that it was the same name as Adam's partner. He warned him that while he was civil towards him and Ennis, this may have been because they were his employers and he needed the money. They had hired a few more hands lately, bringing their total to seven, plus Dave. As long as their workers kept negative comments to themselves they could handle it.

An arrival time arranged for Monday, Jack hung up and went back into the living room, curling up on the sofa next to Ennis. He briefly thought about asking Becky for a chip, but the last time he'd done that she'd given him a death glare, and he'd swiftly made himself scarce. She'd warned them that her hormones would be all over the place. But curling up next to Ennis wasn't so bad. Their hands would often drift and lock together. Ennis was fine with that, but he was hesitant to go further with Becky in the room. He knew she supported their relationship, but he wanted to keep the intimacy between him and Jack private. It wasn't exactly polite to make out on the sofa with someone while someone else, a woman no less, was in the room. He sure made up for it upstairs.

Late that night, Ennis was kissing his way down Jack's chest and stroking the hair. They were under the covers and Jack was grabbing the headboard behind his head. His head had fallen back against the pillow as Ennis travelled lower down.

"Christ, Ennis," he breathed as his groin ached for proper contact. Ennis looked up at him with a smile and moved lower down, head disappearing under the sheets and rendering Jack incapable of further speech or thought.

* * *

><p><em>May 7th, 1964<em>

So here it was; the anniversary of the day they'd met. Ennis was first to awake, as usual, but Jack hadn't been far behind and now they were kissing slowly and leisurely in bed, not needing to go any further.

Ennis couldn't believe what a difference a year could make. This time last year, probably about this time, he'd been standing outside Aguirre's old trailer, waiting for his future employer to show, and thinking about his forthcoming wedding with, he could see in retrospect, not much enthusiasm.

Of course, Aguirre hadn't been the first to show, had he? The man who had appeared first...well. There were no words needed. That man had turned his life upside down in the best possible way; brought him a life of love and happiness. The man in his arms who was kissing him back and moaning softly into his mouth. His Jack. His life. He had never thought that he could be so happy.

When Jack had been in the hospital in Texas last year, Ennis had told him that he'd grown up with practically nothing, so as a result figured he didn't need anything and didn't deserve anything. That had changed since he'd committed himself to Jack last August. He'd slowly come to see that he did deserve some happiness, that he did need something. And now he had it; it was his life with Jack.

Jack pulled back and smiled sleepily at Ennis. "Happy anniversary to you too," he whispered.

Ennis went slightly red. "Can't believe it's been a year already. About this time last year I didn't even know ya. Now look at us..."

"I know. Ain't all been easy, but...been well worth it."

"Sure has, darlin'." There were no more words as Jack pulled Ennis over to lie on top of him and straddle him. Ennis was enjoying the feel of Jack's open mouth, wet tongue curling around his own, running around his mouth, exploring it. His own tongue was busy exploring Jack's mouth and he ran his thumb over the mole above Jack's mouth, that damn mole that drove him nuts just like those dimples and bright blue eyes.

He slowly rocked his hips from side to side, his groin locked with Jack's and his hands now in Jack's hair. Jack's arms were up around his neck, suspended in mid-air as Ennis kissed him and rubbed against him. They were both hard but felt no need to rush; all in good time. Jack enjoyed making love with Ennis early in the morning like this, all whispers and sighs and warmth and love. It certainly felt more romantic and intimate than their energetic couplings, enjoyable though they were. The dawn was just starting to peek through the curtains from the horizon, and a dim glow was growing in the room.

Ennis pulled himself up onto his elbows, prising his mouth away from Jack's. He looked deeply into Jack's eyes, which were staring up at him like a pair of bright blue beacons. Even when it was raining he could see the clear blue sky just by looking at Jack. He was perfect to Ennis. He continued to rub against Jack slowly, and Jack just gazed up at him in silence, eyes roaming all over his face, silently communicating what they were both feeling.

_A year already. I gotta tell ya, bud; best year of my life. I didn't know what livin' was 'til I met you. Ain't never been this happy before, never thought I would be. Ain't never thought I could love someone like I love you. Yer the best thing's ever happened to me, an' I'll love ya forever. Yer everythin' to me._

They were both feeling it, and could see it in each others' eyes. There was no need for words. Ennis ducked his head to kiss Jack again, hands cupping his face while Jack ran his hands through Ennis's curls, winding them around his fingers as he felt his orgasm loom closer.

He suddenly shuddered and came between their bodies, a warm kind of release that made him sigh with contentment. Ennis swiftly followed suit and leaned back over Jack to wrap him in his arms, breathing in unison with him. Nothing could compare to mornings like this. Jack held him close and kissed his hair, not caring if their come stuck them together so they could never be separated. That wouldn't be such a hardship, even if it meant they never got out of bed ever again.

But unfortunately, it was a weekday and there was work to be done. Ennis reluctantly pulled himself away with a kiss to Jack's forehead and went into the bathroom. Jack sighed contentedly again and got out of bed to gather his clothes for the new day.

In the shower, Ennis was gathering up the state of mind to attempt to put his plan into action. He would have to talk to Becky later. She was really the only person he could go to for help. He so wanted this to go right, and he definitely needed a woman's help with such a thing. He could call Rose, he guessed, just to see if she might be able to help, but he wanted it to be a surprise for her too; not to know until it was done and Jack (hopefully) called her in excitement.

He was sure he could do this. He felt ready to make a real commitment to Jack. They were probably as committed as they were going to get, at least until a few laws changed, but there was something missing, and he'd been thinking on this for a while. This was something special that he prayed with all his heart Jack would love. He felt certain he would, but he was just so nervous; it wasn't as if he was particularly good at love and romance, despite what Jack said about him having improved. Still, he would give it a damn good try, because he loved Jack and wanted to do this. Jack's love was worth it.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, after a morning of plucking up the courage, Ennis could finally speak to Becky. She would be alone in the office and Jack was over in the fields with a few hands feeding the cows. It was the perfect opportunity.<p>

He listened briefly at the door to check she wasn't on the phone. All he could hear was the rifling of papers. He knocked nervously.

"Come on in."

He opened the door and stuck his head in. "Becky? You got a minute?"

Becky smiled when she saw him. "Hey, Ennis. Sure, ain't doin' much."

Ennis shut the door and sat down on the other side of the desk, nervously turning his hat in his hands. Becky put the papers to one side and looked up at him.

"So, what's on yer mind?"

"Uh, well...you know today...it's been a year since I met Jack..."

She smiled. "Yeah. Jack's glowin' like he's got a light inside him."

Ennis smiled a little. "Well...thing is...next month, it...it'll have been a year since we, um..."

Becky went red, remembering their conversation almost a year ago, when they had told her how their relationship on Brokeback had developed. "Right. I gotcha."

"So, um...there's somethin' I wanna do...to celebrate it, ya know? An' then in August...it's a year since we got together fer real..."

"Hmm...so you wanna do somethin' next month, an' then in August? What you got in mind?"

Ennis swallowed. This was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. "Well...I know me an' him can't get married...least not legally. But...I, uh..." He looked up at her, praying she would follow his train of thought.

No such luck. She looked at him blankly. He sighed. "I wanna...I wanna give him a ring. In fact, I..." He looked down at his hands, gripping his hat as his face went red. "I wanna get us both rings, an'...make some promises," he mumbled.

Becky immediately understood what he was trying to say and smiled widely at the sentiment. "So like...you wanna get married, except without no preacher? Like a commitment ring?"

Ennis looked up, relieved that she understood. "Yeah, that's it. A commitment ring. S'the best I can offer him, least until some folks get some sense 'bout guys like us."

Becky nodded. "Yeah. I think it's a wonderful gesture, Ennis. I'm sure he'll love it. So how does this tie in with those two dates?"

"Uh, well..." He coughed nervously. "I wanna...next month I wanna ask him...ya know. To, uh..."

"Marry you?" she asked softly. He nodded and blushed.

"Yeah. Then, uh...in August..."

"You'll make yer promises?"

"Yeah, but uh...I don't wanna do it here, at the ranch. I, uh...I want us to go back to Brokeback."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just think...we should do it there. The place we met. Just feels right to do it there."

Becky smiled. "I think it's perfect. I'm sure he'll love it. So...what do ya need me to do?"

Ennis looked up at her, chewing his lip. "I need to find us a pair of rings. I got somethin' in mind, but I dunno where to start. Need to find someone who'll make rings fer two guys. I can't do this on my own."

Becky pondered for a minute, and then an idea came to mind. "Tell you what. Next week, when you guys are busy an' you got Adam an' Pete here, I'll go into town and look around, try to find someone. Maybe I'll ask Bill an' Mary." Their neighbours had been by on Sunday at Jack's request to meet Becky and were quite taken with her; Mary had taken her under her wing and given her many tips on pregnancy and how to handle certain things.

Ennis nodded. "Sounds good. Thanks, Becky."

"I'll let you know if I find anyone," she went on.

"Sure 'nough."

Ennis left the office and saw Jack heading into the stables, alone. A quick look around told him that the hands were all still out with the cows. He followed Jack into the stables, where he was moving hay bales.

Jack was bent over a bale examining it for mould, and the image stirred Ennis into movement. He walked silently up to Jack and wrapped his arms around his waist just as he stood up.

Jack looked down at the familiar nicked hands and smirked. "Well now, what's all this?"

Ennis kissed him on the back of his neck softly, making him shiver. "Sure would like to throw you down on one of them an' have my way with you," he murmured in Jack's ear.

Jack wasn't entirely sure if he had ever heard Ennis talking like that before, but he wasn't about to complain. "That so? 'Fraid we can't do that; got the hands out there. Don't feel like givin' 'em a show."

"Maybe when they've gone?" Ennis breathed, the effect going straight to Jack's groin. He gulped as his jeans tightened.

"Uh...I guess..." Another feather-light kiss to his neck and Ennis was gone, leaving Jack sporting wood and slightly breathless. What a tease.

Ennis couldn't explain it, but after having admitted out loud what he wanted to do to celebrate his and Jack's anniversary, he felt one more piece of his shell being chipped away. He knew, without hesitation, that he would marry Jack legally if he could, but if this was the best he could offer Jack at this time, then so be it. They would be married in their hearts, where it truly counted.

He sometimes felt a pang in his heart that he and Jack couldn't have children, and he couldn't see them ever being allowed to adopt or something. But with Becky, they would also have the next best thing in that respect. He knew that Becky considered them her child's uncles, and that would have to do, at least for now.

He started planning for his proposal, as he supposed it was. A number of ideas came to mind, something else Becky would need to help him with. Maybe a woman's presence would help him understand romance a little better. He'd have to talk to her about that.

* * *

><p><em>March, 1954<em>

_Ten-year-old Jack sat on his bed, curled up with his knees pressed to his chest, shaking. He could hear his father shouting at his mother downstairs and the sound terrified him, as always. From what he could gather, his mother had been distracted by something, something she had been thinking about. While her mind had been wandering, dinner had been burning. His father had walked in expecting dinner, and flown off the handle when he'd seen what had happened. Jack couldn't hear his mother's explanation, but by all accounts it only seemed to make matters worse._

_Why was his father like this? He'd been like this as long as Jack could remember. His poor mother had had nobody to back her up or soothe her. He'd had Becky for as long as he could remember. _

_Only that wasn't so anymore. Becky and her parents had moved down to Texas last month. According to his mother, they'd been friends since they were babies and had grown up together. He and Becky had been heartbroken to say goodbye, but Jack promised her that as soon as he was big enough, he would go down to Texas himself and find her._

_So now it was just him and his mother left to fend for themselves against his father, a bleak prospect._

_Jack heard a horrible sound: his father hitting his mother. He felt his blood boil and decided enough was enough. He uncurled himself and ran down the stairs to the kitchen, where his father was towering over his mother, who had an angry red mark on her cheek. Bravely, he walked around his father and stood between them, facing up to him, protecting his mother as best he could._

"_Leave my mama alone!"_

"_Get outta the way, boy," his father snarled, eyes narrowed._

_Jack didn't move, but before he knew it his father's belt was gone from its belt loops and was being cracked across his body. His mother was screaming and all he could feel was pain._

Jack sat bolt upright in bed, shaking and white. "Fuck," he muttered, running a hand over his face. He hated these flashbacks, wished they would just go away. He'd hoped not to disturb Ennis, but no luck.

"Jack...?" said Ennis in a sleep-clogged voice as he rolled over to face him, blinking at him.

Jack looked at him sadly. "Sorry cowboy, didn't mean to wake ya."

"S'alright...what's up?" asked Ennis, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

They'd promised each other that if one of them should wake from a nightmare, regardless of whether or not they disturbed the other, they would tell each other and comfort each other. They had promised to be there for each other.

Jack sighed. "Remember when we was at Lightnin' Flat last year, an' my mama told ya about the time my dad was yellin' at her, an' I stood up to him?"

"Yeah..." said Ennis slowly, getting the picture.

"Well..." Jack trailed off.

"Oh..." Ennis was silent for a moment. "Was it...real bad?" Jack nodded, squeezing his eyes shut to stop the tears. "Aw, darlin'...c'mere." Ennis sat up and drew Jack into an embrace, rubbing his back and caressing his neck.

"Sure wish I could take all them bad memories away, rodeo," Ennis whispered.

"Right back atcha," murmured Jack, breath hitching as he got himself under control.

Ennis drew back and kissed him softly, loving Jack's soft lips. "You wanna get some more sleep?"

Jack nodded, but before they could move, they heard a gagging sound and the rush of bare feet along the hallway towards the bathroom, culminating in the horrible sound of retching. They looked at each other, then at the clock. Becky's morning sickness did seem to have a time pattern to it. They got out of bed and pulled their jeans on, before heading down the hall.

Sure enough, Becky was on the floor, leaning over the toilet, shuddering and gasping as she heaved. They had a routine for this, Ennis getting her a glass of water while Jack held back her hair with one hand and rubbed her back with the other.

A few minutes later, Becky gasped, "I'm okay now." Jack helped her up and Ennis handed her the water. She also splashed water onto her pale face.

"Ugh."

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Thanks, guys. I hate doin' that. Hope it don't last all the way to January."

Jack looked sympathetic. "Well, it's Saturday today anyway. You wanna have a lie in maybe?"

"Sounds good. Thanks."

They all went back to bed after that; Lucky was curled up on Becky's bed where he seemed to be keeping an eye on her. Ennis and Jack slid off their jeans and crawled back into bed.

Ennis could tell that this recent occurrence hadn't completely distracted Jack, so thought of a way to cheer him up.

"Hey," he whispered to Jack, who was staring at the ceiling. Jack turned to look at him.

"Huh?"

"As long as we're both awake..." Ennis trailed off, shuffling slightly closer and giving Jack what he hoped to be a sexy glare.

It succeeded; Jack's mouth grew into a sly grin. "Yeah?"

"Yeah..." They both leaned in and their lips met eagerly, Jack moaning softly and swiftly growing hard, just like Ennis. He pulled Ennis over on top of him and continued to kiss him as Ennis reached for the lube. Within moments Ennis had slid into him and they were rocking together, fingers interlaced, making hardly any noise except for their small sighs and whisperings of each others' names. They loved being together like this first thing in the morning.

Ennis was busy sucking at Jack's neck, leaving his mark as Jack held on even tighter to his hands, his heels pushing Ennis further towards him as Ennis sank deep and thrust more urgently. Their climax came warm and long and deeply satisfying, Ennis collapsing onto Jack's chest and the pair of them drifting off again for a few more hours, feeling content and happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_May 11th, 1964_

Adam and Pete arrived that morning. Ennis and Jack had both been outside; Ennis was in the fields and Jack in the office. Becky answered the knock on the door, and was greeted by the two men, both quite tall. One had light brown hair and brown eyes, the other had black hair and grey eyes. They were both quite attractive, and the irony of that fact was not lost on her.

"Howdy, ma'am," said the brunette, sweeping off his hat and smiling. "Adam Wilson. This is Pete Richards."

"Hi," greeted Becky, also smiling and offering her hand. "Becky Twist." Instead of shaking her hand, they took turns to kiss it and Pete produced from behind his back a bouquet of red flowers.

"Hope you like 'em, ma'am. Scarlet Carnations, Ohio's state flower."

She blushed and took the beautiful flowers, utterly charmed. "Thank you, that's real nice of ya. Come on in."

She led them through the house and just as they walked through the back door, they saw Jack and Ennis taking a break together, slowly walking aimlessly with their thumbs hooked through each others' belt loops, talking softly. Adam cast a sidelong look at his own partner, knowing exactly how it felt to be so in love with someone.

"Ennis, Jack," Becky called out. They turned and Jack grinned when he saw who she had with her. They walked over to their guests and exchanged warm greetings.

"Hey guys, good to see ya," said Jack as he stepped back from his hug with Adam. Ennis was busy shaking Pete's hand and asking him how he was. Having already seen for himself that Adam and Pete were just like Jack and himself, not at all like how he'd long perceived gay men to be like, he had soon become a lot more comfortable around them, and was genuinely glad to see them.

"So what's new?" asked Adam as they all sat down to coffee.

"Well, as you see for yerself, Becky's livin' here now."

Adam turned to look at Becky. "Yeah, you did say somethin' 'bout family troubles on the phone..."

She nodded. "I, uh...I'm pregnant," she said simply; no point beating around the bush. "So my daddy kicked me out and these two came to my rescue."

"Yer pregnant? Well, congratulations then," smiled Pete. "When ya due?"

"January second. I'm just about four weeks gone."

"Well, guess you guys are gonna be uncles, huh?" grinned Adam.

Ennis and Jack went red. "I guess so. We still got the space to put ya up, though, don't worry."

"Aw, hell, Jack. Ain't no cause to worry. We ain't gonna kick out no woman, 'specially not one who's expectin'. That ain't right."

"Well anyway, we got two rooms free. We're gonna be turnin' the twin room into a nursery at some point, but we got one spare double. 'Fraid the master belongs to me an' Ennis," Jack replied, eyes twinkling at Ennis, who blushed even deeper. At least they were surrounded by people who understood.

"Know exactly what ya mean, Jack," said Adam, looking at Pete pointedly, who just rolled his eyes with a smirk.

That afternoon, Adam and Pete joined Ennis and Jack in the fields. Becky was in the office plucking up the courage to pick up the phone. Jack had asked her about calling her mother, after she had pointed out that her mother hadn't given any indication that she'd wanted her to leave. She figured she might as well let her mother know that she was alright and settled.

She sighed, picked up the receiver and dialled the number. Her father was likely to be at work, so her mother should be alone in the house.

Someone picked up. "Hello?"

Tears pricked Becky's eyes. "Mama?"

"Becky? Honey, thank goodness! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, mama, you don't need to worry 'bout me."

"Where are you?"

"I...I can't tell ya, in case it gets back to my daddy. I just wanted to let ya know I'm okay."

"Okay...what about the baby?"

"I'm keepin' it, mama. Gonna raise it."

"Alone?"

"Nope...see, that's the thing. You remember Jack?"

"Yes..."

"I'm livin' with him, an' his partner. They're livin' together, in another state. Came an' picked me up from Texas themselves. After I got kicked out." Becky said the last part with some venom.

Her mother sighed. "I tried to get him to change his mind, to think 'bout this, but he don't listen. I thought to check around all the motels around, tryin' to find ya. By the time I got to the one where you was stayin', you'd already gone."

"Yeah...I wasn't there long."

"Becky...have you called...?"

"No, not yet..."

"Are you gonna? You really should."

"I know. I will. Just hard, you know? After everythin'...I still think on that day a lot, you know. When you told me..."

"It wasn't easy. But you was eighteen, old enough to know the truth. Yer so strong, Becky. Stronger than ya realise. An'...if you think you can do this...I got faith in ya."

"Thank you, mama," Becky whispered. "You know...if you wanna come visit sometime...but only if you don't tell my daddy where."

"Maybe. I'd sure like to see ya. I'd better go. Give my best to Jack an'...his partner."

"I will. Love ya, mama."

"Love you too."

Becky hung up and rested her chin on her hand, staring out of the window as she thought deeply. She could just make out her two cowboys riding up towards where they kept the cattle, Adam and Pete following them. Two couples, all deserving of love, no matter who with. And unfortunately, there were people out there who would condemn them for it.

Just like another couple, long ago. One life destroyed by homophobia, the other not far behind. She'd thought about asking around, trying to see if Rich was indeed here, as she suspected. But she wasn't sure what she'd find if she did. She knew he'd be happy to get to know her, but what would he say? What deep, dark secrets of her family would he have locked away in his memory?

* * *

><p>Ennis was busy in the stables mucking out stalls while Jack, Adam, Pete and a few hands were out fixing fences out by the cattle. Becky was still in the office on the phone to their customer from Albany who wanted to borrow their bull, Samuel Peterson. He was impressed by what he'd seen when he'd visited and was arranging a time to collect the bull. Jack had praised Ennis for clinching the deal and showing that his natural knowledge about livestock was a key part of their business. Jack was always trying to get Ennis to see that he wasn't dumb as he often said, and that he made the ranch function.<p>

Ennis tried to believe Jack's words, but since nobody had ever praised him for his work as much as Jack did, it was hard for him to let go of that part of his mind that doubted himself; the part that had come about when he'd had to drop out of high school. He seemed to be under the impression that because of his lack of education, he was a dumb country hick who had no prospects and no hope in life. Jack pointed out that even though neither of them had much education to their names, they weren't thick. They had some life experience, and that could help them far better than a degree. They were young, but the development of their relationship had forced them to grow up quickly, and now it was paying off.

Ennis had a warm feeling in his stomach; it had been there since the seventh, since he'd told Becky of his proposal plans. He couldn't wait until next month and hoped Becky could find someone to make rings for them. He had a good idea of what he wanted, something meaningful. He'd caught himself staring at Jack even more than usual lately, and he knew that Jack had caught him staring more than once. The way Jack moved, things he did...Ennis watched him as much as possible, and wondered at how on earth it was possible to love someone so much that it felt like his heart would burst with it. Jack had been so good to him. Ennis knew that when Jack wanted something, he got it, and was immensely thankful that Jack had wanted him, and had gone after him with everything he had.

He went into Star's stall and noticed she was scuffing her hooves around and seemed restless. He frowned at her behaviour and cautiously moved towards her.

"What's up, girl?" he whispered in his soft horse-voice, the voice that he always used to calm antsy animals. She stopped moving and he rubbed her nose with his large hand, looking into her eyes and whispering to her. She whinnied softly and turned her head towards her stomach, as if telling him to look there. He moved towards her stomach and noticed it seemed a little bigger than usual. He pressed a hand there gently and could definitely feel something in there.

He smiled, knowing that Jack would love this.

"Well now, girl," he said, moving back to her face. "Ain't that somethin', huh?" He gave her a carrot from his pocket. He looked over at Signal, who had been watching him, and smirked. He went over and rubbed at his nose too, also giving him a treat. "Good job, boy." Signal bumped his nose against his cheek in response.

The sound of hooves drew his attention. Jack was riding up to the stables on Lightning, who was technically Ennis's horse but he didn't mind. They owned this place and its stock together, after all. Jack dismounted and let Lightning in, grinning when he saw Ennis.

"Hey there, cowboy." He moved forward and planted a kiss on Ennis's lips before leading Lightning in and unsaddling him. Ennis leaned against the stall door, mesmerised by Jack's body as he moved. Jack felt Ennis's eyes on him and went red, but continued his little show, making sure that his ass moved as much as possible. When he was done, he felt Ennis take his hand and before he knew it, he was presses up against the stable wall, his lips crushed under Ennis's and their bodies pressed together at the chest, groin and thigh. He moaned and pulled Ennis nearer, letting their tongues say hello to each other and each others' mouths.

Ennis finally let him go to breathe and rested his forehead against his, eyes dark with desire and, by the feel of things, very aroused. Jack stared into his eyes, mouth slightly open. With no more words, Ennis pulled Jack into the tack room and before Jack could register anything, he was facing the wall, pants around his knees and Ennis thrusting into him from behind. Jack's hands were flat against the wall and Ennis was holding him tight around the waist so his knees didn't buckle underneath him.

"Oh God..." Jack gasped. "Ennis...oh fuck..."

"Oh God, Jack..." Ennis kissed the back of Jack's neck as he sped up. Jack groaned loudly and was whispering Ennis's name over and over. Ennis's right hand slipped from his waist and began to stroke him off in time to his thrusts. Jack gasped and started shaking violently, bucking against Ennis and finally shooting at the wall as Ennis let go inside him. They stood there for a while, breathing heavily. Finally, Ennis pulled out and they cleaned themselves up as best they could with a hidden rag they'd put here for exactly this purpose.

Jack helped Ennis muck out the rest of the stalls, not wanting to be away from him for too long. Jack was overjoyed when Ennis told him about Star being pregnant and joked that Becky might think Star was stealing her thunder. Ennis put his arms around Jack and held him close, hands tangling loosely in his hair and pressing soft kisses on his face and lips. Jack twined his fingers around the curls and felt the love course through him like a life force.

* * *

><p>The next day, Becky went into town to try and locate someone who would be able to make Ennis and Jack rings. She sure hoped she did; they deserved it. She talked to Bill and Mary, who mentioned a few jewellers in town, and a silversmith who might be able to help. She took Ennis's truck as it wouldn't jostle her, and the road to Sandersville was smooth anyway.<p>

Back at the ranch, Ennis was just exiting the barn to see Jack and Pete walking across the land, talking amongst themselves. As he watched, he saw Jack put an arm around Pete, looking sympathetically at him.

Ennis felt a surge of jealousy, and the blood was rushing in his ears. He thought that they were past all this. Jack had told him that he would never cheat on him, for he loved him. Ennis had believed him, and all the things Jack had done in the past were done with, buried in the past where they belonged.

Or so he'd thought. He watched them walk off towards the barn and fought the prick of tears in his eyes. Here he was, planning a proposal, his friend out in town looking for someone who could help and...Jack was here, with his arm around another guy. He didn't know where Adam was but he was starting to see red. He stalked off in the direction of the barn and found them sitting on a hay bale, Jack's arm still around Pete, who looked tearful. But Ennis was blinded by rage.

"Jack? I need to talk to you. Now."

Jack's brow furrowed at Ennis's harsh tone, and the look on his face. Pete went outside to go and find Adam, and Jack stood up.

"What's wrong?"

Ennis looked into his eyes, alarming Jack with the angry look in them. "What the hell's goin' on with you an' Pete?" he ground out, fists clenched. It wasn't often these days that his temper reared up, but if anything was going to induce it, it was this.

Jack's mouth fell open. "What?"

"I saw ya, with yer arm around him, lookin' at him the way ya did. What the hell you playin' at, Jack?"

"Ennis! Ain't nothin' goin' on. I was just comfortin' him 'cos -"

"An' how long until that turns into comfort sex, huh?" he growled, glaring daggers at Jack.

Jack's own temper reared up, but arguing wasn't going to solve it. He took a calming breath. "Ennis, lemme explain..."

Ennis held a hand up. "Don't wanna hear it. Just...leave me alone." He walked out and mounted Lightning, who he'd left outside as he'd been going about his business. He rode off swiftly, but Jack was already saddling up Signal and quickly gave chase. He knew where Ennis would have gone.

And he was right. He reached the field of heather on the hill, tied Signal to a tree at the base where Lightning was grazing and climbed the hill. Ennis was sat there, looking out towards Sandersville. A few steps closer and Jack heard him sniffing. His heart sank and any anger he still felt evaporated. He knew that Ennis had been like that only because he loved him and didn't want to lose him.

He sat down next to Ennis, who had tear tracks on his face, eyes swollen and bloodshot. He sighed and put an arm around Ennis, pulling him close.

After a few seconds, Ennis whispered, "I'm sorry, Jack."

"S'alright...I know why you acted like that back there."

Ennis sniffed. "I don't wanna lose you...I can't..."

"You ain't gonna."

Jack pushed Ennis up off him and tilted his chin up, making him meet his eyes. Jack leaned in and kissed him softly. With his thumbs he wiped the tears from Ennis's cheeks and then his eyes, while Ennis got his shaky breathing under control.

"Will ya let me explain?" whispered Jack. Ennis nodded.

"I was in the house, usin' the bathroom. Pete was in the kitchen gettin' a drink. I saw he was lookin' distracted an' asked him what was wrong. He told me he'd tried callin' his daddy now his mama's just died, but his daddy don't want nothin' to do with him. Called him a...well, a few names we're familiar with. I got him talkin', an' it turns out his daddy beat on him when he was a kid, an' he moved out soon as he could, fended fer himself."

Ennis was silent, the guilt over his anger eating away at him.

"He's talked to Adam 'bout all this, o'course, but there's only so much one man can do. I told him 'bout my childhood, a bit of what my daddy put me through, an' that I know how it feels. He was real glad to talk to someone who understood."

Jack was running his thumbs over Ennis's hands as he spoke, both of their heads down.

"He told me how glad he was to have Adam, an' I told him...I told him how glad I am that I got you. We was singin' the praises of you an' Adam, an' how much we love ya. So there," he finished. "That's what all that was about back there."

"I'm sorry, Jack..." Ennis whispered again. Jack once again lifted his chin up.

"Ennis...listen to me. I ain't ever gonna cheat on ya, okay? Ever. I can't do that to someone I love so much. Here, sweetheart..." He brought Ennis's right hand to rest over his heart, and put his own over Ennis's, and they felt their hearts beat in unison, as they had in a small motel in Texas nearly a year ago.

"I love you, Ennis," Jack said softly.

"Love you too, Jack," he replied shakily. ""Yer...yer everythin' to me. I can't lose ya, darlin', I just can't."

"Yer everythin' to me, too." Jack put his arms around Ennis in a loving embrace, feeling Ennis put his arms around him and clinging to him. He nuzzled into Ennis's neck and held him that way for a long time, the strong smell of the heather wafting up all around them.

* * *

><p>Becky drove through town aimlessly, hoping to find someone who would be able to make rings for Ennis and Jack, but she wasn't entirely sure where to start. She still didn't know the town very well, nor what kind of services were available. And it wasn't as if she'd ever done anything like this before. Still, Ennis was counting on her and she was determined to do something for him and Jack, after everything they'd done, and were yet to do.<p>

She was growing hungry and decided to get herself some lunch, walking into Ennis and Jack's favourite diner. As it was the middle of a weekday, it was pretty quiet.

"Hey there, honey," said the waitress when she came over. "What can I get ya?"

Becky settled on cheeseburger and fries, something she hadn't eaten much of before, but she was eating for two now and her appetite reflected this.

She was sipping her milkshake, pondering over where to look next, when she looked up to see Rick Hardeman, their doctor, walk in, clearly taking a lunch break. She smiled and gave a little wave when he met her eyes.

"Hey there, Becky," he said when he approached. "Eating well, I see." He nodded his approval.

"Sure am, I ain't never been hungry so often in my life. You wanna join me? I kinda need some help with somethin'."

"Uh, sure." He sat down opposite her and the waitress took his order. When his salad arrived they made small talk about the baby and how she was coping. She said she was extremely grateful to Ennis and Jack for helping her, and Rick pointed out that despite what some people may think of them, they were decent guys.

"So," he started as they were finishing up. "What did you need help with?"

"Well...I'm kinda lookin' for somethin', but if I tell you what, you gotta promise me you won't tell no-one."

"Okay..."

"Do you...know anybody in town who...might be able to make a pair of weddin' bands? Fer guys?"

He met her eyes and immediately realised on whose behalf she was asking. He got a little smile on his face at the thought of Ennis and Jack making such a commitment to each other.

"Well...I do happen to know a silversmith. It's my sister, actually. Kate Hardeman. She lives on the edge of town and works there too. What kind of rings are you looking for?"

"Well...I dunno actually. See...Ennis is plannin' it, an' he don't really know much of rings, he says. Just wants to find someone who can help an' take it from there. Would yer sister make rings for two guys?"

"I have a feeling she would. I know she's not homophobic or anything, so...it'll probably be okay. Tell you what, you got some paper?"

She found some in her bag and handed it over, along with a pen. He wrote down the address of his sister and told her that she was there all day, so she could pop over anytime.

Becky thanked him for joining her for lunch and drove off towards the address he gave her. It really was on the outskirts of the city, a couple of miles from the last of the buildings. It was a small, modest house, a little run down but it looked cosy enough. There was a barn next to the house, which she surmised must be Kate's work area.

She parked up and went in, following the sound of metal being shaped.

"Hello?" she called.

"I'm in the back," a woman's voice answered.

Becky walked through and sure enough, in the back area stood a young woman, maybe a little older than herself, with black hair tied back in a loose braid. Her face was slightly covered with soot and her deep blue eyes were focused on her work.

She looked up when Becky walked in. "Hi."

"Hi, Kate Hardeman?"

"Yep, what can I do fer ya?"

"I'm Becky Twist. I, uh...could we talk outside? I'm pregnant, an'..."

"Oh! Sure, come on," said Kate immediately. They walked outside into the fresh air. Becky proceeded to tell Kate where she was from, and that she was a friend of her brother's. She then told Kate about Ennis and Jack.

"So basically, Ennis wants a pair of rings made, but he don't know what he's lookin' for. There's nearly a month to go, so..."

"Well," said Kate thoughtfully. "I'd be happy to help, once he knows what he wants. Maybe you can tell him where I'm at, an' get him to come see me himself?"

Becky nodded. "Sure, I think that'd be fine. Thanks, Kate. I'm sure he'll be real happy to know there's someone here willin' to help."

Kate smiled. "Sure thing. Have him come over whenever. Give my best to my brother, okay? An' good luck," she finished, nodding at Becky's stomach.

Becky thanked her and made her way back to the ranch. When she arrived, she could see Ennis and Jack standing at the stable doors. Jack had his hands on Ennis's shoulders and was talking to him in a low voice, eyes looking deep into Ennis's. She wondered what had happened that day while she'd been gone. She hoped there hadn't been any trouble.

But then Jack smiled and leaned forward, kissing Ennis gently before heading into the stable. Becky smiled at their affection for each other, and then Andy crossed her mind. She wasn't entirely sure if she would ever see him again. She knew she loved him, but who knew how he might react to her current situation? Could they ever get back together? Would he be able to raise another man's child?

She shook her head and walked towards Ennis, who was rubbing the back of his neck and looking sheepish. She relayed to him her conversation with Rick, and her meeting with Kate. He was surprised to learn about the existence of a female blacksmith, but he agreed to meet her and see if she could help.

* * *

><p>Jack was brushing his teeth in the bathroom that night, when Ennis came in and wrapped his arms around him, kissing the back of his neck. Jack knew it was another apology for earlier. When they'd returned to the stables, he'd taken hold of Ennis's shoulders, and once more reassured him that he loved him and would never cheat on him or leave him. Ennis had nodded, trying to have faith in the words, and Jack had smiled and kissed him before going in.<p>

Jack finished and spat into the sink, putting his toothbrush back and covering Ennis's arms with his own. They looked at themselves and each other in the mirror. They looked right together; they fit together. Jack smiled.

Ennis removed his hands from Jack and took his hand; lacing their fingers together and leading him back out into the bedroom, turning off the light as they passed. They crawled into bed and lay there, silent for a while.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you, um..."

"What?" Jack turned to look at him. Ennis's eyes were dark and unreadable.

"I, um..."

"Ennis?"

"Yeah?"

"You want me inside ya?" After all the time they'd been together, Jack could read him like a book. Most of the time when Ennis wanted Jack inside him, he was able to ask, able to form the words. But Jack suspected that today's events left him more vulnerable than usual. Jack was happy to provide comfort for Ennis, just as Ennis had done for him back in Casper last October after Alma's visit.

Ennis nodded in relief, a hesitant grin on his face. Jack rolled onto his side and propped himself up onto his elbow, looking down at him. He looked vulnerable in the darkness, like a lost, scared little boy that Jack knew he must have been once. He leaned down and kissed Ennis softly, whispering, "Okay."

Ennis rolled onto his side, facing away from Jack, inviting him into that secret place that only he had been, and only he would ever be. Jack had always been humbled by the fact that Ennis trusted him enough to let him do this. No, Ennis didn't just let him do it because it was what Jack wanted, but he wanted Jack to do it. He wanted to feel Jack complete him and trusted Jack completely.

Jack grabbed the lube on the bedside table and quickly prepared himself. He scooted closer so his erection was just touching at the entrance to his lover.

He wrapped one arm around Ennis's waist to hold him steady, and snaked the other under Ennis's neck, giving him a bit of neck support. "Okay?" he whispered into Ennis's ear.

"Yeah."

Jack slowly pushed in, giving Ennis time to get used to every inch and holding him tight with his arm. Ennis willed himself to stay calm and let Jack in, pushing back to let him in and feeling Jack sheathing himself all the way. Ennis sighed and felt Jack kissing the back of his neck as he slowly began to thrust. Jack's cheek was now rubbing against his neck, nuzzling and worshipping his body as if it was the most precious thing in the world, and to him it was.

Jack was whispering words of love into his ear and he was arching back towards him, his groin aching for release. He let go of the sheets with one hand where he'd been clutching them, and moved it back towards Jack's ass, pulling him closer as they moved together in perfect rhythm. There was almost no sound in the room, only heavy breathing and Jack's whispered words as he continued to thrust. Jack felt right at home inside Ennis, like he had always been meant to be there, like Ennis had always seemed meant to be inside him. They had found a home with each other, in more ways than one.

Ennis's hand on his ass wandered over to the crack between his cheeks, and Jack couldn't believe the incredible sensations that came from him being inside Ennis while Ennis continued to stroke his prostate. Jack thought he would explode from how good it felt. He slipped his hand from Ennis's waist to stroke his erection in time to his thrusts, and they continued to move together while stroking each other. Jack couldn't recall them ever doing it quite like this before.

Jack suddenly tensed up and released into Ennis at last, gasping for breath and still managing to jerk Ennis off rapidly, finally feeling Ennis spill into his hand and onto the sheets. He brought his hand back up to Ennis's waist, holding him steady as he rode it out. They could both see stars and their minds had been wiped clean of all coherent thought.

They finally came down from cloud nine and lay there for a while, their breathing slowly returning to normal and their bodies starting to cool down. The sheets had been kicked down the bed at some point and now Jack brought them back up to cover them both.

"You okay?" he whispered to Ennis, always mindful of the fact that he was less used to being receptive than himself. And he was especially concerned about Ennis's wellbeing today, after what had happened. He wrapped both arms securely around Ennis's waist and held him tight, giving him a slight squeeze.

"I'm fine, darlin'." Ennis took his left hand and kissed it. As he looked at Jack's hand, he had a vision. An image of Jack's hand adorned with a silver ring, cut into the shape of rope, glistening on Jack's skin. He looked down at his own left hand and could visualise the same kind of ring on his own finger. He finally knew what kind of rings he wanted for them.

He smiled to himself, played with Jack's fingers for a while, and then drifted off into sleep, holding Jack's arms around him. Jack pressed one last soft kiss on the back of his neck and joined him, nuzzling his face against Ennis's smooth skin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_16th May 1964_

Ennis pulled up outside the address Becky had given him and took a deep breath. He was incredibly nervous about talking to a stranger so plainly about what he wanted, but all he had to do was think of Jack's bright blue eyes and wide grin and his resolve stiffened. Jack deserved a real commitment from him, a confirmation of everything he felt and that he was in it for the long haul. As for him, he wanted to do this so much; commit himself to Jack. They had already agreed between themselves that they would marry as soon as the law changed, if it ever did, but this would be the next best thing. They would be married in their hearts.

It was a Saturday and while he was here, Becky and Jack had gone into town to have a wander around. Becky, trying to distract Jack and not let him know what Ennis was up to, had woven a story of wanting to look at baby things, which was half-true, early though it was. She said she didn't want to go alone and had dragged Jack off with her, with Ennis making some sort of excuse of business to attend to. He hoped they wouldn't encounter Fred Kane while they were there, but he knew now that Jack was capable of taking anything he threw at him. Becky wasn't exactly a pushover either.

Ennis got out of the truck and walked into the barn, following the sounds. A young woman was in the middle of the room, black hair in a braid and examining a sheet of metal.

"Hello?"

The woman turned. "Hi. Can I help ya?"

Ennis took off his hat in respect. "I sure hope so, ma'am. I'm Ennis Del Mar. A friend of mine came to see ya earlier this week. Becky Twist?"

Recognition dawned on her face. "Oh! From the Brokeback Ranch, right?" He nodded. "Kate Hardeman," she introduced herself, offering her hand. "Pleased to meet ya, Ennis."

"You too, ma'am. So...I'm guessin' Becky told ya what I'm after, huh?" He bit at a hangnail nervously.

Kate smiled. "She sure did, an' I gotta say, I think it's a real nice gesture yer makin'. Yer partner...Jack, was it?" He nodded again. "I'm sure he'll love it. I think it's quite romantic to be honest. Nice to see people makin' a commitment, even if..." She trailed off.

Ennis lowered his eyes. "Even if they can't get married fer real, 'cos the law says so?"

Kate looked slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, Ennis. Didn't mean to get you down."

He shook his head. "S'alright. Me an' Jack...we agreed that if they ever say we can get married, then we will. Ain't gonna need no thinkin'. But...'til then..."

She nodded. "I know. This is the next best thing, right?"

"Sure is. I'm still committin' to him. He don't know 'bout this yet, it's our anniversary next month, an'..."

She smiled warmly. "So it's a surprise?"

"Yeah. An'...in August is another anniversary, so...we're gonna go back to where we met, an' make our promises there." Strangely, he felt comfortable sharing a few details with this woman, knowing that she wanted to help and wasn't judging him.

"That sounds wonderful. So," she started, her hands on her hips. "What did ya have in mind fer these rings?"

"Uh, well...I been thinkin'...yer a silversmith, right? Workin' with silver?"

"That's right. I work with other things now an' then, dependin' on what people want, but mainly silver. Made weddin' rings plenty of times."

"Not fer two guys though, I bet?" he asked, a smirk on the edge of his lips.

She smiled wryly. "No, you got me there. Still, I've made rings for guys before now, so all I gotta do is make two instead of one. Come over here an' take a look at my materials."

She led him to a large crate in the corner. It was full of large sheets of metal, mostly what Ennis assumed to be silver. He was glad that Kate knew what she was doing, because he sure didn't.

She pulled out a sheet and held it up so the natural light from the window fell across it. "How do you like this? It was heated in a different way than what you'd normally do, so while products developed from it are still strong, it's just as delicate and isn't too...what's the word? Hard, I guess. Not too hard an' tough. Perfect for rings, if you ask me."

Ennis examined it. It did look good in the light, and he was revisited by his vision of Jack wearing a ring he'd given him. He had a sense that this silver would look good against Jack's skin, and probably against his own too.

He looked up and smiled at Kate. "This looks real good. I think we'll like this one."

"Great." She put the sheet on a nearby workbench and wrote _Del Mar/Twist_ in one corner in tiny pencil writing. She then motioned Ennis over to a desk and indicated him to sit down.

"Alright," she said, taking out a notepad. "I need to know a few things. First off, I need measurements." She pulled out a small ring-sizing stick, with a succession of sizes written along it. "Give me your hand." She took it and laid the stick along his ring finger on his left hand, and then across his finger at the base, before making a note of his measurements.

"Now then, I'll need to know Jack's ring size..."

"Um, well...neither of us has worn rings before, so...but I know his fingers ain't that much different from mine, a little smaller maybe."

"How small? An inch perhaps?"

He thought for a minute. "No, just maybe a few, uh...millimetres? That the word?"

"I think that's what you're lookin' for. So a few millimetres at the base..." She made the notes on her notepad.

"Now then, will someone be collectin' these rings or do I have an address to send them to?"

"Someone'll collect 'em, ma'am. Either me or Becky."

"Okay. These should be ready in about two weeks; I got some other orders to finish for next week. That okay?"

"Sure, I just need 'em by the seventh. An'...can they...be cut like rope? You know what I mean?"

"I think I know what you mean. I'll get to it as soon as I can. Thanks a lot, Ennis," she smiled.

Ennis thanked her for her help and made his way back to the truck, feeling light-hearted. The blue of the sky made him think of a certain pair of blue eyes. He couldn't wait to see their reaction to his proposal.

* * *

><p>Jack and Becky walked down the high street towards a major mother-and-baby store. Becky did want to take a look at what was available, but by bringing Jack with her, it would allow Ennis to go about the business of visiting Kate and placing his order without Jack cottoning on to what he was up to.<p>

Becky's heart melted when she saw the tiny clothes they were selling. Jack could see the light in her green eyes and knew she was finally getting truly excited about this baby. He knew she had a strong maternal instinct and was pleased that she seemed to be settling in okay and willing to make this work.

They spent a long time looking at stuff, mainly Becky playing for time, as the three of them had agreed to meet up for lunch at their favourite diner. However, she had discovered a stuffed sheep toy that she simply had to buy, making Jack roll his eyes with amusement. Just when he'd thought he was rid of the damn things. Becky and Jack left the store as it neared noon and were heading towards the diner when a figure blocked their path.

Jack's temper reared up and his eyes narrowed dangerously. It was Fred Kane. He instinctively stood in front of Becky, protecting her.

"What the hell do you want?"

Kane glared at him. "Fuckin' queer walkin' down the street like you got a right. Where's yer ass-fuckin' boyfriend?"

Jack's hands clenched into fists and Becky immediately realised who their assailant was.

"Ain't none of yer business where either of us are. Get out the goddamn way."

Kane spat at his feet. "Who's the girl? You swingin' both ways or somethin'?"

It was Becky's turn to grow angry. She wouldn't stand for this abuse any more than Jack would.

"Get lost, will ya?" she snapped.

"She's got fire, I'll give her that. You two have some sort of three-way with her or somethin'?"

"Why you -" Jack drew his fist back but Becky caught his wrist.

"Don't," she whispered. "He ain't worth goin' to jail fer."

Kane sneered. "Lookit that, a girl holdin' ya back. A queer an' a sissy too. Need a girl to fight yer battles?"

"I seem to recall me chewin' you out last time I saw ya. I woulda thought you'd remember that."

Kane's eyes narrowed. "You ain't so tough without yer queer boyfriend, are ya?"

Becky glanced down the street, and saw Ennis's truck swing around the corner. Relief flooded through her; she knew Ennis would be able to sort this guy out. Ennis parked a few feet from them and got out, looking murderous when he'd realised who was blocking their path.

He stepped right between Jack and Kane, hands braced for a fight. Jack's features had softened when he'd seen Ennis, but now he too was glaring at Kane.

"You wanna shut yer slop-bucket mouth, you hear me?" said Ennis in a low, dangerous voice. He sure as hell wouldn't stand for anyone threatening the people he considered his family.

"Here's the other one," spat Kane, not backing down. "Here's the other queer, come to save his ass-takin' boyfriend an' their three-way girlfriend."

Ennis's nostrils were flaring at the insults and he tried very hard not to raise his fists. He didn't want to get arrested, even if this bastard did deserve to have his lights punched out.

"Get out the fuckin' way," Ennis growled, staring daggers at Kane.

Kane, to his credit, tried to keep Ennis's gaze, but the look in Ennis's brown eyes, narrowed with hatred, seemed to make him whither and he soon gave up. He crumbled under Ennis's glare and once again slunk away.

The three of them simultaneously let out a sigh as he shuffled down the street.

"I guess that was Fred Kane," said Becky, not needing to make it a question.

"Yup. Asshole."

Jack put his hand on Ennis's back. "Ennis?" he murmured, looking up at the back of his head. Ennis turned to face them.

"You alright there, Becky?" he asked, the hard look in his eyes softening as he looked at them.

"Fine. Just a little shaken. Sure is a foul-mouthed bastard."

Ennis had to smirk at her word choice. His eyes softened yet further as he looked into the blue eyes he loved so much. "You alright, darlin'?"

Jack smiled. "I am now. You sure are a sight fer sore eyes, cowboy. I was gettin' ready to land him one when you showed up. Was foul to me an' even worse to Becky. Mentioned you too."

Ennis shook his head. "Don't pay him no mind, rodeo. He ain't worth our time."

They continued to walk down the street; luckily the diner wasn't too far from here. They collapsed with exhaustion into a booth and ordered a hearty meal, their appetites fuelled by the shock of the recent events.

"So, what were you up to this mornin'?" Jack asked, looking at Ennis.

Ennis just smiled serenely. "You'll have to wait an' see. But I think you'll like it."

"Oh yeah?" said Jack, one eyebrow raised. If Ennis had a surprise for him, he was willing to wait. He trusted Ennis's judgement for doing things without his immediate knowledge.

They eventually went back to the ranch. Becky went upstairs to get some sleep, and after a quick check of the animals, Ennis and Jack decided to retire to their own bed for a bit of afternoon delight.

They were tangled up from head to toe under the warm sheets, Ennis rocking into Jack with their fingers interlaced on the bed, sweaty skin writhing together in a perfect rhythm. Jack was meeting his thrusts eagerly and making the soft moaning noises that Ennis loved. It didn't matter what people like Fred Kane thought of them at the end of the day. He thought about what he'd done today, and what he was planning for Jack next month, and for August. Their love was what mattered.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Becky had been in the office when Kate had called her to tell her the rings were ready. After a quick check around to make sure Jack wasn't within earshot, she'd gone up to Ennis to tell him, and offered to go and get them. He had agreed, a shy smile on his face at the realisation that things were starting to take shape, and she had driven off.<p>

She pulled up outside Kate's barn and found her hammering away at a sheet of steel.

"Hi," she called.

Kate looked up and smiled. "Hey. That was quick."

Becky grinned. "I told Ennis they were ready an' I could tell he wanted to see 'em as soon as possible."

"I bet." Kate led Becky over to her desk, where, sure enough, on a wad of black cloth lay a pair of beautiful silver rings cut into a shape that Becky knew to be rope. The silver was striking against the black and Becky drew in a breath.

"They're beautiful," she whispered, picking one up and examining it.

"Thank you. The one yer holdin' is Jack's. Slightly smaller than Ennis's. Here, I picked these up from a jeweller friend of mine." She brought over a pair of black ring boxes lined with black velvet. On the lid of one, held in place with tape, was the letter E on a piece of paper, with the letter J on the lid of the other, so they could be told apart. The two of them put the rings into their appropriate boxes and Becky paid her for her work. There was a slight reduction for the fact they were friends of her brother's.

"You know, if you ever wanna come out to the ranch sometime, yer more than welcome," said Becky. "Course, it'd hafta be after the seventh. Don't want Jack catchin' on before then, after all," she smirked.

Kate smiled. "I'd like that. Ennis is a nice guy, an' I'll probably like Jack."

"I reckon so. They're both good people. I'm glad some people can see that. Thanks a lot, Kate. See ya."

"Bye, Becky."

Becky put the boxes into the glove compartment of the truck and drove home, eager to show Ennis the amazing rings Kate had created.

She parked up and put the boxes into her jeans pockets. She made her way around the back of the house and caught Ennis's eye from across the field. She went into the house to wait for him, while he made up an excuse about a bathroom break, making sure to give Jack, who was helping him fix fences, a quick kiss on the lips, making him grin and blush.

Ennis went into the kitchen and found Becky hovering at the doorway between the kitchen and living room.

"Well?" he asked, a bundle of nerves.

Becky smiled and extracted the boxes from her pockets. "I got them."

Ennis walked up to her and she handed over the box containing his ring. He opened it and was speechless for a moment. He ran a finger gently across it. It was just as delicate as Kate had described it would be, yet he could tell it was still strong; definitely a man's ring. He had a vision of Jack seeing his ring; blue eyes wide in shock at first, then hopefully a wide, dimpled grin spreading across his face, maybe even a big kiss to thank him. And then who knows where that might go? He tried to keep his face neutral.

"This is...really somethin', ain't it?"

"Sure is. I'm guessin' you like it?" She could see it in his shy brown eyes how blown away he was by this ring. She knew their anniversary would be something special.

"This is real beautiful..." He held out his hand and she opened Jack's box, handing it out to him. The image of these two rings, side by side, nearly undid him. He swallowed and snapped them both shut, breathing deeply.

"Well, guess I'll take these upstairs. Thanks a lot, Becky." He managed a smile at her.

"Sure 'nough."

After hiding the rings somewhere Jack wouldn't find them, he went back outside; Becky had returned to the office. He saw Jack walking across the field towards the stables and felt a powerful rush of love for the man. He'd never felt so strongly about anyone and he was convinced he didn't have the words to describe what he felt for Jack. But he had sure tried, and Jack had clearly got the message, so he must have done something right. Hopefully, the seventh of next month would be the thing that put a capper on everything; the final piece of proof of how much he loved Jack and that he was totally committed to him.

He went into the stables to find Jack brushing Signal. "Hey," he called softly.

Jack turned and his smile lit up the room. "Hey." He came up to Ennis and they wrapped their arms around each other. Ennis felt so safe and warm in Jack's embrace and his throat closed up. He buried his face in Jack's neck, inhaling his familiar scent.

"Ennis?" Jack murmured, surprised by this intensity.

"Love ya Jack. So much," came the whispered response. Jack started to get the picture and smiled to himself. He knew that Ennis wasn't as confident with expressing his feelings as he would like to be. Jack figured Ennis's feelings for him must be pretty strong if he was having trouble putting them into words.

"Love ya too, cowboy." He pulled Ennis back to look into his eyes and leaned in. Their mouths met tenderly, tasting each others' lips, sweet and soft. Jack then kissed Ennis's cheeks and forehead, then his eyelids, pressing soft kisses all over his face. He could feel Ennis shaking slightly. "S'alright, s'alright..." Jack whispered. Ennis pulled him close again and they stood that way for a long time, Jack running his hands up and down Ennis's back and whispering soothing words to him.

* * *

><p>"So, it's all set?" asked Becky, looking up from her notes.<p>

"Yep," replied Ennis, nodding. They were going over Ennis's plans for the seventh, which was now just six days away. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He wanted the evening to go perfectly and Becky had been helping him. He'd had a few ideas of other ways he could make the night special, and Becky would be going into town the next day to pick up the items he wanted. She knew, based on what he was thinking of, that the night in question was going to be very romantic.

"Bet you can't wait, huh?" she asked, smiling at him.

Ennis shifted his feet around. "Yeah. Kinda. Really wanna get to it an' ask him already, but...sure is nerve-wrackin'."

"I know. But all you gotta think about is how much you love Jack, how much he loves you. Think about what yer plannin'. It's a wonderful thing, Ennis."

He swallowed and nodded. "Yeah...can't wait to see his face, I gotta say. Bet he won't wanna wait to call his mama an' tell her."

Becky's eyes lowered. "Yeah, I bet."

Ennis didn't pick up on her discomfort. "Anyway, I better get goin', before Jack comes lookin' for me." He put his hat on and tipped it at her before leaving the office, leaving Becky to her thoughts.

_Make the call,_ her mind whispered to her.

_Don't see why I have to. Ain't his business. He don't exactly care 'bout family, does he?_

_It ain't about that. This is for Rose. She'd want to know. She'd want to know her own-_

_Stop it!_

She put her head in her hands and took a few deep breaths. With a grimace, she picked up the phone and dialled the all-too-familiar number.

"Hello?" asked a woman's voice.

"Hi, it's me."

"Becky!" Rose sounded happy to hear her voice. "How are you, honey?"

"I'm good thanks, you?"

"Gettin' by, you know. Jack tells me yer expectin'..."

Becky swallowed. "Yep. Just gone seven weeks. Due in early January."

"Congratulations. When will you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"My doctor says about the 18-week scan. That's in August. I, uh...I'll let ya know when I find out, okay?"

"Sure. Can't wait to find out. How're you holdin' up?"

"I'm fine. John's okay."

Becky's nostrils flared. "Why should I care how he is?"

Rose sighed. "I know how you feel about him, but...he's still family."

"He ain't. He knows I don't consider him family. You oughta know that too."

"I know..."

They were silent for a few moments. "Hey," said Rose suddenly. "Since yer in Georgia...maybe you could try trackin' Rich down. I'm sure he moved there."

Becky bit her lip. "Ain't sure I want to. I'm sure he's a nice guy an' all, but...I dunno if I'm ready to talk about it all. An' if Ennis an' Jack find out I've tracked him down, they'll wanna know why, an' how I know him, an' it'll all come out. I don't want that, not yet."

"Jack has a right to know. They both have."

"An' Earl had a right to live," Becky said, sighing.

Both of them knew this was a lost cause; neither of them wanted the horrible truth to come to the surface but it ate away at them all the time. This stress was the last thing Becky needed right now.

"Anyway..."

"Yeah. Been good to talk to you, Rose."

"You too. Good to hear your voice."

"You still comin' down fer Thanksgivin'?"

"Yeah. Just me though, don't worry. I don't think Ennis would take to kindly to John being there near Jack."

"Can't say I'd blame him. So I'll speak to you soon, Rose."

"Yeah. Bye, Becky."

"Bye..." Becky hung up and laid her head on her folded arms on the desk. She needed fresh air and decided to go for a walk. She stepped outside in time to Ennis and Jack on horseback, clearly heading for their hill. She didn't want to intrude on their privacy, so decided to go and find Lucky. That blue heeler was growing on her.

When they reached the hill, Ennis and Jack dismounted and left the horses to graze. Jack spread out a blanket and they lay down for a break. Jack had his head on Ennis's chest as they both gazed up into the endless blue sky. Ennis's mind was six days ahead, planning their anniversary and his proposal. Jack was just daydreaming and relishing the feeling of Ennis, who had his hand under Jack's shirt and was rubbing the warm skin underneath.

Jack sighed with happiness and leaned up on his elbow, looking down at Ennis, who met his eyes with a shy smile. Jack smiled back and lowered his head to kiss Ennis, who then slipped a hand to the back of his head, pulling him closer.

Jack sighed into Ennis's mouth as the warm wetness mixed with his own. He was fully pressing into Ennis's body now, as Ennis slipped his hands to Jack's waist, holding him tightly.

Jack pulled back after several heavenly moments of kissing. "Yer such a good kisser," he murmured. It was true; Ennis did have a way when it came to kissing. He always seemed to know how to kiss Jack to get him aroused and how to kiss him to make him sigh and feel relaxed.

Ennis smiled shyly. "I had a good teacher," he whispered. "Ain't never gonna forget that second night..."

"Me neither..." Jack leaned back down and let their tongues slide together. His hands were now tangling in Ennis's curls and Ennis was running his hands over his ass, but not urgently.

They stayed like that for about an hour before finally making their way back. Jack thought Becky looked a little subdued but figured it must be something to do with her pregnancy. Maybe she was just tired. Ennis stayed close to him as he cooked dinner, for some reason wanting to be close to him. Jack was glad for the attention and thought about their forthcoming anniversary. He knew it would be a special night. He just didn't yet know how special.

* * *

><p>Late on Friday night, when there was nothing on TV and really, nothing else to do, Ennis and Jack were lying on the sofa, Jack on top, and they were slowly kissing, hands tangling in each others' hair, before lowering to allow their fingers to lace together. Becky had gone up to bed early and Lucky had followed her, so they were taking advantage of the empty room. She was going to bed earlier now, and Ennis and Jack suspected that it had something to do with her hormones. Still, it gave them some time alone before going up to bed, and Jack had missed making out on the sofa with his partner.<p>

Jack's tongue was busy playing with Ennis's, warm and sweet as they savoured the taste of each other. Jack could never grow tired of kissing Ennis; no matter how many times he'd done it, it always seemed new and fresh every time.

He broke away and gazed down lovingly at Ennis, into his warm brown eyes and happy smile. He grinned sideways and buried his face in Ennis's neck, inhaling him. The radio was on in the corner but they weren't paying much attention, they were far too wrapped up in each other. Ennis kept whispering, "darlin'," and Jack let the word wash over him; it still made him damn near swoon every time Ennis said it, because he knew how hard it must have been for Ennis at the start, to call another man by that term. But he didn't seem to have any trouble now.

After a few more minutes, the first few bars of Elvis's Love Me Tender came on the radio and Jack sat up, smiling softly at Ennis. He got up and turned the radio up slightly. Ennis watched him with a puzzled expression. His eyes widened when Jack walked back over to him and held out his hands.

"I dunno, Jack...you know I ain't much of a dancer..."

"C'mon, cowboy, we ain't never danced together before. It'll be fun."

Ennis just couldn't resist those blue eyes, never could. He smiled shyly and got up, allowing Jack to pull him to the centre of the room. It was a very romantic song after all, and he felt himself get caught up in the moment. It was just the two of them and that was how he liked it best.

_Love me tender_

_Love me sweet_

_Never let me go_

Jack pulled Ennis close to him and they wrapped their arms around each other, Jack sighing in contentment. Ennis couldn't help but listen to the words as they started to sway together in time to the calming music, feet shuffling slightly. It was as if the words had been specially crafted with him and Jack in mind.

_You have made my life complete_

_And I love you so_

It was true; they both felt that the other had made everything come together for them, as if they had both been the missing part of each others' lives. Ennis soon became aware that Jack was whispering softly, singing along to the words in his ear. He smiled, knowing that in just a few short days, Jack would see for himself just how much he loved him. He thought of the rings, hidden upstairs in his nightstand.

_Love me tender _

_Love me true_

_All my dreams fulfilled_

_For my darlin' I love you_

_And I always will_

They didn't need to speak; they had made an unspoken vow that they would always love each other. Ennis particularly liked the fact that the song had the word "darlin'". That word, his word for Jack that conveyed so much.

_Love me tender_

_Love me long_

_Take me to your heart_

_For it's there that I belong_

_And we'll never part_

Both of them knew in their hearts that they would be together forever. That went without saying. They knew that they did indeed belong in each others' hearts, had found a home with each other.

_Love me tender _

_Love me true_

_All my dreams fulfilled_

_For my darlin' I love you_

_And I always will_

Jack's head was on Ennis's shoulder, and their hearts were both bursting with love for one another. Jack sniffed and pulled Ennis ever nearer. Ennis thought of the year that had already passed, and wondered what the years ahead might be like and what they would hold. He didn't want to wait to find out, but he could wait if he had Jack.

_Love me tender_

_Love me dear_

_Tell me you are mine_

_I'll be yours through all the years_

_Till the end of time_

They were kissing softly again now, lips catching at faces. A fire was starting in their groins from this intense intimacy, and their desire for each other could never be quenched. Jack gazed into Ennis's dark eyes and with no words, took his hand and led him upstairs to show him everything he felt for him.

They reached their bedroom, Jack still holding Ennis's hand, and stood in front of each other. Jack undid Ennis's shirt buttons and gazed at the chest he loved so much, the fine blonde hairs. Ennis copied his movement and undid Jack's buttons, running his hands over the warm skin. They pushed shirts off shoulders and fondled each other for a moment. Ennis then pulled Jack close for a deep kiss, holding Jack's face with both hands, the way he knew Jack liked.

_Love me tender _

_Love me true_

_All my dreams fulfilled_

They fell onto the bed and undid their jeans before crawling up to the head. Ennis rolled on top of Jack and got them both under the bed covers, into a cosy heat, a small private space. He kissed Jack's mouth a few times before reaching for the lube, another jolt of anticipation running through him as he thought of the rings. How was it that this man, this blue-eyed rodeo cowboy, his Jack, had somehow penetrated through his outer shell and released his true self? He wasn't sure exactly how Jack had achieved it, but he was truly grateful that he had.

_For my darlin' I love you_

_And I always will._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_June 7th 1964_

Jack had a smile on his face as he got dressed in their bedroom. Ennis was in the bathroom, shaving after his shower. It was now a year since their first night together, and Jack had been playing the memory in his head for most of the day. Since it was a Sunday, they'd spent a lazy day together, both alone and with Becky. The three of them had sat in the living room awhile watching TV, Ennis and Jack with hands laced together, and then the pair of them had ridden up to their hill for most of the afternoon, sitting side by side, Jack's head on Ennis's shoulder as they watched the landscape. At around four in the afternoon they had returned, and were now preparing to go out to their favourite diner. The only thing Jack didn't know about was the surprise Ennis had for him.

Ennis, meanwhile, was watching his reflection as he shaved, trying to calm his shaking hands and avoid nicking himself. He was so incredibly nervous. This was nothing like when he'd proposed to Alma, and he knew why. He loved Jack and wanted this night to be perfect.

Jack finished buttoning up his shirt and went into the bathroom, grinning like a Cheshire cat at the sight of Ennis. He was wearing a new white buttoned shirt and his best pair of jeans, and Jack felt that he wanted to eat him right up. Maybe he would get the chance later. Jack meanwhile, was wearing a deep blue denim shirt and his best jeans. They hadn't discussed beforehand what they would wear for their night out, but Jack couldn't help but notice that their shirts were very reminiscent of another pair of shirts; the ones hanging from their bedroom door. It made some sort of sense.

Ennis caught sight of him as he entered and smiled. "Hey rodeo."

Jack walked up to him and put his head to Ennis's neck, smelling his aftershave. "Mmm, you smell good," he purred. "Look good too. I could throw ya down right here an' have my way with ya." He ran his hands up Ennis's chest.

Ennis smirked. "Maybe later. Wanna get somethin' to eat, doncha?"

Jack grinned. "I got all I need to eat right here." He squeezed Ennis's crotch.

"Damn it Jack, don't go gettin' me hard. Can't have Becky seein' that."

"Ain't nothin' she ain't seen before."

"Still don't mean I wanna go showin' all I got. Come on, let's get outta here."

"Oh alright...but you owe me fer this."

Ennis swallowed. _Maybe what I got planned will make up fer it, bud._

With a kiss to Ennis's neck, Jack led the way downstairs, where Becky was settling into her chair with a book.

"Hey guys," she said, looking up. "Well, you two scrub up well, huh?"

"Well, it's a special night," replied Jack with a grin, wrapping one arm around Ennis and squeezing him.

Becky shifted her eyes to Ennis in a silent conversation while Jack retrieved their hats. He'd asked her to do something while they were out.

"C'mon, cowboy, let's get goin'."

Half an hour later, they were seated in their favourite diner, in the booth in the corner. It was quite quiet, given that it was a Sunday and most people went out on Saturday. They were happy with the quiet of the place.

"Hey, boys, what'll it be?" asked the waitress who had served them on their very first evening in Georgia, so long ago. They both ordered rare steak, with beer and a Coke for Ennis, since he was driving. Ennis was by now a lot more comfortable about being out in public, and people here thought they were just cousins and business partners; there was nothing suspicious about going out for a bite to eat together.

"So," said Jack as they waited. "Whaddaya got planned fer tonight?" He had a sly grin on his face that always seemed to appear there whenever they talked about sex.

Ennis kept his face impassive. "You'll hafta wait an' see."

Jack wasn't giving up. "Remember on Valentines'? When ya tied me up? That was fun."

"Sure was. But I got somethin' else in mind."

"Hmm...well, since it's the anniversary of our first night together, whaddaya say we recreate that night? Know what I mean?" He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Jack..." Ennis looked quickly around and briefly grasped Jack's hand. "Stop, okay? I got somethin' in mind, somethin' I know you'll like, but you gotta trust me on this, okay? I got it under control. Okay, darlin'?" he finished softly, hoping Jack wouldn't think he was pissing him off, which he wasn't.

Jack looked down at their hands. "Sorry, Ennis..." he whispered. "It's just...I'm just so happy an' I got to thinkin' 'bout how it's been a year an' everythin'. I'm just so goddamned happy I feel like I wanna do everythin'. Sorry if I'm bein' pushy."

"Jack, lookit me." Jack looked up. "S'okay, darlin'. I know how ya feel. I'm real happy too, you know I am. But...I don't wanna go doin' everythin' we do in one night. I wanted tonight to be...romantic, ya know? An' I got in mind what I wanna do, so..."

Jack nodded and took a deep breath, calming himself. "Okay, bud. I got it. It's okay. Yer right, this is supposed to be romantic." He smiled. "Love ya, Ennis."

"Love ya too." Ennis took his hand away just as the waitress returned with their meals. The owner of the restaurant had placed a big beef and dairy order for the end of October, once calving was over and done with. Many others were now starting to place orders. Jack and Becky had warned them that since it would be their first calving, they had no idea how the calves would turn out, if they would give quality meat. But word had spread about where their bull had come from, and the ranch in question was not cheap to buy from, and were unwittingly sending their potential customers and even previous customers to a little ranch down near Sandersville by name of Brokeback.

* * *

><p>Ennis and Jack returned around seven. The house was quiet; Becky had clearly gone to bed early. Jack took their hats and hung them up by the door, before slipping his arms around Ennis's waist and pulling him close, a soft smile on his face.<p>

"Alone at last," Ennis whispered. He leaned in and nuzzled his nose against Jack's, whose lips were already seeking his, before finally letting them meet.

They kissed deeply and Ennis's tongue was just saying hello to Jack's when Jack called out, "Becky?" into his mouth.

Ennis pulled back and gave Jack a funny look. "Should I be worried that yer callin' yer cousin's name while kissin' me?"

Jack gave a soft giggle, the sound warming Ennis's heart. "Just checkin', cowboy." A quick search told them that Becky was indeed in bed, and Jack was filled with a desire to get into their own bed, pronto. He took Ennis's hand and led him upstairs. He stopped, sniffing. "What's that smell?"

Ennis smiled. He knew exactly what the smell was. He'd asked Becky to do this while they were out. She had seemed concerned about intruding on their privacy like that, but he'd told her it was fine. And she had been pleased to be able to give them a little present.

They went into their room and Jack stopped, speechless. All around the room, on every surface, were sandalwood candles, the flickering glow casting strange and wonderful shadows on the walls.

"Oh my..." His hands were on his mouth as he looked around. It was such a romantic setting and he couldn't believe his eyes.

Ennis placed his hands on Jack's waist from behind. "You like it, rodeo? I got Becky to do this while we was out."

"Oh Ennis..." He turned and kissed him warmly. "Thank you..."

They undressed each other slowly, carefully watching each others' skin in the candlelight, running hands over bare chests, pressing wet kisses to necks and lips and faces, and then Ennis took Jack's hand and led him around to his side of the bed. He got on first, not letting go of Jack's hand, and then scooted over to allow Jack to get on. They stretched out on top of the covers, kissing again.

Ennis laid a hand on Jack's hip. Jack ran a finger down his face. "Got us somethin' fer tonight."

"Yeah?"

Ennis nodded, and then reached back to his nightstand, where a tube of lubricant lay next to a bottle of massage oil, almond scented.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Jack with a smile in his voice.

"Sure is," Ennis whispered. "Turn over." Jack did so without hesitation, only pausing to give Ennis a quick kiss. He bunched up his pillows and laid his head on his folded arms on top of them. They hadn't had the opportunity to give each other massages for a while, but Jack sure was looking forward to it.

Ennis got some of the oil on his hands and straddled Jack, trying not to get distracted by Jack's perfect ass. He slowly ran his hands over Jack's back, hearing as Jack sighed with contentment. The motion was slow and sensuous and there was silence between them. Ennis massaged everywhere he could get to, including the backs of Jack's arms and yes, his upper thighs and ass. Jack bucked into the mattress when Ennis got to his ass. Ennis then instructed him to turn back over and repeated the motion over Jack's chest, eyes never breaking contact with Jack's, caressing his hands and kissing them. He then moved down the bed to lavish some attention on Jack's lower legs and feet, deliberately not touching the place between Jack's legs, which was starting to harden.

Jack smiled when Ennis was finished. "Your turn, cowboy," he murmured. Ennis got into position as Jack prepared his hands. He repeated Ennis's actions and slowly began his own massage, making it soft yet firm; the way he suspected Ennis would like it. Ennis's soft moans were enough to indicate that he did. He then turned Ennis over and caressed all his front, then focusing on the feet, loving how intimate and romantic this all was.

He crawled back up to Ennis and pressed his weight onto him, kissing him gently as Ennis lifted his arms up around his neck.

"Who's doin' the honours?" Jack whispered into Ennis's ear as he kissed his neck.

"I...I wanna rub, Jack. Just wanna...do it like that first. Maybe later we can get to the rougher stuff."

Jack smiled into Ennis's neck. "Okay." He rocked his hips from side to side slowly. As he had once predicted, the addition of the massage oil, making their bodies smooth and slippery, intensified the whole experience for both of them. They were both sighing and whispering each others' names, along with declarations of love. Ennis's hands found Jack's and laced them together on the bed on either side of him. Jack was busy making his mark on Ennis's neck and Ennis decided that if Jack was going to brand him, he could damn well get a taste of his own medicine. He began sucking and biting softly at Jack's neck, feeling Jack moan into his own neck.

Jack sped up slightly as they continued to rub together, fire building in their groins.

"Jack, Jack Jack Jack..." Ennis whispered his name like a mantra.

"Ennis..." Jack murmured. "God, this...this is..."

"I know...love ya Jack."

"Love ya too."

Just like their second night up on Brokeback, Ennis couldn't help but start thrusting up against Jack, who kissed his mouth enthusiastically. Within moments they were both over the edge, gasping for breath and choking out each others' names as they came together, before Jack collapsed onto Ennis's chest. He nuzzled his face, even into the sweat there, kissing it away and trying to catch his breath.

Ennis's head was spinning at the encounter. But he couldn't let himself get too distracted; he had something to do tonight and he was going to get through it, make Jack happy and make him remember this night forever.

* * *

><p>A little later, after a more enthusiastic session, they were lying on their backs as they had earlier that afternoon, Jack's head tucked into the crook of Ennis's arm, which was around his shoulders. Their left arms were both raised so that their elbows were resting on the bed, and they were watching their fingers play slowly, caressing together; enjoying the comfortable silence.<p>

Ennis took a deep breath, knowing the moment was finally upon him. It was crunch time. He licked his lower lip for a moment, and then cleared his throat. "Can I ask you somethin'?" he murmured.

"Sure."

"Well...somethin' I wanna talk to ya about, anyway."

"Okay, shoot." Jack felt happy and relaxed and warm in Ennis's embrace.

"I, uh..." He cleared his throat nervously. His proposal to Alma hadn't been this nerve-wracking, the reason for which was not lost upon him.

He was trying to get his throat to work, and his silence made Jack frown in concern. He held Ennis's hand and craned his head to look at him.

"Ennis? What's wrong?"

Ennis sighed. "Nothin's wrong, that's the thing." Jack looked puzzled. "Sit up a minute, Jack." Jack did so and turned to look at him properly, looking confused. Ennis turned so that his entire body was facing Jack. "Come here," he whispered, looking into the blue eyes. Jack scooted to him and Ennis let his legs rest, drawn up slightly, on either side of Jack, who let his own legs lie flat on either side of Ennis.

Ennis took a deep breath and held Jack's hands in his own. "Listen, Jack...you gotta know, I'm real happy. Here with you. This place, you an' me together. An' now Becky an' her baby."

Jack smiled at him and wondered what was coming.

"It's like I said when you was in hospital last year, that when I was growin' up, I didn't have nothin', so thought I didn't deserve nothin'. An' remember when I said that...since bein' with you, I been thinkin' that maybe I do deserve somethin' outta life after all?"

"Yeah. I remember that. I know what you said, even though I was unconscious. I heard yer voice. An'...you do deserve somethin', Ennis. Somethin' real good. We got it now, right?"

Ennis nodded. "We sure do, bud. So...you know I'm happy with you. But...for a while I been thinkin'...there's somethin' missin'."

Jack lowered his head. "Yeah...the fact we can't get married." It was a harsh truth, that they couldn't do this one thing.

Ennis smiled to himself. "Well...just...close yer eyes, darlin'. I got a surprise fer ya."

Jack gave him a suspicious look and closed his eyes. The image made him look like an angel in Ennis's eyes. He reached back over to his nightstand and took out the two ring boxes, placing his own to his side and holding Jack's.

"Open yer eyes."

Jack did and looked down, brow furrowing with confusion as he saw the box. "What's that?"

Ennis, keeping his eyes locked on Jack's face for his reaction, opened the box to reveal the silver ring. He saw Jack's eyes widen and a hand go to his mouth as he quickly realised what was going on. He looked up. "Ennis?" he croaked.

"Well...I know we can't get married all legal, like. But...I was thinkin'..." He took his own ring box and opened it to reveal his matching ring.

"Oh my God," Jack whispered, his face showing joy and his eyes filling up. "I can't believe it...you mean...?"

"Yeah, Jack," Ennis murmured, shaking slightly. "S'the best I can offer ya, 'til the law gets some sense." He looked down for a moment, and then mustered the courage to say the golden words. "Will ya...will ya marry me, Jack?"

Ennis had a fleeting image of tears running from blue eyes before his arms were full of a shaking Jack. "Oh God, oh god," Jack was whispering.

"Shh, shh..." He held Jack tightly while he calmed himself. Just the reaction he'd hoped for.

Jack pulled back, sniffing. His face was tear-stained and his eyes were red, hair sticking up, but to Ennis he looked beautiful.

"Whaddaya say, Jack? Will ya?"

Jack looked at the rings again, and then back up, a watery smile on his face. "You bet yer ass I will!" They both laughed, Jack in shock, Ennis in relief.

Ennis put the rings aside and laid his hands on Jack's face. He pulled him close for a sweet kiss, to which Jack happily responded. They kissed a couple of times and caressed each others' faces. Jack then picked up the box containing Ennis's ring. "You know, when I had that dream of our weddin' day, I pictured gold, but...these look better. Perfect, even. An' they're cut like rope..."

Ennis nodded. "Thought you might like it if they was cut in a way that reminded us of somethin' we know . Works fer us."

"Sure does. So, you wanna swap these, I take it?"

"Actually," said Ennis, laying a hand on Jack's arm. "I do, but not right here, an' not right now."

Jack tilted his head. "No?" Then he smiled. "I guess you got plans fer that, too?"

"Yeah. Jack...you remember what happened on August 19th last year?"

Jack didn't even have to think. That was the day in Signal; the day where he'd woken up after an unexpected passionate night with Ennis, thinking that it was all over, the day Ennis would return to Alma. He'd been confused and hurt, thinking that Ennis was messing with his feelings, when in reality, he'd been waging his own war in his head. And then...those angry words tossed in the street, ending with a declaration of love and a promise to stay together.

The day that he'd dreamed about often.

"Yeah, cowboy," he said softly. "I remember."

Ennis nodded. "The day we got together. I wanna swap these then. Just feel like it's the right time."

"Okay. Where you wanna do it? Here? The hill?"

Here was the best part, in Ennis's opinion. "I uh...I'd like it if...we could...go back to Brokeback."

_Damn, this just gets better by the minute. _"Really?"

"Yep. Just feels right, to go back where you an' me started." Ennis took Jack's hands again, running his thumbs over them. "I wanna try an' find that last campsite again. The one with the hill." Simultaneously, their head automatically turned to look at their bedroom door, at the shirts hanging from it.

They looked back at each other, and Ennis continued. "I want us to go up there, sit on that there hill with these rings, an'...make our promises. Just feels like we should do it there," he finished in a whisper.

Jack held his face. "Sounds real good to me, sweetheart. Okay, we'll do that."

Ennis felt relieved that everything had gone to plan, and was ready for some sleep. Jack was too, judging by his yawn. Ennis put the rings back in his nightstand, after Jack had taken another look at them, a look of reverence on his face. They lay back down on their sides and Ennis spooned up behind Jack, holding him close. They whispered their love to each other before letting sleep claim them, hearts full of bliss.

* * *

><p>When they awoke early the next morning, they spent some time lying in bed, kissing and holding each other. Jack's shock at Ennis's proposal had worn off some, and was replaced by elation. Ennis didn't think Jack would ever stop grinning. He was feeling pretty good himself. Last night had gone perfectly.<p>

Ennis went downstairs first to make breakfast, and Jack slipped up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Ennis had to smile when Jack started humming the Wedding March in his ear.

"Know what I was just thinkin' 'bout?" mumbled Jack, head buried in Ennis's neck.

"Hmm?"

"Well...you asked me to marry you last night. I said yes, but the weddin' ain't 'til August."

"Right...?"

"You know what we are, doncha cowboy?"

"Umm..."

Jack pressed a kiss to the back of Ennis's neck. "We're engaged, cowboy," he murmured softly.

Ennis let the words sink in, realising their truth. There really was no other word for it. This engagement felt nothing like his engagement to Alma, thankfully. Truth be told, he hadn't been particularly looking forward to his wedding. But now...he couldn't wait. He kind of liked the feeling of being engaged to Jack.

"Huh...guess we are, rodeo."

Jack looked at him, looking around at his face. "You alright with me sayin' that? I know it ain't legal an' it's gotta be strange fer ya since I'm a guy an' all, but..."

Ennis turned himself in Jack's arms, his honey-coloured pools gazing into the sky-blue ones. "It's fine, darlin'. Yeah it's strange, but...feels a lot better than my last engagement. Feels right." He leaned in and kissed Jack deeply, neither of them hearing Becky padding into the room.

"Get a room, guys," she said, smirking as she went into the fridge. They broke apart by the lips but still held on. Jack fixed her with a knowing smile. "You knew what he was plannin' didn't ya? You did the candles, you musta known about the rings."

She blushed. "Yeah. Ennis asked me to help him out. Rick's sister is a silversmith; she made them."

"Well, she did a good job. Thanks, Becky."

"Yer welcome. You both got hickeys, by the way." She turned and went to sit down, knowing that they were both bright red and trying to cover their necks.

Breakfast conversation included some ranch business, as usual. Things were going really well right now and they were looking forward to calving. But there was some tension; their hand Pete seemed to be on a short fuse these days, for whatever reason. Especially around Michael, but they were doing their best to keep them apart as much as they could, and they'd asked all of their other hands and Dave to keep an eye on them.

Becky couldn't help but notice a change in them both. She figured it had a lot to do with last night. Ennis had never hesitated to touch Jack in her presence anyway, but now he seemed even more affectionate than ever. Right now he was holding Jack's hand at the table, and Jack had made no comment about eating one-handed. When they'd cleared up and gone outside, Ennis had held the door open for Jack. He was behaving in exactly the kind of way she would expect someone to behave towards their fiancé, which was what they were, really.

Ennis left Jack outside the office, reluctantly, with more than a few parting kisses, and went to check in with the hands. Jack had also noticed the shift in Ennis's behaviour, almost as if he were courting Jack, being sweet and considerate, even more than usual. He just couldn't get over the events of the previous night. Ennis had actually _proposed_ to him. Okay, so it wasn't legal, but it had come from the heart. Ennis had proposed to Alma because he knew it had been expected of him. But when it came down to it, Ennis was under no real obligation to propose to him, since it wasn't yet recognised. That, to him, made last night even more special. He hadn't done it because he'd felt like he had to, he'd done it because he'd wanted to. That meant a lot to Jack. And the rings were beautiful. And Ennis's plans for them to go back to Brokeback could only be described as perfect. He wished that the next couple of months would pass quickly.

About an hour later, Ennis came into the office, a smile on his face. He now had Jack pressed up against the door, kissing him deeply and massaging his ass as Jack buried his fingers in Ennis's hair. The sound of heavy breathing filled the room and Ennis's hand was soon down Jack's jeans, fondling him and making him moan. Jack was soon bent over the desk and Ennis was sliding into him and making him pound his fists as he groaned.

"God...Jack, my Jack..."

"Yeah, yours Ennis, always..."

Ennis thrust deep again and again, pushing up Jack's shirt and leaving a trail of kisses down his back. He shuddered and came deep inside Jack, who then spilled into his hand. Jack's legs were still like jelly so Ennis helped him to stand up straight, wrapping him up and holding him close.

"Jack...my angel..." Ennis was whispering, hands running up and down Jack's back.

Jack gulped with the intensity of his feelings upon hearing the endearment. _So Ennis thinks of me as his angel. He's got no idea that he's my angel. _But Jack knew that last night had spoken volumes about their feelings for each other, especially Ennis. He was still convinced that he wasn't as good as Jack at expressing how he felt, but Jack knew he'd come a long way since Brokeback, and told him so frequently. His words had woven their magic last night, for sure. Those words had warmed Jack's heart and he knew that it just one of many memories that he would always remember and cherish. They'd had some good times together, and Jack knew that there were many more to come.

* * *

><p>After they'd finished and cleaned themselves up, they decided that it would be a good idea to call their relatives back in Wyoming, and let them know what was going on. Jack remained in the office to call his mother while Ennis went up to the house to call Cecilia and possibly K.E., if he would hear about his younger brother proposing to another man. K.E. was a lot better about their relationship now than he used to be, but it was still a lot to take in.<p>

Jack dialled his mother's number and waited, nervously drumming his fingers on the desk.

"Hello?"

"Mama, it's me."

"Jack! Hey sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm...I'm great, mama." His throat was closing up and he was choking out the words.

"Jack, are you okay?"

"Uh-huh. I got some great news."

"Really? What?"

"Ennis, he...he asked me to...to marry him, mama. Said the words an' everythin'!"

"Oh, Jack, that's wonderful! I bet yer over the moon."

"Well...we know it ain't legal, but..."

"That's alright. You know he truly meant it then. You'll be married in your hearts, where all married couples should be."

"Yeah, mama. I love him so much. He...he gave me a ring, ya know. Silver, cut like rope."

"Oh...that sounds so sweet. I can't wait to see it. So what are yer plans?"

"Well...in August, it'll be a year since we got together for real, so we're gonna do it then. Gonna go back up to Brokeback an' make our promises there." He could hardly believe the words himself.

"That's wonderful, Jack. I'm so happy for you. Where's Ennis? I wanna thank him for makin' you so happy."

Jack smiled. "He's up at the house, callin' his brother an' sister. I'm in the office. But I'll be sure to tell him."

"Okay, Jack. I'd better go. Speak to you soon, son."

"Yep, love ya ma."

"Bye."

Jack hung up and ran his hands over his face. He'd thought that he couldn't possibly get any happier, but last night had proved him wrong.

Up at the house, Ennis was just finishing speaking to Cecilia. She'd been thrilled by his news and said she couldn't wait to see him and Jack. He suggested that when the pair of them went up to Wyoming, perhaps they could stop in on her, K.E. and Rose. If not, they would be seeing them at Thanksgiving. He'd asked her how Tom and the children were doing, and she replied that they were all fine, and offered to give Becky some pregnancy tips sometime. He asked her to tell Tom that Adam and Pete had been by and that they were both fine. Ennis liked this; swapping family news and asking after family members. He'd thought of himself as something as a lone wolf after having to fend for himself once his brother and sister were married, but he liked the feeling of being part of a family unit; the combined unit of his and Jack's families.

He hung up and waited a moment before dialling his brother's number. Despite K.E.'s apparent acceptance of his and Jack's relationship, Ennis still felt nervous talking to him about it. He couldn't quite forget the punch K.E. had thrown him, nor the angry and bitter words he'd thrown at them both, both to their faces and over the phone. Only time and effort could heal those wounds. Ennis knew in his heart that K.E.'s initial reaction was down to the horrible memory of a corpse in an irrigation ditch, and his love for his brother was steering his efforts to make amends.

"Hello?" his brother answered.

"K.E., it's Ennis."

"Oh, hey little brother."

"Hey. How are you an' Sarah? How's she doin'?"

"Her doc says she's gonna give birth any day now. She's kinda uncomfortable, ain't much I can do for her, you know? How's Becky?" Ennis had told him and Cecilia about her, and that she was now living with them.

"She's fine. Comin' up to twelve weeks next month."

"Maybe when we come down fer Thanksgivin', Sarah can give her some advice."

"Yeah, maybe. She'd appreciate that, I think." Ennis took a breath. "Look, K.E., I got some news, 'bout me an' Jack."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I, um...last night, I, uh...well, let's just say I got him a ring, an'..."

"You...proposed to him?"

Ennis swallowed nervously. "Yeah. Said the words, even."

K.E. was silent for a moment. "So this Jack fella...he really loves you, huh? He really makes you happy?"

Ennis smiled. "He sure does, K.E. Real happy."

"Well, congratulations then. You got somethin' planned?"

"Sure do. We're goin' back up to Brokeback in August. Make our promises there."

"Sounds pretty great. You gonna be droppin' in while yer up here? Jack's welcome too."

"We was thinkin' on it. See you, Cecilia, an' Jack's ma too, up in Lightnin' Flat. He's callin' her right now, tellin' her."

"Right. Well...I better get goin', Ennis."

"Yeah, me too. See ya, K.E."

They hung up and Ennis too ran his hands over his face. An odd sense of calm was drifting over him. Things between him, Jack and K.E. seemed to be on the mend; bridges were being built. That was more than he could have asked for, that his two surviving family members, at least those related by blood, were accepting his new life.

Normally, they would take dinner with Bill and Mary on Fridays, but they called them over that night, telling them they had something important to tell them. Bill and Mary were happy for them and said how wonderful it was that they were making such a commitment.

Late that night, Ennis and Jack were just cooling down from some enthusiastic sex and were holding each other face to face, stroking each others' faces and drinking in the sight of each other.

Jack moved forward and kissed him softly, lips pulling at his own, and ran his fingers through Ennis's now damp curls. Ennis pulled him close and slid his hands down, not to his ass but to the small of his back, lacing his fingers together as Jack kissed him. They settled down after some whispered words in the darkness, and slept in each others' arms, dreams full of images of Brokeback Mountain and August and wedding rings and promises; the final piece of their commitment to each other falling into place.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_August 1st, 1963_

_The wind was screaming in their ears as they desperately tried to get their belongings out of harm's way. Ennis was fumbling with the tent, trying to get it to stay down as Jack ran around camp, shifting things._

_As the weather got worse, they both realised it was a lost cause, and hurried into the tent._

"_Them sheep'll drift if I don't get back up there tonight!" yelled Ennis as the hailstone fell heavily._

"_You'll get pitched off your mount in a storm like this!" Jack shouted back as Ennis caught a piece of hailstone in his hat and held it up, before tossing it aside. "An' wished you hadn't tried!"_

"_Keep it closed!"_

"_Close it up!"_

_They managed to get the tent closed and the flaps tied together to try and keep the weather at bay, but they were freezing. The storm had snuck up on them without warning while they were eating their supper, and they'd been frantically trying to get things under control. Ennis was worried about the sheep; surely they'd wander off if he didn't get up there? Should he go anyway?_

_Part of him wanted to stay here, with Jack. Not that he'd ever admit it, of course, but it was true, and he chastised himself for not wanting to leave Jack on his own. The man was nineteen, same as him; surely he could look after himself? But Ennis simply didn't want to be away from him._

_Jack was busy getting the bedroll ready, not speaking. They'd reached an unspoken agreement not to talk about what was going on; the fact that they were having sex most of the day and night by now for almost two months. Once they were in the tent at night, there was no speaking about what they were doing. That was their rule. If Jack had his way, they would cuddle and talk afterwards, but that was never likely to happen. Ennis hadn't spoken too much while they were still just friends, while everything was still normal. No way would he speak now that they were more than that. _

_They removed their jackets and huddled together, shivering as the wind crept into the tent. Jack met Ennis's eyes; already they were dark with lust. No matter what the kind of vibe Ennis might give, that this did nothing for him and he was only doing it because there was no real alternative, Jack could see it in his eyes that he wanted him and was happy to give himself over. What he wouldn't give for Ennis to learn to trust him enough to give himself over to him. But Jack had been too scared to broach the subject; like as not it would've earned him a right hook. But he'd learned to accept it...for the most part._

_Ennis shuffled closer and slid a hand up to the back of Jack's neck, trying to meet his companion's eyes. Jack leaned in as Ennis kissed him, with surprising gentleness. Ennis's kisses were often hard and rough, but Jack longed to tell him that he preferred tenderness; something that would make it feel like they were making love._

_That word. Jack had thought about it, often. He didn't know for sure if he loved Ennis, but he had a suspicion he did, and Jack knew in his heart of hearts that when summer ended, he did not want them to part ways. He wanted to stay with Ennis. Maybe he did love him after all._

_They were kissing deeply now, Ennis's hands running under his shirt and fondling his chest. Jack had his own hands in Ennis's hair. He was helpless under Ennis's touch and hopelessly aroused by now. He gasped softly as Ennis pushed him back onto the bedroll and began to strip him. Jack returned in kind, responding to Ennis's kisses and letting their tongues curl around each other. If Ennis wasn't queer, as he'd claimed, then why was one hell of an erection pressing into Jack's hip? Jack didn't understand but he wasn't about to complain._

_When they were both naked and under the sheets, Ennis continued to kiss him and hold him by the shoulders. Jack hoped beyond hope that tonight, maybe tonight, he wouldn't get flipped over. He had loved their first time face to face, but he suspected it had freaked Ennis out, with the reality of the fact he was fucking a guy on a daily, probably even hourly basis. _

_Just as Jack was starting to believe it wouldn't happen, it did. Ennis laid a hand on his side and flipped him over, pulling him up to his knees. Jack sighed inwardly but resigned himself to it. He enjoyed their couplings, but he couldn't fight off the resentment that Ennis would no longer enter him from the front._

_They had managed to fashion something resembling lubrication, by the use of the grease left over from when Ennis had shot the elk. It had however been forgotten in their rush to get out of the wind, so Ennis was left with no choice but to spit into his hand. He wrapped an arm around Jack's waist and pushed in, none too gently. He didn't want to hurt Jack but he knew nothing of gentle lovemaking. This was all he knew._

_Jack buried his face in the bedroll as Ennis thrust into him quickly and roughly, gasping for breath and thinking that his head was about to explode. Just as he was about to reach for himself, he felt Ennis's hand slip from his waist, beginning to jerk him off. Jack trembled all over at the sensations rippling through his body and spilled into Ennis's hand, then feeling as Ennis released inside him and collapsed onto his back. Jack was already weak in the knees after his own orgasm, and the pressure of Ennis's weight on his back made him collapse into the bedroll. _

_As usual, there were no words, and Jack was just thinking that Ennis was probably falling asleep, when he felt Ennis's hands reach for his own and lacing their fingers together. He felt a feather-light kiss on his neck before sleep finally claimed him._

* * *

><p>It had started out as an ordinary day. The three of them were in their normal places for this hour of the morning, and if Ennis was daydreaming a little more than usual, the hands didn't seem to notice. He and Jack still hadn't quite come down from cloud nine just yet, even though that special night had been almost 48 hours ago. Becky was up at the house sleeping for a few hours before lunch, and Jack was checking up on Samuel Peterson, their client from Albany. He seemed to be impressed by their bull and they were making arrangements to have him shipped back.<p>

Ennis was busy in the tack room when he heard raised voices from outside, along with Lucky barking. He frowned and went to see what was going on. Just outside, Michael was lying on the ground with a hand to his face, which had clearly just been punched. Pete, their hand that they had been having trouble with, was leering over him menacingly, hand curled into a fist. Lucky was standing between them, growling at Pete, and Dave was crouching by Michael, making sure he was alright. Pete looked up at Ennis, realised that he was in trouble and scarpered. He ran off across the land and around the house. The sound of screeching tires soon followed.

"Jesus," Ennis muttered, going over to Michael. He and Dave helped him get to his feet. "Get him to the house, Dave. I'll get Jack." Dave nodded and helped Michael, who was glowering, Lucky padding along beside them.

Ennis sprinted to the office and knocked. "Jack?"

"Yep?"

Ennis stuck his head in. "Come on, bud. Somethin's happened." Jack looked immediately concerned and followed him to the house.

Becky was up by now and by the time Ennis and Jack got there, she had already wrapped some ice in a towel, and Michael was holding it to his bruising face.

"Christ, what happened?" asked Jack as they joined the other three at the table.

Dave sighed. "Michael an' Pete crossed paths by accident. I know we been keepin' 'em apart but...Michael left his gloves in the stable an' went back to get them so's he could go help with the fences. Pete was just comin' out an' Michael asked him, real nice-like, if he could come an' help with the fences."

"I was tryin' to build bridges with him," Michael muttered, gingerly touching his cheek. "Guess it didn't work."

"Pete lashed out at him. I heard the whole thing. Pete said he wasn't gonna take no orders from no...well. You can imagine what he called him."

"Shit," said Jack, running a hand through his hair. "Where's Pete?"

"He took off," said Ennis. "Ran off an' I heard his tires. Gone."

"Well...he's fired anyway after this," Jack said darkly. "But damn, we're one man short."

"Guess we'll hafta put an' ad out, bud."

"Yeah...an' if you guys know anybody lookin' fer work..."

"Sure, boss."

"Alright. Dave, if you could get back to work..."

"Sure." Dave tipped his hat and left.

"Michael," Jack began. "You wanna get back to work or wanna rest a spell?"

"I'm gonna stay here for a bit, if that's alright. Be out after lunch, probably."

"Sure thing. Look after him, Becky."

"Okay."

Ennis and Jack left the kitchen and stood on the back porch, looking out at their land and contemplating what had happened. They were both worried. Pete had probably only tolerated their relationship because they had been paying his wages, but now...he would be free to stir up trouble for them, if he wanted.

Ennis looked over at Jack and saw him biting his lip in a worried way. He reached over and put an arm around Jack's waist, giving him a squeeze.

"You okay, darlin'?"

Jack sighed, wrapping his own arm across Ennis's waist. "I dunno. We've had us a mighty fine coupla days just now, an'...I dunno 'bout you, but...I kinda had my head in the clouds today."

Ennis smiled. "I know what ya mean. Been feelin' that way myself."

"So then...to have somethin' like this happen...really brought me back to Earth, with a real nasty bump. Reminds me that...it ain't all easy outside of us. I mean..." Jack paused, looking around at Ennis. "You know I'm happy with ya, an' I know yer happy too, but...comes at a price, I guess."

"Mmm."

"But then again...is anywhere really safe right now? For guys like us? Guys like Michael? I ain't so sure that there's somewhere out there that's safe, where people really understand us an' accept us. Even in the bigger cities...like Denver...or hell, even New York. Maybe it ain't about tolerance, maybe it's more about the fact that people like us can slip under the radar. There's so many people livin' there that no-one takes no notice."

"Hmph," harrumphed Ennis. "Kinda makes me wish we was city boys. You know, so's we could move to one o' them big cities." He looked out at the land. "Then again...I ain't so sure I'd wanna trade in this. Workin' on land, with animals...that's more like us."

"Sure is. An' don't forget mountains," Jack said, smiling. "We owe all this to a mountain, in a way. An' to sheep, I guess."

Ennis smiled back and pulled Jack close, kissing his cheek. "I guess we do." His eyes roamed Jack's face. "Never thought I'd meet my future partner-fer-life while workin'." He leaned in close. "My future husband," he whispered in Jack's ear.

Jack shivered at Ennis's breath tickling his neck. He let those words wash over him. _My future husband. _Such words he'd never expected Ennis to say, not in a million years. Yet there they were.

He sighed and took Ennis's hand. "C'mere." He led him down to the steps, sitting on the top one and motioning for Ennis to sit on the one below him. He removed Ennis's hat so he could nuzzle their cheeks together. He planted his feet on either side of Ennis and wrapped his arms around him. They sat like that for a long time.

* * *

><p>Over the next week, word was beginning to spread about the ranch. About the fact they had a bull from a very reputable supplier, which would hopefully reflect on the meat once it became available. The general consensus was that the ranch near Atlanta was owned by a very wealthy man with an ego to match his bank account, and people didn't like dealing with him. Moreover, they'd heard that his fees for breeding were astronomical, and his prices for meat weren't much better. People in these parts simply couldn't afford his prices and were looking for a cheaper alternative, yet at the same quality.<p>

As a result, word had spread about the ranch near Sandersville, not even a year into operation. Nobody outside the ranch knew the truth about the relationship between its owners except for a few, mostly their doctor Rick, his sister Kate, their vet Paul and their solicitor, Greg. Fred Kane obviously knew but he hadn't told anyone, to their knowledge; just seemed happy to spit poison at them whenever he saw them.

Of course, Pete's departure could hold disastrous consequences. Michael was unwilling to press charges; Pete held the kind of information on Ennis and Jack that could ruin them and their business, maybe even get them hurt or killed. Michael figured that as long as they left Pete alone, he might not be tempted to cause trouble.

Since their meat would not be available until October, people were calling the ranch every day to place orders, sounding pleased about this cheaper alternative and busy complaining about Mr. Big Shot up near Albany. Jack could sympathise with them; he'd had to deal with the guy when purchasing the bull, and dreaded the day when he might need to buy another to keep up with demand. The guy had been reluctant to sell him an actual bull; had tried to persuade Jack to simply borrow him to impregnate the cows. But Jack was determined that he and Ennis were going to make a real go of it, and had shot him down. In his opinion, he'd paid more than he should have been charged, but Uncle Harold had left them a nice sum, after all, and they weren't even halfway through it yet.

With dairy products being the only produce available at this time, people had been coming by most every day to request their milk. Jack had mentioned to Ennis that perhaps they learn how to make cheese, just to have something else to bring in money. Their official Brokeback Ranch logo had long since been designed and registered, and now appeared on their bottles of milk. By the end of the week, they'd had a branding iron designed with the logo made by Kate, the woman who had made their rings. Jack knew that when the time came and their meat was ready for packaging, that also would have their brand on it.

Jack couldn't quite get over how well things were going. They were making some money from the sale of the milk and judging by the meat orders they were receiving that would bring in a fair amount come October. It didn't hurt that they had that cushion to fall back on.

Right now, he was in the office on the phone, taking in a large meat order from a woman in Savannah. She felt like the hundredth person he'd taken an order from just today, and the book was full of orders he and Becky had written down between them.

The order complete, Jack put down the phone and sighed with exhaustion, wishing Ennis was about to walk in. He could sure use a distraction. He left the office to get some fresh air and saw Ennis in the distance, tending to the cows, Lucky following him dutifully. Jack's heart burst with the love he felt for the man, the person he shared all this with, the man who made all the hard times worthwhile.

He saddled up Signal and went over to where Ennis was. Ennis looked up as he approached the fence and smiled, pushing the brim of his hat up to get a better look of Jack up on horseback.

Jack dismounted and leaned on the fence. "Hey there, cowboy."

Ennis went over to the fence and kissed him. "Hey yourself. Whatcha doin' out here at this time?"

Jack looked at him happily. "Just got off the phone with what felt like the millionth person wantin' meat. Needed some fresh air."

Ennis ran his hands up and down Jack's arms. "Well...real glad to see ya, darlin'. I gotta say...I'm surprised things are takin' off the way they are. So many people wantin' to do business with us..."

"Yeah. Things are lookin' up, huh? Speakin' of up..." His eyes wandered down to Ennis's groin. "Are you up?"

"Jack..." Blood rushed into Ennis's face. "Can't be doin' that here. Hands are around."

"Mmm...they sure are..." Jack whispered, snaking his hands around Ennis to cup his ass. Ennis squirmed.

"Goddammit, Jack." Jack grinned. He loved rendering Ennis helpless like this.

"Well...since I ain't gonna get none here, how's about you come follow me to somewhere a little more...private?" he murmured, looking into Ennis's eyes and watching him gulp.

"Um..."

"I'll be in the office," Jack breathed into his ear before licking it and making him shiver. He walked over to Signal, making sure to wiggle his ass as he went.

His teasing paid off. Ten minutes later Ennis burst into the office and locked the door behind him, eyes dark with desire. Jack's blood pressure went right up and he walked around the desk to face him, his own eyes dark. Simultaneously, they lunged at each other, kissing hard and ripping each others' clothes off, breathing heavily. They sank to the floor and within moments, Ennis was inside Jack and pushing deep. They rolled around the floor as Ennis thrust into Jack, trying to muffle their moans and realising that kissing was a good way of doing this.

Afterward, they lay on the floor side by side, panting and letting their senses come back to them.

"Damn," Ennis breathed.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><em>June 23rd, 1964<em>

It was a peaceful Tuesday morning and the three of them were sleeping. Or to be more precise, Becky was sleeping, with Lucky curled up at the end of her bed. Ennis and Jack however, had been engaging in some early morning fun for the last half an hour, kissing and holding each other close, fondling each other under the sheets and sighing into each others' mouths. Jack loved being close and intimate with Ennis; no holds barred, no holding back, no hiding. They completely opened themselves up to each other in this bed, talked about their feelings and thoughts, interspersed with whispered words of love, and often finishing with a warm release that made each other the only thing they were aware of, as if the world had melted away to leave just the two of them here.

"Mmm..." sighed Jack as their silent orgasm finished and their heartbeats returned to normal. "You make me so happy, cowboy."

Ennis smiled shyly. "Yeah?" He knew he didn't have to be so shy around Jack, and these days he was a lot more comfortable with compliments, and he knew that Jack would never judge him. He wasn't sure he would ever figure out why this beautiful man in his arms would find him sexually attractive, something to want and desire. But Jack had told him a number of times that he thought he was beautiful, and he knew in his heart that Jack wouldn't have said something like that just to make him feel better. Jack believed it. Ennis had long ago given up trying to figure out why Jack had wanted him, but simply tried to relax in the knowledge that he had and still did, even now they were settled and seeing each other every day in domesticity.

"Yeah," whispered Jack. "You do. I...I ain't got the words fer it, Ennis. Nothin' comes to mind that can do it justice, what I feel fer you."

Ennis smiled softly now and leaned back over for another kiss, sweet and light, their lips caressing each other. He stroked Jack's hair and felt Jack drawing circles on his back. They were happy and warm and didn't want to get out of bed, but daylight was burning and Ennis didn't like leaving everything to the hands while he lounged around.

Jack sighed. "Guess we better be gettin' up."

"Yeah. Rather stay here with you, though. Could lay in bed all day with you, bud." He ran a hand up and down Jack's back, caressing the skin he worshipped.

Jack smiled. "Wanna take a shower together?" he asked, a hand wandering down to rub Ennis's thigh. Ennis smirked and got up, leading Jack into the shower. Jack went in first and Ennis stepped in behind him. The water was switched on and Ennis washed Jack's back with plenty of soap, his hands running all over Jack's body. He brought Jack up against his hips, one hand wandering down between his legs. Jack gasped as Ennis stroked him, his own hard erection poking right between Jack's ass cheeks. He pushed Jack up against the wall and prepared himself with the soap.

"You ready, darlin'?" he murmured in Jack's ear. Jack could only nod and whimper. Ennis pushed in and moved slowly. Luckily, a little time into their residence here they'd had a bar installed into the shower stall for one of them to hold on to in such circumstances. Jack's knuckles were white with gripping as he gasped for breath. He craned his head around to kiss Ennis, who sucked his tongue into his mouth as their movement continued. Jack cried out and spilled into Ennis's hand, and with a few more thrusts Ennis was there himself, filling his lover with everything he had. After a few more slow kisses, they showered properly and dressed, minds still reeling and hands nipping at asses.

Their high spirits were dampened later at breakfast when the newspaper arrived. Jack was busy reading it and reading out little bits of articles. "Jesus Christ," he said suddenly.

"What? What is it?" asked Ennis, looking alarmed.

Jack's face darkened as he read it out. "Three civil rights workers have gone missin'. In Philadelphia, Mississippi."

"That's awful," said Becky, looking distressed. "What're their names?"

"Michael Schwerner, Andrew Goodman, an' James Chaney. Don't know 'em, but..."

"Still ain't right. Where was they goin'?" asked Ennis in a low, threatening voice.

"Uh...shit. These Klansmen torched a church in Neshoba County, an' these three guys was headin' over there to check it out. The sheriff got 'em an' threw 'em in jail. Said it was suspected arson." Jack's hand was clenching; Ennis noticed it and covered it with his own, rubbing his thumb over it. "He let 'em go, but now they gone missin'. "Fuck, I bet those bastards got 'em." Jack sighed and rubbed his temple. "This is bad. Things are gettin' worse. Folks are too scared to stand up to 'em in case they become the next target."

The rest of breakfast was spent in respectful silence for the three workers, whatever had become of them, and Ennis and Jack hoped beyond hope that the Klan wouldn't get wind of the two gay ranchers in Georgia. That would make them a target, for sure.

Ennis hoped that Jack wouldn't get himself too worked up over the bad things that were happening in this state and its neighbours. They'd lived here for nearly a year now, and they'd had the chance to sell up and move somewhere else if it looked too dangerous. But they hadn't, they'd stayed. And apart from Fred Kane, who was little more than a drunken bigot, they hadn't had any trouble. But with Pete's recent behaviour, they were well aware of the fact that this could change. All they could do was carry on as they were; keep their heads down, concentrate on their business and hope for the best, but most of all rely on each other. That was all they could do.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, in the evening, Ennis, Jack and Becky were sitting in the living room. Becky was busy reading a book on pregnancy that Mary had given her, munching on Oreos, and Ennis and Jack were watching a film on TV, Jack with his legs tucked up into his side with his head on Ennis's shoulder.<p>

Things had been quiet since Pete's departure; they'd neither seen nor heard anything of him, and they hoped to keep it that way. They had been tipped off about men wanting work; Dave had a nephew that was after a job and they'd told him to bring him along at some point. They needed all the help they could get, after all, especially during calving. Jack had privately decided to himself that in the worst case scenario, he would have to leave all the office work to Becky and go out full-time onto the land. But he didn't like to think on that; Becky was the only one of the three of them who could do housework and he didn't want her doing anything too strenuous. And he liked looking after the books. The other part of him liked the prospect of working outside all day with Ennis; no doubt they'd enjoy that.

Ennis had an arm around him and was running his hand down his arm absent-mindedly. Jack smiled to himself and snuggled closer, taking Ennis's other hand in his, lacing their fingers together. He felt Ennis's lips in his hair for a moment.

Becky suddenly yawned and closed her book. "I'm beat. Think I'm gonna have a drink an' go up."

"Yeah, we'll be up when this is done," replied Ennis.

Becky went into the kitchen and a few moments later she was calling their names in a panicked voice. They jumped up and found her standing at the back door, which she had clearly just opened, looking out.

"Becky?"

"The barn's on fire!"

"What?"

They ran out onto the porch. Sure enough, there were flames engulfing the structure and smoke rising up.

"Becky, call the fire department. An' Bill. Best call James too." James Goodman was the local sheriff, and since he had a gay brother, he was accepting of them and was keeping a protective eye on them.

Becky went back in as Ennis and Jack pulled on their boots and coats; no way would they let her near the smoke. Their horses were not their major priority; the stables were a good distance from the barn and the smoke wasn't travelling near it. The cows were out in the fields, an even further distance away.

Jack fired up the hose from the stable and started frantically spraying at the flames, Ennis doing a quick check of the horses before coming out and slapping wet feed bags to help him.

"The horses okay?"

"Yep. Don't get too close, Jack."

"I know."

After a few minutes of them trying to put out the blaze, they heard Bill's truck pull up with a large empty bucket on the truck bed. He quickly filled it up at the water trough and gave them a hand.

"Christ, this is bad, boys. How the hell did this happen?"

All Jack could think of was Pete and Fred. He felt certain that one of them had done it, and the next time he saw them he would not hold back.

When the fire department arrived, James's cruiser coming up behind them, the fire had been almost completely doused, and the firemen put out what was left.

"Well," said Jack, lowering the hose. "Least we got that taken care of. Thank God it wasn't the stable."

The firemen were taking a look inside to try and find the source of the fire. James came up to Ennis and Jack; they could see Becky walking down towards them now it was safe.

"What happened, guys?"

"We was just gettin' ready to go to bed, an' Becky..."

"I was in the kitchen," she said. James turned to face her.

"What did ya see, ma'am?"

"I was gettin' a drink before I went up, an' I went to stand at the window an' I saw the flames in the dark. It was already quite bad."

"Good job she saw it, otherwise we wouldn't have known 'til mornin', an' there wouldn't be no barn."

"Do you have any idea who might have done this?"

Jack's eyes darkened. "I got two suspects. Pete Dawson an' Fred Kane. They both got bones to pick with us."

"Pete Dawson? Thought he was one of yer hands?"

"He was. Punched a co-worker. Had to fire him. Now that we ain't payin' his wages no more, he's free to do what he wants."

The sheriff was busy scribbling on his notebook. "And...Fred Kane?" They nodded, and he sighed. "Can't say as I'm surprised. Man likes no-one. You have trouble with him?"

"Yeah. When we been in town a few times, sometimes he sees us an' starts spittin' poison at us."

"Right. We'll hafta see what Mike says."

The chief, Mike Richards, came out just then. "Well boys, the fire was set fer sure. Found a used match in the corner nearest the door, an' hay strands from what musta been a whole heap of hay in the middle. Charrin' everywhere."

"We sure as hell didn't put it there," growled Ennis.

"Probably was Pete, then. He knows the stable, an' he musta known we'd be inside."

"Well, we'll bring him in," said James. "Fred too, just to be safe. You all best get some sleep, now."

The three of them bid farewell to Bill, the sheriff and fire department, before doing as they'd suggested and silently traipsing up the stairs. Becky went into her room, Lucky joining her, and Ennis and Jack went hand in hand down to their room.

After stripping and getting into bed, Ennis held Jack close, sensing that he needed to be held.

Jack let out a sigh. "Can't believe this."

"Me neither."

"Just when things are lookin' up..."

"Hush now, rodeo. Best get some sleep, we can talk 'bout this in the mornin'."

"Yeah." Jack turned and spooned into Ennis, who held him tight and rubbed his stomach as he dropped off. Ennis soon joined him, hoping that this horrible event was just a one-off, and that the relative peace they'd found here wasn't about to be shattered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Are you sure it ain't too early to start decoratin'?" Becky asked as she walked through the door of the bedroom they were converting into a nursery.

"Nah," said Jack. "I'd like to get to it, it'll be fun. Besides, it's a Saturday, what else we gonna do but lounge 'round here all day? Might as well get somethin' done."

"Hmm. I think you've been livin' with Ennis too long. The Jack I knew was a lazy little bastard," she replied, smirking as she put the brushes she'd been carrying down.

Jack grinned. "Maybe. But I kinda like it." Ennis came in then and carried in the last two tins of paint they would need, grunting as he put them down. They had already scraped the old paint from this room, as much as they could.

"That's the last of it, bud. We ready to start, then?"

"Sure are. Right..." Jack opened up a paint tin of the soft cream colour they'd chosen for the nursery. Becky had wondered if they should wait until they knew the sex of the baby, but Jack had been very excited by the prospect of decorating the nursery and there'd been no stopping him. He reasoned that if the baby should be a boy, the cream colour would still work, because babies didn't seem to take much notice of their room colour until they were older. They could always redecorate in a few years. He dipped his brush in and went to the wall with the window that faced towards the front entrance of the house and painted a letter J on the wall. "I'll do this one..." He went to the wall where the door was and painted an E on there. "Ennis can do this one..." He finished by going to one of the remaining walls and painted a B there. "An' Becky can do this one. First to finish does the fourth. That alright with you two?"

"Sure, bud."

"You're the boss, boss."

Jack looked at Becky. "Don't go overdoin' it, alright?"

Becky nodded. "I'll be fine." They got to work. The bedroom in question was right next to Becky's, and opposite the master. The furniture had been cleared out and they were ready to start. They had the radio on downstairs and had turned it up as loud as it would go so they could hear it.

Ennis could periodically feel something on the back of his neck, something wet. He kept looking up at the ceiling but there was no leak, nothing dripping. He frowned and went back to work.

There it was again. He put his fingers to his neck, drew them back and looked. Cream paint. He looked over at Jack, his first suspect. Jack seemed to be busy, painting around the window frame, but Ennis noticed that he was sneaking glances out of the corner of his eye. Ennis smirked and flicked his paintbrush at Jack, who jumped as the paint hit his neck.

They carried on like that for a while, flicking paint at each other and trying not to laugh, until Becky caught on and told them to grow up. They had meant to heed her words but couldn't stop. She sighed inwardly and picked up a spare brush, flicking both of them at the same time.

"You two gonna quit it now?" she asked, trying to hide her amused smirk and look irritated.

"Sorry, Becky."

"Sorry." At least they had the grace to appear ashamed of themselves, even though they really weren't. Ennis liked playing around with Jack like this. It was a reminder of how things had been before their relationship had changed. Laughing, joking, a bit of teasing and yes, flirting in a way. But Ennis liked things so much better now; there was the undercurrent of knowledge that they were in love, they were together and this fooling around was just another part of their relationship.

With all of their fooling around, Becky finished her wall first and proceeded to the fourth, shaking her head at them. When they eventually finished they gave her a hand. Becky then went downstairs to start getting lunch ready as Ennis and Jack removed the old carpet and started rolling out the new one they'd bought. It too was cream, slightly darker than the paper, which set it off nicely. Together they got it down and nailed into place. The room looked fresh and new and would make a lovely nursery. The pair of them slung an arm around each others' shoulders.

"We did a good job, rodeo."

"Sure did. 'Cept fer that paint flickin'." Jack nudged Ennis.

"You started it. You ever gonna grow up, Twist?"

"Nope. I'm gonna stay exactly as I am," Jack replied, eyes sparkling at Ennis.

Ennis went red and pulled him close. "Thank God fer that," he murmured as he leaned in for a deep kiss.

"Guys! Lunch is ready!" Becky called up the stairs, the radio having been turned off.

"Mmm..." Jack moaned into Ennis's mouth and reluctantly pulled away. "Best get goin', cowboy. Really would like to take this further though."

"Me too," Ennis said, stroking Jack's cheek. "Who knows, if you play yer cards right, ya might get lucky later." Jack grinned and led the way downstairs. James had called earlier that day to say he had arrested both Fred and Pete on suspicion of arson and they were awaiting questioning.

Over lunch, they started talking about what they would need for the nursery. A crib and changing table were top of the list, and Becky had that sheep toy she'd bought, much to Jack's chagrin.

Becky pretended not to notice, but every time Ennis and Jack looked at each other while talking about something baby-related, she saw that twinge of sadness in their eyes that they couldn't have their own child. She felt sorry for them; she knew they'd be great fathers and it was unfair that they'd had to pay such a price for being happy. She thought of her upcoming scan, and her plans to ask them to be godfathers. That would be the next best thing, and she knew it might ease their pain a little bit.

* * *

><p>The next day dawned bright and sunny, so the three of them went out into town to start looking at baby things. They went to the mother-and-baby store Jack and Becky had explored while Ennis had been to see Kate last month. Becky was taken with the tiny clothes on sale and hoped that the baby would be a girl, although there were some cute clothes for boys there too.<p>

"Oh, look at these!" she exclaimed excitedly, rushing over to a display of western gear; cowboy and cowgirl boots and hats made for tiny heads and feet.

"Ohhh...when I know what I'm havin' I gotta buy some of this!"

Jack chuckled and put an arm around her. "Yer a real cowgirl at heart, ain't ya?"

Becky looked at him and smiled. "An' you can bet that once it's born, I'll be right up there on a horse again racin' around. I've missed it."

"I know. We'll have a race 'round, all three of us. Whaddaya say, cowboy?" he asked, looking back at Ennis, who gave a shy smile.

"Sure thing." He pulled Jack to one side. "Bud, I got an idea fer Becky's birthday present, but we gotta get outta here. I wanna go see Kate."

Jack gave him a smile. "Okay. Becky?" he called. "Me an' Ennis got somethin' to take care of. Think you'll be alright on yer own fer a bit?"

"Sure guys, I could stay here forever."

The two of them left her to it, melting at the sight of all the baby things, and took the truck out to Kate's workshop, Ennis explaining on the way what he had in mind. They found her in the back room.

"Ennis! Good to see ya." She smiled at him, and then noticed Jack.

"You too, Kate. This uh...this is Jack." He blushed as he introduced him.

"I thought as much. Hey there, Jack," she greeted, extending a hand.

"Howdy, ma'am. Jack Twist," he replied, sweeping off his hat. "Ennis tells me you been a real big help."

Kate smiled. "Well, I sure hope so. How did you like the rings?"

"Oh they're...they're really somethin'. Real pretty."

"Well, thank you. When did you say you were swapping them again?"

"August. Gonna go back to where we met in Wyomin'. Might drop in on relatives while we're there."

"That sounds great. So, can I do somethin' for ya, boys?"

"Actually, yeah. It's Becky's birthday on the tenth, an'...well I had somethin' in mind. I guess we could go to a jeweller's or somethin', but...well..." Ennis cleared his throat awkwardly. "I think she'd like to have somethin' you made."

"Okay, I'll do my best. What did you have in mind?"

"Uh, well...see Becky, she uh...she was a barrel racer, back in Texas, an' I know she's been missin' it somethin' awful, not bein' allowed to ride. So...I was thinkin' of a necklace, you know? With uh..." He shifted his feet. "With maybe a horseshoe or somethin'. You know what I mean?"

Kate smiled. "I sure do. That's a real nice gesture. I could make somethin' like that from silver, no problem."

"Uh, Kate?" Jack asked. "Could you uh...also do her a bracelet? Like a charm bracelet? That'll be from me."

"Sure. What charms do you want? I guess a horseshoe is pretty much a given." She smiled.

"Well...I dunno. Yer a girl, you probably know better than me what girls like." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll come up with somethin'. Don't worry 'bout it."

"Oh, by the way," said Jack. "We're plannin' to have us a little party kinda thing on the day, if you wanna come. Yer a friend, right? We was gonna invite yer brother too. An' we got a few other friends here who we're gonna ask."

Kate smiled widely. "I'd love to. Thanks, guys."

They bid her goodbye and went back to where they'd left Becky. She was still there and had picked out the crib and changing table she liked, along with a mobile of farm animals for the ceiling. They paid for everything and arranged a delivery time for the next day.

Becky was excited. Her twelve-week scan was just less than a week away and she was looking forward to it. She was particularly looking forward to asking her companions to be godfathers and anticipated a fair bit of emotion on both sides. According to Rick, ultrasound technology was still in its early development and was still being investigated, but he had told her that he should be able to use it with her, and that he may even be able to bring up a picture for her. That would give her pause for thought, actually _seeing_ the life growing inside her.

They went back to the ranch afterwards and Becky went for a nap while Ennis and Jack rode up to their hill. They lay on their backs on a blanket, Jack in Ennis's arms, wrapped up, safe and happy.

"You know, that was a mighty fine idea, that necklace," murmured Jack lazily.

Ennis shrugged. "Thought it might be nice for her, seein's as how she misses barrel racin'."

Jack smiled to himself. "Admit it cowboy, you did it 'cos ya like her. I know she sees us both as brothers now, said so herself."

"Well...I guess she kinda is like a sister, now she's so close an' everythin', an' we're helpin' her with the baby..."

"Mmm."

"Nice, I guess. I mean...yeah, I got family in Wyomin', but...you guys are my family too, ya know?" He rubbed Jack's stomach.

"Right back atcha, bud."

Ennis then pushed Jack up off him, and rolled them both over so he was looking down into Jack's blue eyes; a perfect reflection of the sky. He leaned down and kissed Jack softly, massaging Jack's lips with his own, lacing their fingers together on either side of Jack's head. He could feel Jack breathing into his mouth and he couldn't deny it aroused him, so proceeded to show Jack just how much.

* * *

><p><em>July 3rd, 1964<em>

The three of them were sat at the breakfast table at the start of what appeared to be just another day at the ranch. They were expecting a delivery of baby things at noon, and would then be putting them up after dinner, and that was all they had been expecting. They had planned to go into town tomorrow, not only for Becky's twelve-week scan, but since it was also Independence Day, there would be celebrations in town and they could do with some fun. Maybe they would find some fireworks somewhere and stay for that. They just hoped they wouldn't run into Fred or Pete. Neither of them had admitted to torching the barn, but James was still suspicious and was still awaiting fingerprints on the match that had been found.

Jack was reading the paper again. He turned to a page, blinked and let out a whoop. "Whoo-wee, get a load of this!" He folded it back and turned it so Ennis and Becky could see. It was an article about President Johnson. He had signed something yesterday. The Civil Rights Act of 1964. Just those words alone gave hope to them.

"You see what it says?" said Jack, grinning. "It abolishes racial segregation! Ain't that a step? Things are lookin' up."

"They sure are, bud. But, uh...still that Klan to worry about. They ain't been stopped. But yer right, it is a big step. Wonder if Michael's seen this?"

The big grin on Michael's face as he arrived later gave it away. He was happy for his family and his friends that such a thing had been done, something that worked in their favour. They couldn't abolish racism overnight, but it was a start. Jack could only hope that things like racism and homophobia would one day become illegal, and hoped that he and Ennis would live to see it.

However, the search for those missing civil rights workers was still going on, and they were convinced they had been killed, probably by that sheriff that caught them. There was still a long way to go, it seemed. And there would probably always be people like Fred and Pete in the world. Ignorance would never go away. He'd just been grateful that Ennis hadn't been so afraid as to give in to the fear and hadn't walked away from him a second time. It felt like that day in Signal had given Ennis a second chance to think about things and decide what to do, what he wanted. Jack couldn't wait to go back to Brokeback; not just for their wedding but also just to be there with Ennis again, the place where it had all begun a year ago. He felt as if he and Ennis had been together for years, they knew each other so well and had just slotted together perfectly.

He'd been busy thinking about what he wanted to say on the day, what vows he wanted to make. Should he go with something traditional, the whole sickness, health, honour and cherish thing, or should he say something more personal? Or both? He wasn't sure. He knew that the former was what was said at regular weddings, but he was leaning more towards the latter, saying what he felt. Vocalising what his heart wanted to say. He had no idea that Ennis was agonising over the same dilemma. Ennis desperately wanted to say something meaningful to Jack, but wasn't sure how. Jack had told him that he had improved at saying how he felt, but it still felt like a struggle to get out the right words. Jack deserved to hear those words, words that would seal everything along with the rings. He'd have to at least try.

The delivery came at noon and the three of them left Dave in charge while they set things up. He'd brought his nephew by and the boy seemed eager for work so they'd hired him and told Dave to teach him everything he could.

Upstairs, Jack was sat on the floor trying to make sense of the instructions for putting together the crib, Ennis was looking for a part of the changing table he'd lost and was muttering to himself, while Becky was putting up the mobile for over the crib. They looked like a family.

Jack finally understood what he was reading and started putting together the crib, soon with Becky's help. She'd chosen beautiful wood design for both items, finished and polished so they shone in the natural light from the window. The crib would go in one corner, under the window and the changing table opposite it. The rest they figured they would fill up with toys and the like.

Becky's stomach was starting to swell ever so slightly, and she'd been excited when she'd first noticed, even though there hadn't been any kicking yet. The swelling was a vivid sign that this was really happening, and she felt nervous and excited all at the same time. She couldn't wait for her scan. She was still allowed to drive, but she was driving Ennis's truck since it wouldn't jostle her. She sure did miss horses though. Maybe when her baby was older she could go to a rodeo, and enter the barrel racing for old times' sake. She knew that no way would Ennis want Jack bull riding, and Jack had grudgingly agreed that it wouldn't be a good idea, not after last year's fiasco. Jack knew it hurt Ennis whenever he got hurt, and was unwilling to put him through that again.

"There we go," said Jack when the crib was finally up. It looked wonderful underneath the window and the mobile hanging over it. He turned and helped Ennis put up the changing table at the opposite wall.

Becky had a watery smile on her face at it all coming together. They heard her sniff and walked up to her, both of them putting an arm around her.

* * *

><p>The next day it was July 4th; Independence Day and the day of Becky's twelve-week scan. It was scheduled for 10am and then they would have the rest of the day to enjoy themselves in town. Becky was very excited about today, couldn't wait to see for herself.<p>

At eight in the morning, she came downstairs to find Ennis and Jack already up, talking quietly to each other and eating their breakfast.

"Mornin' guys."

They looked over at her and smiled. "Mornin'. Big day today, huh?" asked Jack, grinning widely.

She smiled back nervously. "Sure is. Rick said he might be able to get a picture up. That'll be somethin'. Maybe we could get copies...I mean, they have machines that develop photographs, right?" The pictures that Jack had taken in Colorado Springs of himself and Ennis last September while they were travelling down to Texas were on the mantelpiece and now the office, save one. Jack had asked an older woman to take his and Ennis's picture, and Ennis had surprised him by agreeing to it. It was a simple, friendly posture, arms slung casually over each others' shoulders, Jack's lopsided grin firmly in place, Ennis smiling more shyly, but it was the only picture they had of themselves together. They kept meaning to get a camera and take some shots of the ranch and more of themselves. Maybe later this summer.

"Sure do. You never know, he might be able to."

Ennis went outside to quickly check on the horses before they left, and since the trouble with the barn being set alight, Jack went over to Bill's place and asked him to come over. Bill didn't care much for crowds and noise after the war, and he agreed to watch the house while they were out. At least Lucky would be there, and they were thinking of getting at least one more dog to add to security.

While the pair of them went outside, Becky washed the breakfast dishes. The phone rang and she picked up the receiver.

"Brokeback Ranch, Becky speakin'."

"Hey, Becky."

"Oh, hi Rose. How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. It's uh...it's yer twelve-week scan today ain't it?"

Becky was touched that she remembered. "It sure is. Got an appointment at ten. We're headin' out soon."

"Well, hope it all goes well."

"Yeah, thanks. Um...you know, my doctor reckons he might be able to develop a picture of the scan, if uh..." She cleared her throat. "If you'd like a copy."

There was silence for a moment, and then Rose finally said, "I'd love that. Thanks, Becky."

"No problem. So...we best be gettin' on. Happy July 4th."

"Yeah, you too. Bye, Becky."

"Bye." She hung up and stared at the phone for a few seconds, her reverie broken by the sound of Ennis's heavy boots on the back steps.

Jack came back soon after, and they were out by quarter past nine. They arrived half an hour later and there was nothing left to do but wait until they were called. Becky was adamant that she wanted them both there, stating that her shirt would only be lifted up a small amount; nothing that should make them uncomfortable.

Finally, at almost ten, they were called. "Becky Twist?" called the receptionist. "Dr Hardeman's ready for you. He's in his office." The three of them got up and went to the room, greeted by the sight of a large machine by a hospital bed, Rick sitting at its side. It had what could only be described as an arm, and was clearly meant to be handheld. There were buttons all over the machine and they had to admit they were intrigued.

"Hey, guys," greeted Rick. Come on in. Bet you've been looking forward to this, huh?"

"Sure have," said Becky as she got herself comfortable on the bed. A large, bulky screen was next to the machine, connected by wires. Ennis and Jack sat in chairs on the other side, facing the contraption and eyeing it with interest.

"Right. I'm just gonna put some ultrasound gel on your bump, here, makes it easier to pick up the waves through the machine."

"Okay," Becky replied as she lifted her shirt up as much as necessary. At least her bra wasn't visible; that would probably have mortified her companions. The gel was cold and made her jump a little at first. Rick then took the arm from the machine and switched some buttons. They didn't know what the hell he was doing but were thankful he did. A very grainy image came up onto the screen, and Becky knew that at any moment now he would put that arm over her stomach and she would see.

Four pairs of eyes were glued to the screen as Rick slowly moved the arm over the bump, trying to get a picture. The image of her womb was dark and she could see shapes, but didn't really know what she was looking for.

And then, it happened. The grainy screen cleared and she could see it. A whitish shape against the black. They could all see, clear as day, the silhouette of a foetus. It was there, large as life. It obviously wasn't yet fully formed, but was well on its way.

Rick looked at them, smiling, seeing how they were all transfixed by the image. Becky felt a powerful rush of love for the tiny creature she could now see for herself, and tears fell down her cheeks as she let out a sob.

"Oh my God..." she whispered. Ennis and Jack didn't trust themselves to speak just yet, and couldn't remember exactly when they had reached for each other, but now their hands were gripping tight.

"You've got a healthy heartbeat in this little one," said Rick.

"It's...it's beautiful..."

Jack managed to unclog his throat. "Sure is. Congratulations, honey." He gripped her shoulder with his free hand.

"Yeah, congratulations, Becky," murmured Ennis. In that moment, he was hit by the realisation of just how beautiful life could be.

"Would you like a development of the picture?" asked Rick in a gentle voice.

Becky nodded. "Can I have three copies, please?" Rick nodded, pressed a couple of buttons, and unfortunately, had to take the arm away to go and get the pictures, passing her a cloth to clean away the gel. They sighed as the image disappeared.

"Oh wow," said Becky, running her hands over her face. She cleaned her stomach and rolled her shirt back down, before looking at Ennis and Jack, a heart-warming smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Eventually, they managed to get themselves away from Rick's office at around noon, wandering over to the main part of the city to see what might be going on. Becky couldn't stop staring at the photo. It was grainy, but she could see it clearly. Her baby. She would keep this one for the three of them, send one to her mother and the third to Rose.<p>

When they got into town, there was a parade going on and stalls full of food and people selling their wares. They waved to Kate, who was displaying a number of silver items. They munched on hotdogs and drank soda as they wandered around, stopping to watch the parade for a while and looking at the stalls to see if there was anything they liked the look of. Ennis bought himself a new belt, which gave Jack fond memories of many a time when he'd slid Ennis's belt through its belt loops, thrown it on the floor, yanked Ennis's jeans down, and...

_Shit, _he thought to himself, looking down. _Gonna get a hard-on if I keep this up._ That would give a few people an eyeful for sure. He'd have to do something about his urges later; preferably something involving their bed, or the office desk, or the hill, or...

_Gonna shoot right now if I keep this up! _He looked around helplessly for a distraction, and for a moment thought he could see Pete some distance away, but when he blinked and looked again the figure had gone. He hoped there would be no confrontations today; it was the last thing they needed right now. He hoped James would have some idea soon of who might have set the fire, and bring them to justice.

Becky was talking to Kate and excitedly showing her the scan. The pair of them had become friends, being similar in age. Kate had always wanted to rodeo and Becky had plenty of stories to tell.

"Ain't it somethin'?" she gushed.

Kate smiled. "Sure is. When will ya know if it's a boy or girl?"

"Rick said in about six weeks, the 18-week scan." Becky frowned. "I hope it's before Ennis an' Jack go off to Wyomin'. Cuttin' it a bit fine an' I hope they can be there."

"I'm sure they will be. But I'll tell ya what; if they can't make it, call me an' I'll come with ya, how's that?"

Becky smiled. "Thanks, Kate. I'll keep that in mind."

The three of them went to their favourite diner for dinner of a good, hearty steak. The place was packed for the holiday, but not rowdy. People were used to seeing them around anyway, even if they didn't know what the two ranch owners were to each other.

When they'd finished, Becky cleared her throat. "Guys, I...I got somethin' to ask ya."

They looked at each other, and then back at her. "Okay," said Jack.

Becky twisted her hands together nervously, hoping she could get this right. "Well...I been thinkin' a lot about this, an'..." She looked up. "I know that...as happy as you are fer me, an' as much as yer willin' to help, I know it's hard on you, not bein' able to have kids of yer own. No, let me finish," she said as Jack opened his mouth, probably to tell her it was okay.

"Look, I...I been thinkin' on that, an' thinkin' on a way to thank you both fer everythin' yer doin' for me. I've decided what I wanna do. When the baby's born, I...I wanna have it christened, an'..." She took a breath. "I wanna ask you two to be godfathers," she said in a rush, before trusting herself to look up at them.

Their mouths were open in shock, looking like they were catching flies, and she would have laughed if it were a lighter moment. "So whaddaya say, guys?"

They came back to themselves, and looked at each other again. She could see the meaningful look passed between them, and knew she had just touched their hearts in a very profound way.

They looked back at her, and each of them took one of her hands. "We'd be proud to, honey," whispered Jack in a choked voice. Ennis nodded his agreement.

"I been wantin' to ask ya fer a while, thought I should do it today, with the scan an' all...thought I'd surprise ya." She smiled a watery smile.

"I think we'd both be honoured, Becky," said Ennis in a low voice, his eyes averted as they were when he was shy and unsure. Jack clapped him on the shoulder.

"We sure would."

That night, when the three of them were in bed, Ennis was holding Jack close, having just rolled off him, and was now waiting for his sense to catch up.

"Mmm..." purred Jack, nuzzling into Ennis's neck. "As good as ever, cowboy." He kissed Ennis's collarbone.

"Yeah, you bet." He planted a kiss on Jack's forehead.

They were silent for a few moments, before Jack spoke up again. "Been a real good day today."

"Sure has. Can't believe that image in Rick's office. It was there, large as life an' everythin'. Sure was somethin'."

"I know. Becky said it didn't really feel real until she saw that. Said she felt a real rush of love back there."

Ennis smiled. "Know that feelin'. Had it a few times when lookin' at you." Jack looked up at him mischievously, and Ennis rolled his eyes. "Not like that, ya dumbass. I mean up here." He brought Jack's hand up to his beating heart, and Jack smiled more sweetly, bringing Ennis's hand to his own. They looked deeply into each others' eyes for a long time in the darkness, their souls open to one another. Jack then smiled again and leaned up for a kiss, which Ennis was happy to give him. They then settled onto their sides, facing each other, wrapped up in each others' arms under the warm sheets. Jack had his head against Ennis's chest and Ennis had his head on top of Jack's. They settled down and let themselves drift off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_July 10th, 1964_

It was now Becky's birthday and as they'd told Kate, Ennis and Jack had a gathering of friends planned for today. They would work as normal until five and then their neighbours and friends would arrive. The hands were welcome too.

Jack had told Ennis that he thought he'd seen Pete in town at the 4th July celebrations but wasn't sure. James had been in touch and told them that whoever had set the fire had been wearing gloves, so no fingerprints were found on the match. This frustrated them, as the person had snuck onto their property and damaged it. They hoped that they would get to the bottom of this.

Another thing that the pair of them would be thinking about today was five years ago. They remembered their conversation here, not long after they'd arrived. Jack had told Ennis that on this day, in 1959, when he was 15, he saw a shooting star and wished for someone who would understand him, love him unconditionally for who he was. Ennis had replied that he'd seen a shooting star too that night, and wished that for once his life would go right, and that he could be happy for a change. They'd realised that they may very well have seen the same shooting star on that same night, and had cherished that connection; one that had been forged even before they'd met.

At the moment, it was still early morning, and Ennis was leaning against the counter in the kitchen, Jack in his arms and pressed against him. They were kissing slowly and deeply, sucking at each others' tongues and pressing closer, hands around necks and waists. It was just the two of them in their own private world and they were oblivious to anything else.

"Mmm..." sighed Jack as he pulled away. "Love you. Love ya somethin' fierce."

Ennis gave a lopsided smile. "Me too, darlin'. C'mere..." He pulled Jack close again and nuzzled into his neck.

"Mornin', guys," said Becky as she passed them, not even blinking. They pulled apart, blushing and straightening out their clothes.

"Mornin', Becky. Happy birthday." Ennis gave her the same greeting.

"Thanks, guys," she said with a smile. Ennis covered up his embarrassment by getting breakfast ready.

"Here ya go," said Jack, handing over two boxes, neatly wrapped. "From me an' Ennis. Hope you like 'em."

"Oh, thanks, you two. You didn't hafta."

"We wanted to," replied Jack as Ennis dished out the bacon and eggs. He then sat next to Jack opposite Becky.

She unwrapped Jack's present first, revealing the charm bracelet. There was the horseshoe charm, a lucky rabbit's foot charm, a four-leaf clover charm and a heart charm, all in beautiful silver.

"Oh, thank you Jack, it's beautiful," she said, leaning across to kiss his cheek. She then turned to the other box; opening up to find the horseshoe charm necklace Ennis had given her. She thanked him in the same way and promptly put on her new pieces of jewellery.

"Thanks, you two."

They smiled at her. "No problem."

Unfortunately, it was still a weekday, so the three of them still had to work, but they had things planned, things that Becky didn't know about. Her presence in the office in the afternoon would ensure that they could start putting things together without her realising.

"Brokeback Ranch, Becky speakin'," Becky answered as the phone rang that afternoon.

"Hi Becky, it's Rose."

"Hey, Rose. Did you get that picture I sent?"

"I sure did. It's...it's beautiful ain't it?" Rose sounded wistful and Becky felt her throat close.

"Sure is. Listen, Ennis an' Jack...you know they're comin' up to Wyomin' next month. It'll be just after my 18-week scan. You want me to send a picture up with them?"

"I'd like that. I'd sure like to see how it develops. They didn't have those when I was expectin'."

"Mmm."

"Well...I'd best get back to what I was doin'. Just wanted to wish you happy birthday."

"Thank you...bye, Rose."

"Bye."

Becky sighed as she hung up. In an attempt to cheer herself up, she dug into her pocket and pulled out the picture of her scan; she carried it with her always, treasuring it. She couldn't help but smile when she laid eyes on the tiny figure. She lightly traced a finger along the shape, marvelling at how well developed it already was. It was the most precious thing she'd ever seen and when she'd first seen it up on the screen that was the moment she knew she'd made the right decision. She was fiercely protective of this fragile life that was so dependent on her. And in turn, she knew she could depend on Ennis and Jack.

At five, she cleared up in the office and headed for the house, frowning when she saw the lights were off. Surely Jack would be making dinner?

She entered the dark kitchen and fumbled for the light switch, completely unprepared for what awaited her.

"Surprise!" The loud greeting knocked her back, and she broke out into a shocked gasp at the sight.

All her friends here were there. Their neighbours Bill and Mary, Rick and Kate, all the hands and Dave, the vet Paul and even Greg. She could also see James the sheriff there, who had grown on her.

Ennis and Jack came forward and hugged her. "Happy birthday, honey," Jack whispered in her ear.

"Oh you guys..." she said, blushing and hugging them tight.

For the next few hours, the group chatted, laughed and ate enthusiastically. There were a few who didn't know all of Becky's background and her childhood growing up with Jack, and she was happy to tell them. And of course, Mary and Kate were eager to talk babies.

They'd all bought her presents. Bill and Mary had given her a pampering set for the bathroom, Rick had bought her some soothing lavender products, knowing that soon she might find it hard to get to sleep. Kate had made her a pair of horseshoe earrings to set off Ennis and Jack's gifts, the hands and Dave all gave her flowers and chocolates, and Paul and Greg both gave her more bath sets.

She would look around the room and notice something. She'd never had so many friends in her life until now. And all because of the two cowboys who had surreptitiously slipped outside onto the back porch, probably to carry on where they'd left off that morning.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, their high spirits were dampened the next day. They went out into town, Ennis and Jack treating Becky to a lavish meal at their favourite diner. The night had been filled with laughter and happiness, and in Jack's case, occasionally running a foot up Ennis's leg and rubbing it against his crotch. Ennis had trouble concentrating on what Becky was saying to him.<p>

Becky was definitely eating for two now and it showed. She appeared to be having a particular craving for red meat, which was ironic considering she lived on a cattle ranch. Yet their meat wasn't available yet, not even for themselves, so they had to get it elsewhere for now. Ennis and Jack couldn't quite finish their own steaks, so gave them to Becky who polished them off nicely.

"I wanna thank you guys again, fer yesterday. You know, everybody bein' there," said Becky, smiling.

Jack clapped a hand to her shoulder. "Ain't no trouble. We was glad to do it. Don't worry 'bout it."

"Sure am glad I got you guys." They fell into comfortable silence, enjoying the breeze coming through the window. It was very warm down here in the summer, yet Becky was concerned it might make her uncomfortable at night, unable to settle.

When they were finished, they paid and left, heading towards the truck and yawning. It was starting to get dark now.

Out of the shadows that crossed their path emerged a figure. One they knew all too well. His cold grey eyes could be seen even in the dark.

_Fred, _they all thought at the same time. Ennis and Jack stood in front of Becky.

"What the hell do you want?" asked Jack defensively.

Kane spat at his feet. "Fuckin' queers, havin' me arrested an' hauled in to be questioned fer somethin' I didn't do."

Jack's nostrils flared. "Well, we ain't got no reason to believe it wasn't you. Hate our guts, doncha?"

"Damn right I do. Don't mean I wanna be anywhere near yer filthy queer ranch."

Ennis folded his arms, eyes narrowed to slits. "Whether it was you or not, we don't wanna be dealin' with this now. Get out the goddamn way an' let us get to our truck."

Kane ignored him and looked past them to Becky. His eyes dropped to her visible bump, and he sneered. "Well lookit that. One of ya finally got some balls then? Or did you knock her up to try an' make people believe you ain't what you are?"

"You little -" Jack drew back his arm but Ennis grabbed it.

"Don't," he whispered urgently. "He ain't worth it, Jack." Jack lowered his arm and promptly strode around Kane to get to the truck. Ennis followed but Becky walked up close to the hated figure, stepped right into his personal space.

"First," she hissed at him. "Neither of them did this. It ain't none of yer business who did, but you got no right sayin' that to them. I've had enough of yer poison an' if you say one more thing to me or them, you'll be havin' yer ass hauled off fer harassment. Leave them alone." She said the last three words firmly, promising dire consequences if he didn't adhere to them. She walked around him and joined her companions, looks of awe and amusement on their faces. She didn't really need protecting, they figured. She could handle herself.

Still, when they got home, Ennis could tell that Jack hadn't yet shaken off the effect of the unexpected verbal assault on them. When they entered their room, they brushed their teeth side by side, not speaking, before climbing wearily into bed.

Ennis looked at Jack sadly. He hated it when his Jack got down like this. He wanted to see him happy, always.

"Jack?" he whispered. Jack looked at him questioningly.

"Hmm?"

Ennis smiled. "C'mere, darlin'." Those words never failed to arouse Jack, and with a slight grin he shuffled over to Ennis, eyes alight with interest. Ennis drew him into his arms, into a warm embrace. He kissed Jack softly yet deeply, coaxing his tongue out to play with his.

"Tell me how I can make ya feel better," Ennis whispered, gazing into Jack's eyes. "Anythin' you want."

Jack thought for a moment, then took Ennis's hands and brought them down to his ass. Ennis got the message and squeezed gently at the cheeks, nodding at Jack who rolled himself onto his back, eyes wide and trusting, inviting Ennis into his body.

Ennis slicked himself up and crawled on top of Jack, getting into position. He gently slid Jack's legs over his shoulders, sensing that Jack might not have the strength to keep his legs in the air on his own. Ennis slowly slid into Jack, warm and welcoming. Jack's head fell back and he sighed.

Ennis leaned in close to Jack's face. "Just relax, darlin'. Close yer eyes. Let me do all the work," he whispered. Jack nodded with a small smile and did so. Ennis kissed his mouth before beginning to move slowly.

It didn't take them long to find their rhythm and soon Jack was meeting his lover's thrusts, moaning softly. Ennis had his face buried in Jack's neck as he thrust into him, sucking on his neck at the point where he could feel Jack's pulse. Jack sought Ennis's fingers and laced them with his own, squeezing them. Ennis pulled up and Jack finally opened his eyes, gracing Ennis with the deep blue of the sky or the sea. Their mouths met as they headed for the brink.

"Ennis..." Jack whispered, face full of bliss.

"Oh, Jack..." Ennis whispered back, kissing Jack all over his face. They slipped over the edge together, shuddering as they rode it out silently, seeing stars as they finished.

Jack sighed as Ennis reluctantly pulled out and rolled off him to the side, pulling him back into his arms, wrapping him up. Jack kissed his sweaty chest and settled down, Ennis swiftly following.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, the three of them were eating breakfast when the phone rang. Ennis, being closest to the phone, answered it.<p>

"Brokeback Ranch, Ennis speakin'."

"Hey, Ennis."

"Oh, hey K.E.," said Ennis in surprise. Jack's head came up and looked at him questioningly. "Uh, how can I help ya?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell ya Sarah gave birth a little while back. Had a boy, named him Keith, after dad."

"Well, congratulations, then. How's Sarah doin'?"

"She's fine. Been real busy, just got 'round to tellin' folks. How's Becky?"

"She's doin' real good, just had her twelve-week scan. Little one's doin' good."

"That's great. So, uh...how're you an' Jack?" K.E. was still a bit shaky in his attempts to assimilate himself to the idea that his brother was gay and in a relationship with another man, but he had improved after his and Cecilia's visit earlier that year. He was at least trying.

"We're doin' real well. Real happy with him," Ennis replied, looking into Jack's eyes. Jack gave a small smile and returned to the paper.

"Good. Oh, there's somethin' you might wanna know, seein' as yer comin' up here soon."

"What's that?"

"Well, it was in the paper the other day. You remember old Aguirre?"

"Unfortunately, yeah."

K.E. snorted in amusement at his brother's comment. "Well, when you an' Jack was workin' for him, did he give you some rules or somethin'? Somethin' 'bout fires an' stayin' with sheep?"

"Yeah, he did. It was against Forest Service rules but he did it anyway. Jack used to moan 'bout it 'til I offered to switch with him." Jack gave him an indignant look and Becky smirked at him.

"Well, turns out the Forest Service found out about it an' called him out on it. Banned him from usin' that area for sheep herdin'. He'll be arrested if he ignores them. An' anyway, the Forest Service ain't usin' Brokeback no more. Dunno why. They still own it, but it's gonna be deserted when you guys get here. Just thought you oughta know."

"Well, thanks K.E. Thanks fer lettin' us know."

"Yeah, but Ennis...you know what Aguirre's like. It's likely he'll be blamin' you, just 'cos he can. You oughta know how he feels 'bout you two."

"We sure do. But he don't know where we are, does he? He ain't gonna find us, right?"

"Probably not, but I thought I oughta warn ya."

"Thanks, K.E. I appreciate it."

"Sure 'nough. We all still on fer Thanksgivin'?"

"Yeah, you bet. I'd sure like to meet my nephew," Ennis said with a smile.

"Yeah, we'll all come. You spoken to Cecilia lately?"

"Yeah, called her the other day. Everyone's okay over there."

"Good. Well...I best be gettin' ready fer work."

"Yeah. Speak soon?"

"Yep, bye Ennis."

"See ya." Ennis put the phone down. It wasn't as taxing to talk to K.E. as it used to be. But still, there was a long way to go before those wounds could be closed.

"Everythin' alright, cowboy?" asked Jack when Ennis came back to his seat.

"Yeah. Sarah's had a boy, named him Keith after our dad."

"Aw, that's great. What was all that 'bout them rules up on Brokeback?"

"The Forest Service found out about 'em. Banned Aguirre from usin' them fer sheep. If he ignores 'em, they'll lock him up."

"I say lock him up anyway. That bastard tried to get us killed," Jack said, a dark look on his face at the memory. He would never forgive Aguirre, his father and Alma's father for what they had tried to do to him and Ennis.

Ennis put a hand over Jack's. "Don't worry none, rodeo. It'll be fine. Point is, Brokeback's gonna be deserted when we get up there. We'll have the place to ourselves."

Jack's face lit up at this. "Sounds good. Lookin' forward to it."

"Yeah, me too. So, um...we best get ready then. Start gettin' to work."

"Yep." The pair of them went to pull on their boots while Becky gathered the breakfast dishes. Jack had nearly freaked out when he'd seen her leaning over and stretching herself, but she told him about the protective sac in her womb that held the baby, and that it could withstand mild to moderate exertion. She was touched that he cared so much, and had to reassure him she would be fine.

Ennis and Jack were reluctantly parting ways outside the office, kissing softly.

"I gotta go..." murmured Ennis as Jack pulled him close again.

"Yeah, I know..." whispered Jack, kissing him again.

Ennis chuckled into his mouth and pulled away. "C'mon, Jack. We gotta get some work done." He dropped a quick kiss onto Jack's mouth.

Jack sighed and pouted. "Promise we'll finish this later?"

"You bet," whispered Ennis as he stroked his cheek. Jack smiled and could finally tear himself away, stealing just one more kiss as he broke away.

Like Becky, Star's pregnancy was proceeding nicely and Ennis could tell how proud she and Signal were of themselves. They wanted to stay close together and he let them when Signal wasn't being used. He knew exactly how it felt to want to stay close to the one you loved. The ranch was pretty quiet and routine most days, and this was how Ennis liked it best. Not too demanding, just nice and simple and easy to deal with. He was actually quite surprised at how quickly everything had come together. Around eight months ago they'd arrived here, and now...it was working well. He and Jack were able to work well together. They'd always worked well together on Brokeback but this felt different. This was their place and their business. It was their life and Ennis knew it was a life built on love and trust. He had never envisioned himself having such a life, yet here it was. He felt incredibly lucky to have Jack and couldn't wait until next month, when he could hopefully show Jack everything he felt.

* * *

><p>Rose sighed to herself as she looked out of the window at the desolate landscape. Her head was full of thoughts. Thoughts about Jack and Ennis, down there in Georgia. She was so proud of them for how well they seemed to be doing for themselves. She was grateful to Ennis for making her son happy and giving him some hope for life, which John had tried to squash down. She had loved the ranch when she'd been to visit and couldn't wait until Thanksgiving when she would go back. She would be seeing Becky for the first time in years, and she would be meeting her extended family: Ennis's brother and sister and their families. Such a family she could never have expected to have, but here it was.<p>

Her thoughts turned to Becky. She couldn't have been more surprised when Jack told her that Becky was pregnant. Of course she was happy for her, but she still felt a twinge of sadness and longing within herself. She hoped that Becky would be comfortable with her being in the baby's life as she longed to be. She wasn't sure what to expect when she did see Becky again, since it had been so long. She knew that there was no way she would bring John down there, even if he wanted to. She knew he was not welcome in Ennis and Jack's home, and she would not hurt them for the world. It would be a bad idea to dredge up all the bad feelings between Jack, Becky and her husband. She didn't want any fights starting and knew that that kind of stress was the last thing Becky needed.

She pulled out from her pocket the scan picture Becky had sent her. She had to admit it was beautiful. These hadn't been available when she'd been expecting, as she'd told Becky, and it was surreal to see something that was still inside a person. She wondered vaguely how big Becky's bump might be by the time November came around. It would be a late date of the pregnancy, after all.

She wanted to see Becky again. She wanted to see Jack and Ennis again. She'd missed all three of them and was grateful to her son and the man she considered her son-in-law for helping Becky and setting her back on her feet. She was angry at her brother-in-law for throwing Becky out and had called him to chew him out on it. He said that Becky had no place in their family and Rose had put the phone down. He had no right saying such things in her opinion.

She put the photo away as she heard John's boots on the steps. She was glad that Jack was away from here; it was no way for a young man with dreams and hopes to live. Ennis Del Mar had walked into his life one day and swept him away to someplace where his happiness could grow and thrive. He'd gotten Jack away from all this, had maybe even saved his life, for who knew what might have happened if Jack had been stuck here for too long?

She remembered her visit earlier that year. Jack had driven all the way to Lightning Flat himself to pick her up, and later to bring her back. She could clearly remember that day.

_She was waiting on the front steps, and the sound of a vehicle drew her attention. It was a blue model, very nice as far as trucks went. John was out in the field, not wanting any part of this. _

_The man who stepped out...she recognised him as her son, but he seemed a completely different person. His eyes shone and his beloved dimpled grin was splitting his face._

"_Hey there, mama!" he greeted, striding over and sweeping her into his arms._

"_Hey, Jacky. Good to see you, sweetheart." She hugged him back, and then pulled away to get a look at his face. "My, you sure look good. Happy." His face was practically glowing and his eyes were sparkling, the likes of which she'd never really seen before. _

_Jack smiled. "I am real happy, mama."_

_The drive to Georgia was pleasant. They talked about the ranch and how things were going. Jack told her about Lucky, and that he'd been a gift from Ennis. He told her about their horses and their hands and the friends they were starting to make. She soaked it all up. She didn't think she'd heard so much from him in all his life. He was practically gushing about everything Ennis was doing, and she loved how close they seemed to be, and how happy Jack clearly was now. It made such a nice change from his miserable upbringing. _

_She told him how not much had changed up here in Wyoming, and she'd seen him look guilty, probably about his gushing about how much better his life was now, and that she was still stuck here. She told him he had no reason to feel guilty, because she knew how miserable he'd been and that he deserved to be happy. _

_She enjoyed her time with them, and loved the ranch. They took her into Sandersville one evening for a meal at what they said was their favourite restaurant. They introduced her to their neighbours, Bill and Mary, and she was happy that her son had a good life now. _

She had been sad to leave the ranch and come back to Wyoming, but she could at least leave her baby in Ennis's care and know he would be safe and loved. As she'd told Ennis on that terrible night when they'd had to flee, she'd looked after Jack for nearly twenty years, and now it was his job. He'd promised her that he would, and when she'd visited she'd seen for herself that he'd been true to his word. Jack was happy, and loved, and safe, and she had Ennis's love for him to thank.

* * *

><p>Becky couldn't sleep. Her back was killing her and since that was the only position she could really sleep in, she had a real problem. She normally slept on her side but that wasn't an option anymore. She threw the sheets down in frustration, sighing. She needed to stretch her legs and decided she could use some fresh air. There were some comfortable wicker chairs on the back porch and she figured she'd sit there for a while. She'd always loved sitting outside at night when the world was asleep.<p>

This decided, she put on her dressing gown and tiptoed downstairs. She got herself some water in the kitchen and slipped outside. The night air was cool and fresh, and she got herself comfortable in a chair. She sipped her water, staring out onto the land, lost in her thoughts. Most of her thoughts were about her baby, about how well things were going and what being a mother might be like. She wondered if she would be having a boy or a girl. She knew she would love it no matter what but it would be nice to know; it would help with planning. She still had no idea what she might want to name it. But there was plenty of time for that.

She heard the screen door open and shut and turned her head to see Jack making his own way outside, carrying his own glass of water. He smiled when he saw her.

"Hey," he whispered, easing himself into one of the other chairs. "What're you doin' out here at this time?"

Becky shook her head. "Couldn't sleep. Back's hurtin'."

Jack looked sorry for her. "Oh. You gonna be okay?"

"Sure. Just wish there was a comfortable position to sleep in. How come you're up?"

Jack's eyes lowered. "Nightmare." He met her eyes and she read in them what his nightmare had been about.

"Memory?" She knew how bad his childhood had been.

"Yeah."

"Which one?"

Jack's face scrunched up. "The stairs." He fingered a faint scar on his knee as he said this.

Becky sighed. "You get bad dreams often?"

"Now an' then. I like it when Ennis is there to...to hold me an' make me feel better, but...I hate to put it all on him. He's got bad memories of his own. He has nightmares too."

"Jack...that's what bein' in a relationship's about. Takin' on each others' pain an' helpin' each other through it. I think Ennis don't mind you bringin' all yer pain to him. He brings his to you, right?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. I can tell it ain't easy fer him, talkin' 'bout what he's seen, but...he does it anyway."

"Because he wants you to hold him and make him feel better."

Jack smiled. She had a point. But then he remembered his dream. "He don't know 'bout the stairs incident." He looked ashamed of himself. "I ain't really told him much. He knows 'bout the bathroom thing, an' that my daddy beat me, but...that's pretty much it. He don't know 'bout the really serious stuff."

"Maybe you should tell him," Becky suggested.

"I dunno if I can," Jack whispered. "I wanna, but...I dunno if I got the guts to dredge up all that stuff."

_I know what you mean, _thought Becky.

"Well...maybe you could give it a shot, huh? I'm sure he'd wanna know."

"Mmm. I guess...I guess I'll think on it. Anyway..." He sighed and got up. "I'm gonna go back to bed. Gettin' cold out here. Don't stay out too long, okay?"

"Yeah. Night, Jack." She ended up sitting there for a long time.

"Night." Jack crept back upstairs and into their room. The sight of Ennis sleeping naked sent volts down to his groin, and he grinned. He pulled off his boxers and slipped back into bed facing Ennis, sliding one arm around him.

Ennis stirred. "Jack?" he mumbled.

Jack didn't reply, just leaned over and kissed Ennis softly, running a hand down his back. He felt Ennis smile against his lips.

"What's with you, rodeo?" whispered Ennis, a drowsy look on his face.

"Well," Jack breathed, stroking Ennis's curls. "I was awake an' saw ya sleepin' naked, so peaceful. See...I got a problem."

Ennis frowned. "What kinda problem?"

Jack smirked and brought one of Ennis's hands down to his swelling erection. "That," he whispered. "I got some swellin'. Think ya can take care of it fer me?"

Ennis's dark eyes fully opened and he smiled, squeezing at Jack. "Maybe. Get on yer back, an' I'll see what I can do. An' spread yer legs."

Jack willingly did as he was told and lay there, watching Ennis clamber over him and start kissing him. He responded eagerly enough and soon Ennis was sliding down the bed. Jack was painfully hard by now and wanted some attention; some contact with that warm, wet mouth that could drive him crazy.

Ennis took him in his mouth, sucking gently. Jack moaned softly and his head fell back onto the pillow. One of Ennis's hands came around his waist and down into the cleft between his butt cheeks, finding what he was looking for and massaging in a rhythm to match his oral efforts.

Jack was powerless under Ennis's touch and writhed on the bed, feeling that his head might be about to explode. Ennis's mouth and finger were all he was aware of. Ennis's free hand slid up his stomach to caress his chest. Jack was breathing heavily and wouldn't last much longer.

Finally, Jack could stand it no more and let loose, back arched. Ennis held him steadily as he took it all, removing his finger and holding Jack by his waist. Jack collapsed onto the bed and Ennis crawled up him, kissing him with breath that Jack recognised as himself. Their eyes met in the darkness and Ennis rolled off him, pulling him close. Jack fell asleep after a few moments. He knew he wouldn't be having any nightmares tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_July 20th, 1964_

The week passed quickly. The fact that they still couldn't identify the arsonist both saddened and infuriated the residents of Brokeback Ranch, as it meant there was no proof as to who had violated their property. Their suspects were still Fred Kane and Pete, who had completely disappeared, it seemed. They bought themselves another dog; another blue heeler who it turned out was just a few months older than Lucky. They named him Smokey and he took to the job like a duck to water. He and Lucky were a great team when helping Ennis to move the cows, and he liked to sleep in front of the dying fire at night, while Lucky mostly still slept on Becky's bed.

Becky's bump continued to grow and she couldn't wait to feel it starting to kick; she'd heard it was a wonderful feeling. She'd talked to her mother a few times since her arrival and kept her up-to-date on her progress, and her mother offered her advice and news from Texas. She asked if she could visit once the baby was born and Becky said it would be alright as long as her father stayed away.

Still, she was happy here in her new life. She thought about Andy from time to time, wondering if she would ever see him again. She had promised to wait for him until such time as he could afford to propose to her and look after her. Her pregnancy had dramatically altered her priorities. If she was honest with herself, she would probably still agree to marry Andy if he did ask her; she knew in her heart that she still loved him. But she didn't know how he might feel about her having another man's baby, even if she hadn't loved that man.

The phone ringing made her jump as she stood in the kitchen, and she quickly answered it.

"Brokeback Ranch, Becky speakin'."

"Becky?"

"Andy? Is that you?"

"Hey, sweetheart. Long time no talk, huh?" Andy sounded a little choked up to hear her voice again after so long.

"Oh my God! Great to hear from you! How did you get this number?"

"Well, I got some money now, been rodeoin' here in Kentucky. Got a coupla thousand dollars, might be enough to convince yer dad..."

"Well...my daddy an' I don't talk no more. You don't hafta go to him first if you don't wanna."

"Well anyway...I was at the bar an' I overheard some guys talkin' 'bout their girlfriends. Got me thinkin' on you...again." She could hear the smile in his voice and blushed. "So...I called yer house in Texas an' yer mama said you'd moved 'round to the South. So I called around an' I heard 'bout a place called Brokeback Ranch. I remember Ennis an' Jack, an' how they met on Brokeback Mountain in Wyomin', an' I thought you might be there. I know they was lookin' to settle..."

"Well, you were right. I am on Ennis an' Jack's ranch. Had a...disagreement with my daddy an' left. I'm livin' here now. We're in Georgia."

"Right. So, um...I was wonderin'...would it be alright if I...came to visit you?"

_Tell him. Tell him now. _But she couldn't get her throat to work. "I'd love that," she managed. "I'm sure the guys would be fine with it."

"Great. I can't get away yet, I was thinkin' next month, maybe the 18th?"

"That'd be fine, I think. Ennis an' Jack won't be here, they're takin' a trip to Wyomin'. I'll be here, though. I'd...I'd like to see ya."

"Sure. So, you wanna give me directions?"

Becky did so, and after a few more awkward words they hung up. Becky wasn't sure how she felt about a visit. Her bump was plainly visible and she didn't want him to see it straightaway and freak out before she could explain.

She heard a noise outside and someone shouting Ennis's name. She ran outside and saw Dave and a couple of hands running over to where Ennis was lying in the grass, face up. Lightning was jumping about and Michael was trying to calm him; Ennis had clearly been thrown.

As she ran to the area, she saw Jack running from the office, having clearly heard the commotion. His face was pale and she could hear him murmuring.

"No no no no..." He dropped to his knees beside Ennis, who was already trying to sit up. Jack curled an arm around Ennis's back.

"You alright?"

Ennis groaned. "Think I did somethin' to my ankle."

"Becky, call Rick," Jack instructed her. She ran inside as fast as she dared. Jack helped Ennis hobble to the house and got him on the sofa. Rick arrived soon enough and examined Ennis's ankle.

"Well Ennis, looks to me like you twisted it. Twisted it bad. 'Fraid you're gonna hafta take it easy for a bit. No ridin' just yet, just in case."

"Shit," Ennis muttered.

"Here." Rick pulled out some painkillers. "Take these if you need them. Get some rest. You'll be fine in a few days."

"Thanks, Rick," said Jack. He then crouched down to speak to Ennis softly. "You alright?"

"I'll be fine," said Ennis, cupping Jack's cheek.

"Scared me, ya know."

"Sorry," whispered Ennis, looking apologetic.

Jack shook his head. "Don't worry 'bout it." He then rose up to kiss Ennis, which was Rick and Becky's cue to slip out to give them some privacy.

"How are you doin'?" asked Rick.

Becky smiled. "Real good, actually. Hard to sleep, but I started usin' that lavender stuff you got me. Might help, I guess."

"No problem. Call me if you need anythin'. Take care, Becky."

"Thanks, Rick." She watched him go and then went back inside, where Jack was sitting on the floor beside Ennis. Their hands were loosely linked together.

"Guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, Andy called. Said he wanted to visit next month. I told him it would be alright, but I wanna check with you first..."

"It's alright," smiled Jack. "I know you've missed him, an' he's welcome here."

Becky smiled back, wondering how things were going to turn out.

* * *

><p>Ennis had to spend the rest of the week laid up on the sofa. He hated not being able to ride or spend time outside, and he was sometimes cranky. Jack and Becky quickly learned to ignore him when he got like that. It was all they could do, since Ennis did not take kindly to too much fussing in such circumstances.<p>

But it wasn't all bad. Jack attended to him as much as he could. He would sit on the sofa in the evening and pull Ennis's legs up so he was stretching across his lap. That always felt good. And for the time being, he took charge of their lovemaking, as Ennis was unable to balance himself on his leg. Jack would take good care of his lover and try to make him feel better.

Jack also took over on the land, going straight out there after breakfast and letting Becky take over in the office in his absence. Ennis was saddened by the fact he was unable to contribute to the running of the ranch but Jack assured him it wasn't his fault. They hadn't been able to determine what had caused Lightning to rear up the way he had but all Jack cared about was Ennis getting better.

Becky discussed with them her fears over Andy's forthcoming visit. She wasn't sure how she should bring up the topic of her pregnancy, and voiced her hopes that he would figure it out himself. But that left the question of how he would react. She didn't like not being able to predict it.

She came into the house to use the bathroom and saw that Ennis was watching something on TV, looking thoroughly bored.

"Hey," she said to him. She could see he was nodding off.

He was shaken from his stupor. "Oh, hey."

"What're you watchin'?" she asked, hands on her hips, knowing that he probably wouldn't have a clue.

"I gotta be honest, I got no idea. Some movie." He rubbed his hands over his face. "Hate bein' laid up like this."

She smiled sympathetically. "I know."

"It's just...I wanna be out there, feel I should be. Like...I'm just wastin' time sat on my ass like this."

Becky considered for a moment, and then smiled, shaking her head. "You guys an' yer male pride."

Ennis looked at her quizzically. "What?"

"Ennis..." She crouched down near him. "I know why you're feelin' like this. You're a man, an' it's in you to work hard an' provide for yer family. It's a male pride thing. Okay, it ain't a traditional family, but..." She paused. "It's still in you."

"Guess that makes sense," he mumbled. "Just feel so useless. How's Jack doin' out there?"

"He's okay. He can manage 'til you get better. He just wants you to rest an' heal. It don't matter to him that you ain't pullin' yer weight."

"Still should be out there."

"You really are stubborn as a mule, ain't you?" asked Becky in amusement. "Ennis, it's okay. Nobody cares, an' you'll be back out there before you know it. Just give it time, okay? An' quit yer whinin'." She smirked.

"Thanks, Becky." His eyes twinkled at her. She really did feel like a sister to him.

Jack came in not long after, looking concerned. Becky had told him how Ennis was feeling about the whole thing and how useless he felt.

"Hey," he whispered, sitting with Ennis. He looked slightly miserable.

"Hey, bud." Ennis tried to smile but it didn't meet his brown eyes.

"Becky told me you feel useless bein' laid up here," said Jack, running a hand up Ennis's thigh, which under normal circumstances would rile Ennis up and make him give Jack a sexy glare, but right now Ennis was too miserable to even notice it.

Ennis fidgeted. "Well, I am. This here's our place an' our business, an' yer havin' to run it all by yerself. Ain't fair on you."

"Oh sweetheart..." Jack put an arm around his shoulders and made him meet his eyes. "Look, it really don't matter to me. It ain't as if you did this on purpose. Wasn't your fault. An' I don't hold it against ya fer not bein' out there. We're managin' an' you'll be alright soon."

Ennis sighed. "I know. Still..." He lowered his eyes. "Thing is...the thing I miss most...is workin' with you, or just...just bein' with you, you know? Really miss it. Like...when we're in the tack room or somethin'..."

Jack gave a smile and tilted his head up, pulling him in for a couple of soft kisses. "It's okay, cowboy. I miss you too, but what I want is fer you to get better, an' I don't want you strainin' yerself. Just...don't rush it, alright? Take it easy, an' try not to feel so bad about it. Okay?" He shook Ennis's shoulder.

Ennis sighed and gave a warm, genuine smile. "Okay, darlin'. I'll try. Sorry to be such a pain in the ass."

Jack smirked. "I like you bein' a pain in my ass," he murmured. His eyes raked up and down Ennis's body, the way he knew would get Ennis's blood up.

Ennis went red. "Didn't mean it like that..."

Jack giggled and pulled him close for another kiss. "Either way, you're forgiven." He traced a finger along Ennis's jawline. "Tell you what, tonight, how's about I dig out that can of whipped cream? Give ya a little treat?"

Ennis blushed and couldn't stop the grin on his face. "That sounds...pretty good, rodeo. 'Course, you get a treat too, you know, doin' that." He went even redder at his own words.

Jack grinned back. "Yep, I get another type of cream fer my efforts. The best kind." He winked at Ennis, gave him another deep kiss that made Ennis breathless and went back outside, leaving Ennis with his active imagination full of thoughts about Jack's offer. That sure would make him feel better about being laid up like this.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ennis and the hands were working out on the land. Ennis's ankle was doing much better and he was happy to be working on the land again, where he felt he belonged. They were fixing fences when Michael approached Ennis, looking nervous and biting his lip.<p>

"Uh, Ennis?"

Ennis straightened up, frowning. "What's up? You don't look so good there."

"Um...I, uh...it's these friends of mine..."

"What about 'em?" asked Ennis, feeling lost.

"Well...they...see, they're workin' for this guy down in Albany, an'...they wrote me yesterday. They said...the guy who owns the ranch they work on...he's..." Michael looked distressed.

"What is it?"

"He's...not payin' em, an'...treatin' 'em like dirt. He's got white folks workin' for him too, but he treats 'em better."

"That ain't right. Who is this guy?" Ennis asked in a growl.

Michael met his eyes. "They said...his name was...Samuel Peterson."

Ennis couldn't believe it. The man who had loaned their bull, praised their operation and had seemed like a decent guy, if a little egotistical, turned out to be a racist bigot. And they still had ties to him. He would have to talk to Jack about this; they couldn't keep this up.

"Jesus Christ," Ennis muttered.

"Sorry, boss." Michael looked downcast; he knew it was probably the last thing they wanted to hear, that a client could be like this about something they felt so strongly about.

"No, it's okay. You was right to tell us. Thanks, Michael." Ennis then got back up on Lightning and headed for the office, knowing that Jack wasn't going to like this.

He got there and went in to find Jack writing out the financials. Jack looked up and grinned. "Well, this is a nice surprise, cowboy. Come to see me?"

Ennis shut the door behind him and leaned on it, sighing. Jack's grin faded. "What's wrong?"

Ennis shook his head. "I just got some news from Michael, an' you ain't gonna like it."

"Oh God...what is it?"

Ennis sat in the chair on the other side of the desk. "Jack...Michael just told me...a few friends of his have been workin' down in Albany. They wrote to him yesterday, an'...they say the guy they're workin' fer don't treat 'em right an' don't pay 'em. They're slaves, Jack. That's how he's treatin' 'em."

Jack was stunned. "God...that...that just ain't right."

"S'what I said."

"So...who is the owner?"

"Here's the worst part, bud. It's Samuel Peterson." Ennis met Jack's eyes miserably.

"The...the guy who loaned the bull?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"But...I thought he was alright! Bit full of himself, but..."

"So did I..."

"I can't believe this." Jack rubbed a hand across his forehead. After a moment he started searching around the desk, full of determination.

"What you lookin' for?"

"The phonebook. Gonna get this guy told." Jack found it and flipped through until he found the number for the ranch in question.

"Hello? Yeah, can I speak to the owner please? Mr Peterson? Tell him it's Jack Twist from Brokeback Ranch. Thanks." They waited a few moments while Samuel was called to the phone.

Jack cleared his throat. "Hey Mr Peterson, Jack Twist here. How's things?" Ennis knew Jack well enough by now to know how he played with people who did something he felt was wrong. Get them buttered up and then lay into them. "Good. Yep, we're good here. Listen, a little bird tells me you got some coloured folks workin' fer ya?"

Ennis saw Jack's jaw suddenly clench and he knew the guy had made some nasty, bigoted remark, but Jack didn't react. "Huh. So, they good workers? Hmm...so why is it that I hear yer treatin' 'em like slaves?" All pretences shattered, Jack was now prepared to chew this guy out.

"The hell you ain't! I hear all about what yer doin'. Not payin' em, treatin' 'em bad. They're yer goddamn workers. You wouldn't have no ranch without 'em!" A pause. "I don't give a flyin' fuck that you inherited the place! I inherited this place too, but me an' Ennis don't treat our workers like that. Yeah, we've got a guy workin' here fer us. An' we treat him like the human bein' he is. _What? _How much do we want for him? Are you outta yer mind? He ain't a piece of stock!" Jack was becoming more annoyed by the minute. "Look, I just called to tell ya that...we don't wanna work with you again. We're breakin' ties an' want nothin' to do with ya. You have a nice day, now." He slammed the phone down and started breathing heavily.

Ennis got up and walked around to the back of his chair. He leaned over Jack and wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, kissing his cheek and then nuzzling it with his own.

"You did the right thing," Ennis whispered.

"I know. Gonna cost us business, though. Can't get around that."

"Mm. Still...I'd rather do what's right."

"Yeah. They don't deserve to be treated like that. We're all human here, an' it ain't like they can control it. It's who they are."

"Kinda like us," Ennis murmured.

"Yeah..." Jack moved his head so he could look at Ennis, who smiled and kissed him on the mouth warmly. They kissed for a few moments and then Ennis finally broke away. Jack pouted and gave him puppy dog eyes, wanting to continue.

"Gotta get back to work, I'm afraid, bud."

Jack sighed. "I know. Thanks fer tellin' me. An' tell Michael we got it sorted."

"Will do." Ennis went and found Michael, who was glad that they'd done the right thing but he couldn't help worrying about his friends. He wanted them to have the kind of life he was having, starting with kind and considerate bosses who understood some of what they were going through. He took his idea to Ennis and Jack, and they agreed that they would try to find a way of releasing his friends from the hellhole in which they were surely suffering.

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Becky was at the post office collecting mail for the ranch. They didn't usually get much, since the paper was always delivered, so it was usually bills.<p>

Today, however, when she picked it up and leafed through it outside, she noticed a thick envelope in the pile. It was addressed to the ranch but there wasn't return address or any indication of who it was from. She frowned and then got back into Ennis's truck.

Back at the ranch, she sat down in the kitchen and proceeded to open it up. Ennis and Jack had given her permission to open their mail, since they had no secrets they were keeping from her. She opened it up and unfolded the letter.

The first thing she noticed was that it was not handwritten. The text had been made up of letters from newspaper clippings. But it was the message that shook her.

_FuCk off quEerS. Go baCk whEre yoU camE frOm. NoBodY waNts yoU hErE aNd YoU wILL eNd uP in A ditCh. LEavE sOoN oR yOu wilL reGreT iT. _

She shook as she read it, unable to believe what she was seeing. She had to tell Ennis and Jack, immediately. She rose from her chair and headed for the office where she knew Jack would be. She knocked and heard him invite her in.

"Jack -"

"Oh, hey Becky. What's up?" he asked, smiling at her.

She walked to the desk on trembling legs and handed over the letter. "This came in the mail just now."

Jack read through it and blinked a few times, clearly thinking this over. "So they're threatenin' us...bet it's Fred. But we ain't got no proof. What if he was wearin' gloves this time, too?"

"I know, Jack, but we can't just let this lie. We gotta try an' do somethin'."

"Like what?"

"Well...maybe I could go back to the post office, an' ask 'em if they remember who brought this in. They might have seen 'em."

"Yeah..." Jack still looked doubtful. "Well...it's worth a shot, I guess. You mind goin' right back out again?"

"No, it's okay. I wanna get this sorted too. It ain't fair on you guys. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Alright. I'll call James." When Becky left Jack went out to the barn in search of Ennis, finding him brushing Lightning.

"Ennis."

He turned and when he saw Jack, his smile lit up the room. Jack regretted the fact that this sadly wasn't just a pleasant visit. Ennis noticed his mood and came closer. "Jack? You okay?"

Jack sighed. "Becky came back with the mail. There was a letter in there addressed to us. Tellin' us to fuck off, that we ain't wanted here an' if we don't leave...we're gonna regret it. Ennis...it says...we're gonna end up...in a ditch." Jack knew all too well the effects of those words; the fact that Ennis could still see those images in his sleep.

"Ennis...it's okay..."

Ennis came right up to Jack, putting his arms around him. Jack held him close and rubbed his back. "You know that's my worst fear, Jack. Seein' you...like Earl."

"I know, I know..." Jack stroked Ennis's hair and made shushing noises. "It's gonna be okay. Becky's gone back to the post office, to try an' find out if they might know who sent it. I was gonna call James, he's gotta know 'bout this."

"Yeah." Ennis broke away. His eyes were a little bright but he kept it under control. Now was not the time to be getting emotional. They had to stand and fight for themselves.

Jack went back inside and called the sheriff. He arrived a little later, by which time Becky had come back, shaking her head in despair.

James put the letter in a plastic bag and into his briefcase. "Well guys," he said. "Guess you really made an enemy for yourselves."

"My money's still on Fred Kane," Jack said darkly.

James smiled wryly. "I ain't sayin' I don't agree with you, I know what he's like. But I can't arrest him with no solid proof. What about your hand, Pete?"

"Gone," Ennis said simply. "Ain't seen him or heard from him since we left. Jack saw him on July 4th, though..."

"I thought I did, in town, but I wasn't sure. Whoever I saw, he was gone when I took a second look. But nothin' since."

"I see. Well, I'll get this to the station an' see if we can find anythin'. I might bring Fred back in for questionin'. I might get a search warrant; see if he's got anythin' in his home. Newspapers with letters cut out, flammable fluids, anythin' that points towards him bein' the one harassin' you."

"That might work. Then again, he coulda destroyed the evidence."

"True, but it's worth a shot."

"Sure is. All I know is that I'm gettin' sick of this. Been goin' on long enough now. We just want some peace an' quiet."

"Not to offend you, boys, but I think you gave that up by movin' an' livin' together."

"We know. Still..."

"Well...I'd best be gettin' back. See you guys later."

"Sure."

Becky walked outside with him, arms folded. She too was getting sick of this whole thing.

"Don't worry, Becky," said James, looking at her. He was very good-looking, and only a few years older than her and the guys.

"I'll be alright."

James nervously twisted his hat in his hands. "Listen, I, uh...I been thinkin'. Would you, uh...would you like to have dinner tomorrow night?"

Becky looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean...just as a friend. But I guess like a date. Um..."

Becky couldn't help but smile at how flustered he was. He was asking her out and she was torn. She knew she would enjoy herself; he was a gentleman. Yet Andy was always at the back of her mind, especially now since he was coming to visit. But it was just dinner and she and Andy were technically not together anymore.

So she smiled up at him. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>The next evening, Ennis and Jack were up on their hill watching the sun set. Becky had gone out for dinner with James and it was just the two of them.<p>

The fact that Becky was out with James surprised them both, seeing as Andy would be coming to visit and they knew that she was still in love with him. But she was an adult and was free to live her own life. All they could do for her was support her and pick up the pieces if it all fell apart.

They were glad to have some time alone to themselves. The night was cool and they were huddled together, Ennis's arm around Jack and their cheeks together. A deep feeling of contentment was running through them both.

Ennis felt Jack move his head and felt a pair of lips on his cheek. He turned, smiling and saw Jack looking at him the way he did when he wanted some attention. His eyes were raking Ennis's body and Ennis could already feel himself starting to harden. Making love under the stars was something they had always loved to do; they had done it often up on Brokeback.

Jack lay back onto the blanket and looked up at Ennis hopefully. Ennis turned and crawled on top of him, straddling him and gathering him into his arms. They kissed deeply, and soon enough Ennis rose up to pull his jacket and shirt off, before helping Jack shed his. They'd already taken their boots off and now they were undoing each others' buckles and shedding their belts, throwing them wherever.

They looked into each others' eyes as they slid their jeans down, before rubbing their bodies together, caressing warm skin with their hands. Jack retrieved the lube from his jeans and handed it to Ennis, a warm and trusting smile on his face. He trusted Ennis more than anyone else in the world.

Ennis smeared his fingers from the tube and reached down between Jack's legs, finding what he was looking for within seconds. He massaged the special, wonderful place inside Jack that could send him crazy with lust. Jack was making soft moans in his throat and was gripping at the blanket, unable to move. Ennis leaned down and kissed him, feeling him open his mouth as wide as it could go to admit him.

He removed his finger and replaced it with what he knew Jack really wanted. Jack gripped his forearms as he pushed in, sweat appearing on his brow. Ennis kissed it away as he slowly rocked into Jack, burying his face into Jack's neck and feeling Jack wrap his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck.

Jack moaned into his ear and was whispering words of encouragement, urging him on and faster. Within a few minutes Ennis was thrusting faster yet still so gently, kissing his face and feeling him tremble with his impending release. Jack finally cried out and spilled between them, shaking and gasping for breath. Ennis was led into his own orgasm and held on tight as he rode it out, before collapsing onto Jack's chest.

"I love you," Jack murmured sleepily, eyes closed.

"Love you too, darlin'."

They lay like that for some time, before the sound of a car door shutting drew their attention. _Becky must be back,_ they thought. They got themselves dressed and rode the horses back to the stables to put them away for the night.

They went into the living room to find Becky watching TV, with Lucky and Smokey at her feet, curled up like a pair of feet warmers.

"Hey," said Jack, flopping onto the sofa, Ennis joining him and putting an arm around him.

"Hey guys," she smiled at them.

"How did it go?"

Becky nodded to herself. "Went okay. He's real nice, real gentleman."

Jack tilted his head. "So...?"

Becky sighed. "I don't think it's gonna go anywhere. I like him, but not in the way I probably should. Besides, Andy's comin' soon an'...I wanna try an' sort things out. I...I think I want us to get back together. We said we would when he had enough money to take care of me, but...that was before..." She gestured to her stomach.

"Oh."

"An' I got no idea how he's gonna react. How's he gonna feel about the girl he says he wants to marry carryin' another man's baby?" She shook her head. "I got no idea."

Jack didn't know what to say; neither of them did. The three of them fell into silence as they watched the TV, each lost in their own thoughts. None of them could predict how things would turn out, and Ennis and Jack both knew how scary it could be. Jack played with Ennis's fingers absentmindedly, thinking about what Becky might be able to say to Andy to prevent him freaking out, running away and breaking her heart. She would be crushed and he didn't want her to be getting upset in her condition.

"You wanna call him?" he murmured. Becky and Ennis both looked at him.

"What?"

Jack cleared his throat. "You wanna call him? Tell him about yer baby, an' then let him decide fer himself if he still wants to come?"

"Oh, I dunno...what if...what if he starts yellin' 'bout me bein' unfaithful?"

Jack gave her a look. "You ain't been. You guys weren't together were ya?"

"No, but...I said I'd wait fer him."

"An' you tried. But you got needs an'...they had to be met. Besides, he might not even do that. Maybe it'll be okay an'...he'll want to look after you. Provide fer you an' yer baby."

Becky gave a sad smile. "I'd love it if that could happen, but...I don't think it will. I'm gonna go to bed, night guys." She got up and made her way upstairs, Lucky following. Smokey curled up instead at Jack's feet as they said goodnight to her. They looked at each other and Jack shrugged, not knowing what to say.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Pete sat in the bar by himself, drinking and festering in his hate. It had been a while since he'd left Brokeback Ranch and while he'd found work elsewhere, it was hard to let go of his anger at the whole thing. He felt he was perfectly within his right to treat Michael the way he had; people like him had no place in America as far as he was concerned. And he was even angrier at the owners. True, they hadn't fired him directly, but if he had stuck around they probably would have. At least he had been spared the big speech about equal rights.

When he'd been hired by Ennis and Jack, they had been honest about their relationship, as they had been with all of their employees. He hated gay people with the same amount of hate that he had for black people. But he'd needed work and they had been just starting out; had needed the help since they weren't that much older than him. He'd held his tongue and pretended he was okay with it for the sake of having his wages paid. In reality, he'd been spitting poison at them in his mind. And now he was finally free of it, working on a ranch owned by a normal man who had a wife and kids. But he wanted revenge.

Torching the barn had been a clear warning that they were not wanted here, but it hadn't worked. They were standing their ground and he had managed to convince the detective that he'd had nothing to do with it. He'd always been a good liar. So he'd sent the letter, warning them clearly that they were not wanted here. He hoped they would get the message now. He knew that he could always resort to violence if necessary. He had the weapon and the motivation. All he needed was the opportunity. He'd glimpsed Jack in town on July 4th, but that would have been way too dangerous. He needed to get one of them alone. But how? They were always either together or with Becky.

An older man slipped onto the stool near him. Pete recognised him as Fred Kane, the man who'd been giving them a hard time in town.

"Hey," he said, offering his hand. "Pete Dawson."

"Dawson?" groused the old man. "Ain't you workin' at that queer ranch?"

"Not anymore. Quit."

Fred's eyes showed a glimmer of interest. "Yeah? How come?"

"They hired a coon an' I ended up punchin' him. Never cared for those queers, only put up with it 'cos they was payin' my wages. Had enough an' took off."

"I don't like 'em either. Always seein' 'em in town, accusin' me of arson an' sendin' 'em threats in the mail."

Pete smirked. "That was me, actually. I want 'em outta here."

"It was you, huh? They questioned you?"

"Yeah, been hauled in for both things. I'm a good liar though. They got nothin' but their suspicions."

"Yeah, I been called in too. Already done time in the slammer, don't wanna be doin' nothin' that'll put me back in there."

"I need revenge. I lost a job 'cos of those queers an' the people they hire. They need to be taught a lesson. Need to remember they ain't wanted here. The fire in the barn an' the letter don't seem to be sendin' the message. Gotta think of somethin' else."

"Like what?"

"I got a crowbar in my back seat," Pete murmured darkly.

"You crazy? That'll get yer ass locked up fer sure."

"Not if they don't know their attacker."

They finished their drinks in silence, not knowing that their conversation had been overheard. Kate and Rick Hardeman had been sitting nearby and had heard every word, especially Pete's confession and future plans.

Kate looked at her brother. "What do we do now?" she asked, distressed.

"We gotta tell James, an' we gotta warn Ennis an' Jack. He's plannin' to hurt at least one of them."

"Okay. I'll go to the station an' let James know. Will you go out to the ranch?"

"Yep, c'mon." They grabbed their coats and once outside, sped off in opposite directions. Becky went to the station and filed a statement, telling James everything she and Rick had heard. He then went to the bar to see if Pete was still there, while she went out to the ranch, where Rick had just told Ennis, Jack and Becky the bad news.

"Well, I knew he was behind it," said Jack. "An' from his own mouth too."

"He'll probably deny it, though," muttered Ennis. "Wouldn't surprise me none."

"I know, but there's two witnesses that heard it." They were interrupted by the sound of a car. Jack opened the front door to admit James. Becky turned away. She wasn't sure what he expected from her after their less-than-wonderful date.

"Well guys, just wanted to let you know how things went. Both Pete and Fred were gone when I got there. I'm sorry."

Jack shook his head. "Ain't yer fault, James. Least now we know he did it, an' now you can arrest him when you do see him, right?"

James nodded. "I can, an' I will. Arson an' threatenin' mail. I'll have him for this when I catch him."

"Good."

"Well, I better be off."

"Yeah, we're gonna go too," said Kate. She and Rick left.

"Becky?"

"Yeah?" she answered, already having a feeling about what this conversation might be about.

"Would you, um...would you like to have dinner again sometime?" he asked hopefully.

Becky gave him a sad smile. "That's real sweet of you, James, but...I gotta turn you down. I'm sorry. I'm...I'm just not yet ready to date. Sorry."

James looked crestfallen, but quickly covered it up. "I see. It's okay, you don't have to apologise." He quickly made his exit, leaving Ennis and Jack to look at Becky. She looked back at them, sighed and made her way upstairs, leaving them more confused than ever.

* * *

><p>On Saturday Becky went into town alone. She hadn't planned on this but she felt like she needed to get out of the ranch for a while and think.<p>

She'd felt awful at turning James down for a second date, but knew in her heart she'd made the right decision. Second dates should really only be considered if you felt a spark for the other person, a certain something, and she knew that she hadn't, not like how she'd felt about Andy.

She couldn't get him out of her mind. He would be here next month and she wasn't sure that she was completely prepared for it. She'd considered calling him, often, to tell him the truth, but while she'd picked up the phone a few times, she'd lost her willpower.

She'd tried to distract herself with planning for the baby, but there wasn't much to do right now. Ennis and Jack could check on their pregnant cows and on Star, and it was a full-time job. There wasn't much they could do for her except keep an eye on her.

She walked down the high street slowly, lost in her thoughts. Pete had been arrested on suspicion of arson and mail threats, and was currently undergoing further questioning based on Kate's statement. They were all certain that he would deny everything, but it was worth a try; they had to put a stop to this.

A figure blocked her path, and when she realised who it was, her face contorted with dislike. "What the hell do you want?" she snapped.

Fred glared at her. "Wanted to talk to you. On yer own."

"Well you caught me. Say whatever you wanna say an' then get lost."

Fred looked down at her bump. "So, who knocked you up, if it weren't one of them queers?"

"I told you, ain't none of yer business."

His lip curled. "Bet they love it don't they? Somethin' normal to stop people suspectin'? Ain't gonna work though."

"What the hell are you talkin' about?"

"Soon enough, everybody'll know what they are, an' they'll come fer 'em. Kill 'em both an' throw 'em in a ditch. An' you'll be right there with 'em, you queer lover. You won't be the only one, either." He looked down at her bump again, and she got the message.

"Don't you dare threaten my baby," she whispered in rage. "That ain't gonna happen."

"It will, if you don't get outta there soon." He paused for a moment. "Got more trouble headin' yer way. Especially those two. Somethin's already been planned."

That threw Becky; she hadn't been expecting a direct warning like this. "What do you mean?"

"They're both gonna get killed, an' soon. Just you wait." He then sidestepped her and continued down the street, leaving her staring into space. It sounded as though Pete or someone else was planning something; an attack against one of her cowboys. And it would apparently happen soon.

Whatever her feelings about James, he was still the sheriff and she had to report this. And tell Ennis and Jack as soon as possible.

She went back to Ennis's truck and drove to the station. Once inside, she ran into James and told him what had happened.

"Well," he said. "Pete denied doin' anythin' an' I can't get him to talk, so I hadta let him go. Got a search warrant fer his house though, an' we're workin' through Kate's statement. We'll get Fred in; he knows about all this an' he might crack under pressure."

"Okay," she replied, nodding. "I'd best get back an' tell Ennis an' Jack."

"Sure. You, uh...you take care, Becky." He looked at her almost wistfully, and she could tell he liked her, but she had to stick to her guns; it wouldn't be fair to string him along out of pity.

"Yeah, you too." She left and drove back to the ranch, not looking forward to delivering Fred's threat.

Ennis and Jack were just starting lunch when she arrived. "Hey," said Jack when she walked in. "Lunch's ready, got chicken soup if that's okay."

"Sure, thanks," she replied as she retrieved a bowl.

"You okay?" Ennis asked as she sat down.

She sighed. "I'm fine, but...listen, there's somethin' I gotta tell ya."

They looked at each other and then back at her. This didn't sound good.

"I, um...while I was in town, I ran into Fred Kane again."

Jack's nostrils flared. "What did he do? Did he threaten you?"

"He threatened all of us," she said quietly, wondering if she should continue. "He threatened...all four of us." She looked at them meaningfully.

Their eyes widened. "Shit, no..." whispered Jack. "He didn't..."

Becky nodded, wiping at a tear. "He did. Said you two...would end up dead in a ditch an'...me an' my baby would be right there with you." Her voice broke at the end.

"Christ..." Ennis muttered. "Bastard. He got no right sayin' that to you."

"An'...he's made a threat. Said that...somethin's been planned. Fer you two. I think...someone's gonna try to hurt you." Her eyes looked fearful.

The pair of them were silent, digesting her words. They knew all too well that people would hurt them for who they were, but they could never be prepared for a direct threat. It reminded them both of Lightning Flat, when Jack's father, Alma's father and Aguirre had conspired to kill them. But they were stronger now and better at dealing with things like this.

"I told James," Becky went on. "I'm real sorry about all this, guys."

Jack shook his head. "S'alright, honey. We can deal with this."

The rest of the meal passed in silence and when Becky went upstairs to do laundry, Jack walked up to Ennis and put his arms around him, nuzzling his neck.

"I'm scared, Jack," Ennis whispered. "Scared fer you, an' Becky an' her baby...so fuckin' scared."

"I know, I know. I am too, but...we can't let 'em get to us. Gotta stay strong. Gotta stick together."

He rocked Ennis in his arms, hoping that the family bond in this house would be enough to keep them safe.

* * *

><p>While Becky had been out, Ennis and Jack had taken full advantage of the empty house. After clearing away the dishes, Jack had turned to Ennis, eyes sparkling mischievously.<p>

"Hey cowboy, lookit this," he murmured, running his hands up Ennis's arms. "Got a big empty house all to ourselves."

"Mmm...sure do, rodeo," Ennis replied, sliding his arms around Jack's waist. "Whaddaya wanna do?"

"Hmm...well...I thought we'd do some of this..." He kissed Ennis on the lips. "Then some of this..." He moved his mouth to kiss down Ennis's neck. "An' see where that takes us..." He lowered his hands to squeeze Ennis's ass.

Ennis couldn't help but grin at the prospect, and then something came to mind, something that he wanted to do with Jack but couldn't see himself plucking up the courage to ask.

"Well, uh..."

"What?" whispered Jack, undoing Ennis's buttons.

"Jack, I uh...there's...somethin' I wanna try..."

Jack paused. Whenever Ennis had wanted to try something new, it usually ended up being a mindblowing experience for both of them. He'd often surprised Jack with this sensual, adventurous side. "Yeah? What's that?"

"Well...um..." Ennis blushed and looked away. Jack cupped his cheek.

"C'mon, cowboy, you can tell me."

"Well..." Ennis leaned forward and started whispering into Jack's ear. Jack drew back, looking puzzled.

"Really? How come?"

"You'll see, once you get up there."

"Hmm...okay." Jack did as Ennis asked and hoisted himself up onto the washing machine, not having a clue what Ennis might be up to.

Ennis moved forward and stood between his legs, kissing him deeply, drawing Jack's tongue out.

"Mmm..." Jack moaned, pulling away for air. "Well, I sure ain't complainin'."

Ennis started undoing Jack's buttons as Jack pulled his shirt off the rest of the way. Their shirts were flung to the floor and Ennis pulled off his own boots then Jack's. They busied themselves with each other's buckles and zippers, fingers fumbling in their hurry. Soon Ennis had his jeans off and eagerly tugged off Jack's. Now they were both completely naked, Jack on top of the washing machine, Ennis standing between his thighs which were wrapped around him.

Ennis broke away. "Hang on, forgot somethin'." He hurried out into the living room and upstairs, leaving Jack there. If Becky came home early she would get the shock of her life, Jack figured.

Ennis soon came back with their tube of lubricant, a smile on his face. Jack grinned back and coaxed him back into his arms for more kisses. Ennis prepared himself quickly and was soon sliding into Jack like a hand slides into a glove, one fluid, smooth motion that made Jack close his eyes and feel like he could lose himself in the moment.

Ennis kissed his neck as he thrust into him, Jack's heels digging into his back and urging him on. When he had a good rhythm going Ennis let his hand wander for the main part of his plan.

Knowing full well that the machine had clothes and powder in it, he switched it on.

The vibration started immediately, and Jack wrenched his mouth away to gasp in shock. The sensation was beyond anything he'd ever felt. Ennis thrusting into his ass and the vibrations down there were making him see stars.

He looked into Ennis's eyes and saw that Ennis had planned this. Jack couldn't believe it. "Oh Ennis...oh, fuck..." He screwed his eyes shut at the pleasure thrumming through his body.

"Like that darlin'?" Ennis breathed into his ear, making him squirm.

"Oh fuck yeah..." Jack threw his head back in ecstasy.

Ennis pushed in deeper and Jack groaned. "Ennis...gonna shoot...all over the floor..."

"Only one way to solve that," Ennis whispered, biting his neck softly. He leaned down and took Jack into his mouth. The mix of sensations all around and inside Jack's body rendered him incapable of lasting any longer, and he exploded into his lover's mouth, bucking and shuddering all over, his vision whitening. All he was aware of was Ennis.

A few more thrusts into Jack and Ennis was right there with him, releasing into him and holding on tight.

They could do little else but stay there like that, panting and waiting for the spots in front of their eyes to dissipate. Ennis's legs started to buckle underneath him so Jack slid off the machine and joined him on the floor, holding him as reality returned.

"Wow," Jack breathed.

"Yeah."

Jack drew back and looked into Ennis's eyes; they were hazy and unfocused and he was clearly still drunk on love. "Where the hell did that come from?" Jack asked in amazement.

Ennis gave a lopsided smile. "Was in here the other day to go to the bathroom. Saw the machine was on, an' saw it was vibratin'. Couldn't help but picture you up there, naked, wantin' me to fuck ya. Thought what it might be like...to do ya while it was on."

"An' how did it measure up?" Jack murmured, running a hand through Ennis's hair.

Ennis leaned forward to kiss him. "Better than anythin' I coulda cooked up in my head. Real damn good, darlin'."

"Yeah, it was." Jack smiled and hugged him. "You make me so happy, cowboy. An' just think, it's the first of August today. Not long 'til Brokeback."

"Yeah. Back atcha bud. An' yer right, not long. Can't wait to make an honest man of ya, Jack Twist." Ennis kissed Jack's cheek.

"Hmm...me neither," Jack said in a sigh, letting his head rest on Ennis's shoulder.

They eventually dressed and went for a ride up to their hill where they lay for a while. When they got back to make lunch, proceedings were slowed by them unable to keep their hands off each other, resulting in a heavy makeout session on the sofa. When Becky returned with the horrible news of more threats, they had to admit they were apprehensive. But they had an important event coming up, and they were determined to have some happiness before things became difficult.

* * *

><p>Rose cleared the last of the dishes away, thinking. Jack and Ennis would be coming up to Wyoming soon, back up to Brokeback for their wedding. She had to admit she was excited for them; it would be a real commitment even though it wasn't legal.<p>

She remembered the glow on Jack's face when he'd come to pick her up for her visit earlier in the year. She hadn't seen him so happy since he was a young boy. His blue eyes had been sparkling and his grin was so wide she wouldn't have been surprised if it had split his cheeks. As a mother she always wanted to see her boy happy and Ennis had made this possible, with his unwavering love and devotion to Jack. She was somewhat proud of him for making the choice that couldn't have been easy for him to make. She knew from Becky that Ennis had seen Earl's body in the ditch, and she knew that must have weighed heavily on his mind when making his decision. She knew that it was always on her mind, that and the effects it had had on the family. And after all, Becky had been Earl's grandchild too, and she, like Jack, had lost the chance to get to know him.

She often thought of Becky, and her growing baby. She would be seven months gone by Thanksgiving, and Rose felt a twinge of regret that she hadn't been there through it all to help her and give her advice. She'd often considered bringing it up when speaking to Becky on the phone, and while they were getting on alright by now, there was still a fair amount of tension between them, simply because of the lost years and the fact that they didn't know how to be with each other. She wasn't sure what it would be like in November, when she saw her for the first time in just over ten years. Becky was a young woman now, and so much time had been lost. But maybe they could salvage what time they had left.

The phone ringing interrupted her thoughts, but before she could get it, John picked it up. She stayed in the kitchen, out of sight.

"Lightnin' Flat, John Twist." A pause. "Joe. What you want?"

_Joe? Joe Aguirre?_ Rose frowned slightly. Why would Aguirre be calling John at this late date? Surely he wasn't still after Ennis and Jack? She hadn't told John about them visiting; they had agreed to make it their last stop on the way home, that way if things went wrong they could get out of Wyoming quickly before they got hurt. She wouldn't see them until the 20th; that was when they planned to see all their relatives here before going back home. It would be a full day job and they planned to see Ennis's brother and sister for a few hours each.

John spoke again. "I told ya, I don't know where they are. Jack wouldn't say when he came up, just that they was down South somewhere. I got no idea an' I don't wanna know. He ain't no son of mine." Rose wiped a tear away. It made her heart ache to hear him say such a thing. "I'll let you know if I hear anythin', but don't go holdin' yer breath." He hung up and stomped outside, leaving Rose with her thoughts.

She remembered that day clear as if it was yesterday. Jack had been almost two, and Becky had only been one. It was a horrible memory, and it was that day that had started it all.

"_Get out!" John repeated, pushing the older man away. "Get the hell outta my house!"_

"_John, please," Earl pleaded. "I just wanna see 'em. Just five minutes? They're my -"_

"_They ain't related to you, you filthy queer! An' neither am I!"_

"_John," whispered Rose. "John, don't be like this..."_

"_It's his fault! Cheatin' on my mother all that time, leavin' before she was even cold in her grave!"_

"_I ain't proud of that, but I did my best by her when she was alive. I tried to make it work, but..."_

"_But you still saw him on the side!" snarled John, pointing at Rich, who was hovering behind Earl, unwilling to get any closer. Jack and Becky were in the corner, both staring up with wide eyes, not recognising them man before them._

"_I don't want you anywhere near 'em. Ever," said John in a final tone. "Now get out an' don't come back." He slammed the door in their faces and turned to her, face clouded with anger and hate. She could no longer recognise her husband, and their marriage was already over._

Rose thought back to the events following that day. She'd never seen Earl again and had only seen Rich again in March last year, when Jack had been in Texas. As for herself, she'd never truly seen her husband again. He became abusive and violent, especially towards Jack and Becky. So she'd done the only thing she could think of. She hadn't been able to save Jack from her husband's abuse, but she had managed to save Becky, despite how much it had pained her.

She'd had to give her only daughter to her brother-in-law for her own safety, and that was the reason her heart yearned for Becky so much. Ten years since she'd last seen her, for reasons beyond her control. She'd done what she'd thought was right, and regretted the fact that she couldn't have done the same for Jack. She knew that Becky knew the truth of their bloodline, but that Jack didn't. And she dreaded the moment when it came out, for Jack would end up hating his father with as much fire as Becky did. At first Becky had even refused to acknowledge that Rose was her mother, because that would surely mean she would have to accept John as her father and that would never happen, but over time Becky had realised that she could do the former without doing the latter.

The family had been torn apart beyond repair and there wasn't much that could be done. John's actions had not only taken a life, but had also ruined the lives of others.

* * *

><p><em>August 15th, 1964<em>

It was early morning and the three of them were very busy. Ennis and Jack were busy doing some last minute packing for their trip to Wyoming. Becky had her 18-week scan at ten and they would have to leave at around noon if they wanted to be up on Brokeback for the 19th.

"We got everythin' cowboy?" asked Jack as he looked around. He didn't want to forget anything, especially not the new tent and cooking gear they'd bought for the trip.

"Think so. Becky's got the food sorted, an' we don't need much else."

"You, uh...got the, uh..."

Ennis smiled and brought out the two ring boxes from his bag. "Right here. Can't go forgettin' them, huh?"

Jack smiled back. "Sure can't."

A shout from downstairs got their attention. Becky had yelled their names and when they raced down to her, they hadn't been expecting the big grin on her face as she felt her bump.

"What? What is it?"

She couldn't stop grinning. "The baby's kickin'! It's the first time!"

"Really? That's great!" said Jack, moving forward. Becky grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her bump. Within a few second he too was grinning.

"Woah, that's really...that's so great, honey!" He kissed her cheek.

"Ennis, you gotta come feel this! Come on!"

"Um..." Truth be told, Ennis wasn't sure how he felt about touching a woman's bump if the bump wasn't anything to do with him. But Jack gently brought him forward and put his hand where his own had just been, one arm around his shoulders. Sure enough, he could feel an unmistakeable kicking motion from inside the bump through Becky's top. He'd never felt anything quite like that before.

"Wow...that's...really somethin', ain't it?"

"Sure is," said Becky.

"How does it feel?"

"Weird, but...really good too."

At ten they were waiting for Rick to call them in, Becky reading a magazine and Ennis and Jack half-watching the TV. When they were called in, Becky settled herself onto the bed while Ennis and Jack took their seats, eager to know what they might see now that the baby was formed considerably more than how it had been six weeks ago.

"Well, Becky," said Rick. "How's things goin'?"

"Goin' pretty good. Felt it kickin' this mornin'," replied Becky, smiling.

"Oh, that's great. Bet you can't wait, huh? You're about halfway through now."

"Yeah. Can't believe it."

Rick applied the gel and moved the arm of the machine over her bump once more. The image that came up this time was different. This time they could see more defined shapes. The head was more clearly outlined in the nose and mouth areas, and Becky gasped as it raised a hand right as they watched, almost as if it was waving at them.

"It...it's movin'..." said Becky in amazement.

"Sure is," whispered Jack, gripping Ennis's hand. "Wow..."

Becky was moved to tears and Ennis handed her the box of tissues on the stand near the bed. She choked out a laugh.

"That's amazin'..." she said, wiping her eyes and smiling. Jack rubbed her shoulders with his free hand.

"We're doin' really well, Becky," said Rick encouragingly. "Everythin' looks fine here." He took a breath. "Now...do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Jack had to admit that he wanted to know, but it was Becky's decision. Becky thought for a moment and then nodded.

"I do."

"Well then..." Rick consulted his notes. "I can tell you that we're pretty sure...you're havin' a little girl."

Becky's hands flew to her mouth and fresh tears leaked from her eyes. Ennis wrapped an arm around Jack tightly and they both took one of her hands. Her heart was beating so fast.

"Oh my God..." she whispered. "I can't believe it. You sure?"

"Pretty much, unless she's hidin' it pretty well," Rick said in amusement. "Congratulations, Becky. Would you like another picture? Three again?"

"Yes, please, thank you so much," Becky said, wiping at her eyes again. She turned to Ennis and Jack, and they smiled back at her.

"A girl, huh? That'll be real nice," said Ennis. "Yer gonna be a good mama, Becky."

"Thanks," she choked out through her watery smile. She could still hardly believe it, but after today's events she was starting to.

Rick soon came back with the pictures and the three of them made their way back to the ranch. Ennis and Jack would take one picture to Jack's mother like last time, Becky would mail one to her mother in Texas and they would keep the third.

All too soon, she had to say goodbye to her cowboys as they set about leaving for Brokeback. She could tell they were excited about this trip, and when they came back they would be wearing those beautiful wedding bands. It was a truly amazing thing and she was very happy for them.

Jack put their bags in the back of his truck, the one he had bought from Tom Wilson's work friend back in October, while Ennis was currently being licked to death by both Lucky and Smokey.

"Hey now, quit it," he groused good-naturedly. The dogs then gave equal attention to Jack, who rubbed their bellies, while Ennis turned to Becky.

"Well, you take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will, don't worry. You got the picture? You got the rings?"

"Yep, got it all. Well...we'll see you in about a week, then, huh?"

"Yep." She opened up her arms and he embraced her gently. "Hope you enjoy yerselves."

"We will." They broke apart and she hugged Jack as he wished her good luck with Andy. She nodded, trying not to think about that just yet. She waved goodbye as they drove away and then went inside, tailed by the two dogs.

"Well, cowboy," said Jack, settling into his seat. "This is it. You ready?"

Ennis smiled at him and took his hand on the seat, lacing their fingers together. "Sure am, darlin'."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The campsite was exactly how they remembered; the copse of trees at the base of that hill, the river running past with the bridge over it. It was the spot where all this had started and now they were back for a momentous occasion.

For some reason, they had agreed it would be a good idea to put themselves on a sex ban; wait until their wedding night so they could savour it. But that would be over 24 hours away and Ennis wasn't sure if they would be able to see it through. The longest he had ever been away from Jack in that way was when he had gone up to Lightning Flat to pick his mother up for her visit in March, and then a few days later to take her back. But for most of that, Jack had been travelling. This would be so much harder if they were in close proximity to one another.

Ennis busied himself with the tent while Jack set up the camp fire. A memory came to him from a year ago, and he smiled to himself.

"Tent don't look right," he said to Jack, who turned to look at him with a smirk.

"Well it ain't goin' nowhere. Let it be."

"Sure glad you didn't bring your harmonica with ya, bud," said Ennis, smirking even more. Jack straightened up and walked over to him.

"I could sing for ya, if ya want."

"What, Water Walkin' Jesus? Think I'll pass." Jack reached around and slapped his ass playfully.

"Cheeky bastard," he replied, eyes alight with happiness. "Might just do it anyway fer that."

"Lemme just grab my earplugs." Before Jack could respond, Ennis was off up towards the hill, and Jack soon followed. At the top of the hill Jack caught up to Ennis and jumped onto his back.

"Hey, get off!" yelled Ennis, trying to throw him off. Jack just held on tighter and Ennis lost his balance, falling sideways onto the grass with Jack behind him.

Within moments, Jack was lying on his back and Ennis was pinning him down by straddling his legs.

"Sneak attack there, Jack fuckin' Twist. Oughta teach ya a lesson fer that."

Jack wound his arms around Ennis's neck. "Maybe. We can break that ban, if ya want." He licked his lips.

Ennis leaned down and kissed him slowly, pressing himself down onto Jack's body as he did so. His hands tangled in Jack's hair as their tongues slid together. Jack was making those soft moaning noises as he did when Ennis kissed him for more than a few seconds; those noises always made Ennis crazy with desire for Jack. But to Jack's displeasure, he pulled away.

"I think we should save it," he whispered.

Jack looked up at him. "Yeah?"

Ennis nodded. "Think about it. We'll have just gotten married, Jack. It'll be a weddin' night. An' we'll have been away from each other fer over 24 hours...I think it'll be pretty special when we do get to it. You know?"

"Mm...I know. An' yer right. It'll be real good. Can't wait to put that ring on yer finger." He smiled.

"Me neither," murmured Ennis, stroking Jack's cheek. He gazed down at the blue-eyed man in his arms, lips turned up at the corners in that seductive way, hair dark as night. Ennis still considered Jack the most beautiful being he'd ever clapped eyes on.

Meanwhile, Jack was examining Ennis's features. The curly blonde locks that he loved to twist around his fingers, the deep brown eyes with flecks of green, and the sweet, shy smile that always made his heart melt. He knew that Ennis still didn't consider himself beautiful or good-looking the way Ennis considered him, but Jack loved everything about Ennis's features and had done for a long time.

Jack smiled and brought Ennis's head down for a soft kiss, just the lips caressing each other tenderly. Ennis then brought his head down into the crook of Jack's shoulder and inhaled his scent, breathing deeply. Jack brought his arms across Ennis's back and held him tightly, feeling utterly content to just lie here all day.

But unfortunately, they were hungry and couldn't ignore that for too long, and their stomachs rumbled in unison, causing them to look at each other and break into laughter.

"C'mon, rodeo," said Ennis, getting up and extending his hands to Jack to pull him up. "Let's get ourselves fed."

Ennis cooked the steaks on the fire while Jack brought a couple of beers from the cooler and opened them up. Soon they were lying against a log side by side eating and drinking in their usual companionable silence, listening to the sounds of nature all around them.

"I'm glad of somethin' that's different 'bout this trip," mused Jack.

"What's that?"

"No damn sheep. An' no damn beans, either."

Ennis smiled to himself and shifted closer to Jack. "Yeah. This trip just has us. An' ain't that how we like it?"

Jack kissed his cheek. "Sure is. I love livin' with Becky, you know I do. An' we're gonna have another addition soon enough."

"That's true. I like livin' with her too."

"But I'll always love it best when it's just us."

"Yeah."

They spent the next hour or so talking about their families up here in Wyoming, and their eagerness to see them. They talked about how things might be going back home. They knew that today was the day that Andy was due to visit, and they wondered how it had gone.

A year ago, after the talking had died down, they would retire to the tent most nights to spend the night together. But with their self-imposed ban they would be simply going to sleep tonight, and dream about tomorrow. They got into the tent and stripped off, slipping into the bedroll and huddling close for warmth. After a few goodnight kisses they drifted off face to face, eager for the new day when they would solidify their commitment to each other.

* * *

><p><em>August 19th, 1964<em>

The next day dawned bright and sunny, and Ennis woke up to a smiling Jack Twist.

"Hey," he mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey yerself," whispered Jack, leaning in for a kiss. "Today's the day, cowboy."

Ennis smiled drowsily. "Sure is."

Jack leaned back on the bedroll, still facing Ennis. "You know, I remember wakin' up a year ago today. So confused about what was gonna happen. The night before was...so great, an' I hoped we could stay together. Didn't see if I could convince ya though. Thought you was set on returnin' to Alma."

"I was doin' a lot of thinkin' then, too. About the summer, Earl, what might happen if I picked you, what I'd lose if I didn't. I just...didn't wanna be without ya."

"Yeah..."

"So glad I picked you," Ennis murmured, tracing Jack's jawline with his finger. A slow, sweet smile crept across Jack's face.

"Me too." He sighed. "Ennis?"

"Yeah, darlin'?"

"Fancy goin' fer a walk after breakfast? Gotta do somethin' until sunset." That was when they'd agreed to swap the rings.

"Sure, sounds good. C'mon then, let's get movin'."

After a hearty breakfast of sausages and eggs, they set off past the river, crossing the bridge to explore their surroundings. As long as they didn't go too far, they figured they would be alright.

They walked slowly, hand in hand with their fingers laced together, occasionally stopping to exchange a few kisses before setting off again. Jack wasn't sure if they'd ever done this before. They hadn't done it during their summer here, not even in August when they were most comfortable with each other. Ennis had still been convinced that he wasn't gay and taking a walk with another man would have been asking too much of him. They'd walked around some on their ranch, especially up to their hill of heather, but this was different. This was a very romantic moment and Jack thought his heart would burst with happiness.

They soon came to a lone log and decided to take a break. They sat down and Jack rested his head on Ennis's shoulder, where it was given a kiss. They were silent for a few moments, just listening to the birds singing.

Jack let his eyes wander to his right, and movement caught his attention. He lifted his head. "Ennis, look," he whispered, pointing.

They could just make out a pair of deer, a buck and a doe, half-hidden in the trees, nuzzling their faces together and embracing in the way deer did. They watched the buck lick at his mate's face affectionately, and then to Ennis and Jack's great surprise, a pair of fawns joined them soon after, rubbing up against their parents for attention.

Jack couldn't help but smile at the loving family, a perfect picture of nature. Everything was so tranquil here, so suspended in time. It had felt that way last summer for them. They watched the deer walk away through the trees and disappear.

"That was amazin'..." said Jack in awe.

"Sure was," agreed Ennis. He was silent for a moment before asking, "Hey, Jack?"

"Mmm?"

"If...if Andy's alright with Becky bein' pregnant, what'll happen, you think? You think they'll get married?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Maybe. She seems pretty eager to make things work between 'em, an' they said they would if he could provide fer her, which he can apparently do now. But...I dunno...she's havin' another guy's baby, so will he ever see that baby as his daughter?" He looked up at Ennis unsurely.

"Maybe not. Not sure I could do it, if I'm honest. He might start resentin' her an' the baby, the fact that she ain't his. Dunno what he'll do," Ennis admitted.

"Well...we just gotta hope things went okay yesterday. If not...we just gotta be there fer Becky."

"Yeah. She's gonna need us if things get bad. We just...all gotta stick together."

"Mmm. Sure wish I could stick to you right now."

Ennis had to smile at Jack's bluntness. "Later, rodeo. Got us a weddin' night tonight. Gonna be worth the wait, I promise." He cupped Jack's cheek, pulling Jack's face towards him for a kiss, which Jack responded to eagerly.

"I know it will be," murmured Jack between kisses. "Can't wait."

Ennis pulled back and planted a final kiss on the mole above Jack's lips, one of his favourite spots on Jack's body. "C'mon, darlin'. Let's get us somethin' to eat an' wait fer sunset."

"Sure," Jack replied with a smile. Their wedding wasn't far off now and he was keen to get to it. What he didn't know was that Ennis had brought a little surprise with him for the occasion.

They ate some lunch and spent the day around camp talking and playing with the cards Jack had brought, figuring that they might need them to stave off the boredom while waiting.

Finally, the sun started to go a deeper colour as it hung low in the sky, ready to drop between the two mountain faces on the horizon. Ennis went into the tent to retrieve the rings while Jack stood around nervously, anticipation building inside him. He hadn't expected Ennis to emerge with a bundle under his arm.

"What's that?" he asked, looking at it. Ennis put the ring boxes inside his jacket and held up what he was carrying. Jack's mouth fell open. It was the shirts.

"What...?" he croaked, hardly daring to believe it.

Ennis smiled shyly. "I just thought...it might be a good idea to have 'em with us, when you think about what they represent, an' that we're doin' this up there." He nodded in the direction of that fateful hill.

"Oh Ennis..." said Jack, walking up to him. "That's...that's perfect. Real good idea, cowboy." He kissed Ennis softly.

Ennis smiled more surely now. "Well...you ready fer this?"

Jack's eyes lit up as he gazed up at Ennis. "Sure am. Let's go." He took Ennis's hand again and they made their way up the hill.

* * *

><p>Andy arrived on the 18th as planned, and Becky had spent most of the morning agonizing over how he might react to her news. She had chosen to wear a baggy shirt today to mask her bump, as she didn't want to scare him off right away. She knew in her heart that she still loved him and hoped that he would stick by her side and do what she hoped he would.<p>

A knock on the door shook her from her thoughts. Sure enough, Andy was there.

"Hey, Becky," he said nervously, smiling unsurely and turning his hat in his hands. He looked just as nervous as he had all those months ago when he'd asked her to dance.

"Andy," Becky replied, unable to stop herself grinning at the sight of him. "Hey there." He moved forward and they embraced warmly. Becky thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms again after so long.

He broke away and looked into her eyes. Smiling, he gave her a soft kiss on her lips, which she responded to eagerly. Breaking away again, she smiled and fiddled with his hair. "Good to see you," she murmured. "You wanna come in then?"

"Sure." He followed her inside and through to the kitchen, looking around with interest. "So, this is all Ennis an' Jack's?"

"Well, Jack inherited it from our Uncle Harold, who inherited it from his daddy but never went near it 'cos it's so far from Wyomin'," said Becky as she prepared him some coffee. "So Jack got it an' had it put in both their names, since they're business partners an' all."

"Right. So how're they doin' with it?"

"They're doin' real good. Got plenty of interest, calvin's in October an' they're tryin' their hands at dairy, makin' a real go of it."

"How are people treatin' 'em?"

"Well..." she replied, bringing his coffee over and sitting down opposite him. "They're havin' some problems with a coupla people, but they're copin' with it. The sheriff's on their side, which is a plus."

"Yeah. So, um...how you been?"

Becky swallowed. "Been real good, you?"

"Yeah, not bad. How come yer daddy kicked you out?"

She lowered her eyes. "Just...had one too many disagreements. I'm glad I'm outta there."

"Yeah I guess. So listen, uh...we got some stuff to talk about, right?" He ducked his head to meet her eyes.

She met his eyes. "Yeah. Where...where do we stand right now? That's what I wanna know."

"I'll be honest; I'd really like it if we could...get back together." He looked at her shyly. "I missed you somethin' awful these last few months."

"Me too," she admitted. "But...what about money?"

"Like I said, I got some now. Got enough fer us to...maybe get married. I'd sure like to have kids with ya."

She smiled weakly, dreading the conversation. "Well, I'd like that too. Listen, Andy, there's somethin' I gotta tell ya."

He held up a hand. "Before ya do that, can I just use yer bathroom? Long journey."

"Sure, top of the stairs an' it's on yer right."

He thanked her and went upstairs, leaving her to her warring thoughts about what may or may not happen.

Upstairs, Andy went to the bathroom and when he came out, curiosity prickled at him. It was a beautiful house, no doubt about that, and he was pleased that Ennis and Jack had done so well for themselves.

He wandered down the hall, looking in on what he guessed was Becky's room and a spare room opposite it. He saw the master bedroom and remembered that Ennis and Jack were away in Wyoming.

He turned to walk back down the hall, when something caught his eye. The door of the room opposite the master was slightly ajar, and he could see something shining in the light from the window.

He opened the door wider, and couldn't have been more surprised by what he saw. It was clearly a nursery, painted cream with wooden furniture; a crib and changing table. There was a mobile hanging over the crib from the ceiling, and it had been this that had caught his eye from the hallway.

Confusion flooded through him. _A nursery? What for? Ennis an' Jack ain't likely to have any kids anytime soon, so maybe it came with the house? _But then he figured that if that had been the case, the paint would probably be chipping and the furniture would look old and rusted. Neither of these was the case, everything was clearly new.

His confusion rapidly became suspicion, and he headed downstairs. Becky was still in the kitchen, and for the first time, he noticed her baggy shirt.

_She can't be..._

_She is._

"Um, Becky?" he asked. She turned from the stove and smiled.

"Hey, just gettin' lunch ready. Tomato soup okay?"

"Hang on...why is there a nursery upstairs?"

Becky froze, confirming his suspicions. She was pregnant, and he wasn't entirely sure he was the father. "Becky?"

She turned to him, a miserable look in her eyes. "I...I'm havin' a baby," she whispered.

Blood rushed through his ears. "Who...?" he asked, not sure if he wanted an answer.

"A guy I met at a rodeo, not long after you left."

"I can't believe it..."

"Andy..." She took a step forward. "Can we talk about this?"

He stepped back. "Sorry, I...I gotta go. I can't deal with this." He turned and strode back through the house for the front door.

"Andy!" She tried to follow him, her heart sinking at his reaction. "Andy, please!"

Becky couldn't do a thing as she watched him clamber into his truck and drive off, kicking up dust in his wake. She simply stared after him, wiping at her tears.

Becky didn't know at the time, but she was never to see Andy again. Circumstances would bring him back to Brokeback Ranch in the future, but they would never get the chance to reconcile. He would simply be a figure from her past that wouldn't be part of her future.

* * *

><p>Ennis and Jack made their way up the hill hand in hand, sitting on the grass facing each other. They settled themselves comfortably, Ennis's legs on either side of Jack, who had his legs lying flat on either side of Ennis.<p>

Ennis took the ring from Jack's ring box and Jack took Ennis's, anticipation running through him. Ennis took their combined shirts and placed them across their laps.

"Well...who's goin' first?" he asked softly, looking at Jack. He wasn't entirely sure what to do here.

Jack smiled. "I'll do it." He picked up Ennis's left ring finger and took a breath, hoping he would remember everything he'd planned to say.

"Ennis, I...you know how I grew up back in Lightnin' Flat. Ain't been all that different from how you grew up, I guess. Ain't been easy, an' all I ever wanted was a bit of happiness, all I ever wanted...was to love someone an' have them love me back. Wanted someone who...would look after me an' make me happy." He raised his head to look into Ennis's deep eyes. "You gave me that. You gave me everythin' I ever wanted, an'...I can't believe everythin' that's happened this last year. Been the best year of my life." His voice trembled and he swallowed. With a watery smile he continued. "I'm hopin' to have many more years with ya, an' a lot more happiness, so..." He took another breath. "I Jack, take you Ennis, to be my...my husband, my partner, my soulmate, my whole world, for the rest of my life. I got many years left in me, an' I only wanna share them with you. Love ya, sweetheart." He couldn't stop the tears that escaped as he finished, and he slipped the silver ring onto Ennis's ring finger at last, kissing it when it was done.

Ennis was blown away by Jack's declaration, and hoped that what he'd prepared measured up. He picked up Jack's left hand nervously.

"Jack...you know I ain't much with words like you, but...it sure is worth the effort, 'cos I know you deserve to hear how much ya mean to me. Neither of us has had it easy, an' you know how hard it was fer me to admit I wanted to be with ya. Best decision I ever made. Wasn't easy at first, makin' it work, but we pulled through an' now here we are." He thought for a moment and went on. "I...I ain't never been so happy as I've been with you, Jack. You always been real good to me, helpin' me say what I'm feelin'. You make me so happy, Jack, an' I hope to spend the rest of my life makin' you happy, 'cos seein' you happy makes me happy. All I ever wanted was some happiness too, bud, an' now I got it. Ain't ever gonna let it go. Wanna spend the rest of my life with you, too. So..." He gulped nervously. "I Ennis, take ya Jack, to be my husband, my partner, my soulmate, an' my whole world for the rest of my life. Wanna grow old with ya, an' die lovin' you. Love ya so much, darlin'." His hands shook as he placed the ring onto Jack's ring finger, also kissing it, relieved at having gotten through it.

Their eyes met and they leaned in close for a gentle yet firm kiss, pressing their lips together a couple of times before breaking away. Jack shuffled forward into Ennis's arms and they embraced tightly, caressing each other with their hands and relishing what they'd just done. Ennis was so relieved that his plan had gone so smoothly and hoped that Jack knew just how strongly he felt about him.

Jack kissed his neck softly before pulling away and giving Ennis a heart-warming smile. His blue eyes glowed red with the sunset and Ennis couldn't resist cupping his face with both hands, eyes roaming that beloved face. Jack picked up the shirts between them and fingered the bloodstains. It truly felt that the mistakes made here on this hill had been rectified with their vows, and that they were truly free to make their fresh start at last, no longer tied to the bitter events of their perceived separation last year.

They disentangled themselves and Ennis put the shirts to one side, sitting with Jack by his side as they watched the last of the sunset. Jack rested his head on Ennis's shoulder and Ennis kissed his hair as he slipped his left arm around him. Total contentment was running through them both as they thought about what they'd just done.

Jack looked down at his wedding band, the silver glinting in the red light. It was beautiful and a wonderful thing to point to when thinking about his and Ennis's commitment to each other. Ennis saw him looking down at his ring and moved his arm so that his fingers linked with Jack's and their rings touched, clinking softly. Jack looked up at him, smiling widely and Ennis kissed his lips softly. Jack then burrowed his head back into the crook of Ennis's neck and shoulder, Ennis wrapping his arm more securely around him.

The sun finally dropped on the horizon and darkness began to set in. They moved apart slightly and Ennis turned to see Jack giving him that look. It felt like forever since they'd had sex and now it was their wedding night. Tonight was going to be special.

He smiled at Jack and stood up, the shirts in one hand. He extended his other to Jack and pulled him up. They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds and made their way back down the hill, towards the tent.

Outside the tent, Ennis turned to Jack. "You get inside, I'll just get these away an' I'll come join ya," he whispered. Jack nodded and with a quick kiss went into the tent, looking forward to whatever might be in store for him tonight.

* * *

><p>Ennis grabbed the lube from his bag and went into the tent, where he was greeted by a heartwarming smile from Jack, who was lying on top of the bedroll, waiting for him. Ennis lay down beside him, placing the lube aside for now. He turned to Jack, eyes alight with interest for his new husband.<p>

Jack pulled him close and kissed him softly, caressing Ennis's lips with his own. Ennis placed a hand on Jack's hip while Jack cupped his cheek as they kissed.

After a few minutes, Ennis broke away, a shy smile on his face. "Jack, darlin'..."

"Yeah?" Jack asked, stroking his cheek softly.

Ennis leaned in close. "I want ya inside me," he breathed into Jack's ear, and Jack shivered.

"You sure?" he whispered back, searching Ennis's face for confirmation. Ennis nodded.

"Yeah." It was what he wanted most that night, more than anything else.

Jack smiled and they slowly began to undress each other. They sat up to pull each other's jackets and shirts off and throw them in a corner. They each drank in the sight of their lover's naked chest and fine hair, leading down to their jeans in a tantalising trail. Jack ducked his head to kiss and nuzzle at Ennis's chest, and Ennis nuzzled into Jack's neck, rapidly growing hard as their hands went everywhere, all over each other's bodies.

Ennis was soon making those soft moaning noises that Jack loved to hear, and he pulled away to kiss Ennis's lips, gently pushing his tongue into Ennis's mouth and tangling his hands in Ennis's curls. Their hands drifted to each other's belt buckles and they set to work on removing them. Belts were slid from loops and zippers were pulled down.

Jack slowly pushed Ennis back onto the bedroll and straddled him, kissing him all over his face. They had fallen into an erotic silence and all that could be heard was their heavy breathing. Jack's eyes were dark with lust as he looked down at his new husband. They slid their jeans down and pulled their boots off so they could be completely naked. Their bodies rubbed together and Jack soon reached back for the lube. He smeared a few fingers with it and reached up in between Ennis's legs to find his target. Ennis hissed at the feeling and closed his eyes, mouth slightly open.

Jack stroked Ennis's prostate for a few seconds until Ennis opened his eyes and gave a nod. Jack removed his finger and prepared himself with the lube before tossing it aside. He hitched Ennis's legs up and pulled them over his shoulders, caressing them as he did so.

He slowly slid forward into Ennis, ever mindful of how tight he still was. Once Jack was fully sheathed inside him, Ennis's head fell back onto the bedroll again and he reached for Jack's hands, lacing their fingers together and squeezing gently.

Jack moved in a slow, gentle rhythm, eyes locked on Ennis's and trying to tell him without words what he felt for him. Ennis began to meet his thrusts and was making those soft moaning noises again. Jack leaned forward over Ennis to kiss him and continued, picking up the pace slightly.

"Oh, Jack..." Ennis whispered. "Jack, Jack, Jack..."

"Ennis...Ennis..." All they were capable of saying at this point was each other's names but that was all that seemed to be needed.

"I love you...love you..." Ennis breathed, his breath hitching as he felt himself near the edge.

"Me too...I love you, I swear..." Jack nuzzled into Ennis's neck and went even faster, thrusting deeply into Ennis and knowing that one of their out-of-this-world simultaneous orgasms was about to occur. They could usually sense when that was about to happen.

"Jack...gettin' close..."

"Yeah...c'mon sweetheart...come on baby, let's get there together." That marked the first time that the endearment had been uttered between them, and it felt right. Hearing Jack call him that made Ennis's heart swell with blazing love.

"Oh God, Jack...call me that again..." he groaned.

Jack managed a grin into Ennis's neck. "Come on baby..." He softly bit into Ennis's neck and this sent them both over the edge. They erupted at the same time, arching right off the bedroll together and shaking with ecstasy as they hit dizzying heights. They were moaning and crying out each other's names as they rode it out, unable to move.

They collapsed together onto the bedroll at last, seeing stars and unable to think for a moment. Ennis's head was spinning at how amazing that had been, and he'd loved hearing Jack calling him baby. It might have felt strange if Jack had called him that even a few months ago, but after today's events it felt right; that they were in that place after solidifying their commitment and making their promises. He wasn't quite sure if he was ready to us that word on Jack yet but he loved Jack directing it at him.

Ennis held Jack close as their chests finished heaving and they got their breath back. Jack rose up and looked at Ennis, cheeks flushed and sweat covering his forehead. "You okay?" he murmured, brushing hair from Ennis's face.

Ennis gave a sideways smile. "Better than okay, darlin'. I heard what ya called me."

Jack blushed. "Well...it's what ya are to me. You know that."

Ennis stroked his cheek, eyes shining with happiness. He pulled Jack's face down for a soft kiss.

"Well, I dunno 'bout you, bud, but I could use some shut-eye after that."

"Yeah, yer right." Jack smiled. "Love ya Mr Twist," he said, eyes twinkling.

Ennis went red and took a breath. "Love ya too...Mr Del Mar."

Jack lay down on Ennis's chest, clearly intending to sleep there. Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack and let his head fall back, willingly losing himself to sleep. Jack's arms slid around his neck as he too drifted off, their dreams full of each other and their hopes for many more happy memories together.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next morning, after another round, this time with Ennis inside Jack, they began to pack up their things and prepared to leave. They had already decided to drop in on K.E., Cecilia and Rose before heading back home, spending a few hours with each as they were eager to get back.

Their first stop was K.E.'s house on the outskirts of Signal. They had to admit they were apprehensive about this after their visit here about a year ago. Jack couldn't quite forget the punch K.E. gave Ennis, despite K.E.'s attempts to build bridges.

They knocked on K.E.'s door and waited, hoping that his reception wouldn't be the same as last year.

His wife Sarah opened the door, and she immediately recognised him. "Ennis! Hey, how are ya?"

Ennis smiled. "Great thanks, Sarah. I guess K.E. told ya I'd be comin' by?"

"Right, he did. I guess this is Jack then?" She noticed Jack standing next to him.

"Howdy ma'am, Jack Twist," said Jack, nodding at her and smiling.

"Pleased to meet ya. Sarah Del Mar, Ken's wife."

They shook her hand and she led them inside. "Ken!" she called up the stairs. "Yer brother's here!"

She showed them to a seat and went to get drinks for them. K.E., or Ken as Sarah called him, came down the stairs with a tiny bundle in his arms; his son. A look of reverence passed over Ennis's face at the sight of his nephew.

K.E. smiled as their eyes met. "Hey there Ennis, Jack."

"Hey K.E.," said Ennis.

"Howdy," greeted Jack.

K.E. bought baby Keith over. "This is yer nephew, Ennis, Keith."

The baby was fast asleep and Ennis couldn't help but smile. He motioned Jack over and Jack walked over cautiously, still wary of K.E. He too grinned at the sight of the tiny boy.

"Aww, he's somethin', ain't he?"

"Sure is. Congratulations, K.E. You too, Sarah," said Ennis as Sarah walked back in.

"Thank you," she replied. She took Keith in her arms and went about feeding him. Out of respect, the three of them averted their eyes.

"So," said K.E. "I believe you did a little somethin' up on Brokeback?"

Ennis and Jack looked at each other. "We did. We, uh...we kinda got married."

K.E. nodded. "Can I...see yer rings?"

Ennis extended his hand and showed him. He could see his brother's face working; he knew that K.E. was trying to accept all of this as normal.

K.E. nodded. "Hmm, real nice. A real...man's ring, I guess. Who made 'em?"

"Our doctor's sister, she's a silversmith."

"Well, she did a good job."

"Yeah."

The next hour was spent talking about how things were in Wyoming and Georgia. Ennis and Jack brought news of Becky and how she was doing and they went over their plans for Thanksgiving again. When they left Ennis felt somewhat lighter; he'd shown K.E. how committed he was to Jack and that what they had was special.

Cecilia was happy to see them again and her daughter Amy chattered excitedly over their rings and wedding, talking about how happy they would be forever and ever. They hoped she was right.

Tom was eager to hear news of Adam and Pete, and was glad that the four of them had hit it off so well. Cecilia promised that when they visited in November, she would give Becky as much advice as she could.

In the afternoon, they set off for Lightning Flat. Jack was nervous about a possible encounter with his father again and it showed on his face. When they arrived, Ennis held him close and told him it would be alright.

They approached the house and the door opened, revealing Jack's beaming mother. Jack grinned and ran to her, sweeping her up.

"Hey mama, good to see ya."

"You too, my boy." She hugged him tightly and then turned to Ennis. "Ennis, come here."

He walked over and gave her a warm hug. She really was his mother-in-law now, he guessed.

"Thank you so much for makin' my boy happy," she said, hands on his shoulders.

Ennis blushed. "Ain't no problem. He makes me happy too." Jack grinned.

They sat around the table eating cherry cake and drinking coffee. Rose had been delighted to see Becky's latest scan, and Ennis could swear he saw tears in her eyes. They brought her news from home and showed her their new rings, and she could see in Jack's eyes just how much in love he was with Ennis, and that Ennis felt the same just as strongly.

John entered through the front door and stopped when he saw Ennis and Jack, nostrils flaring. Ennis would never forgive him for what he'd put Jack through, and for the fact he'd tried to get them both killed. He placed his hand over Jack's protectively, knowing full well that this would allow John to see their rings. He met John's gaze unwaveringly, daring him to say something. John merely curled his lip in distaste and stomped upstairs past them.

Jack let out the breath he'd been holding and smiled at Ennis, linking their fingers together on the table and continuing their conversation with Rose as if nothing had happened.

They were unwilling to spend the night in Lightning Flat, so when the sun started to set they bid Rose goodbye until November and headed for the same motel they'd fled to last year in Gillette, actually taking the same room.

Ennis made love to Jack with as much tenderness as he could muster to get his mind off his father, and the effort was well worth it. Jack sighed softly as Ennis sank deep into him and his toes curled as they reached the edge, sailing over it and then lying together in the darkness, whispering to each other until they were drained of energy. They disentangled themselves and Jack spooned up into Ennis, who wrapped his arm around him protectively, kissing the back of his neck as sleep finally claimed them both.

* * *

><p><em>August 23rd, 1964<em>

They finally got home to the ranch around noon. They had enjoyed their time away but they were eager to get back to work.

Ennis felt like a changed man, even more so than when he'd told Jack he wanted to be with him, or even when he'd admitted his sexuality. He'd made a full commitment to Jack just four days before, and he was determined that it would play out like a real marriage; sharing good stuff and bad stuff, helping each other through hard times, sickness and health, all those things. He wanted to share this life with Jack and hoped they would have many years together, hopefully until the end of their lives or maybe beyond if that was possible.

They pulled up into the driveway and looked at each other. Jack smiled. "Well, cowboy, home at last."

"Yep." Ennis reached over and took Jack's hand, squeezing his fingers. After a few moments of simply looking at each other, Jack gave him a kiss on the lips and then got out. It was a Sunday and they were already planning a lazy day together.

They opened the front door to find the living room deserted. "Wonder where Becky is?" mused Jack as they walked towards the kitchen door.

"Dunno, might be asleep." Jack opened the kitchen door to find Becky at the table, crying, with Lucky and Smokey resting their heads in her lap.

"Becky?" asked Jack in alarm, walking over quickly and sitting down next to her. "What's wrong?" Ennis sat opposite them.

She sniffed a few times before finding her voice. "Andy came by, like he said."

"So...?" prompted Jack. "I guess it didn't go down well, huh?"

She shook her head. "I didn't get the chance to tell him before he found out. He went upstairs to use the bathroom, an' I guess he got curious an' had a look around. He...saw the nursery, an' he noticed I was wearin' a baggy top..."

"Aw, shit," muttered Jack. "So what happened?"

"He...he asked me why there was a nursery upstairs, an'...I just told him. He didn't say much. He asked me who the father was, an' I told him. He just freaked out an' left. I tried to call him back, but...he wouldn't listen." She wiped at her eyes, at the fresh tears.

Jack rubbed a hand across her shoulders and Ennis was grasping one of her hands. "So...what happens now?" Ennis asked.

She shrugged. "I dunno. Nothin' I guess. Ain't much I can do if he don't wanna know."

"I'm real sorry, honey," murmured Jack. "I know ya loved him..."

"Yeah, I did. If I just hadn't been so stupid..."

"Aw, no, come on. You wasn't bein' stupid. You was single when you met that guy an' you didn't know you was gonna get pregnant. You used...protection, right?"

"Uh-huh, just didn't work," she commented ruefully.

"Well then it wasn't yer fault, you couldn't have done nothin' anyway. Look..." He shifted in his chair and looked at her. "In a way, I can understand his reaction. He didn't expect it, an' he probably had all these plans involvin' a life with you. So seein' that yer havin' another guy's baby...it's no wonder he freaked out. I think we woulda done the same. But...it ain't yer fault. If he'd given ya a chance, you woulda explained it, right?" Becky nodded. "So then it was beyond yer control. He didn't give ya a chance when he shoulda."

"I know, but...it hurt to see him drive off like that. Just like before." She blew her nose. "I love him..."

"I know ya do..."

"Becky?" said Ennis quietly. They looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Know what? I reckon you should give him a bit of time to calm down. Get used to what he found out, ya know? Then maybe after a while, you could try callin' him. How's that?" Jack was nodding his encouragement at the suggestion.

"Well, I guess it might be worth a try..."

"Yeah. An' once he's cooled off, if he still don't like the whole thing...at least ya tried," Ennis finished.

"He's right," said Jack. "Worth a shot. Love always is," he finished with a look into Ennis's eyes.

"Okay. I'll give him about a month or so, unless he calls me first. I gotta try, I guess." She sighed. "Is it alright if I go back to bed for a bit?"

"Sure, take all the time ya need," said Jack, patting her back. "I think we just wanna check on the stock an' then...maybe go fer a ride?" He looked at Ennis, who nodded.

"Sure, bud."

"Okay." Becky stood up and headed upstairs, while the two dogs stayed with their masters, sensing that they might be needed outside.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Huh. Guess she ain't had it so easy, then."

"Yeah. C'mon, darlin'. She needs her sleep after this. Let's give her some peace an' quiet."

They saddled up Lightning and Signal and made a quick check around the cattle, where everything seemed as it should be, and satisfied with this, they sent the dogs back to keep an eye on Becky and headed for their hill. They dismounted and tied the horses to the edge of the trees and lay down on the blanket they always kept in one of the saddlebags. Jack tucked himself into Ennis's body as they lay on their backs, watching the vast sky.

Jack felt Ennis kissing his hair and smiled to himself. Ever since their wedding Ennis was allowing himself to be even more affectionate than ever, always kissing him and paying him attention. Jack figured it was the honeymoon state, but then again the same could be said of the last few months, since the proposal. Over time, Ennis had become more comfortable with showing him affection and Jack loved it.

He looked over at Ennis and smiled, leaning over for a proper kiss, which Ennis was happy to give.

* * *

><p>Jack felt sorry for Becky about how Andy had reacted to her pregnancy, and he hoped for her sake that they could reconcile. And he was glad to be back in their own bed after being away. But all he could think about right now was that they were in their own bed and Ennis was sinking deep into him, making his back arch and his neck strain upwards in ecstasy.<p>

He let out a groan and dug his fingers into Ennis's ass to try and bring him closer, to meld their bodies together so that they couldn't be separated. Ennis was kissing his neck and making his mark there as he held him tightly while thrusting in slow, deep motions that made his head feel like it was going to split.

"Ennis..." he hissed. "Oh, fuck..."

"Jack," Ennis breathed into his ear. "Oh God, darlin'..."

Jack was rock hard and could feel his orgasm about to explode. Ennis thrust surely and swiftly into him in smooth strokes that made him moan and screw his eyes shut. He finally gave in and spilled between them with a yell, moaning into Ennis's ear as his body scrunched up, and Ennis soon followed him, shuddering against him before collapsing onto his chest.

They lay there for several minutes, panting and letting their senses return to them.

"Goddamn, that was good," said Jack in between gasps for air.

"Yeah." Jack kissed Ennis's forehead where it lay on his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

"Can I ask ya somethin'?" Jack said eventually.

"Sure."

"Well...it's kinda a strange question I guess. Somethin' we ain't never really talked about before."

Ennis raised his head and looked at Jack. "What is it, bud?"

Jack thought for a moment. "You know...when we're...havin' sex?"

"Yeah..." Ennis wondered where this might be going.

"Do you...you got a favourite way of doin' it?" Jack asked, a little awkwardly.

Ennis frowned. "Whaddaya mean?"

Jack bit his lip. "Well...all the positions we done...you...got a favourite?"

"Oh...um, I dunno," admitted Ennis. He always loved whatever they ended up doing so he'd never really thought about it. "Ain't really thought about it, Jack."

"Well?" Jack prompted.

Ennis thought. "Well..." He shifted a bit. "I guess..." His face coloured. "I really like...bein' inside ya, ya know that."

Jack smiled. "Sure do."

"So then...I guess I like it when...I'm inside ya, but yer on top."

"Mmm, that is good," Jack agreed.

"An'..." His voice lowered and he looked shyly at Jack from beneath his eyelashes. "I...I like it when...yer inside me, but I'm on top."

Jack smiled even wider. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Different, but still good. What about you?"

"Hmm...I guess I like it more traditional. I like bein' on my back with you inside me. Always feels the best to me. An' when I'm doin' you, I like it with you on yer back."

"Yeah. What about the other way? You know...all fours?"

Jack sighed. "I gotta be honest with ya. That first time, you know I'll never forget that, 'cos it was our first time ever, but...remember all that summer, except once, you always did me like that every time. I gotta admit, I got kinda sick of ya flippin' me over."

Ennis looked pained. "Sorry, darlin'..."

Jack shook his head and stroked his cheek. "S'alright. I know why ya did it, an' at least we hardly ever do that anymore. Ennis...when we did it like that...it...didn't feel right. Like ya didn't want to be doin' it. We loved each other, but...didn't seem like it that way."

"I know. Just didn't know how to deal with the whole thing, couldn't think what else to do," Ennis said in a regretful voice.

"Well...that's why I like bein' able to see ya when we do it. 'Cos I love ya, an' I wanna see yer face when we get to that place, ya know? I wanna see how I'm makin' ya feel. You wanna see how you make me feel, doncha?"

Ennis nodded. "Yeah," he whispered. "An' yer right. I like it that way better than the old way. Feels better."

Jack pulled his face towards him and kissed him softly. "Everythin' feels good with you," he murmured.

"Right back atcha, bud," breathed Ennis, looking into his eyes. An unspoken agreement passed between them and soon they were kissing again, tongues playing together and fingers lacing on the bed. Ennis rolled off Jack and pulled him over to lie on top of him, whispering to Jack what he wanted.

Jack's eyes glittered and he moved down Ennis's body, kissing a wet trail down his chest as he went, feeling Ennis's hands running through his hair. He took Ennis in his mouth and started sucking gently, smooth yet firm strokes to drive Ennis crazy. Ennis couldn't take his eyes off Jack's head bobbing up and down as he sucked at him. He groaned and his head fell back onto the pillow. Jack's hand, as usual when he did this, found its way up between Ennis's legs and through to the special place inside his lover, rubbing around in a circle in time to his sucks.

"Oh God, Jack..." Ennis groaned out, feeling his second orgasm of the night heading towards him. Jack was starting to leak onto the sheets and sped up so they could get there together. He was soon holding down Ennis's hips as he spasmed and spilled into Jack's mouth uncontrollably, bucking on the bed and gripping the sheets tightly in fistfuls. Jack was there himself and tried to pay attention so he wouldn't choke.

Ennis fell back onto the bed and Jack crawled up his body to lie on his chest, smirking. Ennis's eyes opened and locked with Jack's.

"Jack...c'mere..." He brought Jack up into his arms and kissed him deeply, while Jack held his face in both of his hands.

"Really like that too," Ennis murmured as they broke apart. His head fell back again onto the pillow.

"Me too," Jack whispered happily, laying his head on Ennis's chest.

* * *

><p>The next day, Jack went into town to go and talk to the owner of their favourite diner about the order he'd placed, leaving Ennis and Becky to look after the ranch. The owner was a nice guy and seemed keen to help out a pair of new ranchers.<p>

They finally agreed on a final price and stood up in his office at the back of the diner. "Well, Mr Twist," he said, offering his hand. "Real pleasure to do business with ya."

"Likewise," replied Jack, shaking his hand. "Sure lookin' forward to October, see if all our hard work pays off."

The owner gave an appreciative smile. "I'm sure it will be. From what I hear, you boys work hard an' seem to know what yer doin'."

Jack nodded and thanked him, tipping his hat as he left. He noticed a few young waitresses smiling at him and giggling amongst themselves, and he politely nodded to them, thinking of the irony of it all.

He walked out of the diner, whistling. Things sure were looking up for their little ranch.

He got a few yards down the street when his path was blocked. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Pete?"

Pete's hands were curled into fists, his face showing intense dislike. "There ya are, fuckin' queer."

Jack felt his irritation growing. He should have known that he would get this treatment from Pete, especially after his overheard confession about the attacks on the ranch.

"Look, I ain't lookin' to get into it with ya right now, so would ya mind gettin' out the way?"

Pete's lip curled. "You was warned 'bout stayin', an' what would happen if ya did."

Jack folded his arms. "We know it was you. Kate an' Rick heard ya. James is lookin' fer you, ya know."

"Don't fuckin' care. Lied my way outta the barn, I'll lie my way outta everythin' else."

Jack shook his head. "We know it was you," he repeated. "An' no matter how much ya lie, James already suspects ya himself. I'd be preparin' myself fer some time in the slammer if I was you." He then tried to walk around Pete so he could get to his truck.

He felt a strong grip on his arm and was swung around. Before he could react, Pete had connected his fist with his jaw and he staggered backwards into his truck, momentarily stunned.

"Don't walk away from me, you filthy queerboy!" snarled Pete, grabbing Jack by his shirt and landing another punch. But by now Jack had regained his senses and pushed Pete away from him, preparing his own punch.

"Hey!" came a familiar voice. It was James, running down the street towards them. He saw Pete's angry expression and the growing bruises on Jack's face and immediately understood. "That's it, Dawson, yer goin' to the station."

"But," Pete spluttered. "You ain't gonna do nothin' 'bout this queer?"

James rolled his eyes and extracted a pair of handcuffs. "Pete Dawson, I'm arrestin' you on suspicion of assault. You don't have to say anythin', but anythin' you do say will be used against yer defence." He put the handcuffs on Pete and led him down to the cruiser. In a moment he was back. "You okay, Jack?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Jack muttered, gingerly touching his face. "Best get home, Ennis is gonna lose it when he sees this."

Jack went home to the ranch and headed out to the barn to find Ennis. Sure enough, he found him shifting hay bales.

"Ennis." He had a feeling he knew what Ennis's reaction might be like.

"Hey darlin', how'd it -" Ennis turned and saw Jack's face. "Jack?"

Jack sighed and moved closer so Ennis could see his injuries properly. Ennis's expression grew alarmed and then livid. "Who the fuck did that to ya?"

"Pete. I saw him in town when I left the diner, he started spewin' hate at me, sayin' he was gonna lie his way outta the charges. Tried to walk around him an' he landed me one. I staggered into the truck an' he hit me again." Ennis was now gently touching the parts on Jack's beloved face where he'd been hit, feeling angry at Pete for daring to touch Jack. "James saw it, came over an' arrested him fer assault."

"Fuck..." Ennis muttered. If he'd been there, Pete wouldn't have been standing for much longer, that much was certain.

Jack shook his head. "I'm alright cowboy, really. Stingin' a bit but I'll be alright."

Ennis looked at him for a moment, then grabbed his hand and led him through the barn to a back room. He brought Jack into the shadows. "C'mere..." he murmured. He put his hands on Jack's face and kissed the sore spots gently, in feather-light kisses.

Jack smiled. "Well, that's real nice of ya." His eyes were sparkling at the unexpected attention.

Ennis smiled back. "You really okay, darlin'?" he asked hopefully, raking Jack's face with his eyes.

"I'm fine," Jack assured him. Ennis nodded and wrapped him up in a hug.

"You know how I get scared of somethin' happenin' to ya, rodeo. I could kill that bastard fer layin' a hand on ya."

Jack ran his hands up and down Ennis's back. "I know. But I'm okay." He kissed Ennis's cheek and rubbed it against his.

After a while they broke apart and got back to work. Jack had been a little shaken by the attack but at least the damage hadn't been any worse. If it had, he had a suspicion that Ennis would be marching down to the police station to give Pete a taste of his own medicine, and he would be following right behind to make sure he didn't kill him.

The thing that concerned Jack the most was how bad the torrent of abuse might get before it was all over. What would it take for Pete to leave them alone? He hoped it wouldn't be anything to severe...or permanent.

* * *

><p>Jack slid into bed and sighed, resting his weary head on the pillow as Ennis finished in the shower. It had certainly been an eventful day, with the unexpected assault from Pete in town. Jack was angry at him but he knew it would be better to let James handle it, especially with everything else Pete was suspected of doing.<p>

Ennis, on the other hand, had clearly been shaken up by it. Jack knew that Ennis's worst fear was seeing him in a ditch like Earl, and that whenever Jack got hurt Ennis was always reminded of that fear and the possibility of it coming true. Jack had tried to reassure him that he was okay, but he could still see the fear in Ennis's eyes. Whenever Jack got himself hurt as a result of his own clumsiness, like the time when he'd misplaced his gloves and had tried to fix the fences and had gotten himself a splinter, Ennis would simply shake his head, tend to him as best he could and call him a klutz. The problem seemed to be whenever Jack was hurt by someone else; that was what scared Ennis.

He heard the shower stop and turned his head towards the bathroom door. Ennis soon emerged in all his naked glory, which sent volts straight down to Jack's groin. He smiled at Ennis from the bed, pulled back the sheets on Ennis's side and patted the bed, his come-to-bed eyes firmly in place. Ennis went slightly red and climbed in next to him, slipping an arm around him as they lay on their sides.

"You okay?" Jack murmured.

Ennis sighed and ran his hand up Jack's back. "I guess. Still gives me a turn when somethin' happens to you."

"I know. I'm the same with you, but I think you got it worse 'cos of...well ya know."

"Yeah. Ain't easy to let go of that."

Jack's mouth lifted at the corners in that seductive way. "Can I take yer mind off it fer a bit?"

Ennis's own smile grew wider. "Sure, if ya think ya can."

Jack rolled him onto his back and straddled him, kissing him gently and holding his face. Ennis's arms came up and wrapped around his neck as they kissed.

Jack let go of Ennis's mouth and buried his face in Ennis's neck. "Tell me what ya want, sweetheart," he whispered in Ennis's ear.

Ennis thought for a moment, and then his hands went down to Jack's ass, squeezing slightly. "Wouldn't mind some of this," he whispered back. The only time he wasn't shy about what he wanted was when they were in this bed, together. They completely opened themselves up to each other here.

Jack pulled up and grinned at him. "You got it." He reared back onto his thighs and grabbed the lube, slicking Ennis up with it and getting into position, slowly lowering himself down and lacing their fingers together.

"Oh God, Jack..." Ennis groaned at the sensation. Jack began to ride him in a steady rhythm, keeping his eyes locked onto Ennis's expression, like he was completely detached from the world and all he was aware of was Jack.

Jack let go of his fingers and leaned forward over Ennis as he continued to thrust upward and grab at Jack's back. Jack kissed him passionately as they continued to move together in their perfect rhythm, sighing and whispering to each other. Ennis wrapped Jack up in his arms and Jack had his fingers buried in Ennis's curls, kissing him deeply and feeling his orgasm build.

He shot between their stomachs and felt Ennis follow him soon after, holding onto Jack for dear life as he rode it out. Jack lay himself on Ennis's chest when he was done and sighed happily.

"Did it work?" he murmured into the darkness.

"Mmm, sure did, darlin'." Ennis kissed his forehead before they disentangled themselves and curled up facing each other.

Evidently, it didn't work quite as well as Jack had hoped, for a few hours later he was awoken by Ennis tossing and turning next to him.

"No, Jack...no, leave him alone! Jack!" He was breathing heavily and he had a strained expression on his face. Jack leaned over him and began to shake him.

"Ennis, wake up! Come on!" He couldn't bear to see Ennis like this.

Ennis's eyes flew open and he panted for breath, completely disoriented. "Wha...?"

Jack cupped his face. "You was havin' a nightmare, cowboy. You okay?" he asked in concern, looking into Ennis's eyes.

Ennis rubbed his hands over his face. "God, Jack..."

"Come on, what happened?"

"It was that dream again, the one where you was in a field an' there was these guys there an' no matter how fast I ran, I couldn't get no closer. Just hadta watch 'em..."

Jack's heart sank. They were finally happy and were having a mostly good life here, and it didn't strike him as fair that they had to continue to be plagued by nightmares, especially Ennis. He knew that the encounter with Pete had set this off, had brought back all of Ennis's old fears that never completely went away.

"Ennis, look at me." Ennis met his eyes unsurely. "I'm okay, see?" He brought one of Ennis's hands to rest over his beating heart. "I'm okay. It was just a dream. I'm here, an' we're both safe in this bed, together."

Ennis nodded and took a gulping breath. "Yeah. I...I know, Jack. Together."

"That's right," Jack whispered, stroking his cheek. "Wanna try fer some more sleep?" He could tell that Ennis was still a little shaken up.

Ennis nodded. "Okay." Jack gave him a quick kiss and then turned him over to his side so he could spoon around him. Jack wrapped an arm securely around Ennis's waist and held him tightly, waiting for him to drop off again.

When Ennis finally fell asleep, Jack was once again worrying about what it might take for their nightmares to end. And more importantly...would they?


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_September 5th, 1964_

Today was Becky's 21-week scan, and roughly the halfway point of her pregnancy. It felt like a milestone to have gotten this far, and it felt like only yesterday that she'd called Ennis and Jack in hysterics.

On the other hand, she wasn't entirely sure if anything would have changed in three weeks, but Rick had told her that her baby would be developing all the time. She had to admit she would love to see her baby girl again. She still wasn't sure about a name though. She wanted to honour Ennis and Jack in some way, and work their names in somehow. But she had plenty of time to think about that.

She was just finishing clearing up the breakfast dishes when Ennis and Jack walked in, talking in low voices and laughing softly, Ennis's arm slung around Jack's shoulders. She smiled at this picture of love.

"Hey," said Jack when they walked in. "You just about ready then?"

Becky nodded and wiped her hands. "Yep, lemme just get my purse." In half an hour they were once again waiting at the doctor's office for Rick to call them in, Becky once again reading the magazines and Ennis and Jack half-watching the TV.

"Becky Twist?" the receptionist called. "Dr Hardeman's ready to see you now."

The three of them got up and made their way through to Rick's office, Becky's growing bump meaning she now needed assistance in rising from low chairs.

"Hey guys," said Rick when they walked in. He frowned at Jack's face. "Jack? What happened?" He indicated the fading bruises.

"Pete Dawson," Jack said darkly. "Lamped me one a few days ago. James arrested him fer assault but he still ain't talkin' 'bout the other stuff. Won't admit to it."

"Hmm...well, I hope James locks him up anyway. Don't need people like that round here."

"Nope, could do without 'em."

"Well, Becky," Rick said, turning his attention to her as they took their places. "How you been?"

"Pretty good," she replied. "Ain't havin' so much mornin' sickness, but it's still hard to get to sleep. Gets real uncomfortable."

"Well, 'fraid there ain't really much I can do about that, just how it is," said Rick sympathetically. "Well then, if you wanna lie back..."

She did so and lifted her top up so he could prepare the gel. Within a few moments she was once more gazing at her baby girl up on the screen. She was very well formed by now, face and limbs discernible. Becky could see the tiny hands suspended in mid-air.

"Oh..." she sighed. "She's gorgeous."

"Sure is," agreed Jack, hand clasping Ennis's between them. "She's gonna be really somethin' when she gets here."

"Yeah..." Ennis was a little choked up, truth be told. If this baby could somewhat quench his need for fatherhood, then he would take it. Being a godfather to this girl would be the next best thing, and Becky had offered it to them. He would always be immensely grateful to her. But he still had moments where he would look at Jack and wish that they could have something that they had made together, like a baby. Something that they would truly share and would unite them forever. He simply had to swallow this wish down, for it could never come true, and make the best of what he had.

After a few minutes, Rick took the arm away, informing Becky that everything was as it should be, and went to collect the prints of the scan. Becky wiped off her stomach. "That was so amazin'," she said. "Feels like it's...really happenin', you know? To see it like that."

"Sure does. You know, we're both real happy for ya, honey," said Jack, clapping her on the shoulder.

She smiled. "I know."

When they were done, they went to the post office to mail the pictures to Rose, and to Maria Twist in Texas. The third one they would put with their other scan pictures. Jack had finally bought a camera and was setting about taking photos of the ranch to put into an album. It would be great to have these memories, as things around the property could change at any point.

When they got back to the ranch, the phone was ringing, and Jack picked it up. "Brokeback Ranch, Jack speakin'." There was a pause. "Oh, hey James. What? Oh, Christ...can't ya just lock him up anyway? Alright. Yeah, we'll be here. Bye." He hung up and the other two looked at him.

"What's goin' on?"

Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair. "James says Pete just ain't talkin'. He kept him in the cells fer a few days fer hittin' me, but he ain't got nothin' else. So he hadta let him go today."

"Damn," growled Ennis. "If I find that bastard, I'm gonna teach him a lesson fer layin' a hand on ya."

"Easy, Ennis, ain't no good you gettin' yer ass into trouble."

"He's right, Ennis. I know you wanna hurt Pete fer hittin' Jack, an' I don't blame ya. But it's best to leave this to James. We can't have you gettin' thrown in jail, too."

Ennis shook his head. "I'm gonna go fer a ride." He looked at Jack. "You, uh...comin' with me?"

Jack smiled slightly. "Sure. You gonna be okay, Becky?"

"Sure, I'll be fine. Go ahead."

Becky went to lie down while Ennis and Jack went outside. They saddled up the horses in silence, Jack knowing that Ennis was doing some thinking and it was best to leave him alone until he was ready to talk.

They reached their hill and sat down. Jack kept himself a slight distance from Ennis, not sure what he wanted right now. They both looked out towards Sandersville, listening to the distant hum of the city.

Jack soon felt Ennis shuffling up against him, resting his head on his shoulder. He knew it counted as an apology from Ennis, and the fact that he was ready to talk again.

"Love ya, Jack," came the murmur.

"Love ya too," Jack replied, kissing the side of Ennis's head. He didn't really need an apology.

* * *

><p>Jack was in the office a few days later in the morning, making sure the books were up-to-date. Ennis was in the fields and Becky in the house, like any other day.<p>

They were apprehensive about James letting Pete go, having only been charged for the assault, but he just wasn't cracking, despite James's best efforts. Jack knew that this irked Ennis because of the fact that Pete had hurt him, but there wasn't much they could do and it was frustrating.

Still, that aside, they were having a good life here. Pete and Fred Kane were really the only bad spots in their new life together, and since they didn't see either of them too often, it wasn't all that bad. They had noticed that since Pete's arrest, there hadn't been any more threats, and this might prove he had been behind the threats to them and he was now too scared to attempt anything else. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking on their part.

Jack thought about his mother often, hoping that she was okay up in Lightning Flat with his father. He hadn't known what to expect in August during their visit. Ennis had taken his hand right there on the table, and he had been aware that his father could thus have seen the rings. He had been expecting a cruel remark, but there had been nothing. That didn't stop Ennis from making him feel better that night in the motel though.

The phone rang, shaking him from his thoughts. "Brokeback Ranch, Jack speakin'."

"Jack?"

"Hey mama, was just thinkin' 'bout you," he said, smiling.

"Jack, I..."

Jack frowned. "What's wrong, mama? You don't sound too good."

She heaved a sigh. "It's yer daddy."

"What about him?"

"He...he died a few hours ago. Doctor said it was a heart attack."

Jack went numb. This was the last thing he'd expected to hear. His father...dead. Okay, so he'd hated him pretty much all his life, but still. He was still his father. "Oh God...mama, you okay up there?"

He heard her sniff. "I...I dunno. I mean, I think I'll be alright, but...Jack, I need you up here."

"Course, mama, you need help with the funeral an' everythin', right?"

"Yeah. An' I gotta start clearin' out his things. Hate to think on it, but...gotta be done."

"Okay. Tell you what, I'll leave tonight. Be there in a few days, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks sweetheart."

"Bye mama, love ya."

He hung up, his head full of conflicting thoughts about the news. He was unsure how to deal with it just now.

He got up and saw Ennis leaving the stables. He braced himself and went over to him. "Ennis..."

Ennis turned and smiled, but it faltered at the look on Jack's face. "Jack? What's wrong?"

Jack bit his lip. "My mama just called...my daddy died a few hours ago."

A look of shock passed over Ennis's face. "Shit...you okay, darlin'?" He put his hands on Jack's shoulders.

Jack shrugged. "I really don't know. My mama wants me to go up to Lightnin' Flat. Needs help with the funeral."

Ennis's heart sank at the prospect of being away from Jack for what could be at least a week. "Oh...when you leavin'?"

"Tonight, after dinner. Wanna get there as soon as."

"Right," said Ennis distractedly.

Jack saw the look on his face, and made the decision. "Ennis?"

"Yeah?"

"Will ya...will ya come with me?"

Ennis had to admit that he felt slightly happier at Jack's offer, even if it wasn't going to be a pleasant occasion. "Course, if ya want me to."

Jack nodded. "I do. Listen..." He wrapped his arms around Ennis's neck. "I really dunno how I'm feelin' 'bout all this right now. You know how my daddy treated me, at least some of it. So right now, I don't know how to feel. I don't think it's really sunk in yet. An' I know that pretty soon, it will. Probably while I'm up there. I'm gonna start thinkin' on things he did that he shouldn't have, an' all the things that he should've done that he didn't, an' it's all gonna fall on me like a ton of bricks, I just know it. So..." He looked up into Ennis's eyes. "I'm gonna need ya there, cowboy, when it does."

Ennis nodded, pleased that Jack actually wanted him to come and touched that Jack needed him there. "I'll be there, darlin'. I promise."

Jack nodded and kissed him. "Thank you." They went inside the house to tell Becky.

"Becky?" Jack said as they walked in, finding her preparing lunch.

"Hey guys," she said. "Got us a chicken salad comin' up. Just gonna wrap it an' put it in the fridge."

"Okay," said Jack. "Listen, Becky, somethin's happened."

She turned. "What?"

Jack took a deep breath. "My mama called. She said that my daddy...died about an hour ago."

Ennis noticed a strange look cross Becky's face as Jack told her this, but couldn't figure out why. Was it simply because of John's treatment of Jack over the years? Or was it something more?

"Oh...right. Well, um...I dunno what to say to that. You know what I thought of him."

"I know. I'm gonna go up to Lightnin' Flat an' help my mama with the funeral an' everythin'. Ennis is comin' with me."

"Right. When you leavin'?"

"After dinner. Wanna get this over with. We're gonna go pack, okay?"

She nodded. "Sure. I can look after the place."

Jack nodded and he and Ennis went upstairs. Jack flopped onto the bed and sighed. Ennis sat next to him, rubbing his leg in comfort.

Jack spoke after a few moments. "Know what's ironic?"

"What?"

"He had a heart attack. Thought to die from that you hadta have a heart in the first place," he said in a dry voice.

"Mmm. Well...I don't like to speak bad about the dead, but...it ain't like he endeared himself to me, what with all you told me, an' what he's done."

"Yeah. Didn't do himself no favours."

* * *

><p>They left after dinner, as planned. Ennis and Jack bade Becky goodbye and set off into the gathering darkness, having promised to call every day to keep her up-to-date.<p>

Becky watched them go, her head full of memories and thoughts about what had happened.

_I wonder what was on his mind as it happened. Did he think about us? Did he think about Earl? Did he feel regret for what he did? Did he feel any remorse at all for his actions that tore apart our family?_

So many questions, and no chance of them being answered, not now. She would never get the answers to any of the questions she'd had for the last two years. She, like Jack, wasn't sure how she felt about the whole thing.

She headed back inside and went straight for the phone in the kitchen, sighing as she dialled the number.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Becky," Rose said with a sigh. "I guess you heard then?"

"Yeah. Jack an' Ennis just left. Um...how are you?"

"Copin'. I'll be okay."

"I dunno what you want me to say..."

"You don't have to say nothin'. I know how you felt about him, an' still do. Can't blame you fer hatin' him."

"Well...I still do. Dunno how I feel 'bout all this, to be honest."

"I know. I best be goin'. Got lots of things to do fer the funeral."

"Okay. I'm gonna go to bed."

"Okay. Night Becky."

"Night...mama," Becky choked out. That marked the first time Becky had called her that since she was a baby and just learning how to talk, and Rose's heart ached to see her again. But Becky felt an overwhelming need to say the word; maybe it was because of today's events.

"Night," Rose whispered, full of emotion. Becky hung up and sighed, hands over her face. She locked up and went up to bed, followed by the two dogs. She lay there for a while, thinking and wondering.

Ennis and Jack were silent on the road. Jack's head was spinning with so many thoughts about his father and his childhood. The more painful memories dredged themselves up against his will.

Ennis caught the look on his face. "Jack, don't think on it. Not yet." He hated seeing Jack like this.

Jack shook his head to try and clear it. "I know. Can't help it. One thought leads to another an' it all blows wide open."

"Then don't think on it. You don't know how yer feelin', you said so yerself."

Jack sighed. "I know." He ran his hands over his face.

Ennis took his hand and squeezed his fingers gently. "I know it's gonna be hard up there, but that's why I'm gonna be there. You'll be okay, darlin'." Jack smiled and shuffled over to him, laying his head on Ennis's shoulder.

"I know. Thanks, Ennis."

They were silent for a few miles, and then Jack spoke again. "Listen, there's somethin' I gotta tell ya."

"What?"

Jack paused a moment to gather his thoughts. "You know a bit of what my daddy did to me when I was growin' up. Like, the bathroom thing, an' all the beatin'."

"Right," said Ennis, having a feeling of where this might be going.

"Well...thing is, there's a lot I ain't told ya," he admitted, twisting his fingers together.

Ennis sighed. "I kinda figured that, Jack."

Jack sat up. "Not 'cos I ain't wanted to," he reassured him. "But...it's stuff that...well, it's real bad. An'...I don't like thinkin' on it, so I hafta push the memories away, an' that's why I ain't never told you some things."

"S'alright, Jack, I figured that musta been why you ain't said nothin'. I just been waitin' until you was ready," Ennis replied sincerely, and Jack was touched that Ennis had been so respectful of his feelings.

"Right. Well...I think that...I think that durin' this trip, I am gonna be ready. It'll probably be after the funeral. I'm gonna start thinkin' on everythin' an' like I said before, it's all gonna hit me at once, I reckon. So...that's why I want ya there. I'll need to get it off my chest."

Ennis nodded. "Okay. Ain't no rush, darlin'. You take yer time."

Jack half-smiled and went back to staring out of the window, once more lost in his thoughts. The one thing that kept recurring in his mind was the question of what his father's last thoughts might have been. Had they been of him? Of his mother? Had he felt any regret in his final moments for what he'd done to his son and his wife? The fact that he'd tried to have his son killed for being with another man? Did he feel any kind of remorse?

_He was incapable of remorse, you know that. Old bastard never cared about nobody but himself, always was like that. He didn't exactly care about you while beatin' you, or makin' you upset. Thank God you found Ennis, before you could turn into your father. It's 'cos of that man next to you that you are who you are today. He was brave enough to tell you how he felt, an' your life changed forever that day. An' here you are, over a year later, still together an' in love, married as best as you can be. Things might have been different if Ennis hadn't made the decision he had. You might have turned into your father._

Jack twitched at the thought. He was so glad that that hadn't happened. He looked over at Ennis, who was looking out at the road, and he smiled to himself, acknowledging once more how lucky he was. How different might his life be if he hadn't even met Ennis?

He lay his head back on Ennis's shoulder and felt a pair of lips quickly kiss his hair. He felt his eyes beginning to droop and soon drifted off into an uneasy sleep, not entirely sure what might be waiting for them back in Wyoming.

* * *

><p>Rose sat back in her armchair and listened to the eerie silence of the old house, this house that had seen so many things, both good and bad. It seemed so strange without the sound of John's boots or his grousing. She'd never experienced this before.<p>

She hadn't known what to expect when Becky called. She knew perfectly well how Becky had felt about John and what he'd done. She wondered what might be going through Becky's mind right now, and what might happen now. But perhaps...Becky might be more inclined to talk to her now, to open up more now that the shadow of her father, her real father, had gone and could no longer loom over her or Jack.

She thought back over the years she'd spent with John. In November it would have been their twenty-second wedding anniversary, but now she'd be spending it alone. She hadn't been expecting this. Despite what John had been like and what he'd done, he had still been her husband and she had still shed a tear upon learning of his death. She had loved him and had stood by him all these years, even through those hard early years following Earl's departure.

Rich popped into her mind just then. Should she tell him? It wasn't as if John would be missed by him. But then again, she figured she should do it for Earl, and for her children. She got up and looked through her address book, eventually finding the number in Georgia that Rich had given her a while back.

She went to the phone and dialled, thoroughly nervous. "Hello?" she heard a man say.

"Rich, it's Rose Twist."

"Oh. Hey Rose, how are ya?"

"Not so good," she admitted.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"John died earlier today. Heart attack."

Rich was silent for a few moments. "Oh. I see. Well, I'm sorry for you. Are you okay?"

"I'm copin'. The funeral's in four days at noon, if you want to come. Jack's comin' up."

"Oh. Well, I wouldn't mind seein' him, but...I dunno. I ain't sure if I can stand there an' pay my respects to him. No offense."

"No, I understand. I know how you felt about him."

"Yeah. So...how is Jack? An' Becky?"

"Well, Jack moved to Georgia with his partner nearly a year ago. Becky...she got pregnant an' now she's livin' with them."

"Wow. A lot's happened, then. I take it they're all okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine. Rich...Jack's partner...his name's Ennis...Del Mar."

"Del Mar? That name rings a bell," he said darkly.

"I know. But you should know, Ennis is nothin' like that. He's a good man, an' he loves Jack. They've made each other so happy, you can see it when you see 'em together."

"Well that's good. Glad to hear it. So you say Becky's expectin'?"

"Yeah. 21 weeks today. They've been sendin' me scans of the baby. She's havin' a girl," she said, a wistful tone to her voice.

"Brings back memories, huh?"

"Yeah. We ain't really talked about it much."

"So she knows?"

"She knows everythin'. John's brother told her when she was 18. But Jack doesn't know anythin'. I hate keepin' it from him."

"Maybe you oughta tell him, now that John's gone. You still got those papers, right?"

"Yeah, they're in the attic. Ain't sure why I kept 'em, to be honest."

"Me neither, if I'm honest. Still, they might help to explain better when you tell Jack."

"I don't know. I'll see how I feel after the funeral. I'd like to get that out of the way first. Got a lot to do."

"I know. Well...thanks fer lettin' me know, I guess."

"Sure. I guess I'll be talkin' to you sometime soon then?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. Well...by, Rose."

"Bye."

Rose hung up and waited a moment before dialling her brother-in-law to inform him of John's passing.

"Joe Twist."

"Joe, it's Rose."

"Oh hey, how are you, Rose?"

"It's John...he died earlier today. Had a heart attack."

"Oh Jesus..." he murmured. "Can't believe it, my baby brother..."

"I know. Hasn't really sunk in yet for me either." She sighed. "The funeral's in four days, at noon. We're buryin' him in the family plot, if you wanna come."

"Yeah, I'll be there. Me an' Maria both. Uh...is Jack gonna be there?"

"Of course, he's his son. An' he's comin' up to help me. Him an' his partner both," she said firmly.

Joe snorted. "Why's he comin'? He ain't family."

"He's comin' 'cos Jack wants him to, 'cos he needs him. An' he is family. He an' Jack have a life together. An'...they're married."

"What?" Joe spluttered. "Whaddaya mean? It ain't legal."

"Maybe not, but it means somethin' to them. They made vows an' swapped rings."

She could practically see him shaking his head. "Ain't right. How can you support this? Yer a good Christian woman, an' yer son's queer, how can ya live with that?"

"He's my son," she said simply. "I love him, an' he's finally happy after bein' squashed down by John for so long. He's found his way in life, an' this is the life he wants. As a mama I ought to support him. That's just the way it is. Becky might know somethin' 'bout that."

Joe was silent for a moment. "Is she comin'?"

"No. Ain't wise fer her to travel, an' she probably don't wanna come anyway after what he did. Can't say I blame her."

"It's our daddy's fault, the filthy queer."

Rose sighed. "I can't listen to this right now. Listen, Joe. If you can keep a civil tongue in yer head at the funeral around Jack an' his partner, that's fine. But if ya can't, I have to ask you to stay away. You looked after Becky all that time, an' I thank ya for it. But she's a grown woman on her own two feet, an' John's gone. So after this funeral, I don't wanna hear from ya no more, okay?"

And with that, she put the phone down and went upstairs to bed.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Missouri, Ennis and Jack were settling into a motel for the night after a full day of travelling. They were aiming to be at Lightning Flat the day before the funeral so they could help Rose with whatever she needed them to, and they would leave the day after. Jack wasn't sure what to expect from the place now that his father was gone; would that dark shadow have passed at long last? He sure hoped so, for he couldn't stomach the idea of his mother living in that house on her own, despite her strength. He had to wonder if she would find a new strength following her husband's departure.<p>

Jack pulled off his boots and hat and flopped onto the bed as Ennis brought the bags in, sensing how worn out Jack must be right now, with his emotions all over the place as they were. All he could do was be there for Jack as needed and help him through it as best he could.

Ennis brought the last of the bags in and shut the door, looking at Jack with a pained expression. Jack raised his head and met Ennis's eyes. He saw the look on Ennis's face and gave a small smile.

"Ennis, c'mere," he coaxed, waving him over to the bed. Ennis went to the other side and stretched out next to him, not entirely sure what Jack was up for tonight, if much at all. He didn't want to force Jack into anything.

Jack snuggled up against him and kissed him. "Just wanna thank ya for comin' with me," he murmured against his lips.

Ennis lay a hand on Jack's hip. "Well, you wanted me to, so...I hadta. Cos of this, remember?" He held up his left hand, showing the silver ring.

Jack smiled. "Yeah. For better or worse, I guess." He nuzzled into Ennis's neck. "Love you," he breathed.

"Love you too, darlin'. What do ya need?" He rubbed Jack's back gently.

"No offense, bud, but...I think...I think I just want ya to hold me tonight. I ain't turnin' ya away," he said quickly, raising his head. "I just...ain't up fer much tonight."

"It's okay, darlin'," Ennis replied, stroking a hand through Jack's hair. "I understand. I can do that. Let's get us undressed an' get under proper, huh?"

"Yeah." They undressed themselves, throwing their clothes onto the floor. It felt strange to be undressing and getting into a bed without the intention to have sex, but Ennis understood that Jack needed this. They got under the warm covers and Ennis drew Jack into his arms as was desired of him. Jack laid his head onto Ennis's chest and slipped an arm around him, resting on his lower back.

Ennis kissed his forehead. "Feel good, darlin'?"

Jack smiled. "Yeah. Thanks, Ennis." He felt as he always had while in Ennis's arms; safe and warm, like nothing could hurt him while he was in this place.

"No problem," Ennis murmured back, pleased that he could make Jack feel better, if only for a little while. He laid his own head on top of Jack's and drifted off.

Around an hour later he was awoken by Jack struggling in his arms, whimpering and murmuring indiscernible words. He pulled back and began to shake him. "Jack. Jack! Wake up!"

Jack jerked awake, blinking for several seconds, disoriented. "Huh?"

"You was havin' a nightmare, Jack," Ennis said, sad to see Jack suffering.

"Oh..." Jack's nightmare came back to him, and his eyes filled with tears at the memory. It was the stairs incident. He often had nightmares of that and the scar was still visible.

Ennis grew alarmed. "Jack? What's wrong?"

Jack shook his head. "It...it was a memory of somethin' my daddy did a few years back. I..." He gulped, unable to go on. It was one of his worst memories.

"It's alright, Jack," Ennis said softly, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "You don't gotta tell me yet. I know you ain't ready yet."

Jack took a deep breath and nodded. "I know. I am gonna tell ya, Ennis, I promise. You got a right to know. You had that right when put those rings on. I'll tell ya, I promise."

"Okay, darlin'. You take yer time. Ain't no rush." He cupped Jack's cheek and kissed him gently. "You wanna try an' get some more sleep?"

"Yeah." Jack burrowed back into Ennis's arms like he was seeking comfort. Ennis held him close again and rocked him to sleep, humming that lullaby of his mother's, thinking it might help. Jack soon drifted off again and was now sleeping peacefully, wrapped up in Ennis's arms.

Ennis was awake for a while longer, thinking. Now he thought about it, some of the things Jack's father did to him must have been pretty bad to affect Jack to the point where he was having nightmares. The memory of seeing Earl in that ditch affected him badly enough to give him nightmares; was it possible that Jack's childhood had been that bad? He thought of the helpless young boy Jack must have been for so long and felt so sorry for the man in his arms. He looked down at Jack, sleeping like an angel, and felt his heart would burst with the strong emotion inside him. That old feeling of wanting to protect Jack reared up again, especially with all they were dealing with back home.

He sincerely hoped that their life together in Georgia wasn't under a serious threat, and that they would be able to stay and live in peace. But then again, if they had to move it might not be too bad. They had money and they could start over somewhere else if left with no alternative, all four of them. Wherever Jack was, that was his home. He had a home like one he'd never had while growing up and knew that this was also true of Jack. Their home was with each other and their hearts had intertwined.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_September 13th, 1964_

Ennis and Jack arrived in Lightning Flat around three in the afternoon in a sombre silence. It only felt like five minutes since they'd last been here. Jack wasn't looking forward to the next few days; he knew he was a mess of emotions right now and he wasn't sure what might happen. He was glad that he'd asked Ennis to come with him, for he would definitely need him before this was over.

They pulled up to the dilapidating old ranch house once more and looked up at it from the truck. Ennis could see Jack's mind working with all the thoughts in his head, and took his hand.

"You okay?" he asked, squeezing Jack's fingers.

Jack sighed. "I guess. For now, anyway. Still don't know how I feel 'bout all this."

"I know. But if it's all gonna come out, it might be fer the best. You can't keep this bottled up forever, you know. You'll go crazy."

"Yeah. Anyway, we best get a move on."

"Right behind ya, darlin'."

They got out and looked up at the house. Jack felt bad that his mama had had to live here for so long, especially since he was now in a beautiful ranch house on a nice spread with a successful business. But he'd known that there was no chance of getting his father to make more effort for her; he'd just let things go on exactly as they had been. But maybe that could change now that his father was gone. Maybe he could get his mother a better life.

They walked up to the front door and Jack knocked. After a few moments his mother answered the door. Her greeting was a far cry from her previous ones.

"Jack, sweetheart." She managed a small smile and reached up to hug him. He squeezed her as much as he dared to.

"Hey mama," he murmured.

They broke apart and Rose turned to Ennis. "Good to see you, my boy." She went to hug him too.

"You too, Rose. You okay?"

She pulled away, wiping at her eyes. "I'm copin'. Glad to have you boys here."

"C'mon, mama, let's have some coffee an' sit down." They went inside and Ennis sat with Rose while Jack made coffee. He could see his mother gripping Ennis's hand tightly and he was looking at her sympathetically. Jack thanked whoever might be listening for bringing Ennis into his life.

He brought the coffee over and sat down. Rose held her mug tightly. They could see that her eyes were bloodshot and she was staring into space. Jack looked at Ennis, not sure what to say.

"Rose?" Ennis said gently. "You wanna talk 'bout it?"

She was silent for a few minutes, and then spoke. "I just...Jack, I know how he treated you an' what he could be like, but...he was still the love of my life."

"I know, mama. I know ya loved him."

"Yeah. He wasn't always like that, you know. The John I knew when we was younger was sweet and charmin'. Swept me off my feet. Was a real gentleman."

Jack wasn't sure what to say to this. The man that his mother was describing bore no resemblance to the man he'd known while growing up. But then again, it made some sort of sense that Rose had seen someone different in him.

"Mama?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you...do you know why he changed so much? I gotta say, I don't recognise the man yer describin'."

She was silent. "He...his daddy had an affair while he was growin' up, an' it all came out while I was expectin' you. He just lost it."

"Oh...didn't know that."

"I know. He never liked it bein' mentioned."

Jack held his tongue, wanting to know why his father had taken it out on him, but didn't want his mother to suffer any more than she already was. All he could do was help her and wait to vent his anger when he was alone with Ennis.

"Well...what's the plan fer today then?" he asked, eager to change the subject.

"I've made all the calls for the funeral. He's bein' buried in the family plot, an' the pastor's comin' over to talk 'bout tomorrow. His brother's on his way up from Texas."

Jack's eyes lowered. "Oh."

"Don't worry, I told him not one word against either of you, or he ain't welcome."

"Who else is comin'?"

"Yer cousin Timmy an' his family, an' the rest of Harold's kids. I'm afraid that's all that could make it. The rest live too far away to get here in time, but they gave their condolences."

"Right."

"So today...while we're waitin' fer the pastor, I'm gonna start on John's stuff. Just the clothes today, I don't want to do the personal stuff until it's over."

"Where's...?"

"At the morgue. They're bringin' him over tomorrow fer the funeral."

"Okay. What 'bout the stock?"

"Well, I can't look after 'em..."

"Jack...I think we should take 'em."

Jack turned to look at Ennis, giving him a look of surprise. "Huh?"

Ennis took his hand. "Well, yer mama can't keep 'em. Can't hurt to add 'em to our stock back home."

"Are we able to take on more?" Jack asked dubiously.

"Sure. We got enough hands an' enough land. Look...yer daddy didn't give ya much in life, I know that. Maybe...he can give ya somethin' in death. They're technically yours anyway, right?"

"That's true," said Rose. "The land an' the stock are yours now. He didn't have a will but he did say they'd be yours when he went."

"Oh...well, mama, if you wanna stay livin' here, I ain't gonna stop ya. I don't want the house. But I guess we could use more cattle an' horses."

"Okay. We'll arrange to have 'em shipped before ya go." The matter settled, Rose collected the mugs and went to make more coffee.

Ennis put an arm around Jack's shoulder. "It'll be alright, rodeo."

Jack placed his hand over Ennis's where it rested on his shoulder. "I hope so."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jack awoke to the pale morning light streaming through a gap in the curtains. Ennis was still asleep next to him. They were in the guest room of the house next to Jack's old room. The funeral was today and Jack was dreading it.<p>

The pastor had been by yesterday to talk about what was going to happen. The undertakers would bring John's body at ten, and the funeral would be half an hour later. Their relatives who were coming up for the day were at nearby motels; luckily they hadn't been by the house yet, so Jack had been spared a confrontation with his uncle.

He looked at his watch on the bedside table; it was almost 8. They would have to get up soon. He felt Ennis stir next to him, roll over and stretch.

"Hey," he said quietly.

Jack smiled slightly. "Mornin' cowboy." He leaned over for a gentle kiss.

Ennis ran a hand through Jack's hair. "You ready fer today?"

"I guess. Sure am glad you're here."

Ennis kissed him again and looked over at his own watch. "We better get a move on, got things to do."

"Yeah..."

They rose and took turns in the shower. Jack went downstairs first and saw his mother at the table, dressed in black. A black veil was waiting on the table.

"Hey, mama."

"Oh, hey Jack. You want some coffee?"

"S'alright, I'll get it. Ennis'll be down in a minute."

Sure enough, by the time the coffee was ready, Ennis emerged. "Mornin'."

"Mornin' Ennis. Jack's makin' ya some coffee."

"Here ya go," said Jack, bringing it over and sitting next to him. They sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Hey, you think we should call Becky an' make sure everythin's alright?"

"Yeah, maybe. I'll do it." Ennis got up and went over to the phone, dialling the number.

There was a knock at the door and Jack went to open it. There stood his aunt and uncle from Texas; Becky's parents.

"Oh, hey," he said bravely.

"Jack, good to see you," said Maria, kissing his cheek and walking over to Rose. Joe stiffly extended a hand.

"Jack."

"Good to see you, Joe." Jack let him in, where his gaze became fixed on Ennis, who was busy talking to Becky about the ranch.

"I guess this is yer..."

"My husband, Joe," Jack said firmly. "I know my mama told ya. See?" He held up his left hand and showed the ring. "He's got one too."

"That's real nice, Jack," Maria said, looking at her husband. He gave a gruff nod and went to sit down, Ennis's narrowed eyes now following him.

"Okay, talk to ya later. Bye, Becky."

This piqued Joe's interest. "That Becky you talkin' to?"

"Yep, she's livin' with us, now, since you threw her out," said Jack icily.

"How is she?" Maria asked, ignoring her husband's facial expression.

"She's doin' real good. Just gone 21 weeks. Havin' a little girl."

"Oh, that's wonderful. You give her my best when you get back."

"Sure will."

At ten, John's body was brought home. Joe spent a few minutes alone by the coffin before heading outside for a smoke, looking shaken up.

Jack grabbed Ennis's hand tightly as he looked down at his father's body. He was unable to speak but just looked, and Ennis could tell that Jack was doing a lot of thinking, and he figured that Jack may have been right to suspect that later on when they were alone, it would all come spilling out. Ennis knew in his heart that Jack would need to get it out.

The funeral was half an hour later, and they all gathered around the empty grave with the pastor. Jack didn't once let go of Ennis's hand, and while Ennis started to lose feeling in his fingers, he didn't dare let go.

"Family, friends, we are here to celebrate the life of and pay our last respects to John Charles Twist. He was a son, a brother, a husband and dear friend. While some of his actions in later life were questionable, may he now find peace in death and may he be forgiven for his actions. His family stand here today to remember him and to wish him well on his journey into the Great Beyond. Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in sure and certain hope of the Resurrection into eternal life. May our Lord take care of him and give solace to those he has left behind. Amen."

"Amen," they all murmured. Dirt was scattered onto the coffin as it was slowly lowered into the grave. Ennis could see Rose wiping at her tears and noticed that Jack was blinking more than usual. He put an arm around him and let him rest his head on his shoulder.

When the coffin was in, Jack's cousins and his uncle took shovels to start filling up the grave. He gave a sniff and he and Ennis moved forward to help them. It was backbreaking work but Jack felt he needed to do it. When they were done they all made the sign of the cross and stepped back.

_John Charles Twist_

_15th March 1923 - 10th September 1964_

Jack moved back into Ennis's arms and let himself be held, burying his face in Ennis's shoulder. Despite everything his father had put him through, it still hurt to say goodbye to him. Maria, Rose and the other women of the small congregation left flowers and Joe gently touched his brother's headstone. It was small and crudely made.

They went inside for some food. Jack sat quietly with his mother while Ennis called Becky again to tell her it was over. She asked how Jack and Rose were and he told her that they seemed to be coping, but he could tell that Jack was taking it badly. He knew that Jack would lose it tonight and he vowed to do whatever it took to help him.

* * *

><p>Late that night, Ennis and Jack settled back into the spare bedroom. Earlier, Jack had taken Ennis aside and confirmed that he was ready to talk about his childhood, and Ennis had promised to be there for him.<p>

They slipped into bed and propped themselves up against the headboard, both of them feeling nervous. Ennis took Jack's hand and laced their fingers together.

"Whenever yer ready, darlin'," he said gently.

Jack nodded and took a deep breath. "Dunno where to start, to be honest."

"Just...say what's on yer mind."

"Well..." He took another breath and began. "I...I dunno what made my daddy change from the man my mama described. I know she said it was 'cos his daddy had an affair, but that don't explain why he took it out on me. I just...all I know is that...he treated me in a way no father should treat his kid, an' lookin' back now...I can see that."

"So...apart from the bathroom thing an' all the beatin', what else did he do?"

"Well, I told ya 'bout the spider thing on Halloween. I don't think he did it to deliberately scare me, just to try an' 'cure' my fear of 'em. But there were other things..."

And for the next ten minutes or so, Jack began to tell Ennis his deepest childhood memories, hand grasping Ennis's firmly. Jack told him how once he had been ill, and had begged his father to let him take a break from work. His father had simply called him lazy and ignored him; given him harder work in fact. Jack had collapsed in the field and only then did his father get his mother to take him to hospital, where he was diagnosed with food poisoning. He had been fine after a few days, but the damage was mainly from the fact that his father had ignored his cry for help.

Ennis felt a growing anger for the late John Twist and the way he had treated Jack. Since John was now gone and revenge wasn't an option, Ennis vowed to make sure that nobody hurt Jack ever again.

Jack then went on to tell Ennis about when he was younger. He'd been into drawing and had made his mama many pictures which she had loved and praised him for. One night, he had awoken to the smell of smoke. Looking out of his bedroom window, he could see his father next to the burning fire pit, burning his drawings. Jack had cried himself to sleep that night.

Most of John's abuse towards Jack had been of the physical variety, although there had been moments when he'd seemed to take pleasure in belittling Jack and making him feel worthless. Like when he had started high school and started talking about maybe going to college, his father had shot him down and told him he was too poor and too dumb to go, and that he'd be better off as a ranch hand. This had crushed Jack's spirit.

By now, Ennis was too shocked and appalled to speak. He had, for a long time, suspected that Jack had some very bad memories of growing up with his father, but nothing could have prepared him for this.

After a brief pause, Jack then dredged up one of his worst memories, one that he'd had nightmares of many times.

"I, uh...when I was about...fourteen, it was my first an' only year of high school. I met this guy, sat in my class next to him. I...I had this crush on him. I couldn't help actin' all eager around him, bein' more friendly than I shoulda been. He got suspicious an' told his daddy, who told my daddy..."

"I was in my room doin' homework, an' I guess the guy's daddy called mine, 'cos next thing I know he's yellin' an' stompin' upstairs..." Ennis noticed that Jack was starting to shake slightly. "He come up an' started yellin' 'bout how his son wasn't gonna be no queer, an' that I needed to be taught a lesson..."

Ennis peered into Jack's face. "What did he do, Jack? Come on."

"He...he whipped his belt from its loops an' ordered me to stand up. He started whuppin' me an' yellin', an' I kept tryin' to get away. I moved around him an' we ended up on the landin' outside. I didn't realise, but...I'd ended up right at the top of the stairs. He kept lashin' that belt at me and I was movin' backwards to get away...an'..." Jack trembled.

"Jack?" Ennis asked softly, gripping his hand tight.

"He...he didn't push me, but...I kept movin' back an'...I lost my footin'. Went right down those stairs, right to the bottom." Tears were now escaping from Jack's eyes. "My mama took me to hospital; a bone was stickin' right out of my knee. They had to get it back in an' stitched me up." He brought his left knee up to show Ennis the fading scar. "I was so scared of the stairs after that."

"Oh, Jack..."

Jack sniffed. "I just...I dunno why he did all those things, an' now I never will. An'..." Jack voiced the one thing that had bothered him more than any other. "I ain't never gonna know whether...he even loved me or not."

Jack looked at Ennis, lip trembling, unable to go on. Ennis saw it coming and opened his arms as Jack fell into them, sobbing uncontrollably, letting out years of anguish and heartbreak over his treatment. Ennis held him close and rocked him.

"It's okay, it's okay...let it out. I'm here."

Jack was giving ragged breaths and was still shaking. When the rocking finally calmed him down, Ennis pulled him back to face him.

"Jack..." He wiped the tears from Jack's eyes and cheeks. "It's okay, darlin'. He can't hurt you no more."

Jack nodded. "Yeah. I just...I wanna get over this. I wanna stop hurtin'."

"An' you will, but it'll take time. I promise I'll try an' help ya best I can, if you'll let me. Okay, darlin'?"

Jack managed a watery smile and burrowed into Ennis's arms again. "Okay."

* * *

><p>The next day, Ennis and Jack were helping Rose clear out the house of everything she didn't want to keep, mainly John's things. She kept a few personal items, from when they were courting, but most of the stuff they found was either being thrown in the trash or handed in to Goodwill.<p>

Ennis was in the attic, clearing through it to see if he could find anything they could take, when he bumped into a small box on the floor, almost tripping over it.

"Damn," he cursed, picking it up and blowing the dust off, of which there was a considerable layer. Opening it up, he saw a small pile of old newspapers, yellow with age. Out of curiosity, he brought them underneath the small light bulb hanging from the ceiling, dragging an old chair with him.

The one on top was a local paper, _The Sheridan Press_. Bringing it under the light and setting the box on the floor, he peered at it, not easy with his shaky eyesight. The headline made him freeze.

_**Local Widowed Rancher Leaves Family For Another Man**_

_What the...? _This was something he hadn't been expecting. He looked at the faded photograph; he couldn't make it out properly, but the picture of the man looked vaguely familiar. He looked at the caption.

_**Earl Twist, 50, of Lightning Flat, Wyoming**_

_Earl...Twist? _Ennis's mind went into overdrive. Earl as in...Earl and Rich? It couldn't be. Earl Twist. Could he have been related to Jack?

Not entirely sure what he had stumbled upon, Ennis flipped over the folded paper and read the article, with great trepidation.

_It has emerged that widowed rancher, Earl Twist, 50, of Lightning Flat, Wyoming, has left his young family to live with who is believed to be a friend of his, Rich Sommers. It is believed that Twist is in an immoral and unholy relationship with this man. _

_Twist's wife, Emilia Richards Twist, died just a few weeks ago of pneumonia. It is believed that during the raising of their two children, Twist had a twenty year affair with Sommers, and has now left behind his two adult children._

Ennis's mind was reeling. Earl had had a long affair with Rich before they'd gotten together. At least he hadn't left his wife, but still. He continued on.

_Twist's two children include Joe Twist, who has been married to Maria Fraser Twist for almost a year, and John C. Twist, who recently married Rose Peters Twist. The latter couple are expecting their first child in October._

Ennis went into shock. He could hardly believe what he had just read. Earl was John's father...Jack's grandfather. Jack had mentioned to him that he'd never known his grandfather, and now Ennis knew why. And Becky...she was Joe's daughter, thus Earl's granddaughter. Earl had been...30, according to his calculations, when he'd met Rich. They'd had a twenty year affair, in which John and Joe were born and raised. Then his wife died and he left with Rich.

_That makes sense now; why he hated gay people so much. Why he tried to have us killed. Why he reacted the way he did when he found out about Jack havin' that crush on that guy. Shit._

The paper slipping from his fingers, he looked back at the box and his heart nearly stopped. The picture on the front of the _Star Valley Independent _was of a familiar sight; Earl's mutilated body in the ditch. He picked it up with trembling fingers, unable to stop himself.

_**Man Murdered For Living With Male Rancher**_

_**Earl Twist, 60, of Lightning Flat, Wyoming and Sage, Wyoming**_

_The body of Earl Twist, 60, resident of Lightning Flat and of Sage, was discovered last night in an irrigation ditch on the outskirts of Sage. It has been known for some time that Twist was living with another man, Rich Sommers, also 60, whose whereabouts are currently unknown. The two lived in Sage for ten years, and it had emerged that Twist had an affair with Sommers from 1923 to 1943, before Twist's wife died of pneumonia, and they moved together. _

_The attack seems to have involved a tire iron to the deceased's lower regions and further injuries to the rest of the body, resulting in death. There is speculation as to who carried out this attack. The night before, a local resident, Keith Del Mar, 30, was overheard talking about the two residents and he was heard to express his displeasure towards their residence in Sage. The man he was talking to was unfamiliar to our witness, but it is believed that he was Twist's own son, John C. Twist, who grew up while the affair between the two older men was conducted. _

_Twist leaves his two sons; the aforementioned John Twist and Joseph Twist. The former has a nine-year-old son John, known as Jack, and Joseph has an eight-year-old daughter, Rebecca, known as Becky. _

Ennis sat there in silence, digesting the words he had just read. He could hardly believe it. John had murdered his own father. He remembered K.E. telling him that their father had set it up, but he figured that K.E. hadn't known John.

_Oh God. My own father an' Jack's father killed Jack's grandfather. How am I gonna tell him about this? _Then it clicked.

_Becky. She must've known. She never had a problem with Rose, it was with John! That's why she hated him, because of what he did to her grandfather. Can't blame her fer that. _

_How am I gonna tell Jack? He's already feelin' vulnerable an' emotional over the last few days, he ain't gonna be able to take this yet. I'll wait._

That sounded okay to him. Take the papers, and wait until Jack could handle more bad news. It would give him some time to get over his own shock at what he'd found. He looked at the second copy of _The Sheridan Press_; it was the same story of Earl's murder.

_Sure do have a lot of skeletons in the closet, these Twists._

* * *

><p>That evening, Ennis and Jack were packing up the truck to return home. Jack was still in the house and Ennis was busy loading their bags in. They had arranged for the stock to be shipped and had finished helping Rose.<p>

Ennis was preoccupied. His mind kept going over and over what he'd found in the attic, and he was still having trouble digesting the horror of it. What had really happened with Earl and Rich, what it had done to John and how it had affected his relationship with his own son. Things made a lot more sense now to Ennis; it was now clear why John had reacted the way he had when he'd found out about Jack being with Ennis, and why he hadn't stopped Aguirre from organising their attempted murders.

After making sure nobody was around, Ennis dug into his bag where he'd hidden the papers and took out the one about Earl's murder. He still couldn't believe it. Not even the fact that he and Jack had been connected before they'd even met could lift his spirits just now. This would eat away at him until he told Jack, and he wanted to, but he honestly thought it would be better if he waited until Jack was emotionally stable after everything that had come out here. Ennis knew that Jack was drained after telling him about his childhood, and Ennis was unwilling to pile more on him right now. Ennis wasn't sure that Jack could take it right now.

He sat on the tailgate of the truck, thinking.

Jack, meanwhile, was wandering around his old room, taking in the familiar four walls that he'd grown up in. An old book on the desk, a cowboy and horse figure, a faded photograph of some old movie star. He saw the thick quilt on the bed that had kept him warm through many a cold night. He walked through to his closet and looked through his old clothes, disturbing a thick layer of dust that made him cough. There was a secret nook right at the back that was hard to see at first. He'd never kept anything in there, but he had almost done so.

_Jack staggered down the hill, still holding his pounding head. Why had Ennis hit him like that? He'd only tried to help._

_But some part of him told him that Ennis didn't want his help. He wasn't no queer, after all. Jack couldn't believe that their time together was coming to an end so soon, and he hadn't been prepared for it. He had strong feelings for Ennis, he knew that now, and he was certain Ennis felt the same. Some part of Jack hoped that Ennis was considering not parting ways with him when they returned to Signal, but the chances were slim._

_He saw Ennis changing his bloody shirt and kept his eyes averted. He didn't want to receive another punch. Ennis changed and stalked off to be on his own again. Jack changed his own shirt and stuffed it into his bag. He looked over at Ennis's bag, lying there._

_He had a feeling that he and Ennis might never see each other again after this summer, as much as he hated to think on it. He would need something to remember Ennis by when all he had left of him was memories. He would need to remember these strong feelings._

_Hesitating for just a moment, and checking to make sure Ennis was still out of eyesight, he dove into Ennis's bag and swiped the shirt, putting it with his own. Ennis would just think he'd lost it. _

_He saw Ennis return and went back to checking the horses, wiping surreptitiously at his tear-clouded eyes._

Jack had been intending to put the two shirts here, in this secret nook in the back of his closet. He'd probably have twined them together like they were back in their bedroom in Georgia, keeping them wrapped together in love, for eternity.

He sniffed, remembering how that last day had felt, and he was filled with relief that the bleak future he had been expecting hadn't come to pass.

He exited the closet and took one last look around, taking it all in again and remembering his childhood. He felt that after his breakdown in Ennis's arms, he was on his way to moving on from his horrible past, and he knew in his heart that Ennis would help him in any way he could.

His eyes fell on the window, overlooking the only road he'd known while growing up, hoping that maybe one day he could travel along it and see where it might take him, hopefully away from all this. He walked over and looked out into the evening light. He looked down and saw Ennis sitting on the tailgate of the truck, clearly deep in thought, actually looking troubled. Jack's brow furrowed to see him like this. He saw an old faded newspaper on Ennis's lap and his confusion increased even further. _Where did that come from? An' why's he got it?_

Jack continued to watch as Ennis shook his head, folded up the newspaper and put it back in his bag, throwing it into the truck and heading for the house. Jack stood there, thinking about what he'd just witnessed and what it might mean. Surely Ennis wouldn't keep something from him? Not after everything they'd been through?

He heard Ennis calling his name as he ascended the stairs. "Jack?"

"In here, Ennis."

Ennis walked in and smiled at Jack, giving no indication of whatever had been troubling him. "You ready to go, darlin'?"

Jack managed a smile back. "Yep. Let's hit the road."

Ennis moved forward. "Hang on, need somethin' first." He slid his arms around Jack and kissed him. Jack did his best to get into it, despite his thoughts. He soon found himself melting into the kiss and he wrapped his own arms around Ennis, hoping that their relationship wasn't about to take any more strain. Jack wasn't sure they could survive it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Becky made her way to the kitchen and prepared breakfast for herself and the two dogs. Ennis and Jack would be back later today and she was looking forward to seeing them again. They had called to tell her that they'd spoken to her father, her real father as far as she had been concerned, and that he'd been asking after her. It was a bit late now for him to reach out; no way would she forgive him.

But now what? She'd just lost the man who had fathered her and the man she'd considered her father no longer wanted anything to do with her. She felt like she didn't have a father anymore. She had her two mothers, and Maria knew that Rose would always be Becky's birth mother.

She thought about her father and what he had done to Earl. How could he have possibly lived with himself for murdering his own father? That didn't make any sense. And it must have been hard for Rose, loving John yet having to live with the fact that he was responsible for her not knowing her own daughter. The relationship between her and Rose had improved over the last year, but things still felt awkward, and they had not seen each other since Becky was a baby. She could barely remember what Rose even looked like, although she did remember red hair and a kind smile.

She thought of their family secret, and what might happen if Ennis or Jack found out. It would be disastrous for Jack to find out so soon after John's death; Ennis had told her that the night of John's funeral, Jack had broken down in his arms and told him everything about what he'd had to suffer through at his father's hands. _That must have been awful for him,_ she thought. _To remember all that and dredge up all those bad memories that he locked away. _

So she figured that Jack's emotions were right under the surface right now, that he was feeling very raw and vulnerable after the recent events. She had a feeling he'd be sticking close to Ennis for the foreseeable future, and she didn't blame him.

The phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. She got up and answered it, wondering who it might be.

"Brokeback Ranch, Becky speakin'."

"Becky, it's Rose."

"Oh, hey. Everythin' okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. Ennis an' Jack back yet?"

"Nope, not yet. I think it'll be later today. Lookin' forward to seein' em. Ennis told me...Jack's had it rough up there."

"Yeah. He told Ennis about his childhood, the things his daddy did. Ennis says he broke down. My poor baby..."

"I know. Hate to think on it myself, my...my big brother..."

"Yeah. Listen, Becky. I think somethin's up."

"What do ya mean?"

"You know those old papers I kept in the attic, of Earl an' everythin'?"

"Yeah..." Becky hadn't seen the papers herself, but when her aunt and uncle had told her the truth the day after her 18th birthday, they'd mentioned the papers and when Becky had called Rose, she had told her what they contained. That had been her first phone call to Rose ever, the first time she'd spoken to her knowing how they were truly related. It had ended bitterly, and things were still shaky between them.

"Well...they're missin'."

Becky's heart rate increased. "What?"

"They've gone. They were in a box, I marked it an'...I went up there to look at 'em. The box is empty."

"So...either Ennis or Jack took them?"

"I think so. Jack's been quiet, but not like he's distracted or anythin'. It don't look like he knows anythin'. But Ennis..."

"What about him?" she asked fearfully.

"He looks like he's got somethin' on his mind. I think he's the one who found 'em. It makes sense; he was clearin' out the attic the day after the funeral. He musta found 'em an' took 'em."

"And he hasn't told Jack?" Becky asked in disbelief. This was a recipe for disaster. If Ennis knew all those bad things, and hadn't told Jack, what might that mean for them if Jack found out on his own, and he found out that Ennis already knew and hadn't told him? Jack would flip, and they might...no, she couldn't think about that.

"Don't look like it. I hope he does soon, otherwise it'll be worse when Jack does find out."

"Yeah. If he takes too long, Jack might find it hard to trust him again. What'll that do to them? What if they...?"

"Don't worry, Becky, I'm sure they'll be fine. Think of everythin' they've been through together already, they're so strong. It'll take somethin' bigger than this to break them, if anythin' can."

"Yeah...well, I can't help worryin'. If they broke up, everythin' would fall apart. All our lives."

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Rose said soothingly. "It won't do you no good to be worryin'. You got somethin' more important to worry about."

"Yeah, I guess. Lookin' forward to it."

"How are you?"

"I'm okay. Just 'bout gettin' enough sleep, eatin' like a horse, ya know."

"Yeah, I remember that. I can't wait to see you in November, been a long time."

"Yeah. Anyway, I better get goin'. Lucky wants some attention." The blue heeler was indeed pawing at her and looking up with his big brown eyes, wanting more food.

"Alright, speak to ya soon, Becky."

"Bye, um...mama." The word was still strange for her to use, but she knew it warmed Rose's heart to hear it. She hung up and looked down at Lucky; by now Smokey had padded over and she chuckled.

"Honestly, you two. Just like yer owners, can't stop eatin'." She filled up their bowls with more food and went outside for some fresh air, leaning on the porch fence, looking over the land, where she could make out a few hands walking around. A few of them caught her eye and tipped their hats to her. She felt at home here and knew she would be able to give her baby a good life here.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ennis and Jack came home. She went outside to greet them, and her suspicions were confirmed as soon as she saw them. They both looked worn out, and while Jack looked drained and in need of some sleep, she could see something in Ennis's eyes that told her he had indeed seen those papers. She bit her lip, not knowing exactly how to broach the subject.<p>

They climbed out of the truck wearily. Jack turned to help Ennis with the bags but Ennis stopped him.

"No darlin', you get yerself inside. You need yer rest." He squeezed Jack's shoulders.

Jack's large doe eyes looked up at him. "You sure?" He would help Ennis if asked, despite how he was feeling.

"Course, you go on in." Jack nodded and turned, smiling when he saw Becky. He climbed up the steps.

"Hey there," he greeted her.

"Hey." She held up her arms and they moved into a tight embrace, Becky feeling how tired he must be. She remembered what Ennis had said about Jack telling him about his childhood and breaking down at the memories. She knew herself that they were bad, after comforting him when they were younger and numerous conversations over the last few months. She knew he was still badly affected by those experiences.

"You okay?" she whispered.

"I will be. Things'll get better," he said, trying not to let his emotions spill out.

"Yeah. Come on." She led him inside and steered him to the sofa where he willingly lay down. Lucky and Smokey came over to him, propping their heads near his chest. He smiled and scratched them behind their ears.

Becky went into the kitchen and made them both a drink. She gave Ennis coffee, but thinking that Jack needed his rest, she made him some warm milk. Poking her head around the door, she saw Ennis bringing their bags in, and her eyes narrowed as he went up the stairs. She was determined to find those papers and talk to Ennis about it. It wouldn't be fair to Jack if Ennis kept the truth from him.

Ennis walked into their bedroom, thinking about what to do with these papers. His eyes fell on his bedside table. Jack never went in there, so it might be the ideal place to hide the papers. He took out one of the empty brown paper bags Rose had given them, that had contained food, and he stuffed the folded papers in there, trying to ignore the voice in his head that said he was betraying Jack. This was for the best, he tried to convince himself. Jack was still too vulnerable to be able to deal with anything like this right now.

He closed the table door and ran his hands over his face. He thought he could sense movement behind him, in the hallway, but when he turned, the doorway was empty. He went into the adjoining bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. This marriage stuff sure required a lot of effort. He loved Jack with all his heart, but he couldn't deny that they didn't have a perfect life together. They were happy with each other, and their ranch, but all of the external factors in their lives had the potential to tip the precarious balance. He didn't want to think on that possibility.

He went back downstairs to the coffee Becky had made him. Jack was sitting up on the sofa sipping warm milk to help him sleep. Ennis took his seat next to him while Becky sat in her armchair. She had taken up knitting and was showing a knack for it. It was a far cry from the wild rodeo girl she used to be. She had been forced to grow up quickly and she had to admit she loved her new life. It offered her more stability than her old life.

A little while later, they were watching an old movie on TV, basking in the comfortable silence, although Becky suspected that Ennis was doing a lot of thinking. She'd followed him upstairs earlier and had crept up to his and Jack's room. She'd caught him stuffing a brown paper bag into his bedside table, and knew that it contained those papers.

Jack's head kept drooping and his eyes were falling shut. He was so drained and needed his sleep. Ennis noticed him and shifted to his side. He cupped Jack's cheek and brought his head down to rest in his lap, Jack slowly bringing his legs up onto the sofa. Jack shifted into a more comfortable position and curled up on his side, Ennis smiling at him and returning his attention to the TV.

Becky chewed her lip and decided not to say anything. She would have to wait until she could get Ennis on his own, and then talk to him about it. In the meantime, she would get a look at those papers. She was curious to see them for herself.

"So, Ennis. How's my daddy an' my mama?"

He looked over at her. "They're alright, I guess. Yer mama's been askin' after ya, she wanted us to give ya her best." He gave her a sympathetic look.

"Mm. Well, it ain't like I wanna cut her out. She didn't want me to leave. It was my daddy's doin'," she said vehemently.

"I know."

Becky fell silent again. No amount of small talk could distract either of them right now. After a while, Ennis thought they should hit the hay, and carried Jack upstairs while Becky locked up and left food for the dogs.

She had one last drink before going up, thinking about what might happen and all the possible outcomes. She hoped with all her heart that things weren't about to turn sour and ruin their lives. Two men would be left heartbroken, and she would have to find somewhere else to bring up her daughter. It was a bleak prospect and she hoped it wouldn't come to pass.

* * *

><p>That night, Ennis carried Jack up to bed and got him settled in, pulling off his shirt and jeans and putting them away, leaving his jeans on the chair in the corner in case of any night-time emergencies. Jack turned onto his side and curled up, snuggling into the pillow. Ennis smiled affectionately at him and got himself ready for bed, his body feeling heavy after everything that had happened lately.<p>

His gaze fell upon the shirts, and he had to bite back the guilt building up inside him at keeping the truth from Jack. He knew that Jack deserved to know what he'd found out, but he was scared of telling him while his emotions were still raw. He would never forgive himself if he sent Jack into another breakdown. He didn't allow himself to think about what might happen if Jack grew angry at him for not telling him; it didn't bear thinking about.

He got into bed and looked over at Jack, who was sleeping peacefully. Ennis hoped that he wouldn't have any nightmares tonight. He lay there for a long time, debating with himself how long he should wait before telling Jack. He had the strongest suspicion that Becky knew all of what he'd discovered, and the more he thought about it, the more it made sense, given how she had felt about John. He thought of all those times when Becky or Rose had been mentioned in the other's presence and it sort of fit that they were awkward with each other. John had clearly been the factor that had caused this. Becky hated John for what he'd done to Jack, and Rose had stood by him, albeit against her better judgement, and this had affected the relationship between the two women. Maybe now John was gone, things might improve. At least, he hoped they would. But something about Becky's involvement didn't quite fit. He was sure that there was something missing from the story. Maybe he could get her to tell him. They sure had a lot to talk about, what with everything he'd found out. He needed answers and only she could give them.

He eventually dozed off for a while into an uneasy sleep, filled with questions that he wasn't entirely sure he would get answers to. He woke up around midnight, needing the bathroom. Jack was still asleep on his side, and Ennis got up to go to the adjoining bathroom.

When he returned into the dark bedroom, he saw a pair of eyes looking at him. Jack was awake and staring at his body. Ennis paused and looked back unsurely. Jack's eyes lowered to Ennis's groin, which began to stir. Ennis could see a protrusion under the bedcovers, growing rapidly as Jack stared at him. They hadn't had sex since the night before Jack had received the news of his father's death. Out of respect for Jack's fragile state, Ennis hadn't made any sexual advances towards him, thinking he might not be emotionally ready for it. But apparently, Jack seemed ready now. His eyes were lidded and filled with need.

Ennis crawled back into bed, facing Jack. "Jack?" he whispered. Jack's fingers touched his lips softly. He seemed to be searching for something; perhaps comfort, and Ennis would be happy to provide if that was what he wanted.

"Need ya, cowboy," he said quietly, gazing into Ennis's eyes.

"You sure?" Ennis asked, a part of him hoping that he was, but most of him wanting to be absolutely sure. The last thing he wanted was for Jack to feel like he was being forced into anything.

"Yeah," Jack whispered. "Need ya inside me." The words went straight to Ennis's groin and he swallowed nervously. He leaned forward and let their lips meet in soft, tender kisses. Ennis held the back of Jack's head in his hand as their lips touched. Jack brought up one of his hands and wrapped it around Ennis's waist, a silent encouragement for Ennis to roll on top of him. Ennis did so and pressed his full weight onto Jack, trying to be as gentle as possible. His hands tangled in Jack's hair and caressed his scalp while Jack's arms came up around his neck.

Ennis broke away. "You ready, darlin'?"

Jack's eyes looked up at him, roaming his face. "Yeah," he replied, nodding. Ennis pulled himself up onto his knees, one hand reaching for the lube, the other still holding Jack by the shoulder. Jack didn't take his eyes off Ennis as he prepared himself, unaware that Ennis was fighting an inner battle of guilt within himself, taking Jack when he didn't think he had the right to, not while he was keeping such a big secret from him.

Ennis slowly slid into Jack, trying to push the voices away. He linked their fingers together and Jack wrapped his legs around his waist, eager to feel Ennis again after so long. He needed this more than air right now.

They rocked together in a steady rhythm, Ennis kissing Jack thoroughly and trying to enjoy the moment as best he could. Jack was in heaven as he felt his man complete him in the way only he could.

Jack felt his orgasm building up rapidly and within moments he was clenching at Ennis's fingers as he exploded between their bodies with a low moan. Ennis soon followed, filling Jack up with everything he had. He collapsed onto Jack's chest as they regained their breath. Jack held him close and kissed his hair, darkened with sweat. It felt good to be intimate with Ennis again, like they were meant to be. Nothing else on earth felt like this.

"Thanks, Ennis," he murmured.

Ennis hesitated a moment, trying not to let his emotions betray him. "No problem, darlin'." They disentangled themselves and Ennis spooned around Jack, holding him around the waist and finally letting his tears of frustration and guilt fall silently, not knowing what on earth to do.

* * *

><p>The next day, things were getting back to normal. Jack was a bit more stable now and was capable of running the office in the morning, while Ennis and Becky were in their normal places. The ranch was doing well and they were looking forward to calving in October, and hopefully the promise of more money and success.<p>

Becky was determined to find those papers and read them for herself. She knew where they were, and she would have ample opportunity while the guys were out of the house. She was annoyed with Ennis for not saying anything about what he'd found. Fair enough, Jack was probably still too fragile for something like this, and Ennis was respecting his feelings. But why hadn't he said anything to her? He didn't know the full truth, after all, so there was no reason why he couldn't approach her. Nobody knew except her, Rose, her aunt and uncle, and Rich. She wondered if he knew about John's passing, and not for the first time, she considered tracking him down.

She looked out of the kitchen window. She knew that Jack was in the office, and she could see Ennis talking to Dave and Michael just outside the stables. The time was perfect. Everybody was distracted and it was just her alone in the house.

She went upstairs and headed for Ennis and Jack's room, making a beeline for Ennis's bedside table and opening the door. Sure enough, there was the brown paper bag, with newspaper sticking out of it. She pulled it out and sat on the chair in the corner, unwilling to sit on their bed; it would feel weird.

She pulled out the first paper that came to hand. It was an old copy of _The Sheridan Press_. She knew that it was a local paper for Lightning Flat, and she was struck by the cover story.

_**Local Widowed Rancher Leaves Family For Another Man**_

_**Earl Twist, 50, of Lightning Flat, Wyoming**_

So this was her grandfather, Earl Twist. She already knew the story from her aunt her uncle; how Earl had had an affair with Rich while his sons had been growing up, how when his wife had died he'd been able to give Rich what they'd both wanted. How they had gone while Rose was expecting Jack. How when Jack had been nearly two and she had been one, they had come back hoping to see them, but John had turned them away in a less than friendly fashion and that had been that. But it was unsettling to see it for herself.

_It has emerged that widowed rancher, Earl Twist, 50, of Lightning Flat, Wyoming, has left his young family to live with who is believed to be a friend of his, Rich Sommers. It is believed that Twist is in an immoral and unholy relationship with this man. _

_Twist's wife, Emilia Richards Twist, died just a few weeks ago of pneumonia. It is believed that during the raising of their two children, Twist had a twenty year affair with Sommers, and has now left behind his two adult children._

_Twist's two children include Joe Twist, who has been married to Maria Fraser Twist for almost a year, and John C. Twist, who recently married Rose Peters Twist. The latter couple are expecting their first child in October._

She pulled out the copy of the _Star Valley Independent_, a local paper from near Sage.

_**Man Murdered For Living With Male Rancher**_

_**Earl Twist, 60, of Lightning Flat, Wyoming and Sage, Wyoming**_

Ten years later, this was, the year that Ennis and Jack would have turned ten. Ennis did mention he had been nine when he'd seen Earl's body. The dates all matched up. She took one look at the picture and nearly gagged. She briefly scanned the story of Earl's murder.

_The body of Earl Twist, 60, resident of Lightning Flat and of Sage, was discovered last night in an irrigation ditch on the outskirts of Sage. It has been known for some time that Twist was living with another man, Rich Sommers, also 60, whose whereabouts are currently unknown. The two lived in Sage for ten years, and it had emerged that Twist had an affair with Sommers from 1923 to 1943, before Twist's wife died of pneumonia, and they moved together. _

_The attack seems to have involved a tire iron to the deceased's lower regions and further injuries to the rest of the body, resulting in death. There is speculation as to who carried out this attack. The night before, a local resident, Keith Del Mar, 30, was overheard talking about the two residents and he was heard to express his displeasure towards their residence in Sage. The man he was talking to was unfamiliar to our witness, but it is believed that he was Twist's own son, John C. Twist, who grew up while the affair between the two older men was conducted. _

_Twist leaves his two sons; the aforementioned John Twist and Joseph Twist. The former has a nine-year-old son John, known as Jack, and Joseph has an eight-year-old daughter, Rebecca, known as Becky. _

She knew that both her and Jack's father and Ennis's father had been involved, and the thought sickened her. The second copy of _The Sheridan Press_ was the same story, so she let the papers sag in her hands, staring into space.

She didn't register the footsteps walking along the hallway, but the small gasp of surprise brought her back to reality. She turned to see Ennis there, white as a sheet. He looked at her with wide eyes, and she stood up, throwing the papers onto the bed and putting her hands on her hips.

"Well?" she said, looking at him expectantly. "I think you got some explainin' to do, don't you?"

"I guess," he admitted sheepishly. He fidgeted nervously, unable to meet her eyes.

"Start talkin', Del Mar," she demanded, trying to keep her anger in check. Nobody did this to her big brother.

* * *

><p>She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to get his words together.<p>

"Well..." he began unsurely, fidgeting again. "I, uh...me an' Jack was helpin' Rose clear out the house, an'..."

"They were in the attic, right?"

He looked up at her. "Uh, yeah. How'd you know?"

She folded her arms. "The day after my 18th birthday, my parents sat me down an' told me everythin'. About Earl, Rich, the whole thing that's in these." She gestured to the papers. "I called Rose an' asked her. She told me 'bout the papers. This one..." She pointed to the copy of the _Star Valley Independent_. "Rich got it the day it came out, down in Sage. In March last year, when Jack was down in Texas, Rich came down from Montana, where he'd moved to after Earl's death, to talk to her. He gave her this paper, not knowing what else to do with it. Rose don't know why she kept them, but she didn't know what to do with 'em, which is how they come to be in that box."

Ennis digested her words. Rich had visited Rose while Jack had been in Texas. These people were more deeply connected than he'd expected. "So what happened when you spoke to Rose?"

Becky sighed. "After she told me, I started gettin' pissed at her, for standin' by John even though he'd treated Jack like dirt an' had killed his own father. I...I said some things I didn't mean."

"So that's why you both acted the way you did when the other was mentioned..."

"Yep. It was real awkward. Things are gettin' better now." She shook her head. "But this ain't what this is about right now." She looked him squarely in the eye. "The point is, you know everythin' now. An' yer keepin' it from Jack."

Ennis lowered his eyes, biting his lip. "I don't wanna, but..."

"Look, Ennis. I know it's hard to even think on this stuff. It used to drive me crazy, especially when you an' Jack were down in Texas an' I spent time with ya. Gave me a turn to hear yer last name."

"How come Rose never told Jack?"

"I asked her that. She said that...after he got that crush on that boy, she figured he might be gay, an' she didn't want him findin' out what his daddy was capable of when gay people were involved. She just tried to protect him."

"Then why didn't you?"

She lowered her eyes now. "I want nothin' to do with it. I never did. But ya can't change yer family, so...I'm just tryin' to stay out of it. If you'd never found these...I dunno if I ever woulda said anythin'. I just couldn't think on it."

"Right. Becky?"

"Yeah?"

He looked at her miserably. "What the hell do I do?"

"You gotta tell him," she said simply. "He has a right to know, an' it ain't my place."

"I know, but...he's still feelin' real vulnerable after all the stuff in Lightnin' Flat, I don't wanna break him down again, it'd kill me to do that to him."

"I guess that's true," she admitted. It did make sense to wait until Jack was emotionally stable enough to take more horrific revelations about their late father. Ennis was just thinking of his happiness.

"I...I dunno how to tell him, Becky. How the hell am I supposed to tell him that his father - and _my_ father - killed yer grandfather? How do ya tell someone that?"

"I know, it ain't easy. Let me tell ya somethin', Ennis. All this time I've kept it from ya both, an' I thought I was gonna go crazy. It'll be ten times worse fer you, bein' who you are to Jack. Take my advice; don't leave it too long. It'll be far worse when you do tell him if you wait too long. I don't think I need to tell ya what might happen if he gets pissed that you kept it from him for too long."

She met his eyes, and he could see what she was saying. Jack leaving him was the worst possible thing that could happen; he feared it even more so than seeing Jack in a ditch. If Jack died, at least Ennis would know that he died loving him, but if Jack left him, that love might end, and that would destroy his soul.

"I can't lose him, Becky," he whispered.

She had a flashback of Jack on the ground on his knees next to her, back in Texas, saying exactly those same words, and she sighed.

"You ain't gonna. Not if you don't leave it too long."

He still looked very unsure of himself. She walked right up to him. "Ennis, listen to me. You have to tell him soon. It'll be worse if you don't. I know yer takin' Jack's feelin's into account, an' I respect that. I'm glad you are. But as soon as he's back to himself again, you gotta sit him down an' tell him, okay?"

He swallowed nervously. "Uh...okay." He wasn't sure if he could keep his word.

She studied his face for a moment with narrowed eyes, and then nodded. "Alright then." She turned back and stuffed the papers back into the paper bag, and then back into the bedside table. She walked out of the room without another glance at him, but she made sure to shut the door behind her, knowing that he would thus see the shirts.

It worked. He walked up to them and fingered the bloodstains, thinking about his Jack. He had to tell him; it wouldn't be fair not to. He decided that until Jack was back to normal, he would work on plucking up the courage to tell him what he knew. He'd chosen Jack, not just for love and need for him, but because he'd also known that if he picked Alma, his life would have been a lie. He'd chosen Jack because he didn't want to live a lie, and as a result, honesty would be the best policy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

While Ennis and Becky had been inside talking, Jack had been in the office, going through the books and trying to quiet his thoughts, distracting himself from his conflicted feelings.

He had been drained by the events in Lightning Flat, and he was truly grateful to Ennis for coming with him and being there with him to comfort him when needed. He didn't know what he would have done without him.

He'd given some thought to the paper he'd seen Ennis with from the window, and he wondered what it contained, but he trusted Ennis not to keep anything from him, and so he pushed it to the back of his mind, figuring that if Ennis needed to talk to him about it, he would come to him in his own time. He knew that about Ennis by now.

He had sort of sorted out his feelings about his father's death. He still hated him for everything he'd put him through all those years, but at the same time, the man had been his father and he couldn't just forget that. No matter his feelings, he'd still been his father, and it was impossible to just dismiss that. All he could do was accept what his father had done, and put it behind him. Maybe one day his feelings of resentment would fade, or at least lessen.

The phone rang, disturbing his thoughts. "Brokeback Ranch, Jack speakin'."

"Jack, it's me."

"Oh, hey mama. Everythin' okay?"

"Yep. I gave yer number to a guy who can ship the cattle an' horses for you. He should call you sometime soon."

"Oh right, yeah, I forgot. Thanks, mama."

"No problem. There's somethin' else too, Jack."

"What?"

"Well...I've been doin' a lot of thinkin'. With John gone an' the ranch bein' cleared out, there's nothin' here for me anymore. So...I'm thinkin' of movin'."

"Really? Where to?"

He could hear the smile in her voice. "To Georgia, Jack. I wanna be near you an' Ennis, an' Becky too. You three are the only family I got left."

Elation flooded through Jack. His mother, moving closer to them. He could have the people he loved most in the world all in one place. "Oh, mama, that's great! Where you gonna live? You want a room here? We got one left." It was true; the room next to the master was empty. But that might be awkward, come to think of it.

"Oh Jack, you don't have to do that."

"We'd be happy to have you. But, uh...the room's next to mine an' Ennis's. That might be a mite awkward, with...ya know..." He was glad she couldn't see him blushing.

"Jack," she said in an amused voice. "I know perfectly well what lovin' couples do. I ain't gonna ask you to censor yourselves in yer own home."

"Well...if you really don't think it'd be too awkward...we'd love to have ya here."

"I'm sure it would be fine, Jack. I'd like to help out Becky, when the baby comes."

"I'm sure she'd appreciate it. An'...I'd love to have my mama with me, you know that." His lip trembled.

"Oh, sweetheart. Well, we best get things started. I'll look around for someone to buy the land, okay?"

"Okay, sure. I'll talk to Ennis. It might work, I guess."

"Talk soon, son."

"Yep, bye mama."

They hung up and Jack ran his hands over his face. He was feeling overwhelmed; his mother would be coming to live with them. He was still unsure about her being next to him and Ennis; since Becky's arrival they had managed to find a way of pleasing each other while keeping the volume down, but still. Maybe they could camp out on their hill when they wanted to make some noise; that might be fun.

He left the office, looking for Ennis. He saw his cowboy walking from the house towards the barn. To Jack's eyes, he looked troubled, but his face cleared when he saw Jack, breaking out into a smile.

"Hey, cowboy," said Jack, walking up to him. Ennis laid a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay, rodeo?"

Jack nodded. "I'm alright. Listen, my mama just called."

"Yeah?" Ennis asked nervously. He knew he would have to talk to Rose sometime about the newspapers.

Jack smiled. "She's given our number to someone who can ship the stock to us. An' she's lookin' for someone to buy the land."

"Buy the land? What for?"

Jack grinned. "My mama...she's movin' to Georgia. She wants to be with us! Ain't that great?"

Ennis couldn't help but smile. "Sure is, darlin'. So...where's she gonna live?"

Jack bit his lip. "I...I offered her the spare room. Hope that's okay."

"Yeah, but...ain't that right next to ours?" Ennis asked dubiously. He wasn't sure how he would feel about giving it to Jack with his mother in the next room.

"Yeah, but...those walls are kinda thick, right? An' anyway, I told her 'bout that, an' she ain't bothered. Says she don't want us holdin' back in our own home. We don't make that much noise, Ennis," Jack reasoned.

"That's true, I guess. But...I dunno, Jack. Doin' what we do..."

"Ennis...if it's gonna be too weird, she'll understand."

Ennis thought about it, and then shook his head. "Yer right. If she really don't care, I guess I might be alright about it. Might work out." Jack had made some valid points.

Jack nodded. "An' ya know...if we do want some privacy, where we can make as much noise as we want...we could always camp out on our hill. Ain't done that yet."

Ennis's eyes were alight with interest. "That sounds good. That might be kinda fun."

"Yep. So...is it okay? She alright to move in?"

Ennis looked into those blue eyes, trying to push down the guilt that kept threatening to rear its ugly head inside him, and smiled. "Sure, darlin'."

Jack moved forward into Ennis's arms, squeezing him tightly. "I love you, Ennis."

Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack, holding on for dear life. "Love you too, Jack."

* * *

><p>A couple of days later, Ennis set about calling K.E. to tell him what he'd discovered, wondering if his brother knew about the involvement of Jack's father in Earl's murder, and that Earl had been his grandfather.<p>

The past few days hadn't been easy. The stock from Lightning Flat had been shipped the other day and would arrive any day now, and Ennis would welcome the distraction, as it would quiet his thoughts. He knew that Becky was pissed off at him for not telling Jack, and rightly so, but he was terrified of making Jack upset again; he felt it was still too soon. Part of him just wanted to forget what he'd found; he felt like he was going in circles.

Making sure that Jack was out in the office, he went inside to an empty kitchen. He was relieved that Becky was upstairs sleeping; he didn't want a confrontation right now. He picked up the phone and dialled his brother's number.

"K.E. Del Mar."

"K.E., it's Ennis."

"Oh, hey. How are ya? Everythin' alright?"

Ennis sighed. "No."

"What's wrong?"

"Look, you know how me an' Jack went up to Lightnin' Flat when his father died?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, we was helpin' his mama out, clearin' out the house of old stuff, an' I was in the attic. I found this box up there, so I thought I'd see what was in it. There was these old papers there..." Ennis relayed to K.E. what the papers contained, and what it meant in relation to Jack's family, and to theirs.

"Damn, Ennis. Jack's father...and ours..."

"Yeah. I can't believe it either. Earl was Jack an' Becky's grandfather. An' Jack never knew 'cos he was so young when Earl left."

"How did Becky know?"

"She said that the day after her 18th birthday two years ago, her parents sat her down an' told her. She called Rose, an' she confirmed it. Becky's known all this time, but wants nothin' to do with it 'cos she hated John so much."

"Why didn't Jack's mama tell him?"

"She already had a feelin' he was gay, so didn't wanna make him fear his father any more than he already did. She was just tryin' to protect him, I guess."

"Right. So...what happens now?"

Ennis sighed. "I dunno. I wanna tell him, I really do. It's killin' me to keep it from him, but...I can tell he still ain't right yet, an' I don't wanna pile even more stuff on him. I wanna make sure he can handle it before I tell him."

"I guess that makes sense. How long do ya think he'll need?"

"I've no idea. When did you find out that our daddy was involved?"

"Ennis...I saw that paper myself. The one you found. I saw a copy the day it came out. You never noticed how I was towards him after that? Right up until he died, I just clammed up whenever I was near him. I didn't know nothin' about how Earl an' Rich was, but I remember seein' Earl in that ditch, an' that was enough to make me shy away from the old man."

"Oh...I don't remember that. Guess I was too wrapped up in my own feelin's about it that I just didn't notice."

"Yeah. I spoke to Cecilia 'bout it. She said she heard him an' our mama fightin' 'bout it, an' that's how she found out."

"Yeah, she said that to me too. What are we gonna do, K.E.?"

"Ennis, you gotta be honest with Jack. He's got a right to know. I can understand ya not wantin' to rock the boat just now, but...it's gotta be soon. Before it gets worse, an' it will if you put it off too long."

"I know. I just wanna wait until I know he can handle it."

"He means somethin' to ya, right?"

"Yeah. He...he means everythin' to me," Ennis replied shakily.

"Then you gotta be honest, you gotta tell him," K.E. said simply.

"Yeah, I know. I better get goin', K.E."

"Alright. Good luck, Ennis."

"Yep, bye."

Ennis hung up and ran his hands over his face. When he turned, his gaze fell on the stairs in the living room through the doorway, where Becky had been watching him. Her arms were folded and as he watched, she shook her head.

"So you'll talk to yer brother, but not to yer husband," she said flatly.

"Becky..."

She held her hands up and went back upstairs. Ennis sat down in a chair, biting at a hangnail and thinking.

Resolve flooded through him, and he got up and left the house, taking purposeful strides towards the office. He knocked, determined to talk to Jack.

"Yeah?"

He opened the door. "Jack?"

Jack was on the phone, and he held up a hand, grinning when he saw it was Ennis.

"Okay, that sounds good. Yeah, can't wait. Thanks a lot." Ennis stood hovering near the desk, turning his hat over and over in his hands. "Yep, bye."

Jack hung up and smiled. "Hey, cowboy. C'mere, grab a seat." Ennis sat down, and Jack reached across to take Ennis's hands in his own. "Good to see ya."

Ennis smiled nervously. "Who was that?"

"That was the guy shippin' the stock from Lightnin' Flat. He said they'll be here tomorrow. That'll be good fer us, right?"

"Sure will." Ennis was having a hard time meeting Jack's eyes.

"Ennis? What is it?"

Ennis looked up, and saw that Jack's eyes were full of light and life. It seemed as though Jack was feeling better, and Ennis desperately wanted to tell him, but he couldn't bring himself to put the light out. "Um..." He cast around his mind for a topic to cover up with.

"Ennis?" Jack was now growing confused.

"I just...wanted to talk to ya 'bout somethin'."

"Yeah? What?"

Ennis's resolve died, and he chickened out. "I...I was wonderin' if...we could...camp out tonight," he finished lamely, cursing himself.

Jack let out a breath. "Christ, is that all? I thought it was somethin' bad!"

"Well..." Ennis shifted. "We ain't never done it before, an' we was talkin' 'bout it the other day, thought I'd like to give it a try."

Jack smiled. "Well, course we can. Just so happened I was talkin' to Bill an' Mary 'bout it, an' they gave me an old tent of theirs from their campin' holidays. It don't smell like cat piss, neither," he added with a wink.

Ennis smiled weakly, still chastising himself for his cowardice.

* * *

><p><em>September 26th, 1964<em>

Ennis's birthday had rolled around again, and they both had fond memories of his last birthday when Jack had given him the watch that he still wore with pride. And then they had returned to the motel they'd been staying in, where Jack had tied him up and blindfolded him, given him a wonderful blowjob and then let him unwrap his main present, literally.

They were planning to go out again this year, and were currently sat at the breakfast table, where Jack and Becky had just given him their gifts. Jack had bought him a new pair of boots that he'd been admiring, and Becky had swallowed her ire enough to put on a forced smile and give him a new belt.

"Thanks, you two," he said shyly, not missing the look on Becky's face as he kissed Jack.

"No problem, cowboy," replied Jack happily, thinking how wonderful it was for them to share this; normal things that a family did. He was so happy here with Ennis.

Something was bothering him though. Not only had Ennis not approached him about the paper he'd seen him with, but he could swear that Becky also seemed to be acting cold towards him, for some reason he couldn't explain. What reason would she have for that?

He tried not to think about it as he and Ennis spent the day together, riding around the land and stretching out on their hill where they made out among the heather. It felt very romantic up here and Jack was in heaven, blissfully unaware of the turmoil his cowboy was going through.

Ennis held Jack in his arms, unwilling to let go of him. His mind was screaming at him to just tell Jack, get it over with. But his mouth wouldn't cooperate. No matter how many times he opened his mouth to say something, his voice would die in his throat and he'd get too scared to even try. He felt like such a coward, lying to Jack like this, and he knew that when Jack did find out, and if he found out that Ennis had already known, he would be very angry. He was terrified of losing Jack, and he could see himself heading for the precipice, unable to do a thing about it.

That evening, they sat in their favourite diner, waiting for the steak. Thankfully, they hadn't seen nor heard from neither Fred nor Pete since their arrival back, and they were thankful for this. But they could admit they were apprehensive about their absence.

Jack tried to relax and enjoy the evening, but he noticed that Ennis was looking nervous and was having trouble meeting his eyes.

Jack ducked his head. "Ennis?" He looked up.

"You okay?"

Ennis nodded, and tried to smile. "Sure. Why d'you ask?"

"It's just...since we got back from Lightnin' Flat, you been real quiet, an'...we've had sex, but...you don't seem all there. Somethin' botherin' you?"

"I just..." Ennis hated himself for the excuse he'd come up with in lieu of the truth, but he was still working up the courage to come clean with Jack.

"I...with yer dad dyin' an'...seein' how that affected you...just got me thinkin' on...my own parents dyin', you know?" _You bastard, _he said to himself.

Jack's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh...right. Sorry 'bout that, cowboy. I never realised. You musta felt the same way 'bout yer daddy as I felt 'bout mine, right?"

"Yeah. Like with you, I hated him for what he did but...he was still my father. Can't just erase that."

"No. Can't change yer family."

The rest of the meal passed normally enough. Ennis seemed a little more responsive, but not as much as normal. Jack wasn't entirely convinced by Ennis's explanation. But it was Ennis's birthday, so he just had to push aside his frustrations.

They got back to a quiet house; Becky had already gone up to bed. Jack turned to Ennis and smiled.

"So, birthday boy. How you want it tonight?" He moved forward into Ennis's arms, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Ennis smiled down at him, looking into those deep, soul-searching eyes. He prised Jack's arms from him and led him upstairs by the hand to their bedroom. With the door closed, Ennis stood in front of Jack, taking in his features. Jack shivered as Ennis looked at his body. They slowly undressed each other, pausing to kiss at the flesh as it was exposed. When they were both naked, Ennis picked Jack up in his arms and Jack wrapped his legs around Ennis's waist, shifting so that Ennis slid into him, making a sigh escape from his lover.

Ennis moved with Jack to the end of the bed, kneeling on it and lowering them both down onto it, Jack securely in his arms. Ennis moved slowly inside him, searching for some kind of escape from his thoughts. Jack writhed underneath him, utterly powerless. Their bodies were tightly wound around each other as one, and all Jack became aware of was Ennis, inside him and part of him.

They continued in silence, moving together in their rhythm and kissing passionately, tongues sliding together between their pressed lips. Jack's warm release bloomed between them and led Ennis into his own, shuddering and holding onto Jack tightly. He collapsed onto Jack's chest and they panted to get their breath back.

Ennis rolled away soon after, and Jack knew that something was wrong. It was like how it was back on Brokeback; when they'd had sex in silence and Ennis immediately moved away from him to go to sleep. It was never normally like that these days. They would usually talk and laugh for a while before dropping off, and this was Ennis's birthday. But Ennis had turned away from him, literally. He was facing away from Jack.

Jack watched him for a while, confused. Ennis wasn't normally this...cold towards him. He didn't understand it but it hurt like hell. He turned the other way onto his side, letting his stinging tears fall onto the pillow.

* * *

><p>The next day, Jack couldn't get his mind off how strange Ennis was acting lately. He was still affectionate, but something wasn't right, and Jack couldn't figure out what. Last night had been weird, he had to admit. The sex had been as good as ever, but Jack could feel that something was on Ennis's mind, and it hurt that Ennis hadn't confided in him.<p>

That morning, he had awoken to an empty bed and the sounds of the shower running. Jack had felt another stinging feeling that Ennis hadn't waked him up; maybe invite him to the shower with him. He wanted to ask Ennis what was wrong, but he was unsure how to broach the subject. What if Ennis blew him off and insisted that nothing was wrong? All Jack knew was that this behaviour had started at Lightning Flat, when he'd spotted Ennis with a mysterious newspaper. He didn't know where it was now and he wanted to know what it contained. It must have been bad to make Ennis act so strangely.

When Ennis emerged from the shower, he'd gone straight through the room without glancing at the bed to see if Jack was awake. Jack had been unable to stop his tears as he'd headed into the shower himself. When he'd gone downstairs, he'd seen Ennis going out the back door to the land, and Becky was sat at the table, practically fuming. Jack was at a loss for words as to what had happened to their growing family.

Now, he was in the office and had asked Becky to come and talk to him. He had a feeling that she might know what was wrong, given her attitude towards Ennis at the moment, and he hoped she would be able to tell him.

"So," he said, looking at her as she sat across the desk from him. "What's goin' on with Ennis?"

"Whaddaya mean?"

"He's...he's been actin' real weird, ever since we got back from Lightnin' Flat. I can see he's puttin' up a front, actin' like everythin's okay, but I know him. Somethin's wrong."

She looked uncomfortable. "How's he been actin'?"

"Well...he's been real quiet, even more than usual, I mean. An'...I catch the look on his face sometimes; it's like he's really thinkin' hard on somethin', an' I dunno what. An'...last night, when we was out at dinner, he said that...all this about my dad dyin', it got him thinkin' on when his own parents died, an' that's why he's been so quiet."

Becky met his eyes. "An' you don't believe him, right?"

"I did at first, but...I ain't so sure now. When we got back, we...we went upstairs an'...ya know. But...good as it was, somethin' wasn't right. It was like he wasn't all there, ya know? An'...when it was over, he...just rolled off me. Just like that. Usually we talk or kiss or whatever, but...nothin'. Just like...how things was on Brokeback last summer, when we couldn't talk 'bout it or nothin'." Jack swallowed the lump in his throat. "I don't get it."

Becky bit her lip. She hated seeing him suffering like this, and knew that with just a few words, she could reveal everything and put him out of his misery. It would be the easy option, but not necessarily the right one. It was Ennis's responsibility to tell Jack what he knew, and she couldn't interfere.

"You say this started when you got back from Lightnin' Flat? When did ya start to notice?"

"Well...the night we was due to leave, the day after the funeral, I was in my room havin' a look around an' he was outside loadin' our bags in the truck. I looked out my window an'...I saw him sittin' on the tailgate an' he had an old newspaper in his hands. I couldn't make nothin' out but...the look on his face sure was weird. He looked like somethin' had really got to him."

"Right..." _He saw him with the newspaper, one of them anyway. He's suspicious already an' it's affectin' their relationship. I gotta get Ennis to tell him. It ain't my place no more._

"So...I dunno what to do. I thought 'bout callin' my mama an' askin' her if she might know anythin' 'bout those papers, but with her movin' soon I don't wanna distract her too much. I was gonna ask her when I see her. I'm drivin' up to Lightnin' Flat myself to go get her an' her stuff, an' I'm gonna ask her then."

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot."

"I just...I don't get why he ain't tellin' me what's wrong. When we got together we agreed we wouldn't keep no secrets from each other, that we'd talk about stuff on our minds. Why's he shuttin' me out? Unless..." His heart began to ache. "What if...he's shuttin' me out 'cos...he's tryin' to push me away? What if he don't wanna do this no more, an' he's pushin' me away so I'll kick him out or leave him?" His lip trembled. "I can't lose him, Becky."

She reached across and took his hand. "You ain't gonna, Jack. He loves you, you know that. I dunno what's wrong with him either, but...I don't think it's that at all."

Jack looked thoughtful. "Um...listen, I...I notice that...you seem to be pretty pissed off at him these days. Anythin' I should know 'bout?"

"Not really. I'm just feelin' pretty pissed off all round at the moment. Hormones, I think." She silently cursed herself for lying to him.

"Right," said Jack, not entirely sure that he believed her. "Well...thanks for talkin' to me, Becky."

"Sure. I better get back in."

"Alright. See ya at lunch."

"Sure."

Becky left and when the door was shut behind her, she let out a breath, her head spinning. She caught sight of Ennis just outside the stables. She caught his eye and gave him a dirty look before heading back to the house. Ennis looked towards the office, his heart aching for the man within.

* * *

><p>That night, Becky went up to bed early, faking fatigue but in reality not wanting to witness Ennis's feeble attempts to fool her and Jack into thinking that nothing was wrong.<p>

To Jack's surprise, Ennis moved the sofa to face the fireplace, and moved the rug so they could sit against the sofa on the floor in front of the warm fire. He was confused by this thoughtful gesture in the middle of all this uncertainty, but he figured that maybe Ennis was willing to talk now. Some part of him hoped that maybe Ennis was getting back to normal, but that was probably wishful thinking on his part.

He sat against the sofa on the floor, taking the cold beer Ennis offered him from the fridge. Ennis sat down next to him and they drank in silence for a while, each lost in their thoughts. Jack shifted and laid his head on Ennis's shoulder, hoping that this familiar position would coax Ennis into relaxing enough to be able to talk.

Ennis hated himself right now. He wanted to tell Jack what he knew, but he was still scared of setting Jack off and making him upset; his number one priority ever since they'd gotten together was to make sure Jack was happy, and to avoid making him upset at all costs. Jack seemed to be feeling a lot better now, but the problem of that was that Ennis was unwilling to wipe that smile off his face. So with Jack feeling better and more emotionally stable, he was in a better state of mind for intimacy, which he had made obvious.

Ennis felt so guilty for taking Jack while lying to him and keeping secrets from him, and because he enjoyed sex with Jack, this made him feel even guiltier. How could he enjoy being intimate with Jack while doing this to him? He felt like he didn't have the right. So that was why it was becoming increasingly difficult to enjoy their couplings. It was starting to feel wrong that he enjoyed their night-time encounters while keeping secrets from Jack. And while in the past they had enjoyed the odd daytime romantic interlude, that hadn't happened at all since they'd got back, and Jack missed it.

That was why he had just rolled away last night and why he couldn't look at Jack; all he could see was someone whose love he felt he didn't deserve. He knew it had hurt Jack and he hated himself for it, but he couldn't think what else to do. Every time he tried to tell Jack, he always lost his nerve.

Jack took a breath, and gave it his best shot. "Hey, Ennis?" he asked tentatively.

"Mmm?"

"I, uh...I notice you been real quiet lately. Like...you ain't all there. Somethin' buggin' ya?"

He could feel Ennis tense up next to him. "Um...just had a lot on my mind lately," he mumbled, not meeting Jack's eyes.

"Like what?" asked Jack, craning his neck to look up at him.

"Just...like I said before, the whole father thing. An'...ranch stuff an' thinkin' 'bout if that Pete or Fred are plottin' anythin', you know?"

Jack wasn't sure he believed him. He knew there was more to it than that. "Well...I guess."

After a few more minutes, Jack finally gave in to his thoughts. He sat up straight and turned to face Ennis.

"Ennis, look at me." Their eyes met; determined blue to uncomfortable brown. "Somethin's wrong. More than what you just said. You've been actin' real weird for a while now, ever since we got back from Lightnin' Flat. Somethin' happen up there?"

"No," Ennis replied, looking uncomfortable. "Just all that stuff 'bout yer dad-"

"Hang on," Jack cut in, holding up a hand. "I ain't takin' that excuse again. Remember that last night we was there, an' I was up in my old room while you was outside?" Ennis nodded. "I looked out the window an' saw ya with an old newspaper." Ennis paled, confirming Jack's suspicions.

"Uh..."

"So what was in it? There was somethin' bad there, I know it. You looked real worried an' it's been the same ever since we got back. What the hell is goin' on?"

Ennis looked at him miserably, unable to form the words. "I...I can't..."

"Can't what? Can't tell yer husband when somethin's on yer mind? Can't confide in someone who you said was yer soulmate? Thanks a lot, Ennis."

"Jack, hang on-" he started.

Jack's patience wore out. "Forget it. You don't wanna tell me, fine. But I'm gonna find out an' when I do, you better be prepared, 'cos the shit is gonna hit the fan," he warned. "I'm goin' to bed." He got up, went into the kitchen to dispose of his beer bottle and went upstairs, leaving Ennis to stew in the mess he had created.

When Ennis came up to bed, Jack was still awake but didn't acknowledge him. He was turned away from Ennis's side and listened as Ennis got undressed, feeling the bed sink as he climbed in next to him. Ennis tried to slip an arm around him to try and get him to talk to him, but Jack slapped his hand away impatiently, leaving him stunned. He turned away from Jack, tears in his eyes. He knew he was losing Jack and he didn't have the strength and courage to stop it.

Jack heard him sniffing and sighed. He couldn't handle it when Ennis cried, never could. He turned and spooned up behind him, wrapping an arm around him securely. Ennis grasped his arm tightly, holding on and not wanting to let go. Jack pressed a light kiss to the back of his neck and soon dropped off.

Maybe they couldn't talk about whatever was wrong, but they were together and had made vows to each other, and they had to see them through. Jack just hoped that they could fix it; that their love could withstand the storm heading their way.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Becky sat at the office desk, drumming her fingers nervously as she listened to the phone ringing. She had given Andy plenty of time to cool off in her opinion, and now she was attempting to call him.

On the ranch, things were going well. The stock from Lightning Flat had been settled in and were doing well. Pete had been released from jail but they hadn't seen nor heard from him.

On a personal level, things were starting to unravel. Ennis still hadn't told Jack about the newspapers or what they contained, and she was frustrated with him. She knew it was also putting a strain on his and Jack's relationship; Jack had told her himself. It broke her heart to see them falling apart like this, especially after everything they had been through and how strong they had been ever since she'd first seen them together and Jack had introduced her and Ennis.

She was close to breaking point herself, and knew that it was only a matter of time before she snapped and called Ennis out on his behaviour. She half-hoped that Jack would overhear; at least then he would know what was going on. But this also might mean that he would realise that Ennis had known for a while, and this would hurt him. She herself dreaded what might happen when he realised the cause of Ennis's drastic change in behaviour.

Someone finally picked up, to her relief and trepidation. "Hello?"

"Andy?"

Silence for a few minutes. "Becky?"

"Yeah. How are you?"

"Good, I guess. You?"

"I'm okay. Can we uh...can we talk? About what happened?"

Andy sighed. "I guess. Look...I'm sorry about how I reacted. Just...the last thing I'd been expectin'."

"I know. I felt the same way when I found out. You gotta know...I never loved that guy. It was a one night stand. I was lonely an' he was nice to me..."

"Right." They were silent for a few minutes, not knowing what to say.

"Andy...is there any way we can...work things out? Start over?"

He sighed again. "Sorry, Becky...I can't. I gotta go..." The line went dead and Becky sat there, slowly moving the receiver away from her ear. She put it back and let her tears fall, her heart filled with anguish and regret that she would never get back that old life. She wanted this baby, very much. But she longed for her and Andy to get back together; build a family together. Now she would never have that. The best thing she could hope for now was to build a family with Ennis and Jack.

But would that even happen? Their family was falling apart before their very eyes, as if out of nowhere. They had all been so happy, building a family together, looking forward to the birth of the baby, becoming a successful business and having the kind of life they'd always wanted. But now...Becky wasn't sure that this was going to happen. When Jack realised that Ennis had been keeping something so important from him, Becky knew he would be angry and hurt. He might never trust Ennis again, and what would that do? They might split up; something that Becky was dreading.

She held her head in one hand, thinking. Was there any way to soften the blow when Jack found out? Any way that would get him to listen to an explanation of why Ennis had kept this from him? She knew he was already hurt about Ennis's behaviour lately, and this would send him over the edge, no doubt about it.

She sighed and left the office in search of some fresh air. She could see Ennis and Jack riding off together towards their hill, and she hoped that they were on their way to fixing things.

Ennis and Jack rode in silence. Jack couldn't think of anything to say or how to broach the subject at hand. He was in turmoil over what was going on with Ennis, whatever that was. All he knew was that something had happened to cause a horrible change in Ennis's behaviour towards him. Gone was the open, loving and thoughtful man he had become in their time together, and in his place was now a silent, confused and conflicted person. Jack had realised, with a pang in his heart, that he had gone back to being the man he had been back on Brokeback. The night of Ennis's birthday was enough to prove that.

So when Ennis had suggested going for a ride up to their hill, it gave Jack hope that maybe now, Ennis was inclined to talk or at least show him some much needed affection. Jack would take either right now.

They dismounted at the base, tied the horses to the trees and walked up the hill, into the sunshine and the heather. They sat down side by side and watched Sandersville, both thinking hard.

Jack felt Ennis's fingers searching for his own, and he let their hands find each other. Ennis gripped his hand tight, and Jack could tell that whatever was going on was just as frustrating to Ennis as it was to him. Maybe this wasn't all on Ennis, he figured. He knew that Ennis could still have trouble with getting out the words, so he had to try and be patient. Maybe Ennis was trying to tell him but just found it difficult.

"What's goin' on, Ennis?" he asked. "Somethin' ain't right."

Ennis sighed. "I'm...I'm tryin' to tell ya, Jack, but...it ain't easy."

"I know. I, uh...are you...are you tryin' to push me away?"

Ennis looked at him. "What?"

Jack's eyes were filled with sadness. "You had enough? You don't want us no more? Is that it?"

"No, God no, Jack! That ain't it." Ennis looked stricken. "That ain't it at all."

"Well, what then?"

Ennis sighed. "I'm tryin', Jack. It's...it's real bad, an'...I don't wanna make ya upset or nothin'."

"Is it really that bad?" Jack asked softly. Ennis nodded. Jack turned to face him and coaxed him into his arms, holding him tight. At least he knew that Ennis wasn't deliberately keeping anything from him, that he wanted to tell him. But Jack hoped he would pluck up the courage soon.

* * *

><p><em>October 5th, 1964<em>

Just as the three of them were finishing up breakfast, Michael came bursting through the back door to tell them that the cows were going into labour. It was calving time; now they would find out if their hard work had done any good, and if they had produced any quality calves. This would also tell them if the bull they had bought from up near Atlanta was any good; if he had been worth the steep price they'd paid for him.

Jack welcomed the distraction. Over the past few days there had been a slight improvement in Ennis's behaviour. He still wasn't quite himself during sex, seeming to be unwilling to meet Jack's eyes, but he kissed him a lot more frequently, more or less as much as he used to, and while he still rolled off Jack almost immediately after sex, he didn't turn away straight after. They couldn't really talk, as Jack knew that Ennis had so much on his mind, whatever it might be. But they would kiss and caress each other for a while before dropping off, and Ennis started telling Jack he loved him again, which Jack had missed hearing.

But that was all that could be said for him. Jack knew that things were still amiss, but he didn't feel quite as scared as he did before. Ennis had told him that he didn't want them to split up; that it wasn't the issue. Jack was immensely relieved at this but he couldn't ignore the feeling in his heart that it could happen anyway. He'd warned Ennis that he could have a bad reaction when he did find out, but Jack couldn't stay mad at Ennis right now.

The calving progressed fairly well as the day wore on. Not all of the cows were ready for labour; they would probably go in the next few days, Ennis figured, and he asked the hands to keep an eye on them.

The last one they came to was having problems; it turned out that the baby was breech and now Ennis was kneeling behind the mother, preparing to manually extract the baby. There was a bucket of hot water close by and his sleeves were rolled up. He'd had to take off his wedding band so it didn't get lost, and Jack tried not to read any deeper meaning into it. Instead, he kept hold of it tightly in his hand as he watched. Becky was a safe distance away where she could see their progress but wasn't in harm's way. Jack had tried to warn her that it wasn't going to be a pleasant scene, especially in her present condition, but she'd said that she could handle it. Michael and Dave were at the head of the cow helping Ennis.

Ennis took a deep breath and reached inside, feeling for the hind legs so he could pull it out. It was warm and wet but Ennis felt queasy; he'd had to do it a few times in the past and he'd never liked it, but it was part and parcel of ranch life.

He suddenly felt his hands curl around thin ankles. "I got the hind legs," he called out, holding tight and starting to pull. He knew that if it didn't come out soon, the consequences could be dire. Michael and Dave tried to keep the mother steady but she was becoming distressed. Ennis grunted as he continued to pull, the calf steadily sliding through. Becky had a nauseated look on her face at all the blood and sincerely hoped that her baby wouldn't be breech; she knew that hers wouldn't be delivered like this but it was still a sickening thought.

Ennis started to move backwards to allow the calf room to slide out and within moments, the legs were fully out and the body soon followed. Ennis sat back on the grass and drew the calf out onto his lap, the head and forelegs emerging. A pair of pliers was handed over to cut the umbilical cord and soon the calf was trying to stand up. The mother had recovered from the ordeal and turned around to examine her baby. She started licking away the various substances on the calf's body and it nuzzled against her.

Ennis stood up, covered in blood and God knows what, and they all breathed a sigh of relief that everything was okay. Calving was far from over, but they had gotten through all the ones for today and they hadn't lost any. That was a good sign.

After making sure all of the cows and their babies were alright, the hands all left and Ennis, Jack and Becky headed back to the house. Ennis went up for a shower and just like that, the tension between the three of them came back in full force. Jack had by no means forgotten their current troubles while calving was going on, but he had welcomed the distraction and now they had to deal with each other again.

Ennis came down in fresh clothes while Jack made dinner and Becky watched TV. He went into the kitchen in search of Jack, practically feeling Becky's gaze on him.

"Hey," he said. Jack turned and looked at him apprehensively.

"Oh, hey. You, uh...here." He put his hand in his pocket and brought out Ennis's ring, handing it out to him.

Ennis smiled and took it. "Thanks, bud." He put it back on where it belonged and to Jack's surprise, leaned in for a gentle kiss. Jack loved the feeling of Ennis's lips on his, caressing his own softly. When Ennis pulled back, Jack was smiling.

"No problem, cowboy," he replied, eyes shining.

Ennis left the kitchen for the living room, leaving Jack with the hope that they were getting back on track. He didn't see the look that Becky gave Ennis as he met her eyes; the accusing look that she was giving him a lot these days.

* * *

><p>Five days later, Rose was settling into the ranch. She had left the ranch in the hands of a lawyer and he was in the process of selling it. Rose had insisted that the profits should be put into Brokeback Ranch and Jack knew better than to argue with his mother. He was grateful to her and they could use the money; maybe they could set up some kind of inheritance for Becky's baby one day. Jack hadn't been able to pluck up the courage to talk to her on the journey from Wyoming, so he was eager to get it over with.<p>

When he had offered her the spare room, he'd been concerned about it being right next to his and Ennis's room, but now, it unfortunately looked like that might not even matter. They were always quiet these days when they had sex. It was usually slow and tender, and while Jack loved it like that, he missed the days when they were passionate and spontaneous; when they might sneak into the tack room for a quickie or into the office, where they had been known to roll around the floor or lean over the desk together. Jack missed that excitement of not knowing when Ennis might pounce on him unexpectedly.

The day that Rose had arrived and met Becky for the first time would always stick out in Jack's memory. Both had a look of surprise on their faces, and Jack could swear he'd seen something else there. They had exchanged a tight hug, as much as Becky's bump would allow and his mother had had tears in her eyes. There hadn't been any of the awkwardness he'd been expecting and they seemed to get on very well, Rose asking about the baby and reminiscing about her own pregnancy, Becky looking at her with a look of reverence as she'd soaked up all of the tips Rose could give her.

If only he and Ennis could sort out whatever was going on and get their relationship back on track, things would be perfect. He'd looked forward to having all of the people he loved most under one roof, yet it was tainted with doubt and tension between him and Ennis, and even Becky and Ennis.

Unbeknownst to him, Becky had explained the full situation to Rose, telling her how it was eating Ennis up to keep it from Jack, and how it was affecting their relationship. Rose wasn't exactly pleased with the way that Ennis was hurting her son, but she'd understood his reluctance to shake up Jack's emotions too much; she'd felt the same way. But she had warned him that he should tell Jack soon, before it got too bad between them.

Now, Jack, Becky and Rose were all sat in the living room, Ennis out in the stables checking on Star. It was the perfect opportunity for the three of them to talk. They had put in another armchair next to Becky's for Rose's use. The image of them both knitting amused him slightly, but not enough to take his mind off things.

"So, Jack," began Rose. "You want to talk about it?"

"Yeah," Jack sighed. "Dunno what else to do. Everythin's just...so messed up."

"How so?"

"Well...back on Brokeback, even before things changed, he was always real quiet. Polite enough, but hard to get a full sentence out of. An' after...well, he was still quiet an'...I had a feelin' he loved me then, but the way he acted, you wouldn't never have known."

He took a breath and then continued. "When we got together, things changed. He was sweet an' kind an' lovin', an' I figured it was 'cos he'd finally admitted how he felt. I was struck by how much he'd changed. Loved him more an' more every day. By the time we got here...he was just...exactly the kind of man I'd wanna spend the rest of my life with. Everythin' I'd ever wanted an' needed, an' I knew he felt the same 'cos he pretty much said so."

"So what about now?" prompted his mother.

Jack sighed, and Becky caught the pained look in his eyes. "Now...ever since we got back from Lightnin' Flat, he's been actin' weird. The night we left I saw him with a newspaper. I dunno where it came from but I know that it triggered somethin'." He raised his head. "You any idea what it might have been, mama?"

"I dunno, Jack. I know Ennis was in the attic when you was both helpin' me but...there was so many years' worth of stuff in there. No way to tell what might have been in that paper."

"Yeah, I guess. He...at first he was okay, just seemed a little distracted. But on his birthday, when we got back...we went upstairs. An' after...he just...rolled away. Nothin'. He ain't usually like that, not so cold. An'...I asked him 'bout it, but...he says that it's a real bad thing he's got on his mind an' he's workin' up the courage to tell me. But he says he's not about to leave me, which is somethin'. He's got a bit better at bein' sweet again, like he used to be, but...ain't the same as it was. I dunno what's goin' on but I don't like it."

"Oh, Jack...I don't know what to say. This is gettin' real bad. Maybe you oughta talk to Ennis some more?" his mother asked.

Jack shook his head. "He used to be real good at talkin' about stuff, really improved. Now...he clams right up if I try to get him talkin'. I dunno what to do."

"Well...you want us to try an' talk to him?"

Jack just shrugged. "You can try, I guess."

"Alright." They all turned their heads when they heard Ennis's boots on the back porch. Jack sighed and rose from the sofa, heading into the kitchen.

"Hey," he called to Ennis, who turned, smiling nervously.

"Hey, bud." They came together and Ennis tentatively cupped Jack's cheek, gazing down at him. Jack looked back up at him and brought his arms up around Ennis's neck, moving forward into Ennis's arms.

"I love you," he murmured.

"Love you too," came the shaky response.

* * *

><p><em>October 12th, 1964 <em>

It was Jack's birthday again and the day had been strange. He and Ennis had been working most of the day since it was a Tuesday, but for what he had seen of Ennis, it had been weird. He was as closed up as ever and while he'd been quite sweet to Jack that morning, waking him up and bringing him into soft, slow kisses, things didn't seem to have changed that much. He'd given Jack a new jacket, a soft brown colour, and Jack had loved it; it was the same colour as Ennis's eyes on a clear, sunny day. Becky, meanwhile, had given him a new straw hat, which would be much better for working in this climate. And his mother had bought him a new pair of jeans, since his old ones were wearing thin.

Jack had spent most of the morning on his own, which he'd tried not to feel too hurt about, but he'd spent a lot of it staring at the door, wishing that Ennis was about to walk in and give him an extra birthday treat. A few months ago that would have been the case, but not now.

But in the afternoon, when he'd gone out on to the land and Becky had taken over in the office, Ennis had come up to him and to his delight, pulled him into the tack room for a heavy makeout session. Jack was confused as to why Ennis was blowing hot and cold all the time but he was happy to take whatever Ennis could give. And then later on, Ennis had suggested that they take their tent up on their hill and camp out for the night. Jack sincerely hoped that these were signs of Ennis getting himself back on track.

So now here they were. It was growing dark and they were setting up the tent amongst the heather, the horses nickering around and some food in a saddlebag inside the tent. Jack had seen the lube in there that Ennis must have packed and smiled to himself.

"All set up?" he said to Ennis as the last peg went in.

"Yep, think so. All done." Ennis straightened up and looked at Jack. He gave a small smile and extended a hand, which Jack happily took. Ennis led him into the tent and they crawled into the bedroll together, stripping off and huddling close. Jack wasn't sure what may or may not happen tonight but he was eager to find out. He wasn't entirely expecting a big surprise from Ennis, given his recent behaviour, but some love was more than welcome.

Ennis turned to face him and cupped his cheek, stroking it tenderly. They leaned towards each other and let their lips meet tentatively. Jack brought a hand up around Ennis's neck to bring him closer.

"Ennis..." Jack whispered as they drew apart, a thin string of saliva still connecting their lips, just like with their first kiss so long ago.

"Jack...I love you."

"I know," Jack said, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. "I know you do. Love you too."

Ennis looked into those deep eyes, full of regret that he just couldn't form the words he needed to; tell Jack the truth. Now he was ruled by the fear of what might happen when Jack realised that he'd known for so long and hadn't told him. It was just one reason after another; one fear after another of why he was unwilling to tell Jack. He hated keeping this from him but he was still so scared.

Ennis leaned in close to Jack's ear. "I want ya inside me," he whispered. He figured that he might feel less guilty if Jack was the one in control; Jack could do with him what he would.

Jack paused for a moment. He had to admit that he'd been hoping to be the recipient tonight, given that it was his birthday, but he had to bite back his ire. It was still sex after all, and it was always good no matter who was on top, or at least it had been. These days it was still good and it satisfied him, but he sure missed the passion they used to have.

_Well, if he don't have the state of mind to make it like it used to be, I guess I gotta do it. _

Jack nodded and kissed Ennis again, whispering to him, "Okay." Ennis rolled onto his back and pulled Jack over him, eyes wide and trusting. Jack grabbed the lube from the bag and slicked himself up, eyes locked with Ennis's.

He brought Ennis's legs over his shoulders and started to push in slowly, Ennis's hands gripping his forearms. He broke through and took hold of Ennis's hands, pinning them over his head.

He started off slowly, kissing Ennis as he thrust into him time and time again, searching for that special place. He could see the veins in Ennis's neck as he strained upwards, meeting his thrusts. Jack kept going and a slight change in angle found his target, making Ennis groan out loud.

Something didn't feel right. Jack was searching for that passion and connection they used to have, but he just couldn't find it between them. They were both gasping for breath and they were definitely getting pleasure out of it, but it didn't feel like how it normally did. Jack hit Ennis's prostate a few more times and he felt a warmth from Ennis between their bodies. He soon hit the finish line himself and collapsed onto Ennis, panting for breath.

"Happy birthday, darlin'," Ennis managed to choke out between gasps.

It was too much for Jack to bear. He was already feeling emotional over knowing that something was missing from their relationship, and to have Ennis call him that word sent him over the edge. He rolled off Ennis, who had fallen asleep, and gathered his clothes, heading back to the house.

Ennis awoke to an empty tent.

* * *

><p><em>October 17th, 1964<em>

Becky was now into her third trimester of pregnancy, and Rick was full of encouragement of how well she was coping. She was proud of herself for having gotten this far; she had taken to it like a duck to water.

She hadn't been sure of how she might feel to have her secretly biological mother living in the same house as her, but while their reunion had been emotional for both of them, they had slipped into it easily. Rose was able to show her a mother's love without Ennis or Jack cottoning on. It proved to be a welcome distraction from the stress of the tension growing within the household.

Right before her very eyes, things seemed to be getting worse. Ennis was becoming more and more closed up as the days passed, and Jack's spirit seemed to be failing him. She'd seen them kissing, and that had given her hope that things were improving. But Jack seemed as sad as ever.

It was so very tempting for her to just tell Jack herself, but that wouldn't do him and Ennis any favours. It was out of her hands now; Ennis had known for too long now and it was up to him to come clean to Jack.

Jack meanwhile, was going over and over in his head what might be going on with Ennis, but nothing came to mind. He knew it was connected to that paper he'd seen Ennis with; that much was certain. But he thought it highly unlikely that it would still be around after a month. And to think, not even two months ago they were on Brokeback saying their vows and sealing their bond. It felt like a lifetime ago.

At the moment, he and Ennis were fixing fences out in the field. They had to do it themselves since it was a Sunday and they gave their hands the weekend off. Jack figured that it might be the perfect time for them to talk, but he wasn't too sure.

He knew that Ennis had awoken alone the day after his birthday; he had left on purpose because he simply couldn't take the mixed signals. Ennis calling him "darlin'" had been too much for him. When Ennis had come back to the house, Jack had been making breakfast and he hadn't even tried to cover up what he'd done. He could have lied and said he got up early and decided to make breakfast, but he was sick of lies. He knew that Ennis wouldn't have believed him anyway, but he didn't much care at the moment.

He held a fencepost steady so Ennis could knock it into the ground, and their eyes met over it, looking at each other silently. Ennis tore his eyes away and got the post in, straightening up and going for another.

Ennis hadn't been expecting the contact. Jack had reached out with a gloved hand and taken his gently, holding on and stroking Ennis's with his thumb. Ennis turned and looked at their joined hands for a moment, and then looked up to see Jack just staring at him, blue eyes deep as pools of water.

They simultaneously moved forward and locked lips, desperately holding onto each other. Their mouths opened to admit each other's tongues and they ran their hands through each other's hair. Jack was hungry for some passion and missed Ennis so badly. He moaned into Ennis's mouth and let his hands drop to rest on Ennis's ass.

Ennis squirmed in pleasure at the touch and responded in kind, until images began to flash into his mind. _Finding the papers, Jack snarling at him, the cold, passionless sex they'd had ever since Lightning Flat._

His head filled with images that he figured were yet to come. _Jack finding the papers, yelling at Ennis, walking through the door and driving off for good, a news story on TV saying that a black-haired, blue-eyed cowboy had been attacked by a gang with tire irons- _

The last image burned into his mind, and he wrenched his mouth away from Jack's, gasping slightly. Jack looked confused.

"Ennis? What's wrong?"

Ennis shook his head and tried to free himself from Jack's arms, but Jack wasn't giving up.

"Come on, what's goin' on?"

Ennis saw red; he was tired of lying and he hated himself for not being able to tell Jack the truth. He just wanted people to leave him alone so he could sort his head out and he wanted the questions to just _stop_.

Before Jack could react, Ennis had shoved him away, hard. He staggered backwards and could only watch as Ennis strode back to the house, giving Jack a horrible flashback of that last day on Brokeback when he'd done that after their fight.

Jack wiped away his tears of anger and hurt and finished the fences. The rest of the day was spent in silence between him and Ennis, right up until they went upstairs that night. Jack was half-tempted to make Ennis sleep on the sofa but he knew he couldn't do it.

He was brushing his teeth in the bathroom when Ennis came in, eyes down with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Jack," he mumbled. Jack had to give him credit for coming to him of his own accord. He spat into the sink and turned around to face Ennis.

"Can't believe you did that," he said quietly. Ennis looked ashamed of himself.

"You didn't deserve it. I was just...so damn frustrated. I...I'm workin' up the guts to tell y what's goin' on an'...you keep pushin' me to say it. Just got to me."

Jack sighed. He couldn't stay mad at Ennis for long. He took his hand and led him to the bed, laying them both down and holding Ennis close.

"I'll try not to push no more," he whispered. "I know you ain't always so easy with sayin' what's on yer mind."

"Yeah. I love you, Jack."

"You too," Jack murmured as he stroked Ennis's curls. As Ennis fell asleep, Jack couldn't help but wonder where on earth his husband had gone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_October 31st, 1964_

Halloween fell on a Sunday this year, so the residents of Brokeback Ranch took advantage of the lazy day. Rose was busy making pumpkin pie in the kitchen for themselves and the neighbours and Becky was helping her. They could talk as freely as they wanted to, because Ennis and Jack were both outside. They'd gone out under the pretence of seeing to the horses and cattle, but the women weren't fooled.

They had both noticed Jack come back in on his own on his birthday night when he should have been on the hill with Ennis, but he'd just shook his head at them and gone up to bed. Neither of them knew what to say to him.

"Sure hope they can work things out," said Rose, looking out of the window absent-mindedly.

"Yeah, me too. I hate to see them like this."

"Well, we can't exactly get after Ennis for not sayin' anythin'," said Rose, looking awkward. "We've been keepin' it quiet too."

"We had our reasons. This is our family too an'...the things John did...I don't like thinkin' on it."

"I know. But still...must be awful hard on 'em both. Ennis not havin' the strength to tell Jack what's wrong, Jack feelin' down all the time 'cos he thinks Ennis is shyin' away from him. You remember his birthday."

"Yeah. You think...you think we should just tell Jack? Put him out of his misery?" Becky asked, looking at her mother.

Rose thought for a moment, considering. It might be the better option for Jack; at least then he would know everything and they could talk about it. But what about Ennis? Jack would put two and two together and realise that Ennis had known for all this time, and Rose thought that Jack would be angrier if he found out from somewhere else, rather than Ennis telling him himself.

She shook her head. "No. I don't like keepin' it from him any more than you do, but...I think it'll be better for the two of them if Ennis tells Jack himself."

Becky stared at her. "You really think so?"

Rose slowly nodded, and then smiled at Becky.

"What?"

Rose put her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "I just want you to know how proud I am of you. Not just for this, but for everythin' you're goin' through. You're a woman now, Becky, an' I sure am sad that I didn't get to see you grow up."

Becky smiled back. "Well, I can offer you a granddaughter. You can watch her grow up, if ya want. Might make up fer it."

"Yeah. I'd like that."

Out in the barn, Jack was silent as he and Ennis mucked out the stalls. It was weird; neither of them wanted to be away from each other, but they weren't speaking either. Star was doing well at five months gone and all of the other stock was okay, including the calves. A few people had called to find out if the meat was ready yet and having been told that it was, they were eager to come and collect, and Ennis and Jack were looking forward to a potential increase in income.

In just under a month, K.E., Cecilia and their families would be coming down from Wyoming for Thanksgiving, and they would be joined by Adam and Pete from Ohio. The kitchen wouldn't hold them all, so they had discussed setting out a longer table outside on the grass near the back porch; the local climate certainly allowed for it. Jack was looking forward to him and Ennis having all their living relatives (the ones they cared about, anyway) in one place. K.E. and Cecilia were eager to meet Becky and she them.

But if Jack was honest with himself, he could see the problems from here. Could they really play host to nine people, including three kids, in their current state? Could they really get through a big family dinner, one for giving thanks no less, with so much tension in the air? Jack prayed that this got sorted soon; he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

That night, the four of them settled in front of the TV, as there was a scary movie marathon going on, including The Mummy again, like last year. The doorbell kept on ringing with trick-or-treaters and Becky was the one to attend to them, wanting to be around kids right now. She tried not to eat all of the chocolate by herself but it was pretty hard with her cravings.

Ennis tentatively put an arm around Jack's shoulders, a move not missed by Rose or Becky. After a second's hesitation, Jack moved into the embrace and felt a pair of lips in his hair for a second. Whatever his feelings about Ennis's behaviour and how irritated he was becoming, he could never resist when it came to intimacy. Ennis was his other half and there was no changing that, not now.

When they all went to bed that night, Ennis went into the shower while Jack got ready for bed. He was rummaging around in the drawers when he came across his old red bandana. He had two good memories of this. The first was back on Brokeback when Ennis had come back to camp after his run-in with a bear and Jack had tried to clean him up. He had been rebuffed but he'd still felt their fingers touch and Jack had felt a tingling all over when that had happened. Their first handshake back in Signal barely counted as contact, looking back. That night by the fire had been the start of it.

His second memory was some time ago. Last September, as they had been heading south towards Colorado, Ennis had remembered the bandana in a dark motel room and when Jack had retrieved it, Ennis had thrown it over the lampshade, casting that red, romantic glow across them both. It had been a wonderful night.

Jack sighed, wishing that he could go back to how things used to be between him and Ennis. Given a second chance, he wouldn't have gone up to Lightning Flat upon his father's death. That had been the start of all this, and Jack just wanted to see it end.

* * *

><p>Around a week later, the residents of Brokeback Ranch were busy as usual. A great quantity of meat had finally been collected and bought by those who had ordered some, including the owner of their favourite diner in Sandersville. The general opinion was that the meat was of very good quality and people were very impressed by the owners of the ranch. Business-wise, things were getting better by the day. And neither Pete nor Fred had caused them any trouble. This made them uneasy; it felt as if they might be being led into a false sense of security.<p>

Ennis and Jack threw themselves into the work as it increased, eager to take their minds off their own troubles. They had reached an unspoken agreement to get Thanksgiving out of the way before turning their attention to other matters. Jack hated not knowing what was going on in Ennis's head and he hated what it was doing to their relationship. Twice they had snapped at each other over the last week, over the smallest things. This usually led to one of them stalking off to the house and the other heading for the hill, alone. They both knew that if they didn't take the time to cool off, they might say or do something that they would regret.

Becky was in the kitchen looking for something to munch on and Rose was in the living room knitting. As Becky leaned over to search the lower cupboards, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

She gasped and straightened up, breathing heavily and holding on to the worktop for support. It was way too early for labour; she still had nearly two months left to go. She hissed as the feeling faded away and looked down at her swollen stomach, wondering what the hell had happened. Maybe she'd pulled a muscle while bending down.

Without warning, it happened again. She'd read all the pregnancy books she could get her hands on and she could see the warning signs; she appeared to be having contractions.

_Oh no, _she thought desperately. _It's too early. I can't lose her, I can't..._

"Rose!" she cried out, grimacing. Rose heard the tone of voice and came into the kitchen.

"Becky?" she asked in alarm. "What is it?"

"I think...I think I'm goin' into labour," she replied, gritting her teeth and looking helplessly at her mother.

"Oh my God...alright, sit yourself down, I'll get the boys." Rose helped Becky into a chair where she started the breathing exercises Rick had told her about.

Rose went to the office and knocked. "Jack?"

"Yep."

She looked in, relieved to find Ennis there too. Maybe they were talking things over, or maybe it was wishful thinking on her part. "It's Becky. She's...she thinks she's goin' into labour."

They both jumped up immediately. "What? It's way too early fer that," Jack said, his eyes wide. It was never good when a person or animal went into labour early.

"We gotta get her to the hospital," Ennis replied. Rose nodded and the three of them went back to the house, Ennis quickly explaining the situation to Dave.

Jack went straight to Becky and helped her up, Ennis joining him. They got Becky out of the house and into Ennis's truck; the one that would jostle her least.

Within half an hour, in which time Becky had nearly crushed Jack's fingers with the pain, they arrived at the hospital. Dave had called ahead for them and Rick was waiting with a nurse, looking concerned. He helped Becky into a room, tailed by Rose. Ennis and Jack sat down to wait.

"Think she'll be okay?" asked Jack, looking distressed. Ennis wished he could put an arm around him, but he couldn't here. And he wasn't sure how Jack might respond to such a gesture right now.

To their surprise, Rick came out of the room five minutes later, followed by the nurse, Becky and Rose. Becky looked a lot better than she had done, although she looked a little pissed off.

"What's goin' on?" Jack enquired, looking confused.

Rick smiled. "She's not in labour. It was Braxton Hicks contractions, very common at this stage."

Becky sighed and folded her arms. "Kinda like a labour scare, or phantom labour or whatever. Show all the signs of labour but there's nothin' actually goin' on."

"Oh..." They both breathed a sigh of relief that there was no danger.

"She gonna be alright?" asked Ennis.

"She'll be fine, an' so will the baby. Nothin' to be scared about, but you did the right thing by bringin' her in," he said encouragingly.

"Okay. Thanks, Rick."

"Yeah, thanks," said Becky, shaking Rick's hand. He bid them farewell and walked off.

They all turned to each other. "Back home, then?" said Becky.

Jack nodded. "I guess. Back to work."

"Um..." Becky started.

They all turned to look at her. "What?"

"Well...what about...tonight we all...go get some dinner? The four of us? That'll be good. It's a Friday, we don't gotta get up early the next mornin'."

Jack looked at Ennis, unsure about spending a night out with him, and then nodded. "Sounds good." Ennis and Rose added their agreement.

Unbeknownst to them, they had been overheard by someone in the waiting room - Pete. He'd seen everything and he hated how strong they all were, despite his best efforts to ruin their lives. He had a plan now and was determined to carry it out. He now had the perfect opportunity and he would be sure not to waste it. He'd thought about hiring someone to do it, but he would get greater satisfaction if he did it himself.

_Filthy queers, _he thought to himself. _The old man was right; they deserve to be bumped off. An' I'm the one's gonna do it. _He nodded to himself. He thought about who he should get first.

It had to be Twist, with those annoying blue eyes and wide smile. _Fuckin' prettyboy, he's gotta go first. _He smiled to himself, content that this time tomorrow, there would be one less queer in the world.

* * *

><p>That evening, the four of them did indeed go out for dinner at their favourite diner in Sandersville. They were all glad to get out of the house for a while, especially Jack.<p>

He had been quite shaken up by Becky's ordeal earlier in the day, but he kept thinking back to what had been going on when his mother had come to get them.

He and Ennis had been talking about the ranch and how well things were going; how things were improving all the time. It had been nice, he had to admit, to have a little check-in with his partner and survey what they had together. Jack just hoped that what they had together wasn't in jeopardy. They had been holding hands across the desk, at least. That gave Jack hope.

Besides, he had been impressed and grateful that Ennis had taken control of things earlier in the day, helping them get Becky to the hospital and making sure she was alright. Whatever might be going on in Ennis's head, Jack couldn't deny that he was a good man, loyal and true to those he loved.

On the whole, they were having a good night out. The owner came up to them and praised them for their meat, which was proving to be very popular with his customers. He told them that several people had approached him, inquiring about the change, and he'd told them where it had come from. Throughout the evening, people came up to them, praising them and saying that they would be calling to order meat soon.

Rose was very proud of her two boys and how well they were doing. She was pleased to see Jack finding his place in the world, making something of himself with someone he loved. His father had squashed him down so much that Rose had feared he would never recover; would never go for any of his dreams or ambitions. Thankfully, his whirlwind romance with Ennis, which had turned into so much more, had unlocked his heart and made him believe in himself again. She was so grateful to Ennis for that, and sincerely hoped that they would be able to fix things. She didn't like to think what might happen if things were to go beyond repair. Jack would never recover from that, she was sure.

"So," said Jack halfway through the meal. "Looks like things are goin' well, huh?"

Ennis swallowed and nodded. "Yep. We're...doin' real well." Jack half-smiled at him and returned to his food. He was having difficulty keeping a smile on his face these days.

They left the diner and slowly wandered back to the truck, parked down the street. Becky had finished off what the others hadn't been able to and was thankfully back to normal after the shock of the day.

"You guys thought any more 'bout chickens?" asked Becky as she walked beside Rose. She remembered them mentioning that they had thought about breeding chickens, selling the eggs and the poultry. That would bring them in some more profit, for sure.

Jack looked at Ennis uneasily. He wasn't sure if they were ready for something like this, but for reasons far removed from the ranch and the financials. He wasn't sure if he and Ennis were emotionally ready for it. They would definitely need to sort themselves out first if they were going to do something like that.

"Um...dunno really," he said. "Can't bite off more than we can chew, ya know?" Ennis nodded silently.

"I guess," she replied. They were almost at the truck, and as they passed an alleyway, a dark figure emerged.

"Well, if it ain't the queers," sneered Pete Dawson. To Jack's eyes, he looked to be hiding something behind his back, and alarm bells started going off in his head. He and Ennis moved in front of Rose and Becky, and they both stepped back.

"Look," started Jack, holding up his hands. "We don't want no trouble. We just wanna get on home."

"You ain't goin' home," Pete hissed. There was a glint in his eyes that frightened Jack. He hoped that things weren't about to get ugly.

"What the hell you talkin' about?" asked Ennis, hands curled into fists.

What happened next made Rose and Becky gasp. Jack's eyes widened and Ennis felt his blood run cold. Pete pulled out a crowbar from behind his back. Ennis's protective nature reared up again, determined to defend the others. If Jack got hurt, with things the way they were, he would never forgive himself.

"Put that away, Pete," said Jack in a warning voice.

"Don't tell me what to do, you filthy queer," said Pete in a snarl. Without warning, he pushed Ennis backwards, too fast for him to react, and while Ennis was preoccupied, Pete attacked Jack with the crowbar. He raised it up to strike Jack, but he saw it coming and tried to dodge. The crowbar connected with his hip, hard. Jack felt the pain shoot through his body and clutched his side, falling to his knees. Rose and Becky were too afraid to help and couldn't move.

When Ennis saw the crowbar hit Jack, he had a flashback of his nightmare, the one of Jack being attacked in a field. Panic rose through him and with a growl, he grabbed Pete, yanked the crowbar away from him and punched him down to the ground.

James was soon there, arresting Pete and hauling him off to the cruiser. Becky ran into the nearest building to call the hospital while Rose watched as Ennis picked Jack up off the floor, one arm around his shoulders.

"Darlin', darlin," he was whispering, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He clutched Jack tightly and cupped his cheek.

"I'll be alright, Ennis," murmured Jack, gritting his teeth as he held onto Ennis. When Becky came out, the four of them made it to the truck, heading for the hospital. Becky drove while Rose sat with her, and Ennis got Jack settled in the back, not letting go.

"Love you, Jack. Yer gonna be okay, ya hear me?"

Jack didn't respond, just rested his head on Ennis's shoulder as a fresh wave of pain washed over him.

* * *

><p>They reached the hospital in record time; Rose had half a mind to chastise Becky for her reckless driving but was too distracted by her son's current state and knew that Becky was scared for him. It was a natural familial reaction and Rose couldn't blame Becky for wanting to get Jack help as soon as possible.<p>

Ennis seemed to have attached himself to Jack, holding him close and rubbing his arm, eyes full of fear. Becky hoped that this had knocked some sense into him at last; his deep-rooted fear of losing Jack.

Becky and Rose got out of the truck when they parked and Ennis managed to pull Jack out gently, one arm around him firmly. His protective streak had gone into overdrive and there was no way he would let Jack out of his sight now. He helped Jack through the front doors, where they were greeted by Rick once more.

"Ennis, Jack," he said in relief, glad that Jack was at least conscious. "Becky told me what happened. Come on through."

Rick led them down the hall to an examination room, Rose and Becky following and looking distressed. As they walked down the hall, Ennis explained to Rick what had happened and that Pete had been arrested. Hopefully now, James had enough to go on to be able to put Pete away for a long time. Ennis knew in his heart that it had been a crowbar, but it had looked too much like a tire iron for his liking. He could never shake off the image of Jack's bloody face; the one that haunted his dreams.

Rick led them into the room and Ennis helped Jack onto the examination table. Jack sat himself up and winced at the pain, but he was glad that he had Ennis by his side. Rose and Becky waited in the corner, looking apprehensive.

Rick went to work, taking x-rays of Jack's side where he'd been hit, instructing him to keep still. Ennis had a hand curled into a fist and pressed against his mouth, praying that Jack would be alright and mentally kicking himself for the way he'd treated him over the last few weeks.

When he was done, Rick left the room to collect the x-rays, and Ennis curled an arm around Jack.

"You okay, rodeo?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Jack smiled wearily. "I'll be fine, Rick knows what he's doin'."

Ennis looked down into the deep blue eyes he loved so much, and without so much as a second thought, he leaned down and gave Jack a gentle kiss on the lips, touching his cheek. Jack was surprised but didn't move. The kiss was the kind of kiss Jack loved the most, passionate but tender, and he brought his hand around Ennis's neck. Becky and Rose smiled at each other, thinking that things were finally about to get better.

Rick returned soon after, by which time Ennis and Jack had moved apart, smiling at each other. Jack's eyes were sparkling up at his lover, who looked shyly at him, a grin hitching up at the side of his mouth.

"Well, Jack, I can tell ya what's happened." Rick looked happier than they'd expected.

"Yeah?" Jack asked apprehensively.

Rick smiled. "You got a bruised hipbone, nothin' worse than that." Ennis closed his eyes, letting out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

Becky breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God." She didn't know what they would do if the damage had been any worse.

Jack sighed. "What can ya do about it?"

Rick consulted his notes. "As a matter of fact, there's not much for me to do. I'm gonna go to the nurses' station to get you an ice pack to hold against it. And there's stuff you can do to help it get better. Physical therapy." He gave a small smile and left the room again.

Ennis rubbed Jack's shoulder. "Least that's all it is. Coulda been much worse, darlin'."

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Jack hooked a thumb through one of Ennis's belt loops. He'd sorely missed these moments between him and Ennis and was glad that things were improving. If it took a minor injury for things to get back on track, he could live with that.

Rick brought him back an ice pack, wrapped in a paper towel. "Keep that pressed to the area, but keep it wrapped or you'll get ice burn."

Jack lifted up his shirt and pressed the pack to his hip, letting out a hiss of relief as the ice calmed the skin. Ennis smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Here." Rick handed Jack a list of all the things he could do; physical exercises to help him heal, and also a list of things he was and wasn't allowed to do. The list said no sexual intercourse for at least a week and Jack wasn't sure how he felt about that.

He looked up. "Thanks, Rick," he said, smiling.

The doctor nodded. "No problem, Jack. Glad you're gonna be okay. Take care of him, Ennis."

Ennis nodded, determined to help Jack and start doing right by him. He sure would help Jack with the physical exercises and anything else that might be needed. "Will do. We okay to go?"

"Yep, you just gotta fill out some forms an' then you can go." Ennis helped Jack off the table and put an arm around him again, helping him hobble out of the room and back towards the nurses' station. At this moment, he didn't care what anybody thought; Jack was his priority. Jack filled out the forms and they left, all four of them feeling relieved that things were going to be okay. Jack wasn't quite sure if Ennis was yet ready to tell him what was on his mind, but he felt sure that things were going to improve in their relationship now; that they were going to be back to normal soon. It was all he could hope for.

* * *

><p>They finally got Jack home to the safety of the ranch, and Ennis was overwhelmed with relief that he was going to be okay. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost Jack. All of this...it would mean nothing without Jack.<p>

He helped Jack up the front steps, one arm around his waist. Becky and Rose followed, both pleased that Ennis seemed to be returning back to the Ennis they knew. Ennis got Jack onto the sofa with some pillows and his ice pack while the women went into the kitchen to prepare some drinks before they went up to bed. He sank to his knees near Jack's head, looking at the man he loved so much.

He tentatively took Jack's hand, stroking a thumb across it. Jack raised a hand and brought it to Ennis's cheek. Ennis met his eyes unsurely. It reminded Jack of their second night in the tent together, back on Brokeback. Ennis looked like how he had then, unsure of himself. Jack sighed softly, stroking Ennis's cheek.

"Missed you, cowboy," he murmured.

Ennis swallowed nervously. "Yeah. Kinda slapped some sense into me just now. You coulda been hurt much worse, darlin'. What if...?"

Jack put his hand over Ennis's mouth. "Shhh, don't think on it. It's alright. I'm gonna be okay."

Ennis nodded and extracted the list of physical exercises Jack could do to help his hip. He looked over the items. "I'm gonna help you with these, Jack. If you want. Owe ya that much."

Jack smiled. "Okay." He brought Ennis's face up for a kiss, sweet and soft, tongues just touching. When they pulled back, Ennis saw Jack's eyes alight in a way that he hadn't seen for a long time.

"Jack...you gotta know, I been kickin' myself for how I'm treatin' you. I...I still ain't quite sure if I'm ready to tell ya what's on my mind, but...I'm gonna start treatin' ya better, I swear. I'm sorry, Jack." His eyes were full of sorrow and regret.

Jack twined his fingers in Ennis's curls. "Guess I can't ask fer more than that right now." Then he smiled. "Love ya, Ennis."

"Same here, bud," Ennis choked out. He gradually got himself under control, just in time for Rose and Becky to come back out, carrying warm milk for them all. The four of them sat around the living room, Ennis at Jack's side on the floor, unwilling to move away from him. Becky and Rose exchanged a look and a small smile.

They soon went up to bed, all of them yawning. Ennis didn't want Jack tackling the stairs on his own, so he decided he would have to help.

"Come on, rodeo," he said, snaking his arms underneath Jack's body where it lay on the sofa and gently lifting him up.

"You don't have to..." Jack said, not wanting Ennis to cause any damage to himself. "I can sleep on here."

"No way," Ennis said firmly. "I want ya by my side, ya know? Where ya belong." He smiled at Jack, who couldn't help but smile back.

"Alright, cowboy," he said with a sigh as he lifted his arms up around Ennis's neck and held on tightly. Ennis lifted him up and steadily carried him towards the stairs, taking them slowly. He got Jack on their bed and undressed while Jack attended to himself. Ennis helped him get the covers out from underneath himself and up around him, before sliding in himself, sighing as he lay on the soft mattress.

"You okay, darlin'?" he asked, looking at Jack. His partner looked back at him and smiled.

"Yep." He indicated with his head for Ennis to shuffle over to him, and Ennis did so, wrapping one arm around him and lying on his side. Jack covered the arm with his own and as he fell asleep, he felt confident that things between him and Ennis were looking better.

In the middle of the night, he was awoken by Ennis stirring next to him. His cowboy was being plagued by a nightmare, he could tell.

Ennis was dreaming of what might have happened today. _Not being able to stop Pete, the blood that spurted from Jack's body, Rick telling him that they couldn't save him, a funeral, his heart being torn open by the loss of his other half, a life of regretting the fact that things between them had been left so bitter and angry. Having to sell the ranch because he couldn't go on without Jack, living in some dirty old trailer with nothing to live for anymore. Being plagued by torturous dreams of Jack and aching to have him back. Not knowing if Jack ever forgave him for how things had ended up. Dying in his sleep, peaceful, hoping that when he next opened his eyes, he would see Jack; waiting for him._

Ennis jolted awake at this to see Jack, indeed staring at him in the darkness with wide eyes.

"Ennis?"

Ennis shook his head. "I ain't never gonna let nothin' happen to ya, Jack."

Jack sighed. "It's alright," he murmured, stroking Ennis's curls. "It's alright."

"Jack," Ennis choked out. "Pete...he got ya with a crowbar. I know that. But...it looked like a-"

Jack's eyes widened, and he understood. He shuffled close to Ennis and put his arms around him, drawing him close. "It's okay, baby," he said in a whisper. "Don't worry, it's okay." Ennis clutched him tightly, hoping he was right.

"I can't lose ya, Jack," he choked into Jack's hair, trembling. Jack ran a hand up and down his back, soothing him.

"You ain't gonna," he whispered. "I promise." He continued to stroke Ennis's hair and he rocked him slightly in his arms, relieved when Ennis finally dropped off. This position was causing him slight discomfort, but he was far from caring right now. Jack didn't much care about anything that was going on right now. As long as he and Ennis were okay and they were still together, nothing else mattered to him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Over the next few days, Ennis was true to his word. He took care of Jack as much as he could and Jack was glad for the change in Ennis; he was becoming the man he used to be. Becky seemed to be friendlier towards him too, and Jack felt relieved that their family seemed to be getting back to normal.

He and Ennis still couldn't have sex yet, not fully, but Ennis had made up for it, going down on him, giving him the occasional handjob; everything they could do that wouldn't affect Jack's hip. Jack's smiles started meeting his eyes again, and the change was noticeable. He had to spend his time on the sofa during the day and while that frustrated him, his mother was always there, since Becky haven taken over in the office, and Ennis came in several times a day to see him.

Ennis still felt guilty about not telling Jack the truth about his family, but he'd made himself a deal. He would wait until after Thanksgiving was over and done with; they would have a lot to do and there would be enough stress as it was. Pete's attack on Jack had scared him into reassessing his treatment of Jack and he had been scared of losing Jack. He didn't have to treat Jack the way he had been; it had hurt both of them and Ennis had hated himself for it. At least now things were getting better between them.

Ennis also helped Jack with his physical exercises, which seemed straightforward enough. The ones that Jack could do right now all involved lying down, so the pair of them spent their free time in the living room. Jack would lie on his back and Ennis would go through the instructions with him and help him as needed.

"Okay," Ennis said when Jack was settled one day, several cushions behind his head. "Pull yer knee up to yer stomach an' move it towards the opposite shoulder. Count an' hold it fer ten seconds, then let go." He put the paper down and sat on the edge of the sofa, looking down at Jack. His heart filled with love for the man there, and he vowed to help Jack get better.

Together, he and Jack took hold of his leg where the injury was, and with Ennis's fingers on top of Jack's, they moved his leg upwards to his stomach, then over to the opposite side. Jack hissed as he felt a stretch in his side.

"You okay?" Ennis asked in concern, raking Jack's face with his eyes.

"Yeah," he managed. "Just some stretchin' goin' on there."

"That's a good thing, rodeo. That's what the list says," Ennis replied, nodding at the paper. "Yer supposed to do this a few times a day, okay?"

"Right."

A few more days later, Jack's condition started to improve, and Ennis agreed that he could try some of the standing exercises. Jack was starting to get restless with lying down all day and it showed.

It was the middle of the day and after deciding that Jack could do with some fresh air, Ennis helped him outside and they walked to their hill, since riding was out of the question for a while. They stood amongst the heather and Ennis could tell that it was doing Jack good to be outside again.

"Okay, bud," Ennis said, standing close to Jack and giving Jack butterflies in his stomach. "Time fer somethin' a bit more challengin'. You ready?"

Jack nodded. "Yep." Ennis took hold of his hands firmly and Jack started doing what the relevant item on the list had said. He gripped at Ennis's hands and slowly moved his bad leg upwards, standing on his good one and gritting his teeth when he felt the stretch.

"S'okay, rodeo, I gotcha," said Ennis in an encouraging voice. "It's okay. I ain't goin' nowhere."

Jack pulled his knee right up to his chest, inclined towards the opposite shoulder and held it there, both counting to ten in their heads.

Finally, Jack dropped his leg and sighed in relief.

"How you feelin', darlin'?"

Jack smiled. "Good. Think it's gettin' better."

Ennis smiled back. "Good." Jack moved into his arms and they held each other close, breathing in each other's scent and caressing each other.

"Ennis?"

"Yeah, bud?"

"Can we stay here a while?"

Ennis pulled back and smiled. "Sure." They removed their jackets and laid them out on the heather, side by side. Ennis helped Jack lie down and settled next to him. Jack shuffled towards Ennis, who put an arm around him and twined his fingers in his hair. Jack curled an arm around Ennis's chest and hugged him.

"Thanks, Ennis. Not just fer this, with the exercises, but for everythin'. You been real good to me the last couple days."

Ennis held him closer. "I ain't been treatin' you right, Jack. I know that. I...I'm workin' up the guts to tell you what's up, an' I been kickin' myself for the way I been treatin' you lately. I'm tryin' to make it up to you. I was so scared that I was gonna lose you."

Jack shuffled upwards and kissed Ennis's cheek. "It's alright. Whatever it is that's botherin' you, it's alright. As long as you an' me are okay, that's all that matters to me. I love you, Ennis. That's just the way it is. Nothin' will ever change that, okay?"

"Yeah. Love you too, rodeo." Ennis kissed his hair and then turned onto his side, facing Jack. He drank in the sight of the beloved man before him, and when Jack puckered his lips Ennis gladly responded, kissing them softly as he ran a hand through Jack's hair.

When they pulled apart, Jack was smiling again, and Ennis enveloped him in his arms, relishing the feeling. Jack felt sure by now that things were going to be okay, and he soon fell asleep, hearing Ennis humming that lullaby in his ear.

* * *

><p>Despite what might be going on in their personal lives, Ennis and Jack started to see things on the ranch slowly improve. The majority of meat that had been ordered had now been collected and their bank balance was growing. The calves they were left with would now be raised and bred, and the cycle would go on. It turned out that the cattle from Lightning Flat were black baldies, Jack mentioning that his father had bred Aberdeen Angus with Herefords, and Ennis could see the results for himself. Whatever John Twist might have been, Ennis had to admit he'd known his stuff.<p>

Jack started talking about breeding the cows of the herd with their own bull, figuring that the crossover might produce interesting and possibly profitable results. His father had left him these animals; he might as well put them to good use. He made a mental note to get on it as soon as his hip was better, and maybe ask around for advice.

To Jack's dismay, however, things between him and Ennis were still shaky. Ennis had been wonderful in helping him with his physical exercises and had promised him that he would start treating him better. Ennis kissed him and touched him a lot more now than he had been doing, but Jack could feel that things weren't quite right still. He felt like there was still something missing there.

Right now, he was in the office, going over the books and making sure everything was up to date. A knocking at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Yep?"

Becky poked her head in and smiled. "Hey, you got a minute?"

Jack smiled widely. "Hey, Becky. Sure, come on in." She settled herself into the chair on the other side of the desk. She was almost 27 weeks gone and it showed. Her bump was quite large and she was now wearing loose jeans and even baggier shirts than ever before. It had happened in the blink of an eye and Jack could have kicked himself for not paying her more attention lately.

"So, what's on yer mind?" he asked, looking at her.

She tilted her head and looked at him. "How you holdin' up?"

Jack shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Hip's gettin' better."

"Good. What about you an' Ennis? I noticed he's been different lately."

"Yeah. When Pete attacked me. I think...it got Ennis thinkin' on his nightmares of losin' me, an'...I think it struck him, an' made him ashamed of how he's been actin'. He says he's gonna try an' make it up to me. He's been helpin' me with the exercises, an' he's been real sweet lately."

Becky saw his brow furrow. "What's wrong?"

Jack licked his lower lip, thinking. "He...he still can't seem to tell me what's goin' on. An'...when we're together, it's good, but...somethin's missin', an' I dunno what."

"Somethin' is missin', Jack. The truth, whatever it is."

"Yeah..." He shook his head and looked towards her. "So, how are you doin' lately?"

Becky could tell he needed a change of subject right now. "Well...as you can see, things are lookin' pretty good. Can feel her kickin' sometimes." She smiled.

"Yeah?"

Becky nodded. "Sleepin' a bit better, I guess. Eatin' like a horse still."

Jack smirked. "Yer gonna eat us out of house an' home, Becky."

Becky smiled sweetly at him. "Oh well." Her expression turned serious. "You heard anythin' from James? About Pete?"

Jack smiled slightly. "Yep. James was gonna have him fer attackin' me anyway, but when he interrogated Pete, he cracked. Confessed to everythin'. The fire, the mail threats, hittin' me an' Michael, an' then attackin' me with a weapon. He confessed to everythin', an' James asked me what I wanna do. I wanna take him to court, so Greg's comin' by tomorrow to get things set up an' he's gonna get us a court date. Want him put away fer a long time," he said vehemently.

Becky nodded. "It's the best thing to happen. He won't never leave you alone otherwise."

"I know." They sat there for a while longer, talking about various things, including the ranch, the cattle, the baby; everything that didn't involve the more pressing matter of what was on Ennis's mind.

Becky left the office and went in search of Ennis. She saw him entering the barn and made a beeline for him.

"Ennis."

He turned, looking nervous when he saw who it was. "Oh, hey Becky. You shouldn't really be out here, you know."

"I need to talk to you," she said firmly, folding her arms. "It's about Jack."

He averted his eyes. "Oh."

She tried to make him meet her gaze. "He's still sufferin', you know."

"I thought his hip was gettin' better?" Ennis asked, looking confused.

Becky wanted to slap him right there. "Not that, you idiot. I mean about you!"

Ennis looked at her sadly. "I...I dunno what to do, Becky."

"Tellin' him the truth would be a good start," she replied bluntly. He looked away again.

"I know, but...I don't wanna hurt him."

"Yer already hurtin' him by treatin' him the way you have been. If you ain't careful you're gonna lose him."

"I made a decision already, Becky. I'm gonna tell him after Thanksgivin'."

"You are?"

He nodded. "Yep. I figure things are gonna be hectic enough as it is. Gonna talk to him once it's over."

She looked at him with a beady eye. "You promise on that?"

He looked at her, nearly crumbling under her glare. "Yeah."

Becky studied him for a few more moments, and then, satisfied, she looked away.

"Okay." She walked out of the barn and back towards the house, leaving Ennis breathing a sigh of relief. She sure was protective of Jack, just like him.

Soon after, he left the barn and wandered over to the office in search of Jack.

When he knocked and entered, Jack's face broke into a smile. "Hey, cowboy. Come on in."

Ennis walked around the desk to the back of Jack's chair. He put his arms around Jack's neck and held on, just breathing in his scent. Jack didn't understand why Ennis was doing this but didn't question it; just held on in response.

* * *

><p>The next day, Greg Thompson, their lawyer, came to the ranch to discuss the court case against Pete. Jack wanted him to be put away for everything that he'd done and everybody else agreed. Ennis especially wanted him behind bars because if he wasn't, he would be tempted to go after Pete himself for what he'd done to Jack.<p>

The five of them were all sat in the kitchen, Greg explaining to them how it would all work.

"So, on the court date, we go to the court rooms and the judge will tell the jury the charges against Pete, the accused. That threatening letter he sent you will be used as evidence against him, and his confession will probably be enough to convince the judge. You've already given your statement, right?" he asked, looking around at them all.

"Yeah," replied Jack. "We already done that this mornin', James came by. Got a statement from me, Ennis an' Becky 'bout how Pete's been all this time, an' one from my mama for the night he attacked me. Got one from Michael 'bout Pete hittin' him too. An' one from Rick; the medical stuff. Got a lot of people against him."

"Good, that should be enough for the jury to decide, an' to convince the judge. You might not have to speak. But..." He hesitated.

"What?"

"Well...Pete did all of those things because of the nature of your relationship, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"If the judge asks Pete why he did all of those things, it's bound to come out. Pete could expose you." Greg looked sympathetic but frank; he'd known for a long time about their relationship and was something of a friend, having attended Becky's birthday party back in July.

Ennis and Jack looked at each other. "Didn't think of that," Jack admitted, looking apprehensive.

"But on the other hand...you two and your operation are becoming quite popular, and you're bringing money to the community. It may very well be that people won't like it, but they'll let it go because of your standing in the area. If Pete does expose your relationship as motivation for his hate campaign, you may be called to speak in your defence, and this may work against you in court."

Jack bit his lip. "But...Pete attacked me, he tried to kill me. Surely that'll be more important to the judge than what me an' Ennis do?"

"You would think, but you're forgetting the sodomy law," Greg said grimly.

"Shit, forgot about that," Jack groaned. He hated that law; why should it be illegal for two people to show their love for one another in the best way possible?

"From a professional point of view, I'd say that there's a good chance things will be okay. Regardless of what Pete may about you in court, there is more than enough for the judge to work with. He won't disregard all the evidence just because of the nature of the relationship of the defendants."

"But that law..." Jack started, looking apprehensive.

Greg held up his hands to stop him. "Judge Creed is a good judge; he's on the side of the defendants. As far as I know, he's not homophobic, but he is still bound by the law. If he has to reassess the sentence based on the fact that you're gay, it may be tricky for you to get justice."

"Right," said Jack distractedly. "So...what happens now?"

"I'll file the case along with your statements from Sherriff Goodman. I'll hand it all in to the court and then all we can do is wait until it is reviewed. In the meantime, Pete will remain in custody in prison, so you'll be safe. I'll let you know when we have a court date, but I should warn you, it might take a while. That's just the way it is, I'm afraid."

"Alright, thanks Greg." They all stood up and shook Greg's hand. Ennis and Jack had been intimidated by him when they'd first met him, but now they were glad that he was on their side.

The pair of them walked to the front door with him. Just as he was about to go down the steps, he turned to them and gave them a small smile.

"Don't worry guys. I'll help you every step of the way. You've got friends here who know about your relationship, and I'm sure they'll stick to your side." He nodded to them and then descended the steps to his car.

Ennis looked at Jack, who still looked worried. He gently curled an arm around his waist and squeezed him. "It'll be alright, darlin'," he murmured.

Jack sighed. "I know. He's right. If Pete confessed, then...hopefully that an' the statements an' the letter will be enough fer him. We might not hafta stand up." Jack figured that was probably wishful thinking on his part.

"But Jack...you heard what Greg just said, 'bout that stupid law. It might work in his favour. The judge might not hate us but there might be people in the jury who do."

"We'll just hafta take it, cowboy," Jack said in a resigned voice. "We ain't no strangers to hate." It was true; they'd encountered hate ever since they'd gotten together, and Ennis even before that when he'd seen Earl in the ditch.

"Don't mean we gotta just let it happen. Gotta fight." Becky, who was just inside the door, heard this and snorted to herself. She thought it a bit rich of Ennis to say that with things being the way they were. Ennis heard her reaction and his insides burned with shame.

"Yeah." Jack put his own arm around Ennis and squeezed back, glad that he and Ennis were finally fighting against something together, instead of arguing and experiencing an emotional distance. Jack wanted the whole thing with Pete to just end, so that he and Ennis could get back to their lives and try to sort themselves out. External distractions were the last thing they needed.

* * *

><p><em>November 17th, 1964<em>

There were only a handful of days to go until Thanksgiving, and the household was busy preparing for this. Rose would be making dinner this year and the other three would help her according to their abilities. Jack spoke very highly of his mother's Thanksgiving dinners while growing up and Becky felt a twinge of sadness that she hadn't been able to experience this for herself. At least now they could make up for lost time.

A court date for their case against Pete had been decided for the 28th, in which all four of them were required to attend, as well as Michael and Rick, due to the fact that they too had made statements against him. Jack hoped that the nature of his and Ennis's relationship wouldn't be brought up, but it was highly likely as that had been Pete's motivation for most of the charges. He dreaded to think what might happen if it did come up. What he and Ennis did was against the law, no two ways about it, and he feared that they would get into trouble themselves for it. If they were separated and locked up for it without having made up for everything that had been going on, Jack just knew that he would probably die of a broken heart.

That morning, Rose had called all three of them into the living room, saying that she needed to talk to them. The four of them were sat either on or by the bed, looking at Rose with confused expressions on their faces.

"Well," she began. "I know yer wonderin' why I gathered the three of ya here."

"What is it, mama?" asked Jack, hoping that she was okay.

"Well...today would've been mine an' John's twenty-second weddin' anniversary," she said softly, twisting her hands together nervously.

The three of them just stared at her in shock at this piece of information. Despite how his father had treated him over the years, he had to grudgingly admit that his mother had loved him; had seen someone different to the person whose shadow he'd grown up in.

"Oh...I dunno what to say, mama. You okay?"

She nodded, clearly trying to hold herself together and not break down. "I do miss him, but...I know it's better for you that he ain't around no more. And I love livin' here with you all. I just...wish he could have seen what a fine young man you are, Jack, an' that you've flourished so much since you found Ennis an' the pair of you got together. Why, Jack...when you brought Ennis home that time, after Brokeback, I barely recognised you at first." She smiled at him. "You were so different. Happier. I thanked the Lord that day that you found Ennis, because it gave me hope that you would be able to finally leave Lightnin' Flat an' find somewhere better for you. And Ennis..." She grasped his hand and smiled at him. "You've done so much for Jack. You got him away from his father an' helped him realise his dreams. I can't thank you enough for that."

Ennis went red. "Well...once I realised how I was feelin' about him, it all just clicked, what I hadta do. Didn't wanna be without him, so..." He glanced shyly at Jack, who smiled back. Becky started to see what Rose might be doing here, but she kept her mouth shut, smiling serenely.

"Anyway," Rose went on. "I just wanted you to know that I understand why you felt about yer daddy the way you did, but I hope you also understand that he wasn't always like that, not at first. He was the love of my life an' I stood by him no matter what. Sometimes against my better judgement, but I'd made vows and I kept them." Ennis and Jack looked at each other again, digesting her words.

Soon after, their family meeting ended and they all went back downstairs to continue with the ranch work. Becky went into the kitchen where Rose was.

"Subtle," she said, smirking. Rose looked at her with a shamefaced expression.

"Well," she started. "I did mean what I said about yer daddy, but...it got me thinkin' on marriage, an' how Ennis an' Jack are right now. Same sort of thing. I've been worryin' that this whole thing might cause them to break up, so...I hoped to remind them of what it takes to make a marriage work, an' that they shouldn't just give up when things get hard."

"Yeah," Becky agreed. "I saw what you were doin', but I thought it best to just keep quiet. They needed to hear that an' I hope they listen."

"I'm sure they will." Rose was silent for a moment, looking saddened.

"What?" Becky asked.

"I do miss him," she said quietly. "I know it's hard for you to believe, but...I do."

Becky bit her lip, and then outstretched her arms. "Come here." The pair of them embraced, mother to daughter, not for the first time, since they had hugged upon Rose's arrival to the ranch, but this was the first time without awkwardness; with true feeling and love.

"I love you, mama," Becky whispered, clutching her tightly.

Rose couldn't stop the tears escaping. "I love you too, sweetheart."

"It's gonna be okay, you know," Becky said, patting her back.

"I hope so."

Becky pulled away. "Look...if...Ennis an' Jack do...break up," she started, the very thought making her feel sick. "I...I wanna stay with you."

"You do?" Rose asked in surprise.

Becky nodded. "I've known all along that I can't do this by myself," she said, indicating her bump. "So...if they break up, I don't want to take sides, so...I'd like to stay with you. My baby's gonna need her grandma," she said, smiling.

"You can count on me, Becky, I promise," Rose replied, touching her face and smiling back. "I hope that they don't break up, but...if they do, I'll be right here for you an' yer little girl."

* * *

><p>That night, after a long day, Ennis and Jack climbed into their bed, feeling drained. Rose's words were still weighing on their minds. Jack had a suspicion that part of what she had said, while being true of her and John, were also aimed at himself and Ennis.<p>

Jack didn't know if Ennis had taken his mother's words to heart, but he knew himself that she was right; they had to work at this if things were going to get better. Right now, things were in limbo; Ennis was still quiet and closed up, but he was still attentive towards him.

It had been just over a week since the attack, and according to the instructions Rick had given him, he and Ennis could now have sex again without fear of further injury. Jack did feel stronger now thanks to the physical exercises, but he wasn't sure if they were emotionally ready right now.

He turned to look at Ennis, who was staring at the ceiling. "Ennis?" he murmured.

Ennis looked at him. "Yeah?"

"It's been over a week, if you wanna...?" He couldn't believe that he was the one suggesting it, but the mere thought of sex had made his brain migrate to his groin and he couldn't help himself. He cursed himself for needing it, even while he and Ennis were on shaky ground.

Ennis looked at him unsurely. "You sure?"

Jack nodded, wondering if this was a good idea. Ennis rolled onto his side, facing Jack. They looked at each other in the darkness, and then, tentatively, Ennis leaned in and gently pressed their lips together. Jack felt need and want fill him up quickly, and he gave a soft moan. They could never resist each other if it had been a while since the last time.

Ennis ran a hand through Jack's dark hair and Jack curled an arm around Ennis's waist, pulling him closer. Ennis got the message and slid up over to lie on top of him. He straddled Jack's hips and sank down onto him, the kissing intensifying and their hard members rubbing together. Jack felt that maybe this time, there would be some passion to it; the passion that they hadn't really felt since before Lightning Flat. He hadn't let on, but he'd jerked off a few times in the shower; or at least, he'd tried to. Any erotic memories of Ennis he conjured up were always ruined by thoughts of the reality surrounding their relationship. His orgasms had been weak and not at all satisfying.

Ennis kissed his way down Jack's chest, lost in desire and love. He nuzzled his nose in Jack's chest hair, the way they both loved. He reached further down, between Jack's legs. For a few moments, he licked at the wonderful substance leaking from Jack, who bucked upwards at his movements.

"Ennis," he groaned. "Get back up here. Want ya inside me." Ennis crawled up him again and kissed him once more before rising onto his knees.

What happened next wiped away all thoughts of desire for Jack. Ennis flipped him over onto his stomach. He lay there, shaking and panicking as Ennis grabbed the lube and started to prepare himself. He now knew that something was definitely wrong; they had discussed this position and agreed that they didn't want to do it like this anymore, preferring face to face. Jack had brief flashbacks of all the times on Brokeback that Ennis had done this, because he couldn't admit to the fact he was having sex with a guy. Jack had since told Ennis that he didn't like doing it this way anymore, and Ennis was about to initiate it.

He didn't want it; not like this. It couldn't happen.

He felt Ennis grab his hips and just as he started to penetrate him, Jack went cold all over.

"Stop," he choked out, teeth clenching. Ennis immediately did so, looking at Jack, confused.

"Jack? What is it?"

Jack struggled underneath him. "Just...get off me." Ennis rolled back onto his side of the bed, wiping off the lube with a bunch of tissues from the nightstand, staring at Jack as he rose from the bed and faced away from him, hands covering his mouth.

"Jack?" Ennis asked fearfully. "What's wrong?"

Jack turned to face him, hands on his hips. "You flipped me over, that's what!"

Ennis looked confused. He opened his mouth, about to ask what the problem was, and then he remembered their discussion about that position, and that Jack didn't like it. His eyes widened and he clamped his mouth shut.

"Now he remembers," Jack said scathingly.

"Jack..."

"I told you I don't like that no more. What the hell is yer problem, Ennis?

"Jack, I forgot-"

"You also seem to forget about this sometimes," Jack responded, raising his left hand and showing his ring.

"What do ya mean?"

Jack had finally had enough of all the secrecy and the lies, so he let loose. "You. Not tellin' me what's been goin' on, all the times you've either ignored me or snapped at me. Pushin' me away when I try to help. Fuckin' me an' then rollin' right off me, makin' me feel like some cheap whore, only here to scratch an itch for ya." The words spilled from Jack's mouth and pierced Ennis's heart. He finally saw that things had gone too far, and that he'd made a horrible mistake.

"Jack, I been tryin'. I just-"

Jack threw up his hands. "Yeah, yeah. You told me. It's too hard fer you to tell me, that ya think it'd hurt me. Well guess what, Ennis? Yer hurtin' me anyway. Yer breakin' my heart with all this crap an' I'm gettin' sick of it. An' now yer flippin' me over like ya did on Brokeback even though you know I don't like it."

"Jack, I'm sorry-"

Jack leaned over the bed on his hands, looking right into Ennis's face. "I don't wanna hear it. Don't tell me yer fuckin' sorry. You've had two months to tell me what's goin' on but you haven't. I ain't gonna ask again, but I am gonna make a change 'round here."

Ennis looked at him, utterly terrified. "What?"

Jack went to the cupboard, pulled out a spare bed sheet and pillow, tossing them to Ennis. "I want you on the sofa tonight. An' every night until Thanksgivin'."

Ennis thought his heart would tear in two. "What about after?"

"I'm gonna wait until it's over, 'cos we got the family to consider. But then...I'm gonna give you one last chance to come clean. If you can't do that...I'm gonna kick you out."

Ennis's eyes widened. "Jack, no-"

Jack glared at him. "I love you, Ennis. I'm always gonna love you. But I can't be in a relationship full of lies an' deceit. One last chance after the holiday, then that's it. Now go." He pointed towards the door.

Ennis rose from the bed, fighting back tears. He couldn't help but look at the shirts on the back of the door on his way out. Once he was out in the hallway, he heard the bedroom door slam behind him and he winced.

He lay on the sofa, but he couldn't sleep. The tears flowed freely and his heart ached. This was his own fault, he knew that, and he wished more than anything that he had the strength to set things right. He would have to do as Jack commanded; tell him as soon as Thanksgiving was over. It was the only way to save their relationship.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The day before Thanksgiving, their guests arrived in town, checking into the motel that Ennis and Jack had stayed at upon their arrival last year. K.E. and Cecilia were both here with their spouses and children, and Adam and Pete were down from Ohio. Adam and Tom hadn't seen each other for a while, so a lot of their time upon their arrival was spent catching up. The same was true of Cecilia and K.E. They both agreed that they were proud of Ennis for what he had accomplished and were thankful for Jack coming into his life.

All of them were unaware of the black cloud that had descended over the ranch over the last few days. Both Becky and Rose had been awake long enough to hear Jack snapping at Ennis a few nights ago, and that he had ordered him to the sofa until after the holiday. To their dismay, they had also heard Jack's threat to end things if Ennis didn't come clean to him. Becky hoped for their sakes that they would be able to sort things out.

As for the two men in question, things were as bad as ever. Under Jack's instruction, Ennis had slept on the sofa for the past few nights and was using the main bathroom. Jack was sticking to his guns and not allowing Ennis anywhere near their bedroom. Only when the lights were off and the house was silent did Jack allow his exterior to crumble, crying himself to sleep. He'd started to feel like a zombie; sleep, food, work, food, work, food, sleep. The cycle continued and he carried on, showing no emotion to anybody, not even to his mother. He missed Ennis terribly but he knew it had to be like this for now; he wasn't prepared for any more beatings on his emotions. And he would never tell anyone how, more than once, he had snuck downstairs in the middle of the night, stopping halfway and looking across the dark living room at the shape on the sofa. He would sit there for a while, contemplating what might happen and hoping they could fix this.

Out on the land, they were keeping their distance. No more quickies in the tack room, no more rides up to the hill, no more stolen kisses in the barn when nobody was around. It was purely work out there and it was taking its toll on them.

Becky was currently in the living room knitting when a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She got up to answer it, opening it to a woman who looked a little older than Ennis, with curly brown hair and a bright, smiling face. She was accompanied by a man with black hair, very like Jack's, and two small children who were the spitting image of their parents.

"Hi," said Becky curiously. "Can I help ya?"

"I hope so," replied the woman with a smile. "I'm Cecilia Wilson, Ennis's sister."

It clicked. Becky knew that Cecilia was the name of Ennis's sister and that she was married to Tom Wilson, who was Adam's cousin. "Oh! Right. Well hi there, nice to meet ya. I'm Becky Twist," she said, offering her hand.

Cecilia and Tom took turns to shake her hand. "I figured so," Cecilia said, nodding at her bump. "Ennis an' Jack told us about you."

Becky smiled. "Well, come on in, then." It had been agreed beforehand that upon their arrival, their guests would come to the ranch to spend time with them; just relax before the major task of Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow.

Cecilia and Tom introduced her to Amy and Jimmy, who became very excited when they felt her baby kicking. Becky's feelings of broodiness were going into overdrive and she couldn't wait until she had her own child.

Ennis and Jack came in, Jack with a big fake smile plastered to his face. He was genuinely glad to see them, but there wasn't much that could lift his spirits just now. They greeted their first guests warmly and introduced them to Rose, who they were very taken with. Tom's parents had also died and the two children were starved of a grandparent, so their parents were happy to let Rose provide that figure for them.

K.E. and Sarah arrived soon after, baby Keith in his mother's arms. K.E. hugged his brother and shook Jack's hand, stating his thanks for making his brother happy and saving him from becoming a man like their father. Jack swallowed hard and nodded, forced to reply how happy Ennis had made him in return.

Adam and Pete were the last to arrive, with big news. They had just opened up a bar in Kentucky near a rodeo ground and were starting to make some money.

"How did that happen?" asked Tom in amazement.

"Well, we got to thinkin' how it might be if one of us got hurt or somethin' an' needed surgery, an' we realised that it wouldn't happen if we didn't have control of that," explained Adam. "So we remembered Jack an' Ennis havin' power of attorney 'cos they're business partners an' all, an' we thought we'd take a leaf outta their book. So we got to thinkin' 'bout what we could do."

"We noticed there wasn't no bar next to the rodeo ground," Pete continued. "An' people have to take a fair walk to get to the good stuff after a rodeo. So we pooled all our money an' decided to make a go of it. There's this empty buildin' near the ground, so we bought it. Been doin' it up an' we just opened last week. Got someone takin' care of it for us; we ain't bar owner types. But it's doin' real nice. An' we're goin' through the process of gettin' power of attorney now we're business partners."

Tom clapped Adam on the shoulder. "Well, congratulations, guys."

The group all added their own sentiments. Jack looked around the room, hoping that they weren't about to lose all of this.

* * *

><p><em>November 26th, 1964<em>

It was now Thanksgiving and the household and their guests were busy preparing for dinner. Since Ennis and Jack always gave their workers a day off on holidays, including this one, K.E., Tom, Adam and Pete were helping them with the ranch work today.

Rose was in charge of dinner and Becky, Sarah and Cecilia would be helping her later on. Right now, they were all in the living room, knitting and keeping an eye on the children, who were playing on the floor. Most of yesterday had been spent with the kids being shown the horses in the stable. Amy and Jimmy were allowed to ride, their father holding the reins as they went at a gentle walk around the paddock.

Becky knew that after dinner today would be Ennis's last chance to tell Jack the truth, and she could see this fact written all over their faces. She was determined to talk to Ennis before it was over; hopefully knock some sense into him. She didn't want to see them break up.

"So Becky," said Sarah, breaking through her thoughts. "You any ideas what yer gonna name yer baby?"

Becky smiled wearily. "I'll be honest, I've got no idea. Nothin'. I want it to be perfect, but...I can't think of anythin'." She looked around at them all. "You guys got any ideas?"

And so for the next hour or so, the women all discussed potential names and the reasons why they might be appropriate. By the time Rose called them into the kitchen to help, Becky had a few ideas in mind and was closer to making a decision than she had been.

They brought the children to sit at the kitchen table so they could continue to keep an eye on them and set about preparing dinner. At 3pm the men finished working and set up a long table outside, just a few feet from the back steps. It was a warm, clear night and was perfect for a large family dinner.

As they were setting cutlery down, Ennis and Jack's hands brushed together, and the electricity snapped between them. Their eyes met and Jack knew that his own were filled with want. He couldn't allow anything to happen, not yet. He would not allow anything to happen between them until he knew the truth and they had sorted it out.

Jack looked around; they were alone, the others having gone back in. He straightened up and looked back at Ennis, who couldn't meet his eyes. Jack couldn't help the fact that he wanted Ennis, and he hated himself for that right now. He was so mad at Ennis for the way he'd treated him lately and was determined to see this punishment through.

But Ennis's deep eyes met his again and he momentarily lost his resolve. Without warning, he grabbed Ennis by the front of his jacket and smashed their lips together, holding on desperately. Ennis gripped him back, surprised but not unpleasantly so. He knew this wasn't forgiveness, it was pure need. It wouldn't be right for anything to happen right now, he knew that, but he could feel life being pumped back into his body as Jack kissed him and pushed his tongue into his mouth. They were rapidly becoming hard.

The screen door opened behind them and slammed shut, bringing Jack back to his senses. He pulled away, angry at himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. Ennis just stared at him, unable to believe what had just happened.

Becky stood at the top of the stairs in shock at what she'd just witnessed. When she cleared her throat, they both turned to look at her.

"What the hell-"

"It ain't what you think," snarled Jack as he moved away from Ennis and rushed up the steps into the house.

Becky looked at Ennis. "What just happened?"

"He..." Ennis knew he shouldn't do so, but he felt a little burst of happiness that Jack had kissed him. Then he reminded himself that he was still on trial with Jack and that he was supposed to be telling him the truth later. He pushed away the happiness, feeling that he didn't deserve to feel like that.

"You do realise that wasn't him forgivin' ya, right?" she said sternly, looking at him.

He sighed in resignation. "I know."

The dinner was pleasant enough for their guests. Rose was a top-notch cook and everybody appreciated her wonderful turkey dinner. They suspected that something was wrong between Ennis and Jack and they didn't let on, but they were concerned. Becky had told Rose in a whisper what had happened outside and Rose was of the mind that she should chastise Jack for his behaviour, but she realised that he was probably just as angry at himself. There would be no point trying to talk to him.

Once the meal was over, they all stretched in their chairs and started talking more leisurely. Jack figured that the beer was looking really good right now. Amy started talking about what her teachers had said about Thanksgiving and that when people had dinner together, they should all take it in turns to say what they were thankful for.

All of their guests praised their families and spouses for how much they meant to them and the contribution they had made to their lives. Becky said she was thankful to the man she'd had the one night stand with, acknowledging that despite how much she'd hated him for not standing by her, she wouldn't be about to become a mother without him. Rose said she was thankful to Ennis for bringing Jack happiness and love, and without that, they wouldn't be here together today.

It was excruciating for Ennis and Jack to smile and say how they were thankful for each other and what they had managed to achieve together. They were glad when it was over and they both slunk back into their seats afterwards.

Ennis saw Becky glaring at him and he knew he was about to be on the receiving end of one of her tempers.

* * *

><p>The group settled into the living room for a few hours for some lazy conversation after dinner. Most of them were feeling relaxed and happy, glad that the two sides of the family had gotten along so well. K.E. certainly felt that old wounds were on their way to being healed.<p>

As Ennis had predicted, Becky had cornered him in the kitchen, and she had her hands on her hips as she glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you're playin' at?" she hissed at him.

"What?"

"Out there, you an' Jack! What the hell happened?"

"He started it, not me," said Ennis defensively. "He came on to me."

"You didn't have to let it continue," she replied. "I woulda thought you'd know that, things bein' the way they are."

"He just lunged at me, an'...I was so surprised, I couldn't move!"

"Ennis," she said exasperatedly. "You do remember that yer on a time limit, right? He wants you to tell him tonight, when everybody's gone."

"I know, an' I'm gonna," Ennis said, hoping that he would have the strength for it. "I'm gonna show him the papers an' tell him everythin' I know."

"Good. I don't wanna see you guys break up, an' I don't wanna take no sides if you do. Ennis..." She looked at him. "If I am forced to take sides...I have to stand by my family."

"I know," said Ennis, nodding. It stung a little, but he knew she was right, since all of this was his fault, and he understood that she would stand by Jack if forced to pick a side.

"Becky?"

"Yeah?"

Ennis bit his lip. "What if...what if I tell him, an' show him the papers, an'...he gets mad at me for keepin' it from him, an' he leaves me anyway? What do I do then?" As much as Ennis knew that he deserved whatever punishment Jack dished out, he was terrified of Jack leaving him. What would he do? He wasn't sure that he had the strength to fight for what they had.

"I don't know, Ennis," she replied, sighing. "But this is your doin' at the end of the day. You've gotta sort it."

Ennis felt his temper rear up. "Well what about you? You've known fer two years! You never said a word!"

Becky's nostrils flared. "Don't you _dare_ turn this around on me, Del Mar. Yeah, I knew, but you know what? I never let it affect my relationship with Jack. Alright, I let it affect me an' Rose, but we've made up. I ain't the one pushin' him away all the time."

Ennis wanted to argue, but he knew she was right. He'd let it go on too far. He should have told Jack straightaway, as soon as he'd found them. He'd probably caused Jack more pain this way than he would have done if he'd just told him when asked. And all because he had been scared of causing Jack pain in the first place. He'd fucked up, no two ways about it. And now Jack was threatening to end things. If losing Jack to the arms of death was his biggest fear, then Jack wanting to break up with him wasn't far behind. Jack would still be alive, but would want nothing to do with him. Ennis wondered if it was possible to die of a broken heart.

The sound of the door opening interrupted his thoughts. Jack breezed through without a second glance at either of them, but K.E. and Cecilia followed and looked between Ennis and Becky unsurely.

"Jack's gone to check the stock," said Cecilia. "We asked him if everythin's alright an' he said yeah, but we ain't sure we believe him. What's goin' on, Ennis?"

Ennis sighed. "K.E., did you tell her about those papers?"

His brother nodded. "Yeah. Thought she should know."

"Well, Becky knows too, an'..."

"Jack don't," Cecilia finished for him. Ennis nodded silently.

"Why not?"

So Ennis gave them both an overview of what had happened; finding the papers in Lightning Flat, having to deal with the shock of what their father had done, and what Jack's father had done. Calling K.E. and trying to figure out what to do, Becky finding the papers herself and confronting him. How it had eaten away at him for two months and had affected his and Jack's relationship. How he'd felt guilty to be intimate with Jack while keeping something so important from him. How he'd turned away from Jack and made him angry.

He told them how Pete's attack on Jack had knocked some sense into him, making him realise that he could lose Jack at any moment. That this had coaxed him into helping Jack with his therapy and taking care of him.

He then told them, with some discomfort, how things had come to a head just before the holiday, when he'd flipped Jack over; something he didn't like anymore. How Jack had ordered him to the sofa and given him tonight as his last chance.

He was worn out by the time he'd finished, during which none of them had noticed Jack's boots on the back steps. He'd stopped in his tracks when he'd heard Ennis talking about the other night, and just as he started to feel shame in his gut, he pushed it away stubbornly.

"So, where are these papers now?" asked K.E.

"Upstairs, in my nightstand," Ennis responded. Jack's ears perked up. _Bingo_.

"You have to tell him, Ennis," Cecilia said flatly. "Tonight, like he said. If you don't wanna lose him, you gotta make sure that don't happen. You have to tell him.

"I will," said Ennis. "I'm gonna get the papers after, an' tell him what I know. Tell him everythin'. I can't lose him."

"You won't, not if you do what he asks an' be honest." Cecilia checked her watch. "We'd best get goin' soon, get the kids in bed."

"Yeah, us too," K.E. agreed. Ennis and Becky watched them go, unaware of their eavesdropper outside. When they came into the living room to say a round of goodbyes, Jack came in without any indication of what he'd heard, and when everybody was preoccupied, he slipped upstairs unnoticed.

* * *

><p>Jack strode in long, purposeful strides along the hallway, making a beeline for their room. He shut the door behind him, his eyes fixed on the nightstand. Knowing he wouldn't have long before somebody came looking for him, he went over and opened it up, his heart hammering in his chest.<p>

He saw a brown paper bag, like the ones his mother had always used, stuffed full of newspaper. Jack bit his lip and pulled it all out, sitting on the side of the bed with it. With shaking fingers, he pulled out the one at the front and unfolded it, trepidation running through him. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the title.

_**Local Widowed Rancher Leaves Family For Another Man**_

_**Earl Twist, 50, of Lightning Flat, Wyoming**_

_It has emerged that widowed rancher, Earl Twist, 50, of Lightning Flat, Wyoming, has left his young family to live with who is believed to be a friend of his, Rich Sommers. It is believed that Twist is in an immoral and unholy relationship with this man. _

_Twist's wife, Emilia Richards Twist, died just a few weeks ago of pneumonia. It is believed that during the raising of their two children, Twist had a twenty year affair with Sommers, and has now left behind his two adult children._

_Twist's two children include Joe Twist, who has been married to Maria Fraser Twist for almost a year, and John C. Twist, who recently married Rose Peters Twist. The latter couple are expecting their first child in October._

Jack sat there in disbelief. _Earl Twist? Earl an' Rich...what the hell? _Earl had been his grandfather; his son had been Jack's father, with his uncle Joe being Earl's other son. He remembered his mother saying that his grandfather had had a long affair, and that John had never forgiven him for it, but he hadn't expected this.

_A twenty year affair...'23 to '43...my mama was expectin' me..._He looked up and stared at the wall, numb with shock. Earl...the Earl that Ennis and K.E. had seen in a ditch while only young...was his grandfather. It certainly explained why his father had hated him so much for being gay, why he'd tried to have him and Ennis killed, and...it explained his father's reaction to him having that crush on a boy in his class. He touched his once-broken knee in memory.

He looked to the bag; there were two more papers in there. He set aside the one he'd been reading and picked up the next. His eyes widened at this one.

_**Man Murdered For Living With Male Rancher**_

_**Earl Twist, 60, of Lightning Flat, Wyoming and Sage, Wyoming**_

_The body of Earl Twist, 60, resident of Lightning Flat and of Sage, was discovered last night in an irrigation ditch on the outskirts of Sage. It has been known for some time that Twist was living with another man, Rich Sommers, also 60, whose whereabouts are currently unknown. The two lived in Sage for ten years, and it had emerged that Twist had an affair with Sommers from 1923 to 1943, before Twist's wife died of pneumonia, and they moved together. _

_The attack seems to have involved a tire iron to the deceased's lower regions and further injuries to the rest of the body, resulting in death. There is speculation as to who carried out this attack. The night before, a local resident, Keith Del Mar, 30, was overheard talking about the two residents and he was heard to express his displeasure towards their residence in Sage. The man he was talking to was unfamiliar to our witness, but it is believed that he was Twist's own son, John C. Twist, who grew up while the affair between the two older men was conducted. _

_Twist leaves his two sons; the aforementioned John Twist and Joseph Twist. The former has a nine-year-old son John, known as Jack, and Joseph has an eight-year-old daughter, Rebecca, known as Becky. _

Jack felt ill. _My dad...killed his dad. My grandfather. Becky's grandfather. _It suddenly clicked, why Becky had hated his father so much. She must have known. All that time they were in Texas and knew that something was wrong...this must have been it. And she probably would have been angry at his mother for standing by his father, which is how he could explain the awkwardness between them. But they got on great now, he had to admit. That didn't add up.

But..._Ennis found these. In Lightnin' Flat. The day we was helpin' mama clear it all out, probably. He's had these here for two months...an' never said a word. Never thought to tell me somethin' so important. _

_He tried, _said a voice in his head. _You know that. He kept tryin', but he clearly didn't want to hurt you. He was just tryin' to protect your feelin's. _

_I had a right to know. He should've told me straightaway. He kept it from me. After everythin'..._

Jack then clamped a hand to his mouth, and rushed to the adjoining bathroom. He fell to his knees at the toilet bowl and heaved, shaking. Images of the last two months and all the problems they'd had flashed before him relentlessly, urging him further on and making him hurl even more violently.

When he finally stopped, he rested his head on his arm on the bowl, staring at the wall but not really seeing anything. Ennis had known, and he hadn't told him. He'd shied away from him and treated him badly. And now...they were on the verge of breaking up.

Jack's shock ebbed away, quickly replaced by anger. Ennis had had no right keeping this from him, not even to protect his feelings.

He turned his head and took deep, calming breaths. He would need strength in order to confront Ennis. He heard the front door shut as their guests left, and he hauled himself off the floor, hearing familiar footsteps go up the stairs and trace his own footsteps to the bedroom.

He left the bathroom in time to see Ennis walk in, and in a lighter moment, Jack would have laughed at his deer-caught-in-headlights expression when he saw the papers on the bed, but he was upset and angry. Ennis slowly met his eyes, and Jack saw the fear in them. He folded his arms.

"Start talkin'."

* * *

><p>Ennis was taking deep breaths, hoping that he would be able to explain himself properly and not make Jack angry enough to kick him out.<p>

"Well?" asked Jack, looking at him with a firm gaze. "You know I saw ya with a newspaper, back at Lightnin' Flat. Said so myself. These are those papers, right?"

Ennis nodded, eyes downcast. "Yeah. They are. I found 'em in the attic the day we was helpin' yer mama clean out the house. Brought 'em back."

"An' kept 'em a secret from me ever since," Jack said bluntly.

"Jack..."

"I saw what those papers say. It makes a lot of sense, Earl bein' my grandfather. Sure does explain some of the things my daddy did. All fits, in a way."

"Yeah..."

Jack looked at him, hurt and anger in his eyes. "How could ya do this to me, Ennis? After everythin' we been through? After this?" He held up his left hand, flashing the silver ring.

"Jack, I...I never meant to keep it from you for so long...when I found out, my first thought was to tell you," Ennis said, voice shaky. "An'...you was so tore up about yer dad, I...I didn't want to pile more on ya, especially somethin' so bad about him."

Jack nodded. "I can understand that, I guess. But you know it didn't last long. Coupla days after we came back I was okay again, as much as I could be. Why didn't you say nothin' then?"

Ennis dropped his gaze. "I...you was lookin' real happy, Jack. An'...I didn't wanna wipe that smile of yers off yer face. Hate it when you get upset, even more when it's me what done it, like in Signal last year."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "So you was doin' it to protect me? Is that it?" Ennis nodded.

"Yeah. Never ever wanted to hurt ya, Jack."

"Well you have. Damn near broke my heart these last few weeks with all this. You know that?" Ennis didn't meet his gaze, and Jack lost his temper. "Look at me, Goddammit!"

Downstairs, Becky and Rose heard the outburst, and looked at each other fearfully.

"Guess he found out," said Becky sadly.

They were silent as they listened to Jack lay into Ennis.

"I can't tell you what these last two months have done to me. You push me away over and over again, makin' up stupid excuses, like it remindin' ya of yer parents dyin'. I know damn well that ain't it. You close up when I try gettin' ya to talk, just like how ya did on Brokeback, an' how you was that day you slugged me."

Ennis's head snapped up. "I would never hit ya again, Jack."

Jack glared at him. "Well bravo, Ennis. There's more than one way to leave a scar on someone. You shy away from me, no mornin' kisses, no quickies in the tack room or the office, you know, the little things that keep me goin'. When we do have sex, it's flat, no passion or nothin'. Ain't feelin' right at all. You rolled right off me on yer birthday, no talkin' or nothin' like we normally do."

"Jack, I'm sorry-"

"My birthday, we go up to the hill, an' I'm thinkin' things are gettin' back to normal. I screw ya, but...ain't right. Somethin' was missin'. The truth. Hard to be close to someone like that if there's a distance between ya. An' then ya call me darlin', makin' me confused about the whole thing. That's why I left that night, after ya fell asleep. Came back here."

"You did?" Ennis had woken up alone that day, but he'd assumed that Jack had returned early that morning to make breakfast. Apparently he had been wrong.

"Damn right I did. Didn't want to be near ya after that." Jack took a breath.

"An' then...Pete attacks me. Yer all sweet an' lovin', an' I really appreciated it. You looked after me, you helped me with the exercises, makin' me think I could start to trust ya again, that things was goin' to be alright. I was happy again, Ennis. I thought we was goin' back to the way we was."

"I'd planned to tell ya today anyway, even if ya hadn't found these first," Ennis insisted, hoping Jack would believe him.

Jack just looked at him. "You should have told me straightaway."

"I know. If I could go back, I would've done. But I can't. I'm so sorry, Jack."

Jack shook his head. "I can't believe you did this to me. After everythin' we ever done. All we been through together. You lied to me, you hurt me, and you made me feel like shit. My mama an' Becky know, don't they?"

Ennis sighed. "Yeah. They've been tellin' me to tell ya all along."

"Then why in God's name didn't ya listen to 'em?" Jack yelled.

"I was doin' it for you, but...it just got outta hand!" Ennis pleaded.

"I'll say, flippin' me over when ya know I don't like it no more," Jack snapped, walking forward and poking a finger in Ennis's chest, his blue eyes flashing with anger.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. Please, I..."

Jack stepped back. "I hate you so much right now, Ennis."

"I know. I hate myself too right now. Can we...can we work past this, Jack? Please...let me fix it, make it right."

Jack looked at him, and then shook his head. "Not right now." And before Ennis could react, Jack had gathered some loose change from his nightstand and was off downstairs.

"Jack, wait!" Ennis pleaded.

At the bottom of the stairs, in full view of his mother and Becky, Jack whirled around. "Back off, Ennis. I don't wanna deal with you right now."

"Jack, you...you said you wouldn't never leave me," Ennis choked out.

"An' you said you'd never hurt me again," Jack replied, a lump in his throat. "Guess that makes us even." He grabbed his hat and headed for the door.

"Where you goin'?"

"Out. I need some time to think."

"But-"

It was no use; Jack was out the door and his truck was busy kicking up dust as he tore off down the road, leaving Ennis standing there, slowly sinking to his knees.

"Jack...Jack..."

But Jack was gone.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Jack drove towards Sandersville, heading for the first bar he found. He knew it wasn't the answer but he didn't care right now. If he got too drunk he'd stay at a motel, let Ennis worry about him. He frequently wiped at his eyes in frustration.

He couldn't believe that Ennis had done this to him, and that he'd let it affect their relationship. He loved Ennis with all his heart, and this hurt so much, far more than anything his father had ever done.

In a way, he wasn't even surprised that his father had helped to kill Earl. It made some sort of weird sense, given their history. He had been surprised to discover that Earl had been his grandfather, but any curiosity he felt right now was squashed by the feeling of betrayal from Ennis.

Unbidden, images from their own history flashed across his mind, right from August last year.

"_Jack, she ain't the love of my life. She can't be, not when you are!"_

"_Jack...I love you. Ain't ever loved nobody but you."_

He wiped at his eyes again, remembering that fateful day. It had started off being such a miserable day for him, soon turning into one of the best days of his life. He remembered Ennis talking to Cecilia about his feelings.

"_To answer yer question, sis...I know I ain't so good with feelins'. But since knowin' what I feel for Jack, I'm tryin' to show him best I can what he means to me."_

He remembered when he'd told Ennis some of what his father had been like, especially the bathroom incident. How Ennis had vowed to protect him.

"_Jack, I swear..."_

"_What? What do you swear?"_

"_To protect you an' look after you no matter what."_

The lights of Sandersville were coming closer into the darkness. He caught sight of his silver ring and thought about when they'd first discussed marriage, back in Casper.

"_It gets to me too, darlin'. You know I love you, an' it really pisses me off we can't do that one thing. But you gotta know, I would if I could. I swear I would."_

He thought of Texas, when he'd been lying in the hospital and Ennis had been talking to him, getting him to wake up and making promises for the future.

"_I sure did. I swear, Jack, I'm gonna make it happen. We're gonna get us a place. I'm gonna make ya happy."_

He pressed a hand to his mouth. He saw his ring again, and the next few memories made him hit the brakes as he shook, images right before his eyes.

"_Will ya...will ya marry me, Jack?"_

Those golden words that Jack had longed to hear but never thought he would. And with that, he remembered, word for word, Ennis's vows up on Brokeback.

"_Jack...you know I ain't much with words like you, but...it sure is worth the effort, 'cos I know you deserve to hear how much ya mean to me. Neither of us has had it easy, an' you know how hard it was fer me to admit I wanted to be with ya. Best decision I ever made. Wasn't easy at first, makin' it work, but we pulled through an' now here we are. I...I ain't never been so happy as I've been with you, Jack. You always been real good to me, helpin' me say what I'm feelin'. You make me so happy, Jack, an' I hope to spend the rest of my life makin' you happy, 'cos seein' you happy makes me happy. All I ever wanted was some happiness too, bud, an' now I got it. Ain't ever gonna let it go. Wanna spend the rest of my life with you, too."_

Tears filled his eyes as he stared out into the darkness. All those memories and more besides filling up his head, and now...things were broken, maybe beyond repair. Could they really find a way back from this? He wanted to, but...was it possible? Was their love really strong enough? He wanted the answer to be yes; he wanted them to get past this and heal the wounds. But could they? Had Ennis hurt him too much?

He remembered the dozy embrace by the fire, Ennis's soft words and gentle humming.

"_Come on now, you're sleepin' on your feet like I horse. My mama used to say that to me when I was little...an' sing to me...I gotta go. See you in the mornin'."_

Jack had felt so safe in Ennis's arms, even if he couldn't tell him then. He'd felt like nothing could hurt him ever again, and he'd never imagined that the person holding him so protectively would be the one to hurt him the most.

He remembered the soft whisperings that Ennis had spoken to him in bed many a time; words that he only had the courage to say in the darkness when it was just the two of them.

"_You're so beautiful, Jack...yer everythin' to me...yer eyes...like the clear blue sky even when the weather's bad. God, Jack...you're my whole world...dunno if I could say that out there, in the light, but...I want ya to know how I feel."_

"_I know, Ennis. I know." Soft kisses, soft sighs. "Yer my whole world too..."_

"_Jack...my angel..." _

Tears fell from his eyes and he didn't even try to stop them nor dry them. All of those things that Ennis had said to him...he knew they hadn't been lies, but...everything had changed since those damn newspapers.

_What do I do? _he asked himself. _What should I do? How do we get back from this? How can we repair this? I love him more than my own life, I don't wanna lose him. _

He looked up into the sky, hoping to find an answer there, but there was none. He sighed, and resigned himself to the fact that he would have to do some more thinking. He started up the truck again and headed into the lights of the city, hoping that he would have an answer before the night was out.

* * *

><p>He reached the bar and headed straight through to the bar top, sliding onto a stool and folding his arms on it, thinking desperately what to do.<p>

At the end of the day, Ennis was his soulmate, the love of his life, and he didn't want to live without him, but after all of this, could they possibly heal and move on together? He hoped so but he wasn't sure.

He was served a whiskey and he sat there, lost in his thoughts. He paid no mind when an older man, easily into his seventies, slipped onto the stool next to him.

"That ain't the answer, son," he said grimly, looking at Jack, who didn't answer.

The barman came over. "Evenin', Rich. The usual?"

Jack nearly spat out his whiskey at the name. _It can't be..._

"Sure, thanks," replied the older man. Jack looked at him in surprise.

"You alright there?" he asked, seeing Jack looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"Um...are you...Rich Sommers?" Jack asked, hardly daring to believe it.

The man looked wary. "Depends. Who are you?"

"Jack Twist."

Rich looked taken aback. "Really?"

"Yeah. My daddy was John C. Twist, an'...his daddy was Earl Twist."

Rich's face took on an overjoyed look. "Earl's grandson...well hell, Jack! Don't that beat all?" He stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet ya."

"You too," said Jack. "I guess you knew about me?"

"Sure did, yer mama told me all about you. Went to see her in March last year, you was down in Texas rodeoin'."

"That's right. Listen..." Jack paused. "I saw those newspapers, about you an' Earl. I know what happened."

Rich sighed. "Yeah. Was a real bad time when we left fer Sage. Yer daddy wasn't too happy."

They acquainted themselves with each other, Jack telling Rich everything he'd found out and Rich telling Jack everything his mother had told him about her son. Jack's spirits lifted a little.

A song came on the jukebox and captured Jack's attention.

_I don't want to say goodbye_

_Let the stars shine through_

_I don't want to say goodbye_

_All I wanna do is live with you_

Jack gulped as he tried to listen to Rich's words, but all he could think about was Ennis and the state of their relationship.

_Just like the light of the morning_

_After the darkness has gone_

What would happen tomorrow? What would happen the next time he saw Ennis?

_The shadow of my love is falling_

_On a place where the shone always shone_

_Don't you know that's where our hearts both belong?_

Brokeback. Their hearts belonged there, always had. It was where their relationship had started and where they had made their vows to each other.

_Cause I don't want to say goodbye_

_Let the stars shine through_

_No I don't want to say goodbye_

_All I wanna do is live with you_

That had been all he'd ever wanted since he'd fallen in love with Ennis - a home, a life together. That was all he'd wanted and now it looked as if he might lose it.

_Together our two hearts are strong_

_Don't you know that's where our hearts both belong?_

Their hearts belonged together, were strong together and could face anything that came up against them, right?

_Cause I don't want to say goodbye_

_Let the stars shine through_

_I don't want to say goodbye_

_All I wanna do is live with you_

He was mesmerised by the words, as if they had been written with him and Ennis in mind. They were his exact thoughts and he hoped that they could work through their problems.

_All I wanna do is live with you _

The song finished, and he looked around to see Rich looking at him sympathetically.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked. Jack sighed.

He told Rich everything; about the papers, Ennis finding them, not telling him what they contained and making up lies to 'protect' him. How it had affected their relationship and the entire atmosphere of their home. How things had gone bad recently with Ennis flipping him over and him ordering Ennis to the sofa.

He finished with what had happened tonight. "So I just...I needed to get outta there. Couldn't be around him no more."

Rich looked thoughtful. "Seems to me like he really didn't wanna hurt you."

"I know, but...still hurts like a bitch. He swore he was never gonna hurt me again, an'...he just...it just went too far, I guess. I know he didn't wanna hurt me, but...he went about it the wrong way."

"I think so. He made a mistake, he screwed up. We all do that."

"I know. I've screwed up in the past, I'll admit it, but...still hurts." Jack looked into his third whiskey shot, feeling miserable.

"Jack...lemme tell you somethin', 'bout me an' Earl."

Jack looked over with interest.

"It was never easy for him, bein' with me, not at first when his wife was still alive. He felt guilty. I kept askin' him to have a life with me, an' to stop hurtin' her. He kept sayin' no 'cos he was a good man, would stand by her. I never gave up on him. When his wife died...he finally said yes. Best day of my life. I wish it hadn't taken her death to get him to make a decision, but...that's just the way it went. An' you know what? It was worth it."

"You were livin' together fer about ten years, right?"

"Yeah. Ten real good years. I loved that man with all my heart an' he felt the same." Rich's eyes then lowered. "We...we had an argument...that night. The night he was killed. We was arguin' about people in town talkin' 'bout us. Whether we should move or not. I said we might hafta leave, he wanted to stay put. He stormed out...an' that was the last time I saw him."

Jack's throat felt tight. Was Ennis feeling that way right now? That when he walked out, that might be the last time they saw each other?

"What did ya do?"

"Fled to Montana fer a few years. Went into hidin' until it all blew over. Came back down last year. Visited yer mama, went down to Texas fer a while, then came out here. Stayin' put now. Won't be long," he finished in a half-whisper. He looked at Jack. "Son, learn from my mistake. Don't ever leave his sight without lettin' him know you love him. Don't leave his sight in the middle of a fight. Could be the last time yer together." He nodded at Jack's ring. "He give you that?"

Jack sighed and ran a finger along it. "Yeah. We...we kinda got married, back in August."

"That's the kind of thing you want to hold on to. In the end, he was just tryin' to protect ya. You love yer fella, Jack?"

"I do. More than anything," Jack whispered.

"You wanna get past this an' move on?"

"Yeah."

"Then that's all there is to it. Go patch things up with him, tell him you love him an' live every day like it's yer last. Make sure he knows that ya forgive him an' that things are gonna be okay."

Jack digested these words. Rich was right; what he had with Ennis was far too important to him to just give up when things got tough. Wasn't that what a marriage was all about? For better and for worse? To stick together no matter what? It wasn't too late for them to fix this.

A smile crept along his face, and Rich nodded encouragingly.

"See? That's it. You go on an' talk to him. Make up."

Jack jumped off his stool, determined to fix this tonight. "Thanks, Rich," he said as he started to walk away, and then stopped, turning.

"Hey, Rich?"

"Yeah?"

Jack paused. "If...if you wanna come out to the ranch sometime...I think we'd like that. Yer more than welcome."

Rich looked humbled. "Well...uh...thanks, Jack. Might take ya up on that."

Jack nodded and walked out. He was too far gone to drive home, but the motel was only down the street. He'd call Ennis from there, and they would fix this mess.

* * *

><p>The three of them sat in the living room silently. Jack had been gone an hour and there had been no sign of him, no phone call or anything.<p>

Ennis was heartbroken. Jack had clearly left him, and it was his entire fault. When Jack eventually returned, Ennis knew that he would be kicking him out. Becky and Rose had convinced him to stay until they heard from Jack. If it wasn't for them, he would be packed and gone by now, save Jack the trouble of doing it himself.

Lucky and Smokey seemed to sense that something was wrong, and were both curled up on the sofa next to Ennis, heads on his leg, and he was scratching them behind the ears absentmindedly, his thoughts out in the darkness wherever Jack was.

Becky and Rose sat in their respective chairs, not knitting, not reading, nothing. They were just sat there, worrying about Jack and what would happen the next time they saw him.

The main thought running through Ennis's head was the fear of Jack getting hurt while he was out. Pete was in jail but all it took was one drunk and a wrong word from Jack and there would be trouble. He couldn't bear the thought of something happening to Jack while they were fighting. If Jack died and they had left things as they were, Ennis would never forgive himself.

Becky sighed. "Ennis...I'm sorry."

Ennis looked around. "For what?"

"For not telling Jack before. If I had...this wouldn't have happened. You were right, I shoulda told him. Shouldn't have kept it from him for so long."

Rose looked at her sympathetically. "No, honey. If it's anybody's fault, it's mine. I should have told him when he was old enough to understand, an' not put it all on yer shoulders."

"Rose..."

"It's alright, you two," Ennis murmured. "It ain't yer fault. You were right, Becky. I shouldn't have left it so long, shouldn't have let it affect me an' Jack."

"Ennis..." she sighed. "I think we all screwed up with this. We all betrayed Jack, an'...if he'll let us, we gotta fix this."

Ennis nodded. "If he'll let us," he repeated. He wasn't sure if Jack would let him.

Ten minutes later, the phone rang, making them all jump and look at each other unsurely. Was it Jack, calling to let them know he was alright? Was it James, telling them something had happened? Ennis dove for the phone and pulled the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked anxiously.

"Ennis?" came the sweetest voice in his world: Jack.

"Jack?" he choked out, looking at his companions. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Jack sounded emotional but sure of himself. "I, uh...I'm sorry, Ennis."

Ennis fell back against the sofa. "I'm sorry too, Jack. So sorry fer everythin'." Tears threatened to spill from his eyes at the relief.

"I know. Me too. I...I don't want us to break up, Ennis," Jack admitted.

Ennis bit his lip. "Me neither, Jack. We...we don't hafta. Can we please work this out?"

"Uh huh," Jack replied, clearly having a lump in his throat.

"You comin' home, Jack?" Ennis asked hopefully.

"I can't. I been drinkin'. Had a few whiskeys an' I don't wanna drive."

Ennis sighed. "Alright. I..." He thought for a moment. "Where are ya?"

"The motel where we stayed at when we got here. Where the others have been stayin'. Room two."

"Okay. Just...stay there. I'm comin'," Ennis said firmly, trying to keep it together.

"What about my truck?"

"Well, I'll stay with ya tonight. We can drive home tomorrow. We gotta talk 'bout all this, Jack."

"I know, an' we will. I swear, I ain't gonna leave ya. Ever. I'm so sorry fer what I said. I don't want ya to leave my life. You...you _are_ my life."

Ennis trembled at the sweet words, and the endearment slipped out for the first time. "You too, baby."

At the motel, Jack's heart was fit to burst with love. The first time that Ennis had called him that, and it had to be in the wake of a fight. But it would be alright. He was determined to see through his desire to keep them together.

"Okay. Uh...I'll see you soon, then."

"Yeah. Just...sit tight, Jack. I'll be there soon as I can."

He hung up and turned to see Becky and Rose watching him, cautious optimism on their faces. "Well?"

Ennis smiled slightly. "He's at the motel where the others are stayin', an' he's been drinkin' so he can't drive. I dunno what's happened, but...he says he don't want us to break up, wants to work through it."

Rose clapped a hand to her chest. "Thank goodness. I sure hope you two work it out." Becky nodded her agreement, relief flooding through her.

Ennis took a breath. "I think...we just might." He looked nervous but slightly happy. He jumped up and ran a hand through his curls. "I gotta pack a bag, I gotta get to him."

"Okay," said Becky, also getting up. "You need any food or anythin'?"

"Um, some sandwiches might be good. Jack might be hungry after all the whiskey he's had."

Becky nodded and went into the kitchen. Rose stood up and placed her hands on Ennis's shoulders.

"Look after him, Ennis. Bring him home safely," she said, looking up into his eyes. "Bring our boy home."

Ennis nodded. "I will."

He packed a bag quickly of anything he thought he might need and quickly left the bedroom, eyes catching the shirts on the bedroom door. He fingered the bloodstains gently.

"Jack, I swear...I'm gonna fix this," he whispered, thinking of Jack's beloved face.

Becky gave him a bag of sandwiches and two bottles of Coca Cola, along with a bottle opener. He bid them goodbye and hurried out of the house, determined to get to his other half. He put the truck in gear and sped off down the road, leaving Becky and Rose to watch after him, hoping that things would be alright.

* * *

><p>Ennis pulled up outside the motel room half an hour later, heart beating rapidly in his chest. He didn't know what might have caused Jack's change in behaviour, but he wasn't about to question it. His sole focus now was getting to Jack and fixing this.<p>

He grabbed his bag and went up to the door, feeling very anxious. He wasn't sure about what kind of greeting he might get.

He knocked quickly, waiting with bated breath for an answer.

"Who's there?" he heard Jack call from within.

"Jack, it's me."

A pause. "Door's open." Ennis opened the door and walked in, immediately locking eyes with Jack, who had been lying on the bed but now sat up, staring back at him. Ennis put his bag down and closed the door, not breaking eye contact as Jack rose from the bed.

A few moments of silence and still, and like a force of nature, two bodies collided from opposite sides of the room. Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack securely and held on tight, and Jack clung on desperately, breathing raggedly and burying his fingers in Ennis's hair.

"Ennis..."

"God, Jack..."

They pulled apart, but before Ennis could kiss him, Jack moved out of the embrace, looking pained.

"Listen, Ennis...before anythin' happens I gotta say somethin'."

Ennis nodded. "Okay."

Jack folded his arms and met his gaze. "What you did...I can understand now that...you really was tryin' to protect my feelin's. I oughta know better than to think you'd hurt me on purpose."

"I'd never do that, Jack."

"I know. But...at the same time...you did hurt me. You lied to me, you kept secrets from me, you pushed me away...you made me feel like crap. You hurt me big time, Ennis. Especially when you flipped me over."

Ennis hung his head. "I know. I been kickin' myself the last hour an' half or so, since you left."

Jack looked at him, and he could no longer feel angry at him. He sighed. "Yeah, but...thing is...I still love you, you stubborn old son of a bitch."

Ennis looked up. "Love you too, Jack." His mouth took on a shaky smile. "I'm so sorry, Jack."

Jack moved forward and pulled him into his arms. "I know, I know. It's okay."

Ennis sniffed. "I was feelin'...so guilty...bein' with ya while keepin' it from ya. I pushed you away 'cos...I felt I didn't deserve to be happy. Thought I deserved punishin'. Never realised it'd be punishin' you too. I'm so sorry, Jack."

"Shh...shh..." Jack soothed, stroking his curls. "It's okay." He guided Ennis to the end of the bed and sat him down, arms still around him. He'd forgiven Ennis for what he'd done but he knew it could be a long time before Ennis forgave himself for hurting him.

Eventually, Ennis pulled back and managed to get himself under control. "I was...so scared you'd leave me. Don't know what I'd do if ya did. My life ain't nothin' without you, Jack."

"Oh Ennis...why d'you gotta have such a low opinion of yerself?" sighed Jack. "You have yer faults, like the rest of us, but yer a good man. You got a big heart. Think about it, you only did this to protect me, right?" Ennis nodded. "There ya go, you did it out of love."

"It went too far," Ennis choked out. "I let it affect us. I nearly lost ya."

Jack held him by the shoulders. "But you didn't. I saw things for what they were. I called you an' you came to me. We can fix this, if we work together."

Ennis nodded. "I wanna fix it, Jack. I do. Can you ever forgive me for hurtin' you?"

Jack caressed his cheek. "I already have," he murmured. He then held Ennis's head in both hands. "I forgive you," he said firmly. "You just gotta learn to forgive yourself. Can ya do that?"

Ennis sniffed. "I dunno...I treated ya real bad these last two months."

Jack's eyes roamed his face. "Oh, cowboy...you're forgiven. It's alright. We can move on from this, I promise."

He bit his lip. "Listen...I'm guessin' yer wonderin' why the change in behaviour, right?"

"Yeah, kinda," Ennis admitted.

"Well...when I was in the bar...this old guy sat on the stool next to me. You'll never guess who he was."

"Who?" asked Ennis, fingers having interlaced with Jack's.

Jack smiled slightly. "Rich Sommers."

Ennis's eyes widened. "Really? You mean as in..."

"As in Earl an' Rich, yeah."

"Woah...what's he doin' here?"

"Apparently, after Earl died, he fled up to Montana for a while. In March last year, he came down to Lightnin' Flat, remember when I was rodeoin'?"

"Yeah, you were down there...why'd he come back?"

"Visited my mama, talked to her 'bout all of this. He then went down to Texas fer a bit, an' then moved out here recently. Stayin' put now, he's gettin' on an'...he can't wait to see Earl again." Jack smiled.

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him my name, an' he knew who I was. We talked fer a while about all this stuff with my dad an' Earl, an'..." Jack lowered his eyes. "I told him about the problems you an' me have been havin'."

"Right..."

Jack noticed that at this, Ennis had lowered his head, looking down at their linked fingers. He removed one hand and used it to lift Ennis's chin.

"He told me about the night Earl was killed," Jack whispered. "That they'd had a fight about people knowin' about 'em, an' Earl stormed out. That was the last time Rich saw him. Rich told me...that what two people can have between 'em is too special to jeopardise. He told me...not to leave yer sight ever again without makin' sure you know I love ya, especially not in the middle of a fight. He didn't get that chance when Earl left that night, an' Rich regrets the way they left things. He told me to learn from his mistake. An' I intend to."

Ennis's eyes filled with tears, and Jack wiped them away as they leaked out. "I love you, Ennis. We're gonna work through this, an' we're gonna be okay, ya hear me?"

Ennis sniffed again, a watery smile on his face. "Okay, darlin'." Jack wrapped him in his arms again and held him tightly.

* * *

><p>Jack held him for a good ten minutes, letting him relax into the embrace and accept the comfort he was offering. When Ennis pulled back again, he looked surer of himself. Jack tenderly held his face in one hand, finally leaning in for a kiss, a kiss of forgiveness and the promise of a new beginning for them.<p>

Ennis kissed back, unsure at first, yet Jack held him steady with his warm hands and he soon felt himself melt into it.

They pulled apart, a string of saliva connecting them still, and Jack gazed into Ennis's eyes; he could tell that Ennis was still scared and unsure of whether or not he deserved forgiveness.

"Ennis..." Jack murmured. "It's gonna be okay."

Ennis trembled and Jack held their foreheads together, seeing Ennis breathing heavily. He didn't let go of Ennis, stroking his hands up Ennis's arms in comfort and just looking at him.

"Ennis," Jack whispered again. "You want me to take care of you tonight?" Ennis raised his eyes to meet Jack's. He hesitated.

"I...I dunno if I..."

"If you what? Ain't up to it?"

"No, that ain't it...if I..." He gulped. "Deserve it," he breathed, tears filling his eyes again. Jack pulled him close.

"It's okay...you do deserve it, Ennis. You deserve to be loved, an' forgiven, an' taken care of. You deserve so much, an' I'll give whatever I can, okay?" Ennis nodded against him.

Jack pulled him to his feet and led him around to one side of the bed, pulling the sheets back. He sat Ennis down on the edge and crouched at his feet.

"It's okay, Ennis," he whispered. He pulled Ennis's boots off and then coaxed him to lie back on the bed, covering him with the sheets. Ennis was still trembling. He wanted Jack to take care of him in the way only he could, but his near-loss of Jack had opened up the floodgates on his emotions.

Jack went around to his own side and got under, and then turned to face Ennis. He propped himself up on his elbow and leaned over his partner.

"Ennis, look at me." Ennis met his gaze unsurely. "You wanna do this?"

He nodded, lip trembling. Jack removed his shirt and jeans and threw them onto the floor, then turned his attention to Ennis.

"Can I...?" Ennis nodded and sat up, silently allowing Jack to remove his clothes. Jack kissed his soft skin as it was revealed. Jack was well aware of the fragile state Ennis was in, and he had to go as slowly as possible. Ennis's clothes hit the floor and Jack gently pushed Ennis back onto the bed, sliding on top of him into the cosy heat of the bed sheets.

He looked down into Ennis's deep eyes and saw how scared he was. He placed his hands on the pillow on either side of Ennis's head and gently played with his curls.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Jack murmured. "It's okay." He leaned in close so their noses almost touched. "You can let it go now," he breathed, his gaze locked with Ennis's. "I forgive you."

Ennis slowly wrapped his arms around Jack's back and his trembling started to lessen. "Jack...I...I need you..."

Jack kissed him, slow and sweet. "I'm here." He then looked down between their bodies. "I ain't got anythin', though..."

"You could use spit..." Ennis suggested.

"I don't wanna hurt you."

"I deserve-" Ennis started but Jack placed a hand over his mouth.

"Don't say that, cowboy. You don't deserve it."

"Jack...I still want ya to do it."

Jack sighed. "Alright, but if it hurts too much, you tell me right away, okay?" Ennis nodded and Jack leaned in for more kisses, hands going to all the right spots to try and get them both hard. He then sucked on his fingers for a few moments, before guiding them up between Ennis's legs to get him ready.

After a few minutes, Ennis nodded, and Jack withdrew his fingers. He then spit onto his hand and prepared himself. He slid Ennis's legs over his shoulders and kissed him once more, sucking on his tongue gently.

"You ready, sweetheart?" he murmured.

"Yeah."

Jack slowly pushed in, trying with all his might not to hurt Ennis. He slid slowly in, inch by inch, watching Ennis's face for signs of discomfort. Ennis's eyes were closed as he pushed back to accept Jack, and then they were one. Jack laced their fingers together and slowly rocked into Ennis, movements swift and smooth. Ennis raised his hips in time and moaned softly, meeting his thrusts.

Jack kissed Ennis firmly, their mouths fitting together perfectly. After a few minutes, Jack found the sweet spot and started to hit it, again and again. Ennis's eyes flew open and he tried to speak, but no words came out. Instead, he let out a choked sob.

"It's alright, Ennis, it's alright," Jack whispered. A few more thrusts and they slipped over the edge together, Jack kissing Ennis as they rode it out. He collapsed onto Ennis's chest and they lay there for a few beats, breathing heavily.

Jack raised his head. "Are you okay?"

Ennis managed a half-smile. "I guess. I love you so much Jack."

"I love you too," Jack whispered. "It's gonna be okay, I promise."

Ennis nodded, trying to believe him. It would be a long time before he gained back the confidence he'd had before. Jack swore to himself that he would help Ennis heal from his guilt.

Jack rolled off him and turned him onto his side, facing away. Jack then spooned up behind him and held him around the stomach, kissing the back of his neck before they fell asleep.

An hour later, Ennis was viciously awoken from a nightmare of Jack being hurt while he'd been out, and he'd died before Ennis could get to him. He shook again and this roused Jack, who rubbed his stomach in an effort to calm him. Jack then leaned forward and nuzzled his neck.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Ennis choked out. "So fuckin' sorry."

"Shh..." Jack whispered. "It's alright, it's alright."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

When Becky and Rose awoke the next morning, they felt lighter than they had done in weeks, thinking that at last, things were going to be alright. As they were eating breakfast, Jack called, stating that he and Ennis were okay, that they were eating the sandwiches Becky had handed Ennis, and that soon they would be heading home. Becky smiled at Rose as she relayed it to her.

The crunch of two sets of tires on the driveway drew their attention, and they looked at each other hopefully. They stood up, Smokey and Lucky wagging their tails at their feet.

The sound of Jack's upbeat voice floated through the open window. He sounded happy, like how he used to sound. The door opened and Jack walked in, his face lighting up at the sight of the important women in his life.

"Hey, you two," he greeted. Becky walked over to him and hugged him fiercely.

"Good to see you, honey," she murmured. Jack hugged her back and then held out his arms to his mother.

"Hey, mama," he said. "Didn't mean to scare ya like that."

"It's alright, sweetheart, you're home safe now."

Just as they broke apart, Ennis walked in, stopping at the wonderful sight before him. Jack turned and smiled at him.

"Hey, cowboy, c'mere." Ennis walked over to him shyly and Jack took his hand. He turned to their companions.

"Look, we did a lot of talkin' last night, about all of this." He took a breath. "We know things have been bad lately, an' Ennis told me how guilty you two was feelin' after I left."

"We're sorry, Jack," Rose said softly.

Jack shook his head. "It's alright. I can see why you didn't tell me. Ennis told me you just wanted to protect my feelin's. I sure do appreciate it." He bit his lip. "We've all made mistakes these last few weeks. I know I ain't perfect either, so..." He looked at Ennis and squeezed his hand. "I want us to put all this behind us, an' move on. Things are gonna be okay."

They smiled. They could see in Jack's eyes that this would be the start of a new beginning for all of them. Ennis and Jack seemed to be closer than ever and there was a sense of permanence in the air; that no matter what, nothing could tear them apart now. It was a relief.

"So anyway...anythin' happen while we was gone?"

Becky shrugged. "Not much. The family left the motel earlier; said they was all headin' home. They talked about comin' out here before they go, but we told them what was goin' on an' they said it was alright, they're gonna call when they get home."

Jack nodded. "Alright. Heard anythin' from Greg about tomorrow?"

"No, but he'll probably call soon. Are you ready fer that? It's a little soon after all this...I'm sure we could ask for a postpone..."

Jack shook his head. "No, it's alright. We wanna get this over with as soon as, put his ass away for a long time." Ennis nodded, still holding tightly onto Jack's hand.

"Yeah. Anyway, nothin' else has happened. The hands are all here, we just told them you was out an' that you'd be back soon. Everythin's under control."

"Okay." Jack paused. "Um...think we're gonna take it easy today. We'll check in with the hands an' Dave, make sure everythin's okay, an'...you wanna go for a ride?" he asked Ennis.

Ennis met his eyes shyly. "Okay, sounds good, bud."

This settled, Becky went into the office and Rose set about cleaning the house. The dogs followed Ennis and Jack into the stables where Dave was checking on Star.

"Hey, Dave."

He turned. "Oh, hey guys. Everythin' alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Listen, me an' Ennis need a day off today, had some stress an' stuff. We're gonna go for a ride up to our hill, okay?"

"Sure," Dave replied, nodding. He didn't know what might have happened to cause this, but he had everything under control and they sure looked like they needed a break.

They saddled up Lightning and Signal and headed out towards their hill, riding side by side, letting their legs bump together occasionally. In time, they let go of their reins with one hand and clasped their gloved hands together, Jack stroking Ennis's with his thumb and smiling at him. Ennis smiled back. That morning, when they'd woken up, Jack had held Ennis in his arms, stroking his hair and reassuring him that things would be okay. After that, he'd pulled Ennis into the shower and taken good care of him, covering him with loving kisses and trying to make him feel good.

When they reached the edge of the copse of trees at the base of the hill, they tied the horses to a tree and walked up the hill, the smell of the heather hitting their noses immediately. They held hands again as they walked up, Jack with a blanket in his other hand. The sun was beating down, casting warmth on their faces.

They reached the top and Jack spread out the blanket. He smiled at Ennis. "C'mon, cowboy."

They lay down, shucking off their jackets and tossing them to the side, along with their hats and boots. Jack tucked his head into the crook of Ennis's shoulder and wrapped an arm across his chest, squeezing him.

"I love you, Ennis," he said softly. Ennis buried his fingers in Jack's dark hair.

"Love you too, darlin'."

"Everythin's gonna be okay, I promise. It...it might be a while before I can completely trust you again, after all this, but..." He paused. "I do love you, an' we're gonna be okay."

"Yeah. I love you so much, Jack. Can't ever lose ya again," he choked out.

"You ain't gonna," Jack soothed, squeezing him again. He could feel Ennis shaking slightly, so he sighed and slid on top of him.

"Ennis..." he whispered, looking down at him. "It's alright, it's alright." Ennis looked up at him unsurely.

"Yeah?"

Jack leaned down to let their mouths brush together. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>The court case against Pete was the following day. Greg called them the evening before, to tell them the specifics. It was to start at ten, at the court house in Sandersville, and he would meet them in the atrium to take them to the correct place. The judge would go through the charges and all of the evidence, including the items found in Pete's home that pointed to him being the culprit of the barn fire and threatening mail, and all of the statements that had been made against him. Also included were the medical records of Jack's bruised hip.<p>

Jack felt apprehensive as he drove the four of them to the city. As it turned out, Michael had fallen ill and Rick had emergencies at the hospital, so they were unable to attend. Greg had warned them about the possibility of their relationship coming up. The threatening mail from Pete had made a reference to them being gay, and Jack feared that it would be used against them. The last thing they wanted was for him and Ennis to get into trouble for breaking the sodomy law. If not for this case, they wouldn't care less about it, but now they were nervous.

They parked up and got out, looking up at the large building. He looked at Ennis, who gave him a small smile. They'd already tried to comfort each other that morning in their bed, and Jack promised Ennis that no matter how things turned out today, they would get through it together.

Greg met them where he said he would and led them up the stairs to the court chambers.

"You ready for this, guys?" he asked.

Jack shrugged. "I guess. Just want it over with."

"I know. I honestly don't know if any of you will be called to speak, the judge already has your statements and that may well be enough."

"I hope so."

They were all called in at quarter to ten and got themselves seated, Ennis by Jack's side. He wanted to hold his hand but they had to be careful here; they didn't want to get into trouble. Pete was led up into the room in handcuffs. Jack could practically feel the heat radiating from Ennis and bumped their thighs together briefly.

At ten, the judge arrived and they all stood up while he sat. He rifled through his papers and then spoke to the room.

"We are here for a harassment motion on case GA-64-194. Please state your appearances."

Greg stood up. "Greg Thompson, for the respondents, Ennis Del Mar and Jack Twist of Brokeback Ranch, who are seated behind me."

An unfamiliar woman stood up next to Pete. "Amanda Reed, for the defendant, Peter Dawson."

"Very well. The accusations against Mr Dawson are those of an unsettling nature. First..." He brought forth his papers. "Assault against a ranch hand of Brokeback Ranch, Mr Michael Roberts, arson of a building on the aforementioned property, threatening mail towards the residents of the property and assault with a deadly weapon on Mr Twist with the intent to seriously injure."

He peered down at Pete. "You have given a confession to our sheriff, James Goodman, confessing to all of these charges, upon your arrest for the last charge. Do you now have anything to say in your defence, Mr Dawson?"

Pete looked like a defeated man, knew he'd lost the battle. "No, your Honour," he said. Jack raised his eyebrows at Ennis; he'd been expecting Pete to put up more of a fight.

"Very well," the judge said. "I present to the court the evidence items. On the table before me lie a sample of flammable liquid and a newspaper with removed lettering, which it is believed was used to create the threatening piece of mail received by the residents of Brokeback Ranch. These items were found at Mr Dawson's home after his arrest."

The next few minutes were nerve-wracking for Ennis and Jack. The jury was informed of the content of the letter that Pete had sent. Jack could swear he saw some faces glance at them.

"Now then, the evidence in question refers to the existence of a homosexual relationship between Mr Twist and Mr Del Mar. It is understandable that this may not be the case, and we have to take into consideration that Mr Dawson was recently fired and that he had already been questioned for the arson on the property. Anger is understandable and entirely possible." He looked down at Pete. "Mr Dawson, I now ask of you, is there such a relationship between your former employers?"

Jack held his breath. They were about to be found out.

Pete paused. "I'm not entirely sure, your Honour. I was angry when I created that letter, and I...assumed that since they was livin' together there was somethin' goin' on."

Jack looked at Ennis, confused. Pete had known full well that they were together, had even threatened them over it, so why was he avoiding the opportunity to oust them? Was he feeling guilty over what he'd done?

"I see. Well, either way, there is no proof that the sodomy law has been broken by the defendant's former employers, even if there is a relationship between them. The letter only refers to the possibility of a relationship; it does not give proof that they have broken the law. As a result, this possibility will be classed as irrelevant to the case. From here on, the jury is to make a decision based on the evidence and statements provided."

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. At least they had been spared that. The court went through all of the statements given and the evidence of what Pete had done, giving the two cowboys unpleasant memories of the events.

Finally, it was over, and the judge called for a break. Outside, Greg turned to them.

"Things are looking okay," he said encouragingly.

"Yeah, at least they didn't get after us fer the sodomy thing," Jack said wearily. Ennis nodded.

They were called back in and settled. "Has the jury reached a decision?"

A woman with red hair stood up. "We have."

"Very well. Do you find Peter Dawson guilty or not guilty of assault on Michael Roberts?"

"Guilty," she replied.

"Do you find him guilty or not guilty of arson on a building on Brokeback Ranch?"

"Guilty."

"Do you find him guilty or not guilty of threatening mail messages against the residents of Brokeback Ranch?"

"Guilty."

"And finally, do you find him guilty or not guilty of assault with a deadly weapon on Jack Twist of Brokeback Ranch?"

"Guilty."

Jack fell back and sighed. It was over and Pete was going to be put away. He smiled at Ennis, who smiled back widely.

"Peter Dawson, you have been found guilty of all charges made against you, and your sentence is as follows: I am sentencing you to a minimum of seven years in prison without bail. Case closed." He banged his gavel on his stand and left the court room, leaving behind two happy cowboys who felt that everything was falling back into place.

* * *

><p>The next day things were pretty much back to normal for the residents of the ranch. They were all very happy about the outcome of the trial and Jack sincerely hoped that things were going to be back to normal from now on, especially since he and Ennis were sorting things out between them.<p>

The night before, the four of them had stayed up a while talking about things, in particular about the newspapers and what it all meant. Rose had expressed her grief and regret that John had done all of those things, both to his own father and to his son. Jack had shaken his head and told her that it wasn't her fault; she'd just adhered to her vows and stood by her husband. He'd looked at Ennis as he said this and taken his hand, smiling.

It felt good to talk freely about the whole situation, like they were a real family again, and Jack felt that everything was finally falling into place.

As for the ranch, things were going good. They were starting to bring in some more money now from the sales of meat and milk. A new building for the milking machines was being planned out with a contractor from the city, next to the barn. As for now, they were selling what milk they had to convenience stores around the city and surrounding area and the feedback was very positive. The new calves were coming along well, growing healthy and strong and Jack loved feeding them; he loved baby animals.

A ginger cat had wandered into the barn that day and was making it its home already. They were happy to let it stay and catch mice. And in the spring, they were talking about creating a vegetable garden for Becky and Rose. Becky would have given birth by then and would be back on her feet properly. She wanted to help out with the animals when she'd given birth and Jack was all for it.

Jack had told the other three about his conversation with Rich, and that he'd invited him to come out to the ranch to spend time with them. Rose and Becky thought it was a good idea, and Jack privately thought that it would do Ennis some good to meet him; talk about Earl and what had happened. Ennis seemed to be on his way to healing from his traumatic childhood experience, but Jack had feared that the latest things that had happened would create a setback for him, so Jack was all for Rich talking to Ennis some, maybe help him come to terms with what he'd seen.

Right now, he and Ennis were sat on a hay bale in the barn talking and holding hands. Ennis was still on the quiet side, but he was no longer closed up, just sorting things out in his head, Jack figured.

Jack laid his head on Ennis's shoulder as they talked. "Things are lookin' real good, huh cowboy?" he said softly, stroking Ennis's hand with his thumb.

Ennis nodded. "Yeah. People are wantin' the meat an' the milk, an' the stock's doin' real good. Things are doin' real good." He was very glad that Jack was here taking care of him when things between them were still healing.

Jack looked up at him, chin resting on Ennis's shoulder as he gazed up at him with his big blue eyes. Ennis could never get over those eyes.

"You okay?" he murmured. Ennis turned to look at him.

"Yeah. Just...been real shaky these last few days. Still gettin' used to things as they are here. Gonna be a while before things are back to normal," he admitted.

Jack squeezed his hand and then reached his other hand to grasp his arm. "Gonna be okay, cowboy," he said softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Ennis leaned his forehead against Jack's. "I hope so." He looked into Jack's eyes. "Are things gonna get back to normal, Jack?"

"Yeah," Jack whispered. "I promise. Might be a while, but...they're gonna be."

Ennis looked down at him, and Jack puckered his lips at him. They kissed slowly for a while; Ennis's other hand running along Jack's back. This wasn't a kiss to get them hard, but just a sweet one, about them being here with each other.

A meowing at their feet drew them apart. The ginger cat that had adopted them was looking up at them with dark green eyes. Jack smiled.

"Hey there, kitty, c'mere," he coaxed, sliding down onto his knees so as not to scare it. The cat considered him for a moment and then walked over, sniffed Jack's hand and allowed itself to be petted. Jack smiled up at Ennis, who smiled back, completely endeared by Jack's natural gentleness. He laid a hand on Jack's shoulder and rubbed it across the back of his neck.

The cat purred and rolled down onto its belly, allowing Jack to tickle it. One glance told them that the cat happened to be a female. Jack rubbed her belly.

"Hey, cowboy, can we name her?" he asked his partner, looking up at him with those doe eyes. Ennis smiled.

"Sure, if you want. What you wanna name her?"

"Hmm...dunno. Ginger's a bit obvious...what about...Sunset?" Jack suggested.

"Sunset?" Ennis asked, surprised. It was an unusual name for a cat.

Jack nodded. "She's kinda a gingery-red sorta colour...an' we love sunsets, right?"

"Mmm...we sure do, rodeo. Sunset it is, I guess." The cat noticed him and walked over to him, winding herself around one of his legs. It might not be wise for them to bring her into the house, though. Lucky and Smokey weren't aggressive dogs, but they were still dogs, and this was a cat. They had the natural instinct within them after all.

Jack drew his knees up to his chest and scratched their new friend behind the ear as she snuggled up at Ennis's feet. Their eyes met and a deep feeling of love burst between them.

* * *

><p>That night, after a night of watching TV and talking, the four of them were getting into bed. Rose and Becky needed some sleep, but Jack needed some Ennis. Ever since their arrival back to the ranch on the night of Thanksgiving, Jack had always led their encounters, knowing that Ennis hadn't been feeling up to it. But he needed to have Ennis inside him soon, it was driving him crazy.<p>

They cleaned their teeth side by side, eyes occasionally meeting in the mirror, sometimes straying because they were both naked. Jack then took Ennis by the hand and led him to the bed, turning him to face him before they got in.

"Ennis, baby..." He'd been calling him that more and more lately, and Ennis had to admit he liked it. It felt so intimate and precious.

"Yeah?" Ennis whispered. He too was feeling a need for Jack; to be inside him, and he thought that tonight he was up for it.

Jack leaned in close, breathing into Ennis's ear. "I really need ya inside me, if you can. Been missin' ya real bad."

Ennis kissed his hair. "I know. I think...I think I can do it tonight, Jack."

Jack drew back and smiled. "Really?" he asked, eyes starting to sparkle. Ennis nodded. Jack then took his hand again and walked him to the bed, peeling the sheets back and climbing onto it, leading Ennis with him. They drew the sheets back up over themselves and turned to face each other on their sides, propped up on their elbows.

Jack traced a finger along Ennis's bicep. "Want some action, cowboy?" he said softly. In answer, Ennis leaned forward and kissed his lips.

"Yeah," he breathed into Jack's mouth. After a few more kisses, Jack pulled Ennis on top of him.

"Come on, cowboy, want ya real bad." He spread his legs to show Ennis what he wanted. Ennis grabbed the lube, still kissing Jack. He was surprised when Jack took it from him.

"Jack?"

Jack smiled and smeared some onto his fingers, reaching down and coating Ennis himself, which didn't happen too often. "God, Jack..." Ennis whispered, eyes closed and cheeks flushed; one of Jack's favourite sights.

Jack put the tub back and kissed him. ""Come on, cowboy," he murmured, tugging on Ennis' ear with his teeth. Ennis shifted into position over Jack and Jack wrapped his legs around Ennis's waist. He had a feeling that things were going to be quite passionate tonight. Ennis slid into him slowly and Jack sighed.

"Oh Ennis..." Nothing could compare to this feeling according to Jack; having the man he loved with all his heart deep inside him.

"Jack...Jack..." He gripped Jack's shoulders as he started to thrust into him, slowly and steadily. Jack's arms weaved around his neck as they kissed and rocked together. They were both softly moaning into each other's mouths and Ennis continued to thrust smoothly into Jack. He hitched one knee up to change the angle and try to find what he was searching for; that special place inside Jack.

"Ennis, Ennis, Ennis..." Jack sighed. His hands wandered down to Ennis's ass and he squeezed, making Ennis groan with lust. He slid one finger in to try and find the same exact spot that Ennis was trying to find inside of him. He found it and rubbed with his finger eagerly, grinning into the kiss.

"Fuck, Jack," Ennis whispered.

"Come on, baby," Jack whispered back. Jack slid his finger out and brought his hands back up to Ennis's back, holding onto him, while Ennis slid his own hands around Jack's back. Without warning, they rolled over so that Jack was on top, Ennis thrusting up into Jack desperately. He sped up and Jack pulled his mouth away to look down at Ennis with dark, lust-filled eyes, sweat running on his face. Ennis's own curls were dark and damp, and his eyes were almost black.

"Jack Jack Jack..." he croaked as Jack attacked his neck with his lips and teeth, sucking eagerly. "Yer gonna give me a hickey, ya know."

Jack pulled back momentarily, eyes glittering. "You can get yer own back, if ya want." Ennis grinned and did so. They sucked at each other's necks and continued to move together. Ennis didn't know how on earth they had gone for so long; normally they would have finished by now. He was straining for release and Jack was too, painfully hard. Jack was gasping and shaking on top of him, wanting to shoot.

"God, Ennis...wanna come..."

"Me too..." Ennis then rolled them back over to lie on top of Jack again. He pulled his knee back up and finally felt his warning signals starting, marking a release. He thrust desperately into Jack and finally, he shook violently and released into Jack, filling him up with everything inside him. The force of it hit Jack's prostate and sent him over the edge too, bucking underneath Ennis and then rising off the bed, head pushing deep into the pillow and groaning loudly. Ennis collapsed onto Jack's chest and they breathed heavily, heads spinning.

Jack was filled with happiness. It felt like so long since they'd had such passionate sex and now he was on cloud nine. He kissed Ennis's curls where they tickled his face and he ran his hands up and down Ennis's back, coaxing a purring sound out of him.

"Mmm...Jack..."

"Feel good, cowboy?" Jack murmured into his ear.

"Fuck, yeah...feels so good..."

Ennis raised his head and looked at Jack with a love-filled gaze. He leaned forward for several soft, slow kisses and Jack ran his fingers through the curls he loved so much. Ennis then dropped his head back onto Jack's shoulder and Jack knew he was falling asleep.

"S'alright, cowboy," Jack murmured. "You can sleep. Everythin'll be alright. I promise."

With a final kiss to Ennis's damp hair, he too settled down and weaved his arms around his lover, letting his head fall back onto the pillow.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Rich visited the ranch. Becky and Ennis were eager to meet him, as Jack and Rose had spoken highly of him.<p>

Becky was sitting in her armchair when he drove up, and she got up to answer the door.

"Hey, can I help ya?" she asked. He smiled nervously.

"Hey, I'm uh...Rich Sommers."

Recognition dawned on her, and she smiled. "Hey there. Becky Twist, nice to meet ya." They shook hands. "You wanna come in, then?"

He followed her inside and looked around with interest. "This is a real nice place. Jack said he co-owned it with Ennis, that right?"

"Uh-huh," replied Becky. "Uncle Harold left it to him, you ever meet him?"

"Yeah, I did. He was at yer mama an' daddy's weddin'."

"Oh, about that," Becky started as they went through to the kitchen. "Did my mama warn ya that Jack don't know about all that?"

"Yeah, she did. You ever gonna tell him?" Rich asked her. Becky shook her head.

"Don't think so. Don't ever wanna be associated with John Twist. Besides, Jack already thinks of me as a sister, won't make no difference."

"Right." Rich took a seat as Becky went outside to find the others. Rose was in the office talking to Jack and Ennis was outside talking to Michael and Dave.

"Ennis!" she called from the porch. He turned to look at her and smiled, then excused himself, walking up to her.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Rich is here, you wanna get Jack an' Rose?"

"Oh, sure, okay." He went to the office and Becky went inside to get them all a drink. Rich greeted her with a smile.

"That Ennis you was talkin' to?" She nodded.

A few minutes later, the other three came in. Rose smiled widely when she saw Rich and he stood up to hug her warmly. He then greeted Jack and Ennis with enthusiasm and they all sat down.

"So, um...whereabouts are ya livin', Rich?" asked Becky.

"Well, you know Kate Hardeman, the silversmith?"

Jack nodded. "Yep, she's our doctor's sister. She made our rings, see?" He held up his left hand and the silver gleamed in the sunlight from the window.

"Right. Well, I live a couple miles from her place, just outside the city."

They nodded and the talk soon turned to Rich's life with Earl, which he was happy to talk about. It soon became clear to them that no matter how badly things had ended up for them, they had had a good life while it lasted. This gave Jack and Ennis hope that whatever the outcome for him and Ennis, at least they would have had a good life together, like they'd wanted.

Jack paused. "Listen, Rich...for what it's worth...I'm real sorry about what my dad did...an' what Ennis's dad did." Ennis nodded in agreement.

Rich shook his head. "S'alright, you two. It ain't yer fault. You was just kids when it happened."

"Still..."

As Ennis lifted his hand to take a drink, his sleeve slipped to reveal the watch that Jack had given him for his 20th birthday last year, and Rich caught sight of it and looked at it curiously.

"Hey, Ennis...your watch..." he started to say.

Ennis put his drink down and looked down at it. "What about it?"

"Can I just see...?" He leaned forward. Ennis extended his hand and Rich looked at the watch face. His face took on a very strange look; like he was thinking very hard about something.

"What is it, Rich?" asked Jack, looking puzzled.

"I...that's my old watch," he whispered with reverence.

"Really?" asked Ennis in surprise. "Where'd you get it?"

Rich smiled sadly. "Earl gave it to me, our first Christmas together, back in '43. Twenty-one years ago, nearly."

Ennis and Jack looked at each other in surprise. "Wow...I, um..." Jack swallowed. "What did you do with it?"

Rich sighed. "I had to sell it, get enough money to get out here. Sold it to a little second-hand shop in Texas, in March last year, not long after I visited you," he replied, nodding at Rose.

"Well...I bought it fer Ennis's birthday last year, from a second-hand shop," said Jack.

Rich smiled. "That was real nice of ya, Jack."

Ennis took a breath. "Rich...if ya want it back...we'll understand. No harm done."

Rich shook his head. "No, it's alright. Jack gave it to you, it's yours. It about broke my heart to sell it, things bein' the way they was, but..." He nodded. "Makes me happy to know it's got a good home now. I know yer gonna look after it."

Ennis smiled as Jack laced their fingers together. After a few moments of silence, Jack sighed. "Listen, Rich...we got some work to do 'round the ranch today, me an' Ennis, but...yer welcome to stay as long as ya want."

Rich smiled. "You guys want some help? I can still work on a ranch, boys. I'd be happy to help."

Jack shrugged. "That'd be fine, I guess. I work in the office in the mornin', but I guess Ennis could take ya outside an' show ya round, right, cowboy?" Ennis nodded.

"Sure."

Jack then went back into the office and Rose and Becky stayed inside. Ennis showed Rich around the land and introduced him to the hands. As they worked together, Rich talked to Ennis about what had happened to Earl and that he shouldn't let himself get too affected by what he'd seen. By the time they came in for dinner, Ennis was feeling lighter than he had been in ages. The talk over dinner was pleasant, about the ranch and Ennis and Jack's plans for the future. They were very optimistic about their business, especially now that things were back on track for them.

They saw Rich off and then collapsed in front of the TV for the evening, Jack curling up against Ennis and snuggling into him, feeling warm and happy and content. Things were going to be okay.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_December 5th, 1964_

It was the first Saturday of the month, and the residents of the ranch were preparing for Christmas. Last year, it had been snowing, which was unusual for the state, so they weren't expecting any this year.

But the temperature had certainly dropped over the week, and they had all dug out warm coats, gloves and scarves to battle the weather. And Ennis and Jack could find ways to keep each other warm, both during the day and at night. Jack was happy that their daytime encounters were back; he'd missed them.

Today, they were to start decorating the house. Ennis and Jack were currently out at the copse of trees at the base of the hill, looking for a Christmas tree, axes in hand.

"This looks good, cowboy," said Jack, looking up at a tall evergreen tree that stood on the edge. Ennis nodded.

"Yep, looks good, rodeo. Sure it'll fit?"

Jack looked it up and down. "Think so." They swung at it from one side, steadily cutting it loose and stepping back when it fell. They grabbed it and slowly made their way back across the land, dragging it with them towards the house, talking together and laughing.

They decided to take a break for a minute, when the house came into sight. They sat down on the ground and Ennis curled an arm around Jack, who tucked his head into Ennis's shoulder, gently kissing at the small exposure of skin on Ennis's neck and then nuzzling into it.

"Gonna be a good Christmas, Ennis," he murmured. "Got company this year. We're a family now..."

Ennis smiled. "Yeah. Guess so. I mean...I liked it last year, when it was just us, but...I like havin' family 'round. An' Becky's gonna give birth in about a month...bet she's lookin' forward to that." Becky was indeed looking forward to the birth and the end of the pregnancy, but she was nervous about becoming a mother and looking after a baby, but she had her family around her.

"Yeah. Gonna have three girls around the house, Ennis. Hope yer ready," Jack said with a grin. Ennis smiled down at him.

"Reckon so," he said, leaning down for a kiss.

They eventually got moving again and got the tree home, moving up the steps and through the kitchen, Smokey and Lucky barking at them excitedly.

They got the tree into the living room and into the corner where they'd had it last year. The Christmas before, Jack had found an old box of Christmas decorations in a spare room and he and Ennis had enjoyed decorating their tree together. Jack had fond memories of their first Christmas together.

Jack slung an arm around Ennis's arm. "Looks good."

"Sure does. We gonna start decoratin'?"

Jack nodded. "Yep." The four of them started decorating the tree and the house together. Jack knew that back in Lightning Flat, his mother had lamented the fact that John hadn't liked the idea of them decorating the house, so it had remained dreary and grey during the holidays. Last year had been the first time that he'd decorated a house for Christmas, and it had been made even sweeter by the fact that it was his home with Ennis.

Jack dug out the plastic sprig of mistletoe from last year and smiled to himself. Last year, he'd had fun with this. Ennis had been in a playful mood too, playing hard to get when Jack produced it, and Jack had chased him around the house and across the land, eventually tackling Ennis and falling into the snow on top of him, sealing his mouth over Ennis's and kissing him deeply.

Jack brought the mistletoe over to Ennis, tapped him on the shoulder, and when Ennis turned, Jack puckered his lips, eyes sparkling. Ennis smiled shyly and placed his hands on Jack's shoulders, leaning in for a deep kiss. His hands wandered down and locked around Jack's waist. Jack moaned into his mouth and threw the mistletoe down behind him, wrapping his arms around Ennis's neck. They kissed deeply for several minutes, lost in their own world together where it was just the two of them. Jack felt warm and happy in Ennis's embrace. He grinned into the kiss as Ennis started to massage his ass with his hands.

A throat being cleared made them pull apart, and they turned to see Becky leaning against the door frame, smirking.

"Guys, lunch is ready."

Jack blushed, not removing his arms from Ennis. "We're comin'."

Becky smirked even further. "Yer gonna if you don't get movin'."

It was Ennis's turn to blush. "We'll be there in a minute." Becky nodded and moved back into the kitchen. Jack turned back to Ennis.

"We gotta go, cowboy..." he said mournfully. Ennis squeezed his ass.

"Guess so...don't wanna let you go," he whispered, planting his lips back onto Jack's for a soft, gentle kiss. Jack moaned again and then reluctantly pulled away. He led Ennis by the hand into the kitchen.

Over lunch, they talked about all the Christmases they could remember while growing up, and while Ennis, Jack and Becky hadn't had it too bad, they had to admit that things were a lot better for them now. Becky was already looking forward to next Christmas, which would be her little girl's first.

They were all silently debating with themselves what to get for their companions for Christmas. Next week, they were planning to go into Sandersville to do their shopping, planning to split up in the morning and get back together at lunch, hopefully having finished.

That night, Rose and Becky went up to bed early, leaving Ennis and Jack to make out on the sofa for a while, soft music playing in the background.

Jack pulled back and gazed down into Ennis's deep brown eyes. In the last week, things between them had improved fairly well. Ennis seemed to be more relaxed about being intimate with Jack, knowing that Jack had forgiven him and still loved him. And Jack was certain that the next year would be even better than this one.

* * *

><p>The following Saturday, the four of them went into Sandersville to tackle the Christmas shopping. The four of them had planned to split up when they got there and meet up for lunch, and after a hearty breakfast, they set off into town, wrapped up against the cold.<p>

They parked up outside their favourite diner, Ennis and Becky in one truck and Jack and Rose in the other. They got out and stretched.

"Well," said Jack, rubbing his hands together. "Guess we'll meet up back here in..." He checked his watch; it was nine o'clock. "Three hours?"

They all nodded their agreement. With Pete off the streets they felt a lot safer about being out on their own; Fred was a pain in the backside but he wouldn't hurt them. When the other three had disappeared in different directions, Ennis got back into the truck and headed out towards Kate's workshop; he wanted to get Becky and Rose jewellery.

Jack headed towards the clothing stores in the main shopping area. He browsed through the racks of clothes, unsure of what he was looking for. His eyes fell on a light blue cardigan that he thought his mother would like, and then he saw a baggy white blouse, embroidered with flowers that Becky would be able to wear. He was unsure of what to buy Ennis, though. He'd bought him a jacket last Christmas, so he didn't know what else to buy him. His eyes then fell on a pair of black cowboy boots; he knew that Ennis's boots were wearing thin, so he picked them up and proceeded to the cash register.

Becky walked around some, picking up a new necklace for her mother at a jeweller's and some aftershave for Ennis; she knew he liked Old Spice, and she also knew that Jack liked it when Ennis wore it. For Jack she picked up a book about rodeoing, figuring that he'd like to look through it.

Rose felt happy as she walked around. Jack and Ennis had given her access to the ranch's business account so she could buy whatever she needed, and she felt lighter than she had ever done, loving this new experience of shopping for Christmas presents; she'd never really had that while living with John. She bought some perfume for Becky and a set of shaving products for her son. For Ennis she bought a set of socks, because she knew that he wasn't above stealing Jack's if he ran out.

Ennis pulled up outside Kate's workshop and stretched before walking inside.

"Hey, Kate," he called when he saw her. She turned and smiled.

"Hi, Ennis. Good to see ya. How is everybody?"

"Good, thanks. Me an' Jack are okay, Becky's gettin' tired but it won't be long before she gives birth. You alright?"

She nodded. "Yep. Glad Pete's been put away."

"Yeah, us too."

"So, what can I do for ya?"

"Well, the four of us are Christmas shoppin' today..."

Kate smiled. "I hear ya. What do ya need?"

"Well, I wanted to get Becky a pair of earrings, horseshoe to match the bracelet an' necklace we got her for her birthday."

"Okay. An' for Jack's mother?"

Ennis ran a hand through his hair. "Um, I was thinkin' a bracelet for her. I dunno what she'd like though. What would you suggest?"

Kate looked thoughtful. "Well, if it was my mama, I'd put on it somethin' a woman would like, like maybe...flowers or somethin', ya know?"

Ennis nodded. "Okay. That sounds good. Thanks, Kate. When can ya get them done for?"

"Well, you've got good timin'. I just took in a new batch of silver, so I can have them done for the end of the week, if that's okay?"

"Okay. Just give me a call when they're done."

"Sure thing."

Ennis started to leave, and then turned back. "By the way, we're havin' a Christmas party on the 24th, invitin' all our friends here, if ya wanna come."

Kate smiled. "I'd like that, thanks, Ennis. Rick comin'?"

"Yep. The others are in town, we're coverin' the whole place. Someone'll mention it to him."

"Okay. Thanks, Ennis."

Ennis tipped his hat to her and left. All that was left now was something for Jack. He had no idea what he wanted to get his lover but it had to be something special. Back in the city, he wandered through a second hand shop and his eyes fell on a picture frame. Back at home, they had a few pictures of himself and Jack, and there was one in particular that he liked. Back in Colorado Springs, when they'd been travelling through to Texas, Jack had bought a camera and taken some pictures, and they had had a picture taken of the two of them by a woman they'd run into. It was the first picture of themselves together that they'd ever had taken, and it was a special memory. He picked up the picture frame, thinking that Jack would like to have it framed and placed on the dresser in their bedroom.

While wandering around town, they all did indeed look in on their friends and invite them to their Christmas party, and they also bought gifts for Lucky, Smokey and Sunset, their new barn cat.

At lunch, they met up at the diner as planned. They put their bags into the trucks and headed inside for some lunch, happy that they had managed to do it all in one day.

As they sat eating, Jack's foot wandered up Ennis's leg as he sat opposite him. Ennis blushed and tried to concentrate on the conversation. Jack's foot rubbed up against his and steadily made its way towards his crotch. Ennis gulped and Jack grinned, and then took pity on him, not wanting him to shoot off in the diner.

They got home and then Ennis and Jack went for a ride, reaching their hill and settling on a blanket. They talked for a while and then kissed in the heather, lazing in the winter sun and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

><p>Jack fell ill on Monday, early in the morning. Ennis was lying awake, thinking and waiting for Jack to wake up so they could have a little fun. Without warning, Jack woke himself up with an almighty sneeze, jumping into a sitting position and making Ennis jump.<p>

"Jesus, Jack," Ennis said, smiling at the abruptness of Jack's waking. "You alright?"

"Ugh," Jack groaned. "Don't think so. Think I got a cold here." Ennis looked sympathetic, curling an arm around him.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked. Jack sneezed again and Ennis reached across to the nightstand and retrieved a box of tissues for him, handing one to him.

"Thanks," Jack said thickly, blowing his nose. Ennis rubbed his shoulders.

"I'll be fine, Ennis. Just a cold. You don't gotta lie here with me, ya know. Don't want you gettin' sick too."

Ennis shook his head. "I ain't goin' nowhere. Still early. Come on, lie back." He coaxed Jack back down and lay on his side, rubbing a hand across Jack's stomach. Jack breathed deeply and coughed a little.

"Tell ya what, I'll go out later an' get ya some Vapo-rub, okay? That'll help."

"Alright. Ennis?" Jack asked, looking up at him with those big eyes.

"What do ya need, darlin'?" At that moment, Ennis would have done anything for Jack.

"Could ya get me some water?" he asked, coughing again.

Without a word, Ennis got up and headed to the bathroom, getting a glass and filling it up. He brought it around to Jack's side and sat on the edge. "Here, Jack."

Jack opened his eyes and Ennis lifted his head to help him take some water. Jack then let his head fall back onto the pillow and Ennis put the glass on the nightstand next to the box of tissues. He then crawled back into bed, not caring about the possibility of Jack's cold spreading to him. He lay next to him on his side, just watching him breathe. Jack opened his eyes again and looked at Ennis. A faint smile appeared on his lips.

"Sorry, Ennis, I know you probably wanted some action this mornin'." Ennis shook his head. It didn't matter to him.

"Don't worry 'bout it, rodeo. Ain't like ya planned it." He rubbed Jack's chest again, fingers softly twining in Jack's dark chest hair as he propped himself up on his elbow.

Jack sighed. "Thanks, Ennis. You take good care of me, ya know."

Ennis smiled. "S'alright. God knows I owe it to ya." Jack looked at him seriously.

"Ennis...don't be dwellin' on that. We're past that now, right?" Ennis nodded, eyes downcast.

"Yeah, I guess. Didn't mean to bring that up again." Jack lifted a hand and stroked his cheek.

An hour later, Ennis left Jack in bed, promising to look in on him later, and set about work for the day. He went out and got Jack some Vapo-rub as he'd promised. He then went into the bedroom and applied it to Jack's chest. It didn't help that having his hands on Jack riled him up, but this wasn't the time; Jack wasn't up to sex right now. Instead, they kissed for a while and then Jack went back to sleep.

At lunch, Rose made them some soup and Ennis brought it up to Jack, lying back in bed with him and eating it with him. Jack was coping pretty well and was a lot more alert than Ennis had expected. He then lay with him for a while, talking about Christmas and the party. Jack figured he would be alright by then and was looking forward to it.

When Ennis went back outside, Becky and Rose took turns to sit with Jack, talking to him. Becky said that she had decided on a name for her daughter but wouldn't say what it was. It was a secret and she knew that her family would like it; it was a lovely name and meant something wonderful.

Ennis came back into the bedroom around seven, not wanting to be away from Jack any longer. He took a shower and then crawled into bed next to Jack.

"Hey, rodeo," he whispered softly, leaning over Jack who was lying on his side, facing away from him. Jack stirred and turned.

"Ennis...?" he croaked, eyes looking bleary and full of sleep. Ennis helped him turn onto his back and caressed his cheek.

"How you feelin', darlin'?" he asked.

"Cold. Think I got chills, an' feelin' all blocked up." Ennis raked his face with his deep brown eyes.

Ennis thought for a moment. "Hang on." He got out of bed and went to the dresser, pulling out a large warm blanket. He got back into bed and without pulling the covers off Jack, he managed to manoeuvre the blanket underneath, covering Jack's body with it as Jack curled up again, this time facing him. Jack smiled up at Ennis.

"Thanks, cowboy," he whispered, looking grateful and touched by Ennis's thoughtfulness. Ennis lay back down, facing him.

"No problem, rodeo. Gonna be okay to get some more sleep?" Jack yawned and nodded.

"Think so."

"Want me to hold ya?" Ennis offered.

"Wouldn't say no, but I don't want you gettin' sick too," Jack replied, looking concerned.

"I told ya this mornin', I don't care. If you want me to hold you, I will."

Jack considered, and then smiled. "Alright, but not all night. Might get too warm. Maybe just 'til I fall asleep?"

"Sure." Ennis then shifted forward and wrapped an arm around him. Jack snuggled his face into Ennis's chest and settled down. Ennis held him until he fell asleep and then moved away slightly, but not too far. He watched Jack sleep for a while and then he too dropped off.

Jack was ill for the rest of the week, during which time Ennis picked up his gifts for Rose and Becky. He recovered on Friday and celebrated by dragging Ennis into the shower and making him see stars. Ennis was happy to have his lover back.

* * *

><p><em>December 24th, 1964<em>

That day, they gave their workers the day off so they could prepare for the Christmas party, which their workers were invited to. Rose was in charge of food and Becky was helping her; they were chatting away in the kitchen, and Lucky and Smokey were standing on their hind legs with their front paws on the worktop, seeking scraps.

Upstairs, Ennis and Jack were busy wrapping their presents for the women in their room. They were sat on their bed, wrapping paper strewn about all over the place. They too were talking away, laughing.

"This is real nice, what ya got fer Becky, Jack," said Ennis, holding up the white blouse Jack had bought her. "I think she'll like it."

"Yeah," replied Jack. "I know she ain't got a lot of baggy clothes an' she might be more comfortable in that." He took the blouse and proceeded to wrap it in the red paper they'd bought.

Jack then paused, looking mischievously at Ennis. He'd bought something special for him and Ennis to use tonight, as an early Christmas present.

"Ennis," he started. Ennis looked up.

"Yeah, bud?"

Jack smiled. "I, uh...I got us somethin' special, ya know. Fer tonight." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Ennis went bright red.

"That so? What's that?"

Jack crawled to him on his hands and knees, getting right up in his face. "You gotta wait an' see, cowboy," he whispered, seeing Ennis's eyes getting dark with desire. He leaned in and kissed Ennis full on the mouth, feeling Ennis snake his arms around him.

After several heavenly moments of kissing, Jack pulled away. "Come on, cowboy, gotta get this finished. We can finish this later."

Ennis looked into his deep blue eyes. "Promise?"

Jack nodded. "Uh-huh."

When they eventually finished the wrapping, they walked downstairs hand in hand, the wonderful aroma of food drifting through the house. They went into the kitchen, where Becky and Rose were cooking up a storm for their party.

"Hey, you two," said Jack. They turned and smiled.

"Hey guys. You got all yer wrappin' done?"

They nodded. "Yep. How are things goin' in here?"

"Pretty good. But these two are wantin' some," Becky replied, nodding at the two dogs. Jack got them some food and then some for him and Ennis.

"Is the livin' room ready?" asked Rose.

"No, but...I guess we better get started," said Jack in resignation. After they'd eaten, he and Ennis proceeded to decorate the living room and get it ready for the food. They had bottles of wine and whiskey and beer, and there was plenty of food, both hot and cold. It looked set to be a good night. Last Christmas, it had just been the two of them, but this year they were more comfortable and settled in; they had more friends now.

At seven, their guests started arriving. Rick and Kate Hardeman were the first to arrive, bearing another bottle of wine.

"Hey, guys," they greeted when Jack led them into the kitchen. Greetings were shared and they talked about the holidays. They lamented the cold weather and the busy atmosphere of the shops.

"So how are ya doin', Becky?" asked Rick. She smiled.

"Pretty good. Not long to go now. Just over a week."

"Yeah. It won't be long now. You take care of yourself, okay?"

She nodded. "Will do."

Bill and Mary Jones arrived, bringing a tray of sandwiches with them. They got on well with Rose, being around her age, and Mary and Rose were both avid knitters, so they found a common ground.

One by one, their hands arrived with their wives and girlfriends, all bringing gifts. The radio was turned on and Christmas music was playing on one of the stations. Jack hoped to get Ennis dancing with him at some point of the night, but he'd probably have to get some whiskey in him first.

They thought that all of their guests had arrived, but another knock drew their attention. Jack answered it.

"Rich!" he said in surprise, smiling widely when he saw the older man. Rich smiled back.

"Hey, Jack. Becky called me about the party, hope it's okay if I gatecrash."

Jack grinned. "Course, come on in." He led him inside, where he was introduced as a friend of Jack and Becky's grandfather; there was no need to spread too much of the truth.

After some food and drink had been consumed, they all settled on the floor to play a game, at the encouragement of the women. They decided to play The Minister's Cat, and all started clapping together, trying to think of adjectives and eventually falling short of the task. The booze flowed and then they all got up to dance. Jack decided to spare Ennis's blushes and danced with his mother instead, while Ennis danced with Becky.

Full of red wine, Jack took down the mistletoe and chased Ennis outside like last year, giggling and yelling to get him back. They tumbled down onto the grass, leaving the others to shake their heads in amusement.

Around twenty minutes later, the two cowboys returned, faces flushed and lips bruised from heavy kisses. Jack was clearly drunk on love as well as red wine, and he kept nibbling at Ennis's neck as they walked back.

All in all, they had a good night, and saw their guests off at around ten thirty, waving tiredly and then dropping onto their sofa and chairs. Jack got himself some water to try and sober himself up some; he wanted to have a clear head later, when he brought out his surprise for Ennis.

They watched the end of It's A Wonderful Life and then Becky and Rose went up to bed. When they disappeared, Jack started giving Ennis the look that meant sex was on his mind.

"Hey, cowboy," he murmured. "Wanna go up? See what I got for ya?" Ennis smiled at him.

"You bet, bud." Jack took his hand and led him upstairs without a word.

* * *

><p>They stripped off and got into bed, crawling under the warm sheets and turning towards each other. Ennis reached out and ran a finger along Jack's jawline.<p>

"So, what ya got fer us, bud?" he asked, anticipation running through him.

Jack leaned in and kissed him. "You'll see." He turned to rummage through his nightstand, Ennis's gaze dropping down to his ass. He turned back and was holding something red and velvety in his hands. He had a flirty smile on his face.

"What's that?" Ennis asked, looking at it curiously. Jack held it out. It was a velvet rope, perfect for tying someone up in bed.

"Jack...?" he asked, feeling himself going red. Jack grinned at the effect he was having on his lover.

"Whaddaya say? You want an early Christmas present?" he asked, raking Ennis's body with his eyes.

Ennis looked down at the rope, then back up at Jack. "Sure. You wanna tie me up, or you want me to tie you up?"

Jack considered. "Want you to tie me up," he whispered, eyes sparkling.

Ennis nodded. "Sure thing, darlin'. C'mere." He took the rope; it was smooth in his hand. Their bed had bars for a headboard and that would be the perfect way to do it. Jack shuffled further up and laid his head on the pillow. Ennis gently tied his hands together and then tied the other end to the bars. He then leaned over Jack.

"You ready, darlin'?" he asked softly, gazing down at him. Jack nodded, breathing deeply.

"Yeah. I trust you, Ennis," he replied sincerely. He then gestured down to his crotch with his head. "Want ya down there at first," he whispered. He definitely needed some contact with that mouth he loved so much.

Ennis kissed him on the lips, caressing Jack's with his own, Jack making soft moaning noises. Ennis then travelled down Jack's body to his hardness and settled himself between Jack's legs, spreading them wide. He looked up at Jack, who met his gaze through his thick, long eyelashes.

"Come on, Ennis..." he whispered.

Ennis then went to work, licking up one side and making Jack buck upwards. He took hold of Jack's balls with one hand and squeezed them gently, massaging them and making Jack groan. He took Jack fully in his mouth at last, sucking eagerly and running his hands up Jack's chest, feeling his ribs and strong chest muscles. His hands then ran under Jack's back and down to squeeze his ass.

Jack thrust helplessly into Ennis's mouth, unable to hold back. It was unbelievable to him how good Ennis was at this; he just knew exactly what to do and how to make Jack crazy.

His rhythm sped up and Jack was utterly powerless in his arms. His hands wandered down to the crack in Jack's ass and a finger slipped in, searching for the sweet spot and rubbing at it when he found it. Jack moaned loudly and didn't care who heard. Ennis beat himself off in time to his sucks and they simultaneously released, Jack into Ennis's mouth and Ennis onto the sheets.

Jack collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily and gasping. "Oh God, Ennis, come on, untie me..." he groaned.

Ennis crawled back up him and undid the rope, throwing it to the floor. Jack immediately wrapped his arms around Ennis and they kissed passionately. After several minutes, Ennis pulled away and looked down at Jack with love-filled eyes.

"Love you, Jack," he breathed. Jack smiled dozily at him. The red wine and satisfaction of release were swirling around his head.

"Love you too, baby." Ennis rolled off him onto his back and pulled him close, slipping an arm around him and letting their fingers play together. Jack sighed contentedly, relishing the peace of being here with Ennis.

Ennis paused for a moment. "Can I ask ya somethin'?"

"Sure."

"I, um...I know you're always sayin'...that yer...attracted to me, like. But...I gotta say, Jack...I ain't never been able to see it."

Jack sighed. "Oh, Ennis...don't be puttin' yerself down. You know I'm attracted to you; you don't gotta worry."

"I ain't worryin', Jack. I just...can ya just...tell me why?"

Jack sighed again and sat up, turning to face Ennis. "Come here, cowboy." He coaxed Ennis into a sitting position and sat facing him. He then took Ennis's hands.

"Ennis..." he started. "I'll tell ya why I'm attracted to ya. Why I still want ya. See these curls?" he asked, twirling them around his fingers. "I'm crazy 'bout these curls. Drive me mad. An' yer eyes...I love how deep they are...an' I love that little fleck of green," he said, looking deep into Ennis's eyes, which were looking back at him shyly. A smile was gathering at the side of his mouth, and Jack noticed.

"An' that...I love yer shy little smile," he grinned, touching it with a finger and making Ennis blush. He kissed the side of Ennis's mouth, then his lips.

"Ennis, I..." He ran his hands across Ennis's broad chest and ribs. "I like this, yer muscles an' ribs. You've got a man's body, Ennis, an' that's what I like. I'm gay, remember?" he asked, grinning.

"Yeah," Ennis said. "I like yer chest too, ya know, Jack." He took a breath. "I'm gay too," he said shakily. He didn't have a problem with being gay, but he was still getting used to it.

Jack leaned in and kissed him again, sliding his hands around to Ennis's back and running them up and down, feeling Ennis sliding his own arms around his back. Within moments they were getting hard again, and Jack rolled Ennis down onto his back, lying on top of him and kissing him thoroughly. For the remainder of the night, they continued to pour themselves into each other like empty vessels, and then lay down, Jack curling into Ennis and laying his head on Ennis's chest. The clock struck midnight and they kissed one last time before falling asleep, looking forward to their second Christmas together.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The next morning dawned under a bright winter sun. It was cold but still a lovely day; the perfect day for Christmas. Early in the morning, Jack woke Ennis up with kisses down his chest and down to his groin, taking him in his mouth for an early Christmas present, and when he was fully awake Ennis returned in kind.

A few hours later, they wandered down the stairs, Jack nibbling at Ennis's neck. They put their presents under the tree, got food for Lucky and Smokey and started preparing breakfast for everybody. They planned to take care of the early morning chores after breakfast, and then get down to present opening.

Over breakfast, the four of them talked pleasantly about the ranch and how things were going for them. They were all of the opinion that they'd had a rough couple of months lately and they deserved to have some quiet time. Ennis had it in his head to talk to Jack about the two of them maybe taking a trip together in the New Year, just the two of them. He'd talk to Jack about that sometime.

The pair of them checked on the horses in the stable; Star was now seven months gone, and would give birth around April next year. Jack put out fresh hay and water for them while Ennis saddled up Lightning to go and check on the cows. An hour later they returned to the house to finally open up the presents.

They all gathered in the living room and Jack distributed the presents around. The room was filled with the rustling of paper. All of the presents were well received, especially the jewellery for the women.

Jack opened his gift from Ennis last, and for a moment, he was too stunned to speak. The picture of himself and Ennis at Colorado Springs from last year, the pair of them smiling into the camera, Jack with his megawatt grin and Ennis with his shy, endearing smile that made his eyes sparkle happily. Their arms were slung around each other's shoulders in a friendly way. It was now in a beautiful mahogany frame; perfect for their dresser.

"Ennis?" he croaked, looking up at him. Ennis was smiling.

"You like it, rodeo?" he asked, reaching across for Jack's hand. Jack took his and gripped it.

"I do, I love it, thanks cowboy." Becky and Rose smiled at the thoughtfulness of Ennis's gift. After more thanks were exchanged, the four of them planned to spend the day on the ranch and just enjoy some time together. Jack and Ennis saddled up their horses and went for a ride to their hill. They tied their horses to a tree, but before they could start walking up the hill, Ennis grabbed Jack from behind and pressed him up against a tree, planting his lips on Jack's.

"Mmm," moaned Jack into the kiss, sliding his arms around Ennis's neck as Ennis started to massage his ass. Ennis was grinding into him and getting him hard rapidly.

Ennis pulled back and looked into Jack's eyes. "You havin' a good Christmas, darlin'?" he asked softly, now gently rubbing Jack's back.

Jack smiled at him, twining his fingers through Ennis's curls. "Yeah. Pretty damn good. Nice havin' family 'round."

"Yeah. Well, your family," Ennis said, looking aside. Jack cupped his cheek and made him meet his eyes.

"Ennis..." he said, deep blue eyes boring into his. "Don't go sayin' that. We're together, an' my family is yer family, okay? _We're_ a family. You got Cecilia an' K.E. an' their families, I got my mama an' Becky. We're all one family now," he said seriously. He truly believed that; that their two family units had merged into one when they'd gotten together and their families had accepted it. He and Ennis counted themselves as married, after all.

Ennis looked into his eyes, seeing the love there. "Yeah...yer right, rodeo. You an' me..." Jack then leaned in again for another kiss, drawing out Ennis's tongue to meet his. They kissed leisurely for a few minutes, enjoying the other's presence.

When they drew apart again, Ennis was smiling again. "You like yer present, rodeo?"

Jack grinned. "I sure did. That was real nice of ya. I remember us havin' that picture taken, in Colorado Springs. Wasn't sure you'd go for it, askin' someone to take a picture of us together. It was real early days then."

"I know. We'd only been together...what? A few weeks?"

Jack nodded, thinking back. "Yeah...'bout three weeks or somethin'."

Ennis considered. "Yeah...was early. But...Jack...it didn't feel weird, havin' our picture took. I knew by then that it was gonna be you an' me, fer real. I really liked spendin' time with ya, back there. Felt real good."

Jack smiled. "Yeah. Really enjoyed it. Had a great time back there, but...I'm glad we're settled down now. I love bein' here. All this..." He looked back towards the land. "This is all I ever wanted outta life. Somethin' to call my own, my own business. An'..." He tilted his head. "It's all 'cos of you, cowboy. We got all this together."

Ennis moved forward and wrapped Jack up in his arms. Jack nuzzled into his neck.

"Love you, Ennis," he murmured.

"Love you too, Jack."

Later that day, they returned to help Becky and Rose with Christmas lunch. They'd decided on turkey sandwiches, considering that they would be having a large turkey for dinner with all the trimmings. Becky was just glad that she wasn't having an aversion to it with her hormones.

"So," said Rose over lunch. "Are you three gonna call your families? You know, Cecilia, K.E., Adam, you know? An'..." she paused, looking at Becky. "Your mama an' daddy?"

Becky nodded, a lump in her throat. "Yep." She knew it hurt Rose when she talked about her Aunt Maria and referred to her as her mother, but she made up for it whenever Ennis and Jack were out of earshot. It was all she could do.

* * *

><p>Later on, Ennis remained in the kitchen while Becky went to the office to call her aunt in Texas, her "mother". Jack then decided to spend some time with his mother, since she was all he had left of his home life.<p>

He walked with her, her arm looped through his, and they sat down on the bench outside the barn, enjoying the brisk winter air.

Rose watched Jack; he looked healthy and happy, even with all of the bad stuff that had been happening lately with him and Ennis. Jack seemed to have realised that none of it was Ennis's fault; it was all down to their fathers. He looked a lot stronger and more together than she had ever seen him. She was pleased that her son looked happy; happier than she had ever seen him. She knew that he'd been repressed and squashed down by John for nearly twenty years of his life, and it was finally over.

"Jack?" she asked him. He looked at her, blue eyes peaceful.

"Yeah, mama?"

She smiled and linked their arms again. "I'm real glad that you're happy, sweetheart. I'm glad to see you happy."

Jack smiled and kissed her temple. "I'm real happy, mama. An'...I'm happy that yer here. I got all the people I love in one place."

She rubbed his arm. "Me too, Jacky."

In the kitchen, Ennis was waiting for Cecilia to pick up. When she did, he could hear a lot of noise in the background.

"Hey, what's goin' on over there?"

He could hear his sister laughing. "Kids, that's what! Our neighbours' kids are all here an' they're hopped up on sugar. Gonna lose weight chasin' after 'em."

Ennis smiled to himself. "Sounds like fun. We're havin' a quiet day. Everybody okay over there?"

"Yep, we're all good. Things okay with you an' Jack?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Back to normal, much as can be."

"Great. I gotta get goin'. They're after more food. Talk to ya later, sweetie?"

"Yeah, you bet. I'm gonna call K.E. in a minute."

"Okay. I already called him earlier. Give my best to everybody over there."

"Will do, bye sis."

"Bye, Ennis."

He hung up, still smiling to himself at the image of Cecilia and Tom chasing after a gaggle of kids. In a few years, they would probably have that themselves, with Becky's baby.

After a moment, he picked up again and called K.E. His brother picked up after a few rings.

"Hey, K.E., it's Ennis. Merry Christmas."

"Ennis, hey. Back at you. Everythin' okay over there?"

"Yeah, everythin's okay. Me an' Jack are alright."

"Glad to hear it. Was kinda worried about you two for a while."

"We're alright now. Gonna be fine."

"Good. Listen, Ennis, I gotta go. Sarah's um...well...Keith's asleep, an'..."

Ennis was surprised; his brother actually sounded embarrassed. "Say no more, K.E. I hear ya." They hung up and Ennis rubbed a hand over his face. They'd all come a long way in a year.

In the office, Becky was talking to her aunt. "So, um...how's my uncle?" she asked.

"Alright, I guess," she sighed. "Missin' yer daddy. An' I know you probably won't believe this, but he misses you too."

Becky snorted. "I don't care. This is his own fault. He didn't give me a chance to explain, just threw me out."

"I know, I've tried to talk to him. He still thinks he was right to call you out on it. But...he regrets the fact you don't wanna talk to him. You've lost two fathers, honey."

Becky swallowed. "I know. But...truth is...neither of them did right by me in the end. I'm tryin' to just move on from it. I've got my mama, an' my big brother, an'...my brother-in-law."

"Yeah. You'll be okay. Becky...if you ever wanna talk, you know where I am."

"I know. Thanks, Maria." She hung up and chewed at a fingernail. She then left the office and met Jack and Rose coming back to the house. Her heart ached for them, knowing what they truly were to her.

"Hey," she said as they approached her. They smiled back and Jack slung an arm around her.

"You call yer mama, honey?" She met Rose's eyes briefly and then cut hers away.

"Yeah, I did. She said my daddy's feelin' guilty for kickin' me out, but...I don't wanna hear it. He hurt me an' I can't forgive him."

Jack looked sympathetic. "I know." He knew how it felt to feel resentment towards a father and not be able to forgive them for what they'd done.

They went into the house and met with Ennis, who was dishing out food for the two dogs. Jack went straight to Ennis's side. "Hey, cowboy, what's goin' on? Everythin' okay with Cecilia an' K.E.?"

Ennis nodded, putting an arm around Jack. "Yep. Cecilia's chasin' after a load of kids who've had too much sugar, by the sounds of it, an'...well...K.E. an' Sarah...they seem to be takin' advantage of the fact that Keith's out like a light."

Jack's eyes widened and then he grinned. "Well, um...good for them." When Rose and Becky went into the living room to sit down, Jack leaned in close. "Not a bad idea, if you know what I mean," he whispered, eyes full of lust.

Ennis gave a sideways grin and then took his hand. "You wanna...?"

Jack nodded. "Yep. Good way to pass the time."

"Sure 'nough." And with that, Ennis took Jack upstairs for a few hours.

When they were gone, Becky looked at Rose. "Listen...I know it ain't easy for you, me havin' to pretend to 'em that Maria's my aunt."

She shook her head. "It's okay, honey. I know why you do it. An'...Maria brought you up, after all."

"Yeah, but...yer still my mama," Becky replied, smiling slightly.

Upstairs, Ennis was busy gazing down into Jack's eyes as he slid into him, lacing their fingers together. He smiled down at his lover.

"Merry Christmas, rodeo."

Jack looked up at him. "Back atcha, cowboy."

* * *

><p>Joe Aguirre sat in his old Rambler in the swirling snow, smoking and getting ready for his long, three-day journey to Georgia. He had finally tracked down those two queers that he had hired last summer, Twist and Del Mar, and now he was seeking revenge.<p>

It was humiliating enough that he'd hired them only to find out what they were, but they had come to his office a couple of days later, confronting him for telling Ennis's brother, K.E. Del Mar about them. They had stood there together, completely unashamed of themselves for what they'd done while they had been supposed to be working. They had confronted him, as if he had been in the wrong.

And then they'd disappeared, and he'd hoped that he would never have to deal with them again. But then Alma Beers' father had been in touch, and with some persuasion he'd set up a murder plot with John Twist. But that had gone awry, for they had been warned about it and had fled Lightning Flat in the middle of the night, and he hadn't heard from them since.

A little later, he'd heard from John again. His brother had reported that his daughter Becky had seen Jack in Texas, with Ennis, and that he had been hurt and put into hospital with fractured ribs. Joe had felt angry that the damage hadn't been too life-threatening, but they had disappeared from Texas soon after, and he had no idea where to. Becky had told her father that they'd gone to Utah, but neither of them believed it. It was unlikely that they were still so close.

He'd heard nothing of them since, not for months. But then in July, he'd been visited by rangers of the Forest Service, and they'd informed him that they'd found out about his breach of their rules while he'd had people herding sheep up on Brokeback. They had issued him a ban from future herding and had even confiscated his sheep, so he was left with no income, and he and his family had been struggling lately. It was Christmas and things were much worse this year.

He blamed those two queer herders, and there was no room in his brain for the possibility that it might not have had anything to do with it. He had nobody else to blame, and he wanted to blame them for it; get revenge for what they had done and what they were.

In September, he had heard that John Twist had died of a heart attack, and that Jack and Ennis had been in Lightning Flat for the funeral and to help Jack's mother. But he hadn't heard until a few days later, so they'd already left by the time he'd heard about it, so he was unable to track them down. He'd hoped to confront them then, but it hadn't happened.

He hadn't heard anything about them since, but the other day he'd finally heard people talking in the local bar. People had been talking about beef prices in the area and how they were rising, and somebody had mentioned the idea of buying beef from other states. Somebody had mentioned a place in Georgia, just outside the city of Sandersville. It had started up in the previous fall, and was quickly gaining a reputation for its impressive meat and dairy products, and for its good prices. But it was the name that struck him. The people in the bar had mentioned that it was named Brokeback Ranch, and they had speculated that it might be named after the mountain to the north of town.

When somebody had then mentioned that the ranch was being run by two young men from Wyoming, Joe had put two and two together. It had to be Del Mar and Twist; he wouldn't put it past them to live together like they were a normal couple, like they had the right to. He was disgusted by it, and he was fuelled by a desire for revenge, and to put them in their places.

All he had to do was find the ranch in Georgia; it was half an hour outside Sandersville. All he would have to do when he got there was drive around the area until he found it. And he would find it, he was determined to. His gaze fell on his shotgun on the seat beside him. He wanted to get revenge on them for his ban, and for sinning when they were supposed to be working, on his time, no less. He wanted to kill them for what they'd done, what they were. It was up to him to rid the world of these queers.

The sound of slippered feet drew his attention, and he looked out of his window to see his wife Claire walking up the garden path to his car, an expression of concern on her face. She looked cold out in the snow and he had half a mind to tell her to get back inside.

"Joe," she started when she got to him. "How come yer takin' off? It's Christmas, you oughta be inside with us. The kids came up 'specially for it. What are you up to?"

He puffed out a cloud of smoke in frustration. "I told ya, it's business. Be gone about a week or so." He felt guilty about leaving her but he had to do this.

"So you ain't gonna be here for New Year's?" she asked, looking sad.

"No. Sorry, Claire. I gotta go. Be back in a week. Give my best to the kids, okay?"

She nodded, and then saw the shotgun. Her eyes widened. "Joe...?" she asked uncertainly.

He gave her a look. "Business, Claire. I gotta go now." He leaned out of the car and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, before starting up the car. He drove off into the darkness, murder in his heart. He would kill those two queers, no doubt about it.

* * *

><p><em>December 28th, 1964<em>

It was a cold, quiet night, and Ennis and Jack had taken Rose out to Bill and Mary's place for a few drinks and some chat. Becky hadn't been feeling up to it, so she was sat on her own at home, with Lucky and Smokey for company and a good book. Jack had been reluctant to leave her on her own; he said he had a bad feeling about it. But Becky had shooed them off and told them she would be fine.

However, now that she was alone on an empty ranch, she had to admit she was nervous. But she'd been alone plenty of times before, and she'd never felt like this. What was so different about tonight?

Her due date was just five days away, so she hoped she wouldn't go into labour while they were out. She had to admit she was excited about the impending event before her, and she couldn't wait to be a mother. She knew that her family here would also be excited; they already were, especially her mother. She knew she had to make it up to Rose for everything she'd missed out on where a little girl was concerned.

A sharp knocking on the front door drew her attention. She looked over and frowned; they weren't expecting anybody. Maybe it was one of their friends.

She looked out of the window, just in case. An unfamiliar Rambler, a kind of reddish colour, was parked a bit of a distance away. She didn't recognise it. She opened the door to see a strange man; he had some weight to him, dark hair underneath a flat hat and a green coat. He had a heavy moustache and a scowl on his face.

"Can I help you?" she asked cautiously.

"This Brokeback Ranch?" he asked, the name sounding like it tainted his mouth.

"Yes, can I ask what yer after?"

"I'm lookin' for Del Mar an' Twist," he said. She narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Ain't none of yer business. Where are they?"

"Out. Won't be back for a while. Who are you?" she repeated, now getting suspicious.

"I'll wait for 'em. Lemme in," he said, taking a step forward. She put her hand on the doorframe.

"Can't let ya do that. They ain't here. Come back later."

"No chance." Without warning, he pushed past her with his considerable weight, so that she staggered back.

"What the hell do you think yer doin'?" she demanded, now growing angry and alarmed. She was in a delicate state right now and she was getting scared.

He turned to face her, and her eyes widened when she saw that he was holding a shotgun.

"What the hell...?" she asked. Lucky and Smokey were growling at the stranger, sensing that Becky might be in danger.

"I'm gonna wait for 'em. Don't care how long they are. Shut the hell up!" he snapped at the dogs, who did so and went to Becky, protecting her.

Becky realised who this might be, and her panic was rising. "You're Joe Aguirre," she said, voice wavering from fear.

"Yeah. Guess they told you about me."

"Yeah. You tried to kill them," she hissed, arms folded. "They told me everythin'. How you tried to have them killed in the middle of the night."

"Well, that failed. But not this. This'll work," he said, waving his shotgun. "Gonna send those queers straight to hell."

Her guts started clenching up with fear. He was after killing Ennis and Jack, and if she stood in his way, she wouldn't put it past him to attack her too. This was bad.

"Look, I..." she stammered. "I don't think..."

"Shut up," he said shortly. "Keep yer trap shut or you'll be goin' with 'em."

She turned and tried to go into the kitchen, hoping to use the phone in there to alert Ennis and Jack. But to her horror, she felt the barrel of a shotgun pressing into her back.

"Where the hell you think you're goin'?" the intruder hissed into her ear.

"I...I, um..."

"You ain't goin' nowhere," he said, jabbing her harder with the gun. "Get in one of those chairs." The dogs were growling again but when she went to her chair on trembling legs, they followed her and sat by her like a pair of guard dogs. She was frozen with fear. What if she got so scared that it sent her into an early labour? She'd heard about that. He would kill her for sure. She prayed with all her heart that her family was about to return, but then what would happen?

"Why do you wanna kill them?" she asked trying to stay calm.

"I got banned from havin' sheep up on Brokeback, an' it's all their fault."

"What?" she asked. "They had nothin' to do with that. You got banned for breakin' Forest Service rules an' you know it. They told me all about it. It was yer own fault."

"Maybe, maybe not. But I still want 'em dead for what they did on my time, when they was supposed to be workin'! An' I lost money last year when they got 'em mixed up. Gonna teach 'em a lesson."

"This ain't the answer," she said quietly.

"Shut up," he snapped at her. He then sat on the sofa to wait, shotgun handy. She sat in her chair, feeling the minutes pass like hours.

The other three pulled up the driveway in Jack's truck, talking and laughing, completely oblivious to the danger that awaited them. They got out and stretched, not noticing the Rambler in the darkness.

"Hey," said Jack. "I wanna go check on Star, okay? I'll go 'round the house an' come back inside in a minute, okay?"

"Sure, rodeo," replied Ennis, nodding. "We'll get in an'...maybe get some supper started."

"Sure." Jack gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which made him blush, and then walked off around the house.

Ennis turned to Rose. "Shall we then?"

She nodded, smiling. They walked up the front steps and when Ennis opened the door, he froze. Joe Aguirre was sat on their sofa, holding a shotgun and looking murderous. Becky was sat in her chair, looking terrified.

_What the hell?_

* * *

><p>It took Ennis a few moments to register the scene before him, and when he did, he grew alarmed. Why was Aguirre here, and what was he after?<p>

Aguirre stood up and Ennis's eyes fell on the shotgun. Becky's eyes were wide and fearful and he hoped that she was okay. He was just glad that Jack was out of the house.

"What are you doin' here?" he asked, aware of Rose standing right behind him, and he shifted to make sure he was protecting her.

Aguirre looked at him. "After you an' Twist. Gonna do what I shoulda done when I saw what you was doin' up on Brokeback.

"Look, Aguirre, whatever's goin' on, we can talk 'bout this. You don't gotta resort to violence."

"Don't tell me what to do, you filthy queer," he spat.

Ennis let that go; he had to be very careful here to avoid someone getting hurt. "Look, can ya at least let Becky up?" he asked, sensing that he'd ordered her into the chair.

"Fine," he said dismissively. Becky immediately got up and went straight to Rose, who put an arm around her and quietly asked her if she was okay.

Aguirre looked past them. "Where's Twist?"

"None of yer business. Either put that down or get the hell out."

"Nope. Gonna send you two queers straight to hell where you belong. Now where's Twist? Oughta get him first, fer makin' a fool outta me. Fuckin' with Joel Smith an' then havin' the nerve to come back."

Ennis twitched at the Joel Smith comment; he wouldn't let Aguirre put Jack down like this. "Get the hell out, Aguirre."

Aguirre thought for a moment, and then his eyes gleamed in a way that none of them liked, not at all. He turned and then walked towards the kitchen, heading for the back door. Ennis looked confused for a moment, and then the screen door opened and closed. His heart clenched up when he realised that Aguirre must have figured out where Jack was.

He ran out of the house and saw Aguirre heading for the stables, hearing Rose dialling 911. He ran forward on shaky legs; he didn't want to call Jack's name and alert Aguirre to Jack's location. His only thought was for Jack's safety.

Jack finished his checks on Star and stretched, looking forward to an evening with his family. He exited into the main part of the stable and when he neared the doors, he stopped in his tracks. Aguirre was stood there, an evil look in his eye.

"Aguirre?" he asked, looking incredulous at first, and then alarmed when he saw the shotgun.

"What are you doin'?" he asked cautiously.

"Gonna send you to hell, Twist. You an' Del Mar both."

Jack's eyes widened. "What have you done to Ennis? You hurt him?"

"Aw, ain't that sweet?" sneered Aguirre. "Yer boyfriend ain't been harmed, yet. Wanted to get you first, fer makin' a fool outta me."

"Makin' a fool outta ya? What the hell are ya talkin' about?"

"Joel Smith, that's what. You fuck around with him one year an' then have the nerve to show up the next."

"Alright," said Jack, holding his hands up. "That wasn't planned. I was messed up inside so I came back to sort some things out. But that don't mean-"

"Shut up, Twist," Aguirre snapped. "It's yer fault I got banned from herdin' sheep. You grass me up to the Forest Service?"

Jack shook his head, eyes wide. "No, we didn't. We had nothin' to do with that, Aguirre."

"Whatever. I'm still gonna shoot you both for what you are. For fuckin' around on my time."

"Look, Aguirre-" Jack then saw Ennis run into the stable behind Aguirre, stopping when he saw the situation. Aguirre hadn't noticed his presence, but Jack noticed that Ennis was steadily inching towards their assailant.

"Aguirre, this ain't the answer," Jack said, trying to buy Ennis time and distract Aguirre. If they worked together, they would sort this out.

"Shut up, Twist," said Aguirre, aiming the shotgun and cocking it. Jack's stomach clenched.

Ennis closed the gap between himself and Aguirre, and tapped him on the shoulder. Aguirre turned. Whatever he'd been about to say was interrupted by Ennis's punch across his face. Aguirre's finger pulled at the trigger when he was hit, and the gun fired. But Jack had anticipated it, and ducked when Ennis drew back his fist, so he was left unharmed. He crouched on the floor as Aguirre went down. Ennis then headed straight for him.

"You alright, darlin'?" he asked, pulling Jack up. He'd heard the gunshot, but even though he'd known that Jack had ducked, he had still hated the idea of a gun aiming at his lover.

"I'm fine," said Jack reassuringly. "He didn't get me. I'm okay."

Ennis nodded and pressed their foreheads together. A sound behind them made them turn. Aguirre had gotten up and was heading back towards the house.

"What's he...?" Jack asked, looking unsure.

"I don't..." They moved forward and when they got outside, the scene they saw made their stomachs clench again. Aguirre was on the back porch, and had Becky pressed up against the back wall, her eyes wide and fearful. He was clearly snarling something at her and even from this distance, they could see her shaking.

They ran towards the house, but then they heard the sound of a cruiser approaching the house. Aguirre seemed to come to his senses, and lowered the gun. He looked around, and then scarpered, heading off around the house and towards his own car.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief and the pair of them walked forward, thinking that it was over. But they were wrong.

"Jack..." said Ennis in a tone that worried Jack. He was looking straight at Becky. She was still shaking, and as they watched, Rose rushed out of the house and went to her, curling an arm around her. Becky let out a groan and water gushed out from between her legs onto the porch. Her waters had broken.

"Oh my God," said Jack, and the pair of them ran at breakneck speed. They reached the women and saw how distressed Becky was.

"Becky, you okay?" asked Jack fearfully. She looked at him, wide-eyed and fearful.

"Her waters have broken, Jack. Can you call Rick an' let him know?" said Rose, taking charge of the situation. She'd missed out on so much of her daughter's life and had to do right by her now.

"Okay," said Jack. He ran inside and Ennis helped Rose with Becky, getting her around the house to Jack's truck and helping her in. Ennis then went inside, where Jack had just hung up.

"Okay?"

"Yep, we better get goin'." Jack looked scared.

"Rodeo?"

"Ennis...if somethin' happens to her or the baby...because of him...I'm gonna get _my_ shotgun an' head up to Wyomin'. An' you ain't gonna stop me."

"No, I ain't. But I ain't gonna let you go alone. I'll be there."

"To stop me?" asked Jack defiantly.

Ennis moved forward, placing his hands on Jack's shoulders. "No, to make sure _you_ don't get hurt."


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

They reached the hospital half an hour later, and it would be a long time before Jack ever forgot Becky's screams of pain. Her contractions had started and she wouldn't let go of Rose's hand.

Rick was waiting for them when they arrived. Before they'd left, James had turned up at the ranch, alerted by the phone call, and Ennis had told him to meet them at the hospital, for they didn't have time to spare. Rick looked relieved when he saw them.

"Thank God, is she okay?"

"Her waters broke, she's havin' contractions," replied Jack. Becky was bent over, breathing hard and trying not to scream too loudly.

"Okay. We'll get her to a room an' I'll give her some morphine for the pain. She's in labour, but it could still take hours." They followed him up to an empty single room, and Rose helped her get into a hospital gown that a nurse handed her, while Ennis and Jack waited outside.

Ennis looked at Jack; he still looked scared and furious.

"She's gonna be okay," Ennis tried to assure him. "She's pretty far gone, only had a few days left anyway."

"I know, but...he put the frighteners on her, an'...somethin' could still happen."

"It won't." They heard Rick call them in and went inside. Becky was now in the bed and Rick was injecting her with morphine. Her breathing evened out and she calmed down. Rose was stood beside her and looking at her with a concerned expression.

"Everythin' okay?" asked Jack.

"Fine," said Rick. "Like I said, we could be here for a few hours. Her contractions will start again soon, an' all you can do is help her out an' remind her to breathe. She'll be fine. I checked, she's only one centimetre dilated."

"What does that mean?"

"She's not ready to push yet. I'll keep checkin' periodically; when she gets to ten centimetres, it's time to start pushin'. Could take hours."

"Right. So...what can we do?"

"Just stay here with her, keep her comfortable. I'll go to the nurses' station an' get her some ice chips; that's all she's allowed right now."

Rick left the room and the two cowboys came up to Becky. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. Just...real scary back there. I thought..."

"I know. What was he sayin' to you? Aguirre?"

"Same as he was sayin' all the time he was there. We're all goin' to hell, an' he was gonna send us there himself. He ain't right in the head. I can see what ya meant when ya told me about him."

"I still can't believe this," muttered Jack. "He came all this way...just to get us."

"I know. I don't get it," replied Ennis.

"He thought you guys grassed him up to the Forest Service. You know, about those rules."

"Yeah, he said that to me too," answered Jack. "I dunno how they found out but it sure as hell wasn't us."

"No, we didn't even know until K.E. called an' told us. Guess he thought it made another excuse to come after us."

"Like he needed another," muttered Becky.

Jack looked between her and Ennis. "This is all my fault."

They all looked at him. "What?"

"If...if I hadn't come on to Joel...he wouldn't have left, an' I might not have come back last year, an'...none of this woulda happened..."

Ennis couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Jack..." He turned to face his partner, hands on his shoulders. "Don't say that. It ain't yer fault."

"But-" Jack started. Ennis put a hand over his mouth.

"If you hadn't come back to Brokeback last year, I wouldn't have met ya, an' then where would we be? Not here, fer sure. Where the hell would Becky be? Out on the street, judgin' by what her daddy did."

"Ennis..."

"It ain't yer fault, Jack. Okay? Becky an' the baby are fine, an'...yeah, I wish tonight hadn't happened, but...it did an' we just gotta deal with it. It's nobody's fault but Aguirre's for scarin' her."

"He's right, Jack," said Rose. "It ain't your fault."

Jack looked around at his family, swallowed and nodded. Just then, Becky gasped and leaned forward, her contractions starting up again. They all gathered around her.

"Breathe, sweetheart," soothed Rose. Jack rubbed her shoulders. Becky groaned and her teeth clenched.

"Fuck," she choked out, and then grimaced. "Sorry, Rose."

Rose shook her head. "It's alright. I was no better when I was givin' birth. Just a thing that happens."

Becky nodded, and just a few seconds later, she calmed down again, falling back against her pillows. Rick came back in, carrying a plastic cup full of ice chips.

"Here you go, Becky," he said, handing them to her. "You okay?"

"Just had a contraction," she said. "Lasted about fifteen seconds."

"Okay. I'll come in a little later an' check how far along you are. If anything happens, just call for a nurse. An' try not to worry. Your baby'll be okay."

"Okay."

"Hey, is James here?" asked Jack. "Ennis told him to meet us here."

"Why? What happened?"

They told him about Aguirre and the grudge he held against them, resulting in tonight. He shook his head, disgusted.

"That's horrible. It's like Pete Dawson all over again."

"Yeah. We're gonna tell James when he gets here. Have his ass arrested."

"Good. Listen, I have to go see to another patient, but you know what to do if you need help, right?"

"Yeah, we'll look after her," said Jack.

As Rick made to leave, Becky sat up. "Rick?" He turned.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinkin'...if they're alright with it...can the three of them stay durin' the birth? I ain't sure I can do this on my own."

Rick smiled. "I'll see to it. I'm your doctor, I get the final say. They can stay, if they want." He then left.

They turned to her. "You sure you want us here?"

She nodded. "You guys are my family. You've been with me all through this. Only right that you get to help me with the last hurdle."

They smiled nervously and Ennis's hand sought Jack's. "Okay. If you want...I guess we can stay." Jack nodded and Rose smiled to herself.

* * *

><p>The next few hours passed very slowly. James came in around ten to talk to them about what had happened with Aguirre.<p>

"So, you reckon he's gone back up to Wyomin'?" he asked, scribbling notes.

"Probably," replied Jack, arms folded. "Soon as he heard yer cruiser he was outta there."

"Good job," said Becky from her bed, running a hand over her bump. "God knows what mighta happened if he hadn't."

"How long will it take him to get back up there?"

They thought for a minute. "About a week," said Ennis. "Give or take."

"Okay. I'll send an arrest warrant out to them up there. Soon as he gets back to Signal, they'll have him hauled off."

"What'll the charges be?" asked Jack.

"Breakin' an' enterin', attempted murder...he got a license fer that shotgun?"

"Dunno. Probably."

"Hmm. Well if he don't I'll have him for that too." James then put his pocketbook away and then looked around at them all. "Everythin' okay, Becky?"

"Yeah. Baby'll be fine accordin' to Rick. Just-" Her words were cut off by another contraction, and as she groaned, the other three gathered around her again, Rose putting an arm around her and holding her tightly. Her face was screwed up in pain and her teeth were clenched.

"Breathe, honey, breathe," said Jack, smoothing her hair back from her forehead. Becky let out shuddering breaths and made deep growling noises. James looked at her sympathetically. He understood that she wasn't in the mindset to get into another relationship, and it wasn't what she wanted, but he would always have a soft spot for her.

The contraction passed and Becky calmed down, falling back against her pillows and rubbing a hand over her eyes. They all relaxed.

"Just those," Becky finished, breathing deeply.

"Right," replied James. "Well, I better get goin' on this. I'll let you know how things go, alright?"

"Okay. I'm gonna call Bill an' ask him to check on the ranch for us," said Ennis. "I'll walk out with ya."

"Sure." James left and Ennis gave Jack a quick squeeze of his hand before he too left the room, leaving the three Twists. Becky was rubbing her stomach absentmindedly.

"Um..." Jack started. "You want me to call yer mama, Becky? Let her know yer in labour?"

Becky half-glanced at Rose, and then nodded. "Okay. You got her number?"

"Uh..." Jack looked sheepish. "No."

Becky smirked. "Thought not. The area code's 940 an' the number's 954-3274."

"Hang on..." Jack scrambled for a piece of paper on a nearby table. He scribbled it down. "Right, got it." He left the room.

Rose sat in a chair by Becky's bed. "So, what do you think yer uncle will say? You think he'll come around?"

Becky shrugged. "I dunno. I told Maria she could visit when the baby's born if she wants, but not with him. I don't want him anywhere near me or her. He threw me out."

"I know, but still...didn't Maria say he regretted that?"

Yeah, but...I dunno. Lot of hard feelin's there. Like with my dad. If he was alive...I don't think I'd want him near me or my baby either."

"I know." Rose took her hand and squeezed it.

Becky smiled at her. "Just glad I got you, an' Ennis an' Jack. That's all I really need."

Outside, Ennis and Jack were both at the phones, Ennis calling Bill and Jack calling Maria. Bill agreed to go and check on the ranch, and then Ennis hung up, watching Jack.

"Well, I get what yer sayin', Maria. Becky's real torn up about not havin' you around. She don't say nothin' but I think I can tell. She misses you, but...I don't think she'll be forgivin' her daddy anytime soon, ya know?"

A few moments of silence. "Alright. I'll let her know. Bye, Maria." Jack hung up and rubbed his neck.

"Everythin' okay?" Ennis asked.

Jack nodded. "I guess. Maria misses her, an' she's askin' about comin' over to visit once the baby's here. Becky said she could, so long as her daddy don't come."

"Can understand that. He musta hurt her real bad when he threw her out, an' if it wasn't for us she'd probably be out on the street."

"I know. Anyway...best get headin' back."

"Yep." Ennis then looked around; there was nobody else in the corridor. He grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him towards the bathroom.

"Ennis, what're you-" Jack started, but when he was pulled into the empty bathroom, he started grinning, liking where this was going.

"Jack...I just want you to know..." Ennis murmured. "I love ya, no matter what."

Jack smiled. "I know. Now then, what were you fixin' to do to me in here?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

"C'mere." Ennis pulled Jack into a stall and managed to get the door locked. They were cramped up in the stall but they didn't mind; Jack was grinning like an idiot.

Ennis pushed Jack against the wall and kissed him deeply, hands on either side of Jack's head. Jack wound his arms around Ennis's neck, rapidly getting hard.

"Mmm...Ennis..." Jack mumbled. "Hurry up, we gotta get back soon..."

"I know." Ennis's hands then wandered south to Jack's rodeo buckle and Jack's hands started on his buckle. They shoved their pants down and they started stroking each other off, moaning into each other's mouths until they shuddered with ecstasy, gripping onto each other tightly.

Jack pulled his lips away and smiled. "Gotta get back, cowboy," he whispered, nuzzling their noses together.

Ennis smiled back. "Okay. Just wanted to remind ya how much I love ya."

"I know ya do." Jack then kissed him again and pulled his pants up. He unlocked the door and stuck his head out; it was still empty. They cleaned themselves up with the water and then headed back to Becky's room; there was no change. They weren't asked what had taken them so long, but Jack figured that their swollen lips probably gave them away.

* * *

><p>Around half twelve, there had been a slight change. Becky was now five centimetres dilated, and she was happy to be halfway there. She'd had a number of contractions in the meantime and along with the screaming, she was swearing fit to make a sailor blush. She'd never been one with a delicate tongue, but now she was just as bad as the two cowboys.<p>

They were taking it in turns to sit with Becky, and now Rose was sat with her, talking about the baby and what it would be like.

Ennis and Jack were sat in the comfortable chairs in the waiting room at the end of the corridor. It was completely empty and they had relished the freedom to talk. Ennis was half-watching the TV and Jack was asleep in his chair.

Ennis's mind wandered back to the events of the night. He had been terrified when he'd seen the shotgun Aguirre had with him. He hadn't spared any thought for himself; only for his companions. And once he'd established that Becky was okay, his thoughts had gone straight to Jack.

Jack had often remarked on the fact that he seemed to care more about others than himself. He had a point; his nightmares had never been about himself getting hurt, but always Jack. He'd never really thought about it, but it was just a natural thing for him. He kind of liked it that he cared more about his family than himself. It felt good to be so protective of them.

He looked over at Jack, sleeping like an angel. Well, an angel with drool poking out of its mouth. He smiled affectionately, and then with a quick glance around, leaned over and gently wiped it away.

Jack stirred. "Uhhh...?"

Ennis smirked. "You was droolin' in yer sleep, rodeo. What was ya dreamin' about?"

Jack thought for a minute. "Um...oh." He suddenly remembered what he'd been dreaming about. "It was, um..."

"What?" Ennis asked, noticing that Jack was going red.

Jack grinned. "It was the last time we did it, in the shower the other night."

"Oh..." Ennis's head filled up with images and he too went red. "That was pretty good, huh?"

"Oh yeah," Jack replied, leaning on the arm of his chair towards Ennis. They kept glancing around, but they were still alone. They kissed fully and deeply, Jack sighing into Ennis's mouth and itching to get Ennis into one of these beds.

They pulled apart, and they turned just in time to see Rick walking towards them.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, everythin' okay?"

"Yeah, Becky's fine. Just gone into six centimetres."

"Great. How long d'you think it'll be?"

"Can't tell, it's different for everybody. Just gotta wait. You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're good," said Jack, snagging one of Ennis's fingers with his own. Ennis smiled at him.

"Good. You heard from James?"

"No, not yet. Hope they get Aguirre when he goes back to Signal."

Yeah, me too. Never met the man, but..." Rick shrugged. "You guys are my friends, an' since he threatened you..." He trailed off.

Jack nodded. "We know. Thanks, Rick."

Rick nodded and walked away. Jack kept snagging his finger with Ennis's absentmindedly, staring off into the corridor.

After a few moments, he seemed to come to his senses. "I'm gonna go to the vendin' machines, you want anythin'?"

"Yeah, maybe some chips or somethin'. An' maybe a Coke."

"'Kay." Jack got up and rounded the corner. Rose then came out of Becky's room.

"Hey, everythin' okay?" Ennis asked.

She smiled wearily. "She's fine, but I'm gettin' tired."

"You want me or Jack to drive ya home?"

She shook her head. "No, I want to be here when the baby comes. Promised her I would." She looked around. "Where's Jack?"

"He went to the vendin' machines. Tell you what, I'll go sit with Becky fer a bit, will ya let him know when he gets back?"

"Sure." Rose then settled herself into a chair and yawned. Ennis went into Becky's room. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey, Ennis."

"Hey, you okay?"

"I guess. Be a lot better when this is over."

"I know. Jack went to get some food. You want any more ice chips?"

"Nah, I'm good." She sighed and rubbed her stomach again.

Jack came back into the room just then, bearing food. "Hey."

"Hey," Becky and Ennis said at the same time. Jack handed a bag of chips and a Coke to Ennis, along with a bottle opener he'd borrowed from the nurses' station.

"You okay, Becky?"

"I'm fine." As if on cue, another contraction started. "Ahh!" she gasped out, leaning forwards.

They immediately went to either side of her. "Breathe, breathe," Jack instructed. "Just relax."

She groaned and grimaced for another ten seconds, and then fell back again. "God, I hate this."

"I know. But Rick says you've just gone six centimetres. That's good, right?"

"I guess. I'd rather it was ten."

"I know." They rubbed her shoulders for a minute, and then sat down on either side of her. Jack took a few chips from Ennis and then settled back into the chair.

"You know, I said once that when yer back on yer feet, the three of us would have a race back at the ranch. You still up for that?"

Becky smiled. "Sure."

Half an hour later, they'd fallen asleep, but Becky soon woke them up again with more painful contractions.

Rick came in while they left the room to go and see if Rose was okay. They'd barely started talking when they heard Rick calling for them. They rushed back down the corridor and into the room. Becky had a glazed look on her face.

"What is it?"

Rick smiled. "Ten centimetres. Time to start pushin'."

Jack's eyes widened. "Oh." Rick then left the room to get a nurse so they could take Becky to the delivery room.

When they wheeled her off, Jack hung back and grabbed at Ennis's arm.

"This is it, cowboy," he said, eyes sparkling. "Our family's growin'."

Ennis smiled at him, cupping his cheek. "Sure is, darlin'."

* * *

><p>Ennis and Jack followed the others down towards the delivery room, excitement flooding through them. In the room, it was a flurry of noise and activity. Becky's contractions had started again and wouldn't stop; she was definitely in labour now. She was braced on her elbows and straining forwards. Rick was at the end of the bed, prepared for the arrival between her spread legs. A nurse was hovering around just in case.<p>

Ennis, Jack and Rose were by her shoulders and coaching her, Jack and Rose on one side, Ennis on the other. Despite everything that was going on right now, at the back of their minds they were happy to be part of this family moment.

"Come on, Becky, you can do it," encouraged Jack, grasping her shoulder. She groaned and swore under her breath.

"Guys..."

"What, Becky? You want us to do somethin'?" asked Ennis.

"Yeah...find the bastard that did this an' go shoot him," she ground out. Ennis and Jack looked at each other, half-amused.

"That ain't gonna help, sweetie," said Rose. Becky sat up and grasped onto Jack and Ennis's hands. Jack grimaced at Ennis at the intensity of her grip.

"Come on, Becky, breathe..." Becky groaned with pain and tried to do as she was instructed.

"Come on, push, Becky, you gotta push..." said Rick, trying to see and watch for the first signs of the baby.

"Owww!" Becky whimpered and strained, her head falling back. Her teeth were bared as pain took over her entire body. She'd heard that giving birth was like birthing a watermelon, and they were right.

"Come on, sweetie," Rose said, rubbing her shoulders.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"You can do it, Becky!" coaxed Jack, gripping her hand tightly. Becky screamed in pain and it went right through her companions.

"I can see the head!" said Rick. "She's on her way. Keep goin', Becky!"

"Come on, Becky!"

"I can't!" she moaned, sweat having darkened her strawberry-blonde hair already.

"You can, come on! Think of yer little girl! She's almost here, you can do it!"

Becky pushed as hard as she could, wanting this to be over already. Her hands were gripping tightly onto Ennis and Jack's hands and they couldn't feel their fingers, but they didn't let go; she needed this support.

"Come on, Becky, she's almost here! Just give a big push, Becky! Come on, one more!"

Becky pushed even harder, not letting up, her face straining with pain. At last, the baby slid through her legs and into Rick's arms, crying loudly.

Becky collapsed back onto her pillows, gasping for breath, relieved that it was finally over. Jack and Ennis rubbed their eyes.

"Okay, she's here," said Rick as he and the nurse checked the baby over. "One of you guys want to cut the cord?"

"Umm..." They all looked at each other.

"Can...Rose do it?" Becky gasped out, remembering her mother and her promise to let her be involved.

"Sure." Rick handed the scissors to Rose and she cut the cord, tears glistening in her eyes.

Jack came around the bed to go to Ennis's side, and he made the mistake of looking at the end of the bed.

"Oh no, Jack, don't-" Becky tried to warn him, but too late. He saw the afterbirth fall out and pulled a face.

"Come here, Jack," said Ennis, coaxing him over and trying not to laugh too much.

"That's disgustin'," Jack muttered, shuddering slightly.

"Is she okay?" asked Becky, trying to see her baby.

"She's fine," said Rick, standing up and bringing the tiny baby over to Becky, who sat up eagerly. He brought the baby to her mother, and Becky took her willingly.

She looked down at her new baby, sensing the others move closer to take a look. Becky took in the features of her daughter. She had a head full of strawberry-blonde hair, just like hers.

"She's beautiful," whispered Rose, her arm around Becky's shoulders.

"Sure is," agreed Jack, hand sliding down to link with Ennis's.

Becky was stunned into silence at the sheer beauty of this tiny baby. Then she opened her eyes; they were a stunning blue colour, like her father's. Becky may hate him, but he had given her this baby, so she had to admit it felt okay for their daughter to have some part of him.

"Oh, my..." Becky breathed. A powerful rush of love flooded through her heart as the baby looked up at her, blinking in the bright light. She'd heard that when a new mother locked eyes with her baby for the first time, there was a special "bonding" moment between them that bound them forever, and here it was. Becky's lip trembled as she gently ran a finger along the baby's cheek.

"You did real well, honey," said Jack. Ennis nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," she whispered, smiling up at them.

"You got a name for her, Becky?" asked Rick.

"I do," she replied. She took a breath. "I...I wanna call her Lily."

"Lily?" he repeated. She nodded. "Lily Twist, then?"

"Yep." He smiled and nodded, making a note of it. The other three looked at her.

"How come Lily?" asked Rose.

"I was lookin' through a book of baby names, an' I saw it. The lily flower is a symbol of innocence, purity an' beauty. Thought it was perfect for her."

"Aw, honey, it's beautiful. Real nice." Jack rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah." Becky looked down at her daughter, taking in how beautiful she was. She was looking forward to bringing her up, and she knew that she wouldn't be alone in this. Her baby would be brought up in a house full of love; that much was certain.

They took turns to hold Lily, gushing over her and congratulating Becky again. After a while, Jack sighed. "You want us to start the phone calls? Let everybody know?"

"Sure," Becky replied.

"I'll stay with her," said Rose. Ennis and Jack nodded and left the room hand in hand, leaving Becky to smile at Rose.

* * *

><p>They once more headed for a pair of phones, side by side. They smiled at each other as they put their coins in.<p>

Ennis was to call K.E. and Cecilia, and Jack was to call Maria and Adam; he and his partner Pete had liked Becky and would want to know about the birth.

K.E. picked up after a few rings. "K.E. Del Mar." He sounded sleepy, and Ennis suddenly remembered the time; it was half past one here.

"Hey, it's Ennis."

"Oh, hey. What's goin' on?"

"Becky just gave birth; named her baby Lily."

"Oh, that's great. How are they doin'?"

"They're fine. Doin' real well."

"Glad to hear it. Give my best to Becky, okay? An' Jack."

"Sure. Everybody okay over there?"

"Yeah, we're all fine. Better get some more sleep, got work tomorrow."

"Alright, bye, K.E."

"Bye." Ennis hung up and watched Jack; he was just finishing up his call to Adam and it seemed to be going okay.

"Alright. I'll let her know. You guys come on down whenever you want, okay? Alright, see ya." He hung up and turned to see Ennis watching him.

"Adam an' Pete okay?"

Jack nodded. "Yep. Bar's doin' pretty well, I guess. They got their power of attorney documents, signed an' done."

"Great." Ennis gave a quick look around, and then trailed his fingers in the hair at the nape of Jack's neck.

Jack smiled. "Ennis...?"

"Been a real weird night, huh? Aguirre, then this..." Ennis twirled a finger in Jack's hair. "Just...just want ya to know...I love ya, Jack."

"I know ya do, cowboy. I love you too. An' no matter what happens, that's all that matters." Jack smiled up at him, blue eyes alight with happiness.

"Yeah. You an' me, rodeo." Ennis then leaned in and softly kissed Jack on his lips, feeling Jack smile against his mouth. They pulled apart, blushing and grinning like a pair of young sweethearts.

They then went for the second round of phone calls. Ennis picked up the receiver to call Cecilia. She picked up after a number of rings.

"Hello?"

"Cecilia, it's Ennis."

"Oh, hey sweetie. What you doin', callin' at this time of night? Everythin' okay?"

"Yeah. Becky gave birth just now."

"Oh, that's great! She okay?"

"Yep. Had a little girl, named her Lily. Doin' real well."

"That's great. Give her my best, okay?"

"Will do. Everybody okay over there?"

"Yeah, we're all fine. You an' Jack okay?"

"We're fine."

"Good. I gotta go, got a busy day with the kids tomorrow."

"Sure, it's okay. Speak to you soon."

"Yep, bye."

Ennis hung up as Jack was just finishing up talking to Maria.

"So how's her daddy? Well...no offense, Maria, but...he kicked her out. It's kinda his fault. She said you could have access if you want, see Lily, but not with him. Becky don't want him near her."

Jack licked his lower lip with his tongue, which he did when he was nervous, but it always riled Ennis up. He gulped as he felt blood rush to his groin. He wanted Jack so badly right now.

"Alright. Bye, Maria." He hung up, rubbing his chin. He looked over to see Ennis staring at him in a weird way. He looked back. "What?"

Ennis didn't say a word, just took Jack's hand and went in search of the nearest storeroom.

Jack's eyes widened when they found one, and as he realised what Ennis wanted to do, he felt desire building up inside him. Ennis pulled him inside the small room, eyes glittering in the darkness.

"Oh God, Ennis..." Jack whispered as Ennis pulled him close to him, hips pressed tightly together.

"Want you, Jack," Ennis breathed. "Want ya real bad."

"Come on, Ennis. Come on, do me..." Jack's words were lost in Ennis's mouth as they kissed. Ennis's hands were massaging and squeezing his ass, and Jack's hands were tangling in Ennis's curls, twisting into them.

Ennis finally pulled away, and flicked the small light bulb on. Jack was breathing heavily as he watched him hungrily. Ennis grabbed a chair and pulled it over. He sat down on it and patted his thighs.

"C'mere, darlin'," he said with a glint in his eye. Jack didn't need any further invitation. He immediately took his seat, straddling Ennis and bracing his hands on the back of the chair. They kissed again, Jack moaning into Ennis's mouth. Their hands snaked down to their buckles and they quickly undid them, eager to feel each other.

"Wait," Ennis murmured. "Hang on Jack, get up." Jack did so and allowed Ennis to push his pants down to his knees. Jack gave a flirty grin and did the same. He sat back onto Ennis's lap and Ennis spit into his hand, coating himself for Jack.

"Come on, Ennis..." Jack whispered. Ennis grabbed his hips and helped him lower himself down onto him. Jack hissed as he felt Ennis fill him up. They gazed into each other's eyes for a few seconds, and then Ennis tightened his grip around Jack's hips while Jack grabbed the back of the chair firmly.

Ennis began to thrust up into Jack; quick, fast strokes that Jack loved. He fell forward into Ennis's arms as they moved together and buried his face in Ennis's neck.

"Oh God," he groaned as he felt his orgasm loom nearer.

"Fuck, Jack," Ennis choked out. "Come on, come on, oh God, darlin'..." He grabbed at Jack harder.

"I...I love you, Ennis," Jack gasped. "Fuckin' love you so much."

"Me too, baby." Ennis thrust again and again into him and soon let loose, holding on tight and then filling him up with everything he had to give. Jack released between their bodies, shuddering and bucking wildly, and then relaxing.

They sat in each other's arms for a minute, and then finally came to their senses enough to clean themselves up as best they could and get dressed, before heading back out into the bright light to see their new goddaughter.


	29. Chapter 29

_Author's notes_

_Hey guys! Sad to say that this is the penultimate chapter of IIAS. The next chapter is the epilogue. It's been great writing this and I hope you enjoyed it, and that you'll be here for the third installment. It will be called Hearts Intertwined and will be started in early January. Hope you look forward to it!_

_Kathryn xxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

For the next few hours, things were relatively quiet, which they all welcomed. Lily was taken to the nursery where all the other babies were so Becky could get some sleep. At around three in the morning, she'd sent the other three home so they also could get some shut-eye. It felt weird being back at the ranch in the quiet after the bustle of the birth, but Ennis and Jack managed to distract themselves.

At around seven in the morning, Becky was awake and eating her breakfast when a nurse came in, bringing in Lily for another feed.

"Hey," said Becky, sitting up eagerly. She smiled at the nurse, who was a very motherly figure, a large woman with a warm demeanour.

"Here she is, she's hungry, hope you can sort her out," she said, smiling at Becky.

"I'll try," said Becky, unbuttoning her pyjama top. The nurse handed her new daughter to her, placing her gently in her arms. Becky guided Lily to her breast and she was soon feeding. It was a weird feeling, but in a good way. She bit back a giggle at the memory of Lily's first feed. The other three had been in the room and Ennis and Jack had both blushed when she'd opened up her top. Rose had been very helpful, giving her advice on the best way to do it. She was glad that she had her mother here to help her out. They'd missed out on so much of each other's lives and they were making up for it now.

When Lily was finished she lay there in Becky's arms, gurgling softly and looking up at her mother. Becky smiled down at her, seeing her big blue eyes.

"You wanna have her in here for a while, honey?" asked the nurse. Becky nodded.

"I'd like that. I wanna hold her for a while." She wanted her daughter to be around as much as possible.

"Alright. I'll bring in a crib so you can put her down if you want." The nurse left, leaving Becky alone with Lily.

Becky looked down at the beautiful tiny creature in her arms. She remembered the day she'd first found out that she was expecting. She'd been so scared, uncertain of her future and not knowing what to do. Her only option had been to call Ennis and Jack, and they had risen to the occasion, getting her away safely and putting her in a home full of love and life. She would be eternally grateful to them.

She remembered all the scans she'd had of her baby over the last few months, and she'd loved watching her grow, seeing her take shape inside her. It had been an incredible journey for all of them and they couldn't wait for the next stage; bringing Lily up together.

She felt a twinge as she thought of Andy, wherever he was. She'd so hoped that they would be able to work things out, and that he would see that she still loved him, but it simply hadn't happened. She had a feeling that he would have loved this baby, and that they might have been able to be a family if things had worked out.

Still, she did have a family; she had her mother and her brother, and her brother-in-law. And now she had a daughter to complete their family. They were a family and were bound by love and trust.

The nurse brought in a crib for Lily so Becky could put her down. Becky cradled her in her arms for a while, simply looking at her, unable to tear her eyes away from her; she was so beautiful.

She thought about the night when Aguirre had been threatening her and induced the labour. She'd been so scared that something would happen and had been immensely relieved when Rick had told her that everything would be fine, and she'd felt much better when her family had been around her. For some reason, she always felt safe when they were around, as if nothing could go wrong and everything would be alright.

Out of nowhere, she thought about her father, cold in a grave up in Lightning Flat. She'd always disliked him for his treatment of Jack while they'd been growing up, and this had grown into hatred once she'd found out the truth about who he was to her, and what he'd done.

If he had survived, what might have happened? Would they have managed to talk things out? Would she and Jack have managed to forgive him? Would she have been able to let him know his granddaughter? She wasn't sure, and now she would never get any answers to her questions.

She shook her head. She didn't know what to do about that; there was nothing she _could_ do. It was all in the past now and she had to look to the future; she was a mother now and she had responsibilities. She'd enjoyed her time as a rodeo rider, but she was happier now, settled down in a family. She knew that Jack felt the same; he'd loved bull riding but she could tell that he was much happier now. Rodeoing was always an uncertain way of life, taking a chance with your life and always struggling for money. She and Jack were much better off now and they both knew that they had Ennis to thank for it.

She was brought back to the present when Lily's hand appeared from under her blanket. She brought her hand up to her daughter's and Lily's tiny fingers curled around her forefinger. Becky smiled as her daughter gripped her finger and held on tightly. She definitely felt a rush of love towards her daughter and hoped that her baby would have a good life at the ranch. With godfathers like Ennis and Jack, she knew that Lily would be okay, just like her. She loved her family and was looking forward to the years ahead.

* * *

><p>A little later, Becky was reading in her bed and Lily was asleep in the crib next to her. Ennis and Jack hadn't been by yet, but she knew that they would be busy on the ranch and would come by as soon as they could.<p>

At nine, a nurse came in. "Miss Twist?" Becky looked up.

"Yeah?"

"You got a visitor, is it okay to let him in?"

"If it's Ennis, Jack or Rose, you can let them in. They're family." Becky knew that some people could get funny about that sort of thing.

"It's not one of them. It's an older guy, his name's Rich..."

Becky's expression brightened. "Oh! That's okay, send him in."

"Alright." The nurse smiled and left. A minute later, Rich came in, looking nervous.

"Hey, Becky," he said when he saw her, smiling slightly.

"Hey, Rich, come on in." She waved him over and his eyes fell on the crib.

"Um, is this...?"

She nodded. "Yep. Here's my little girl. You wanna see her?"

He looked uncertain. "Um, okay. Been a while since I was around a baby, but..."

"It's okay, take a seat." She motioned to the chair by her bed and he sat down while she took hold of Lily and brought her into her arms.

Rich leaned forward, an expression of wonder on his face. "Oh, she's beautiful...she looks just like you."

Becky smiled. "Thank you. She's got her daddy's eyes though. Guess she had to have somethin' of his."

"Yeah...so...she's Earl's great-granddaughter, huh?" he asked softly.

"Yeah." She looked at him. "You, uh...you wanna hold her?"

He gave a shy smile. "You sure it's okay?"

She nodded, smiling. "Sure. Yer part of our family, right? Earl loved you, right? An' you loved him. Yer family."

He went slightly red. "Um, okay." He outstretched his arms and Becky passed Lily over to him. He took her gingerly and held her in his thin arms. He smiled down at the tiny baby and Becky couldn't help but smile widely.

"She's somethin', huh?" she said.

"Sure is. I bet Earl would've loved to see her, if things had been different."

"Yeah. But you know..." Becky twisted her fingers together nervously. "If...if you wanna be...like a...surrogate great-grandfather, I...I think that'd be good."

Rich looked at her, looking humbled and touched. "Really? That'd be okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I'd like that, an' I think it'd be good for her. I want her to have as much family as possible, an'...well ya know..."

Rich smiled. "I'd like that, Becky. I really like you guys, an' if it's really okay...I'd love to be involved."

Becky grinned. "Great. I'll tell Ennis, Jack an' my mama when they get here; they said they'll be by later."

"Okay. Listen, Becky...I hafta say...I've really enjoyed meetin' you an' Jack, an' Ennis too. I never thought I'd get the chance to meet you an' Jack properly. I mean, the last time I saw you guys was when me an' Earl came by your house, an'...did yer mama tell you about that?"

Becky nodded. "She did. You an' Earl wanted to see us, but my daddy wouldn't allow it, just left you on the doorstep. I'm real sorry about that."

Rich shook his head. "Ain't yer fault." Just as he said this, Lily's tiny hand emerged again and she wrapped her fingers around one of his. He looked down at her, surprised at her strong grip.

"Oh..." He smiled. "Been a long time since that happened; not since my youngest was born. My family wanted nothin' to do with me once they found out about me an' Earl, so...I never had this with any of my grandkids."

"It's really somethin', ain't it?" said Becky, smiling at her daughter.

"Sure is. Becky..." Rich looked up at her. "You be sure to look after this one, yeah?"

"I will."

"I know she's gonna be in a house full of love, but...take care of her. I'm sure Earl would want to be involved if he was here, so...could ya do that? For us?"

She looked into his eyes, and saw the pain there that she knew came from missing his partner. "I will. Yer right; I owe it to Earl. I'm gonna do it fer all of us. What's done is done, so we gotta look to the future, an' she's it. I'm gonna look after her real well, an'..." She laid a hand on his shoulder. "When she's older, I'm gonna tell her all about you an' Earl. When she's old enough to understand. Me an' Ennis an' Jack an' my mama...we'll sit her down an' tell her everythin'. It's a legacy, it's...it's her family. She'll need to know. An' she'll grow up around Ennis an' Jack...she'll see that it's perfectly normal, that there ain't no reins on love."

Rich smiled. "That'd be good. I'll help out, if I'm still around. I'll tell you all some of what Earl was like, you know?"

"Yeah. I'd like to hear about that myself, actually, an' I bet Jack would too. He was our grandfather, after all."

Rich looked thoughtful. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

He gave her a look. "Are you ever gonna tell Ennis an' Jack the truth about who you are to them? That you're John's daughter? Jack's sister? Are you gonna tell Jack that Lily is actually his niece?"

Becky looked uncertain. "I dunno. I thought about it, especially when my daddy died, but...those two months when Ennis was keepin' all that stuff from Jack...it was a real bad time for all of us, an'...I dunno how it would go if I told Jack the truth. I want to, but...I don't wanna associate myself with John Twist. He ain't my father. The last time I spoke to him was a phone call last year, when Ennis an' Jack were on their way here, an'...I made it clear to him how I felt about him."

"Hmm...I know what you mean." They fell into silence, lost in their thoughts.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Rose came in to visit, bringing Becky some of her things, including clothes for when she left and a change of pyjamas. She also brought some things for Lily that she'd picked up in town. Ennis and Jack were planning to visit at lunchtime and she was looking forward to it, providing that she didn't fall asleep first. The birth had tired her out and Lily wasn't a noisy baby, but she still needed constant care.<p>

"Hey, sweetie," called Rose when she entered the room. Becky looked up from her magazine and smiled.

"Hey there, mama. You okay?"

"I'm good, honey," she replied, coming over to Becky and kissing her cheek. "Lily okay?"

"She's fine, she's in the nursery. Doin' real good." Becky smiled as she said this; she loved her new daughter but it was a relief to have some quiet for a while.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked.

"Tired, but happy. Glad it's over with, at least that part."

"I know." Rose sat down in the chair next to her bed and brought up the bag she'd brought. "Got a few things from the house for you. Just some things I thought you might like to have."

"Oh yeah?" she replied, sitting up properly.

"Yep. Got a pair of yer pyjamas, an' some more magazines. Got yer favourite book, too."

"Oh, thank you," said Becky, smiling at her. Rose put the bag down on the floor beside the bed.

"So," she said, taking Rose's hand. "How're things at home?"

"Quiet. Same as always. Few people collected some meat this mornin'. Ennis an' Jack are okay. I think they're still a little shaken over Aguirre's visit, an' the effect it had on you. No word from James about it yet. But I think them spendin' some alone time together really helps."

"It's always been like that, I think. Whenever they have problems, it seems to me that they can always fix things by takin' some time alone together. Always helps them to talk about things."

"Yeah. Jack says that...back on Brokeback, when they first started things, they couldn't never talk about things between them. Ennis was so closed up then, he said. Was engaged to that girl, Alma...he must have been feelin' guilty about bein' with Jack an' havin' feelin's for him."

"Yeah. They couldn't talk about stuff, what was goin' on between 'em. Hard to imagine it now, seein' how Ennis is now. He's so great with Jack. They're so close now. So...together."

"I know," said Rose. "They've been doin' real well. An' even with all that stuff with the newspapers an' everythin', they're still so close now. Closer than ever. I'm so happy for them."

"Yeah, me too. Lily's gonna grow up in a lovin' family, that's for sure," Becky said, confidence lacing her tone. She knew in her heart that Lily would be just fine in this family.

"She sure will," Rose agreed.

They were silent for a few minutes, their hands linked together, mother to daughter.

"Rich came by about an hour ago," Becky said, breaking the silence.

Rose looked at her. "Yeah?" she asked in surprise.

Becky nodded. "Yep. Wanted to come see me. Lily was in here an' he got to meet her. I let him hold her too. He was really good with her."

"Oh, that's great." Rose knew that Rich was lonely and if Becky wanted him to be included in what was left of the family, she was all for it.

"I, um...I told him that...if he wanted, he could be more involved with Lily. Like...a surrogate great-grandfather."

"Really? Is that what you want?" Rose asked kindly.

Becky nodded. "Yeah. I...I feel like I owe it to Earl, you know. I want Rich to be involved; I think he'd like it."

"I guess he would. I know he missed out on all that with his own grandkids and great-grandkids, an' it's been a long time since he had that with his own kids."

"He said that to me too. I feel sorry for him, an' I think...he'd like to have just a little bit of it, even if it's just a short while."

"You're right. It was a good thing you did, sweetheart." Rose smiled. "I'm real proud of you. An' not just for this, but for how well you've been copin' over the last nine months. Jack told me how you was doin', an' he said you was doin' really well."

Becky shifted, looking embarrassed but pleased by the praise. "Well...wasn't much to do, really, except...take care of myself. Ennis an' Jack were really good to me. They ain't got no experience with pregnant women, or babies, but...they've done a real good job so far. I'm so grateful to them, an' I know they'll make good godfathers."

"Yeah, they will. An'..." Rose bit her lip. "They'll make good uncles too."

Becky met her eyes, unsure and shy. "Yeah, they will."

After a few more moments of silence, Becky spoke again.

"Mama?" She sounded like such a lost, little girl when she said that word, and Rose's heart ached for those lost years between them. They had been lost through no fault of theirs, but they had managed to rebuild their relationship over the last few months, and they were sure that they had built up love and trust between them.

"Yeah, sweetie?" she asked, taking her daughter's hand again.

"I'm really gonna need yer help through this. Ennis an' Jack are great, but...I'm gonna need you most of all."

"Oh, Becky," she said softly, brushing her hair back from her forehead, like she used to do with Jack and how she'd always wanted to do with Becky. "I promise, I'll be here for you. I always wanted grandchildren, an' we all know that Ennis an' Jack ain't gonna give me none, so...I guess this is gonna be my time as a grandmother, huh?"

"Uh-huh." Becky smiled at her again and they turned their conversation to happier topics.

* * *

><p>At lunchtime, Ennis and Jack visited. Becky had fallen asleep by the time they got there, so they decided to go to the nursery to look in on Lily, leaving a bouquet of flowers for Becky. They so badly wanted to hold hands as they walked through the corridors, like a couple should, but sadly it wasn't an option.<p>

But now here was Lily, asleep amongst the other babies beyond a glass wall, swathed in a pink blanket, fast asleep just like her mother.

Jack slung his arm around Ennis's shoulder in a friendly way. "Ain't she somethin'?" he said softly, unable to tear his eyes away.

"She sure is, rodeo," he agreed. "Looks just like her mama. Beautiful little thing."

Jack looked at Ennis; he actually looked wistful. Jack knew that Ennis didn't hold it against him that they couldn't have children; Ennis had told him more than once that being with him was more important to him than being able to have children. But Jack still wished that they could, and have something that they had created together, just the two of them.

"You okay, cowboy?" he asked, shaking Ennis's shoulder.

Ennis shrugged. "I guess."

Jack peered at him. "You sure? You seem kinda...out there, ya know?"

Ennis sighed. "I just..." He turned to Jack, and then after a quick glance around, placed his hands on Jack's shoulders.

"You know I'm real happy with you, Jack. An'...I'm happy that we can be there fer Becky, ya know? An'...we're...gonna be godfathers. It's...a real good thing, right?"

Jack nodded, smiling. "Sure is." His deep blue eyes raked Ennis's face. "What's the matter, cowboy?"

Ennis looked down. "I just...sometimes I...I look at you, an'...wish that...we could have somethin' like that. A baby. Somethin' you an' me created together, you know? Sometimes it gets to me that we can't."

Jack's smile widened, and he placed his hands on Ennis's arms. "Oh, Ennis...I want that too. Sometimes I look at you an' wish fer that. It'd be really somethin' if we could, huh?"

"Sure would, darlin'..." Ennis looked down at Jack, so beautiful to him, and he smiled.

"What?" asked Jack, grinning.

"Just had a thought...say we could have kids..."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Yeah...?"

Ennis moved closer to Jack. "Who, uh...who would carry 'em?" he asked, looking slightly flustered.

"Oh, um...well..." Jack thought for a moment. "Well, I dunno if I could. All that mornin' sickness...an' the hormones too. You saw how Becky could be sometimes. Ain't sure I could cope with that."

"Yeah. You'd probably bitch even more than ya do now," Ennis replied, smirking.

Jack's mouth fell open. "Hey, asshole! That ain't nice!"

"Oh, an' callin' me an asshole is?"

"Well, sure. You know I like yer asshole," said Jack, grinning and his eyes sparkling. Ennis simply rolled his eyes.

"You ever gonna stop with dirty jokes, Jack fuckin' Twist?"

"Hmm...nope. I think you like 'em."

"I think yer full of it."

"Wish I could be full of you," Jack whispered, voice dripping with lust. Ennis's eyes darkened with desire.

"Huh. That so?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah. I know you like my asshole, Mr Del Mar. You sure pound it into the mattress enough."

"Don't hear you complainin'."

They quietly laughed together at their banter. It felt good to be like this again.

"Well, uh...you wanna go see if Becky's awake yet?" Ennis asked eventually, looking down into Jack's deep eyes.

"Sure."

They made their way back to Becky's room, and she was now awake, reading her book. "Hey," said Jack when they opened the door.

She looked over and smiled widely. "Hey guys! Come on in." She put her book down and motioned them over.

"How are you, honey?" asked Jack.

"I'm good. I'm guessin' you left the flowers?" she asked, smiling. "Lilies, I see."

"Yeah, we did. You was asleep when we got here, so we left 'em an' went to look in on Lily. She's really somethin', huh?"

"She sure is. I love her so much," replied Becky, looking earnestly at them.

"I'll bet. She sure looks like you, ya know."

"I know. Listen, um...Rich came by earlier."

They both looked surprised. "He did?"

She nodded. "Yep. We talked about Earl, an' all that stuff with yer daddy. An'...Lily was in here when he came, so...I let him hold her. He looked so touched that I let him."

"Right...bet he misses bein' around kids. My mama said his kids found out about him an' Earl, so they wouldn't let him near their kids, that right?"

"'Fraid so. An' he ain't had no contact with his great-grandkids either. So, um...I told him that...if he wants...he can have access to Lily, you know? Like a great-grandfather. Hope that's okay..."

"Fine with me, what did he say?" asked Jack.

Becky smiled slightly. "He looked...humbled, I guess. He couldn't believe it when I asked him. Asked me if I was sure, if it was really okay. I said it was, so...I guess he'll be comin' out to the ranch a bit more."

Ennis and Jack looked at each other. It was a good thing that Rich would be around more, they figured. They already knew him pretty well by now, but he was part of their past and really, part of Jack and Becky's family, so they were happy to let him into their lives more. And Lily would undoubtedly benefit from growing up with so many people who loved her. Their family and their home were full of love and the new addition would thrive and grow up well; they were certain of it.

They stayed with Becky for a while, and then she started to show signs of sleepiness again, so they excused themselves, looked at Lily again for a while, and then headed back home for a few hours. If all remained normal, Becky would be allowed to bring Lily home the following morning. They were all looking forward to it, another new chapter of their lives.

* * *

><p>Becky brought Lily home the next morning, and the day was spent with friends from the area dropping by, bearing gifts for Lily and flowers for Becky. Even the hands were eager to see her, exclaiming over how much she looked like Becky. Ennis and Jack loved having a new member of their family; they felt like they were proper uncles now.<p>

After a busy day with Lily, they all retired upstairs, Becky putting Lily in her new nursery and leaving the door open so she could hear if Lily started crying. She knew that she could start at any time and she had to be prepared for it; she knew that she had many sleepless nights ahead of her.

In the master bedroom, Ennis was lying on top of Jack and kissing him fully and deeply, tongues curling together. Their fingers were laced together on the bed on either side of Jack's head and the only sound in the room was their breathing and the soft moans they were making.

Ennis pulled away and looked down at Jack, his eyes deep and dark with desire. Jack's own eyes were a dark blue.

"Love you, Jack," Ennis whispered into the darkness, squeezing Jack's fingers.

Jack smiled up at him, full of euphoria. "I love ya too." Their mouths met again eagerly and Ennis began to rub his hips against Jack's in a slow, relaxed fashion, not needing to hurry. Jack moaned into his mouth again and their erections were rubbing together, full to bursting and ready to explode.

They rubbed faster and faster, feeling their orgasms loom closer. Without warning, they simultaneously released together and then Ennis collapsed onto Jack's chest, both of them breathing heavily and letting their senses catch up to them.

Ennis rolled off Jack and pulled him close, running a hand through his damp hair. "Feel good darlin'?" he asked, smiling down at Jack.

Jack turned his face up to him, smiling. "Yep. Real good, cowboy." They were silent for a few more minutes, and then Jack spoke again.

"Been real good today, huh? With Becky bringin' Lily home. Everybody's real taken with her."

"Yeah. Becky musta loved it. She's lookin' real happy now. An' Lily seems to enjoy the attention."

"She sure does," said Jack, chuckling slightly, remembering the day they'd just had. "Gonna be a real wildfire when she grows up, I reckon. Like her mama."

"Mmm..."

Another few moments of silence, and then Ennis suddenly remembered his idea for a trip away. "Hey, Jack?" he said softly, looking down at his lover.

"Yeah?"

"Sit up a minute, bud. Got somethin' I wanna talk to ya 'bout." They sat up slowly and Jack turned to Ennis, looking puzzled.

"What is it, cowboy?"

Ennis smiled and took his hand, his left so that their wedding rings clinked softly together. "Just an idea I had, thought I'd run it by ya."

"Oh?"

"I, um...look...we had us some rough coupla months, we both know that. An'...been kinda hard, buildin' up our place an' everythin'."

"Not to mention the trouble with Fred an' Pete," interjected Jack.

"Right. Well...I was thinkin'...maybe in the New Year, we could, uh...maybe take a trip."

Jack looked intrigued. "A trip?"

Ennis nodded. "Yeah. Get away fer a bit. Just the two of us, whaddaya say?"

Jack smiled. "Sounds good. Maybe...we could go up north, up to the mountains, huh? There's bound to be cabins up there. Maybe we could rent one."

"Sounds good, rodeo. Um..." Ennis blushed and looked down, a bit of a grin on his face.

Jack grinned too. "What?"

"I thought...maybe we could go...for Valentine's. It's a Sunday; we could go for the weekend, huh?"

"That sounds real good, cowboy," Jack replied, his eyes sparkling. "You askin' me to go away with ya?" he asked, tracing a finger along Ennis's jawline. Ennis blushed.

"Yeah, Jack. A little trip for Valentine's. Thought you might like it," said Ennis, shrugging and blushing even further.

"Well, I do. An' I'm sayin' yes. Sounds like fun. Tell you what, in a couple weeks I'll start lookin' around for cabins, an' I'll make some calls, okay?"

Ennis nodded. "Okay." He then leaned forward and they kissed again, Jack's free hand cupping Ennis's cheek and then his neck, and Ennis's hand started out on Jack's smooth chest, before wandering south.

Jack grinned into the kiss, and then he pulled away. "You up fer more, cowboy? Sure seems like it."

Ennis grinned back. "Yep. You up for it?" he whispered.

"You tell me," said Jack, glancing down at Ennis's hand, which was running along his length.

"Sure feels like it to me," Ennis said, smirking and pulling Jack closer, so that they rolled back onto the bed, Jack on top of Ennis and into his arms.

Jack grabbed the lube from the bedside cabinet and quickly slicked Ennis up, Ennis groaning aloud at the contact. "Oh God, darlin', come on."

Jack put the lube back and got himself into position, spreading his cheeks and lowering himself down onto Ennis, who was gripping his forearms to keep him steady. Ennis slid into him slowly and Jack let out a satisfied sigh as he felt Ennis fill him up. Their fingers laced together again and they slowly rocked together, Ennis thrusting up into Jack and his head pushing into the pillow. Both sets of eyes were closed and they were silent.

Ennis let go of Jack's hands and pulled him down to him, wrapping him up in his arms and kissing him deeply. Another few thrusts and they were there again, shaking together and then collapsing together, breathing heavily again.

"Jack?" Ennis managed to gasp out.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" he responded tiredly.

"I love you, darlin'."

Ennis felt a grin against his chest. "I love you too, baby."

Ennis held Jack closer in his arms, and with a kiss to his forehead, they both fell asleep, looking forward to another new chapter of their lives, and to a new life with their growing family.


	30. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The next few months at the ranch were calm, which was warmly welcomed by its residents. As Ennis had said, the last few months had been hard on them all, so they were happy to finally get some peace. They were glad of some time to sit back and concentrate on themselves without the threat of people like Pete Dawson. Fred Kane was still around, but as much of a pain as he was, he never laid a finger on them so they could let it go.

Becky took to motherhood like a duck to water, and they were all surprised by how well she had adjusted to it. She got up several times a night if Lily needed her, despite her companions' offers to take a shift.

A few days after Lily's birth, they spent their first New Year as a family, and they reflected back on what the year had brought them; so many good things yet bad things too, but the latter had made them all stronger and closer. James came to them with the news that Aguirre had been arrested for his scare campaign and the fact that he had threatened a young pregnant woman. They had arrested him for a minimum of six months and he had a ban on leaving the state, meaning that he wouldn't be coming back.

In January, Maria Twist visited from Texas. She had promised Becky that she would visit without Joe and she had kept to the promise. The three women talked about motherhood and Becky told Maria that even though Rose was her birth mother, she would never forget the fact that she had brought her up, and that she would always love her.

In February, Ennis and Jack hunted around and managed to find a cabin in the Appalachian mountain range that ran through Georgia. It was a beautiful area with lush greenery that reminded them of home, but still couldn't hold a candle to Brokeback.

The cabin was spacious and comfortable, with a warm fire and a big bed for the two of them. They spent a lot of the Friday riding on the horses they'd brought with them; Lightning and Signal. They bagged a big elk and skinned it, and then spent some time walking with their hands clasped together and talking.

Saturday was spent with them playing cards and lying around the cabin, most of the time naked in front of the fire. It was wonderful for them to spend some alone time together like this, no ranch business, no problems to deal with; just the two of them, which was how they liked it best.

The Sunday, Valentine's, was pretty much the same. They lounged around the cabin sharing their love, both in bed and out of it. They spent an hour on the bed just making out, with one of them occasionally nudging the other's legs apart and gently pushing in for a few thrusts. They would come and then fall asleep for a while, before waking up and doing it all over again. They spent the day in a hazy cloud of love, not noticing the time pass until it grew dark outside. When they returned on the Monday they were fully refreshed and felt ready for whatever life threw at them next.

The ranch continued to do well, and their products made their way into shops over in Sandersville, where they were well received. They were soon taking several calls a day from people ordering from them. They were pleased with how well they were doing and Rose was very proud of them.

In March, it would have been John Twist's 42nd birthday, but while Rose quietly honoured the occasion herself, Jack was plagued by too many painful memories of his father, and he simply couldn't bring himself to honour his father in any way. Becky felt the same.

In April, however, they were eager to celebrate Rose's birthday. Becky bought her a new dress, and Ennis bought her some jewellery. Jack had a photo taken of himself, Ennis, Becky and Lily and had it framed for her, which she displayed proudly in her bedroom.

In May, Cecilia called them in a flurry of excitement to tell them that she was pregnant with her and Tom's third child. Ennis was thrilled by the news that he would be an uncle again and Cecilia told Jack that he should consider himself an uncle too, and Becky an aunt, while she also had them tell Rose that her two children saw her as a grandmother. She also told them that the month before, she had heard that Alma had married her friend Monroe the previous summer, and they were now expecting their first child. Ennis was happy that Alma had found herself someone to love her, who would always put her first. He still felt guilty from time to time about how he had just cast her aside, so it eased his mind that she was happy now. He knew what love felt like now and he wanted that for her.

In June, they were struck by tragedy. Becky found her way to Rich's house with Lily so he could see her, and when she knocked, nobody answered. She went around the one-storey and saw him asleep on his chair in the living room, but something didn't look right. She went inside through the back door and a quick touch of his hand told her that he was no longer living. A memorial service was held for him and they all attended, mourning the fact that they had only just found him and welcomed him into the family. Ennis was plagued by nightmares of seeing Earl in the ditch and it was all Jack could do to hold him and calm him down until he dropped off again.

Becky's 21st birthday rolled around again in July, and she loved having her first birthday as a mother. She was asked on a few dates, but she just wasn't interested. She still loved Andy, despite everything, and she would much rather prefer to spend her evenings at home with her daughter and family.

A very hot summer passed, which they spent a lot of outside. Becky, Ennis and Jack went for their race around the property, and while the two cowboys were very skilled at horse riding, Becky's barrel racing skills gave her the edge; she left them gaping after her.

Their daily routine was altered to give Becky time with her new baby. She would spend the mornings in the house as usual, and when she went out to take over in the office in the afternoons, Rose would then look after Lily, which she loved to do.

Ennis and Jack's wedding anniversary was spent at home with their family, with a small party attended by friends. It was simple yet wonderful and they loved it. And later on, the two of them gave each other a very private present.

September came with the anniversary of John's death, and Jack was having nightmares of his childhood trauma throughout the night. Ennis held him close and told him it was alright. They had to be there for each other through the good times and the bad; that was what a marriage was all about, after all.

Their 22nd birthdays in September and October passed and they became aware of the fact that they were maturing into adults, no longer the young kids that they had been. They were successful businessmen with an established business and a loving family around them.

Often, they would sit together, usually on their hill, and look out towards the city, reflecting on what they had. It was unbelievable to them how far they'd come in such a short space of time. They were still new to the business of ranching but they had struck lucky with Jack inheriting the ranch from his uncle. And it had been sealed with Jack wanting Ennis's name on the deed as his partner; they were complete equals.

They had had a good year, all things considered. They'd had problems, but they had come through them and were on the other side. Their bond was stronger now than it had ever been.

Something else happened around March. Ennis and Jack were rolling around on their bed one night, and Jack suddenly stopped. Ennis asked him what was wrong, and Jack said that he'd had a want for Ennis to take him from behind, but he was scared of his own feelings about it, and the problems it had brought when Ennis had flipped him over that one time.

With some coaxing, Ennis managed to help him through it. They talked through the night about Jack's feelings about being flipped over, and he told Ennis about how he'd felt up on Brokeback when Ennis had done it, time and time again. He'd felt like Ennis hadn't wanted to do it, had only done it because he had issues with sleeping with another man.

After a lot of talking, Jack told Ennis that he would like to try it again, so long as they still did it face to face most of the time. He'd been okay with Ennis bending him over the office desk or the table, and with them lying on their sides in bed with Ennis behind him. The only position he'd had problems with was on all fours.

They took it slowly. Ennis gave Jack a back massage with the oil to help him relax, which worked fairly well. He then kissed Jack down his back and legs and rubbed his large nicked hands over Jack's muscles to help them loosen up. Jack's face was buried in the pillow and he tried to relax under his lover's touch. He knew that Ennis would never hurt him on purpose and would stop if he asked him to.

Once Ennis was done with his massage, he slicked himself up and leaned over Jack, enveloping his body.

"You ready, darlin'?" he whispered softly.

Jack breathed deeply and nodded, his eyes closed. "Yeah."

Ennis lay his head next to Jack so that he could see his face. "Jack, open yer eyes, bud."

Jack did so and their eyes met in the light coming from the lamp, which was covered with Jack's red bandana. Ennis caressed the back of his head.

"You really sure you want me to do this?" he murmured. Jack's eyes bore into his and he swallowed.

"Yeah. I'm sure," he affirmed, looking sure yet nervous.

Ennis kissed his lips and then shifted back up. He straddled his hips and then snaked an arm under him, slowly pulling him up onto his knees. Jack raised himself up and braced himself on his elbows, breathing deeply. He tried to mentally remind himself that Ennis loved him and cared about him, more than anything in the world.

Ennis gently pulled his cheeks apart, terrified of hurting Jack but wanting to make him feel good. He very slowly slid in, inch by inch, feeling Jack pushing back to let him in, which he took as a good sign. At least Jack was responding positively.

When he was fully sheathed inside Jack, he leaned over Jack's back, kissing his smooth skin and holding him around his waist tightly.

"I love you, Jack," he murmured. "So much."

Jack breathed in and out, trying to calm himself. "I know, cowboy. I love you too." He placed his left hand over Ennis's where it held him, so that their rings clinked together. He gripped the bars of the headboard with his right, where it was covered with Ennis's, their fingers lacing.

Ennis slid out slowly, and then back in again, thrusting into Jack with as much tenderness as he could muster. He knew that if this was going to work he had to be gentle, so that Jack wouldn't be reminded of how rough he had been on Brokeback and freak out again. He had to remind Jack of his love.

"You okay, darlin'?" he breathed as he thrust into Jack again. Jack hissed as Ennis neared his prostate. He wouldn't last much longer, but it wasn't such a bad thing. He felt good.

"I'm okay. Keep goin'." Ennis pulled him closer and he felt himself overcome with warmth and love. He was struck by all the trouble Ennis was going to in order to avoid hurting him, and he was touched by Ennis's tenderness towards him.

"God, Ennis..." he groaned. Ennis paused, unsure of how Jack was feeling.

"Jack? You okay?" he asked fearfully.

Jack grasped his hand tighter. "Real damn good. Keep goin'."

Ennis smiled and kissed the back of his neck. He changed his angle and hit Jack's sweet spot, making Jack moan aloud into the pillow. They released simultaneously after a few more strokes and Ennis collapsed onto Jack's back, making Jack's knees buckle, and they both fell onto the bed.

Ennis pulled himself up and out and immediately rolled Jack onto his back. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply again. Ennis held Jack's face in both of his hands.

"Jack, come on bud, look at me. You okay?" His eyes raked Jack's face, looking for signs of how Jack was feeling.

Jack's bright blue eyes opened slowly, and he looked up at Ennis with love in his eyes.

"I'm just fine, cowboy," he said, smiling dreamily. "Love ya."

Ennis leaned down again, and just before they kissed, he responded in kind, brushing Jack's hair from out of his eyes and stroking his cheeks.

After that, Jack did better with being in that position after that. He knew that Ennis loved him and Ennis being so gentle with him helped him relax. He would always prefer it face to face, but he would no longer have a problem with being on all fours if the mood struck them.

This was just an example of the problems that they could overcome when they worked together. The song that Jack had heard in the bar when he'd met Rich kept coming back to him in his memory; one of the lines had been about how strong two hearts were when they were together, and Jack felt like the line could relate to himself and Ennis. Their hearts were strong together, no two ways about it.

They had had a number of problems over their time together so far, but they had got through them thanks to their strong love. When Jack thought about it, he and Ennis were like islands; they had roots in the earth as cowboys and ranchers, and as gay men they were in a sea, isolated and shunned by most of the world, but they could weather a storm no matter what its size. Their love was strong, like a force of nature, and they were looking forward to whatever life threw at them next. They knew that no matter what, they would be facing it together.


End file.
